Au-delà des frontières
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Partie 1. Dans les années 1800, dans un petit village de France, un jeune forgeron est secrètement amoureux d'une jeune fille. Mais lui seul lui viendra en aide, quand la vie et l'avenir de cette dernière se verront menacés par certains villageois, suite à un mystérieux et tragique accident dont il semblerait qu'elle en soit la seule responsable...
1. Un nouveau jour se lève

_**Salut à tous! :D me revoilàààà! et avec une toute nouvelle fiction basée sur le fandom de "How To Train Your Dragon"! :D ça va me changer des 5 légendes! XD bon, j'ai mis du temps à trouver une idée d'histoire qui sortirait un peu de l'ordinaire, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous intriguera par la suite! :D je tiens à dire aussi que contrairement à mes précédentes fictions, je n'aurais pas de rythme de publication très fréquente et régulière. mais j'essaierais de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque publication! ;) sur ce, bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau jour se lève

L'histoire commence dans un tranquille petit village de la région d'Aquitaine, dans les années 1800. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme ceux d'avant. Ordinaire, tranquille, avec en plus la beauté et les bienfaits qu'offrait l'été sur la Terre.

Comme à chaque nouveau jour, chaque villageois et villageoise se lève au chant du coq et se prépare pour entamer une nouvelle journée de tâche quotidienne et répétitive, et aussi de dur labeur.

C'est ainsi qu'a l'extérieur du village, un maréchal-ferrant et également forgeron du village venait de se lever à son tour après avoir entendu le vieux coq chanté « l'heure du réveil ». Après c'être débarbouiller et habiller, il descendit à la cuisine de la petite maisonnette prendre le petit déjeuner que sa grande fille venait de préparer.

Souhaitant pas être en retard, il prit ses affaires pour la journée, et commença à atteler son cheval pour se rendre au village. Mais c'est au moment de partir que sa fille sortit en trombe de la maison, un outil à la main.

\- PAPA ! PAPA ! attend ! t'a oublié ça ! cria-t-elle

L'homme fut surpris et se retourna vers elle. Quand il vit qu'elle tenait dans sa main un marteau, il lui adressa un sourire attendrissant et la remercia.

\- Merci Adrianne.

\- De rien papa. Souria t-elle

Il prit un instant pour regarder la beauté de sa fille aînée sous les lueurs du soleil. Elle avait 18 ans, et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui viraient vers le châtain clair, et qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux noisette étaient pétillants et pleins de vie, et ils étaient encore plus mis en valeur avec sa petite frange légère. Les rayons du soleil reflétait avec douceur sur ses cheveux et sur sa peau légèrement rosée. Et avec sa robe-tablier marron clair et son chemisier bouffant blanc, c'est comme si sa beauté entière était totalement accordée.

Son père se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une fille si belle. De plus, elle ressemblait tellement à...

Mais ne préférant pas trop s'attarder sur un souvenir, il prit l'outil et la rangea dans sa sacoche.

\- Heureusement que tu l'as remarqué ! et que je sois pas encore au loin ! dit-il avec bonne humeur

\- Bah j'aurais couru pour te rattraper !

\- Sans aucun doute. Bon sang... je sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier de le prendre alors que je l'avais préparé hier soir !

\- Ça arrive papa, t'en fais pas.

\- Je sais. Mais Gueulfor m'en aurait voulu ! lui qui me le réclame depuis une semaine !

\- Ben alors évite d'emprunter les outils de tes collègues de travail. Ça évitera ce genre de problème. Suggéra-t-elle avec un autre sourire

\- C'est juste parce que j'ai perdu le mien, sinon j'emprunte rarement.

\- Je sais.

\- Allez j'y vais. Bonne journée ma chérie ! la salua-t-il d'un geste de la main

\- À toi aussi papa ! et sois prudent ! cria-t-elle

L'homme parti tranquillement au village, alors qu'Adrianne le suivait des yeux avec le sourire. Une fois qu'il fut au loin sur le sentier, elle s'en retourna à la maison et laissa sortir leur chien nommé Pataud pour qu'il aille gambader un peu. Puis elle alla réveiller son petit frère âgé de 13 ans, Jean, et ses deux petites sœurs, Rose et Violette, des jumelles âgées de 8 ans.

Après les avoir faits lever, le reste de la famille descendit prendre à leur tour leur petit déjeuner. Repas traditionnel. Lait, pain et beurre. Mais c'est avec un petit air bougon et endormis que la troupe s'installa à table, cependant que leur grande sœur les servait avec le sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pas assez... râla son frère

\- Comment ça « pas assez » ? tu voudrais pas dormir toute une journée entière quand même ?

\- On est en vacances... alors on a le droit de dormir...

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le jour de la grasse matinée. C'est dans deux jours ! alors le reste de la semaine, quand ce n'est pas les 3 jours accordé par papa pour roupiller, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes et on se lève de bonne heure ! d'accord ? dit-elle d'un ton juste mais autoritaire tout en gardant le sourire

\- D'accord...

\- Et puis je ne vais pas m'occuper de la maison toute seule ! surtout si je veux jouer cet après-midi avec vous !

Le visage des trois enfants s'illumina au mot « jouer »

\- Vraiment ? tu veux jouer ? fit Jean

\- Évidemment !

\- Oh chouette ! fit Rose avec entrain

\- À quoi ? à quoi ? fit de même sa sœur jumelle

\- Hum... Je sais pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Mais si on s'y met tous les quatre pour que les taches ménagères soient faite et que papa ait rien à dire en rentrant du travail, je trouverais vite et on aura une belle après-midi rien qu'à nous pour jouer !

\- Ouais ! firent-ils

\- Alors vous êtes partant ? ajouta Adrianne

\- Ouaiiiiis ! firent-ils à nouveau et avec la bouche à moitié pleine de pain beurré

\- Bon. Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire avant tout ?

\- La toilette ! firent les filles en coeur

\- Bien ! et ensuite ?

\- S'habiller ! ajoutèrent-elles

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ranger notre chambre et faire notre lit. Répondit Jean avant de boire un peu de lait

\- Parfait. Et au niveau travail... les filles ? vous savez ?

\- Nourrir les animaux ! fit l'une

\- Et passer le balai dans la maison ! fit l'autre

\- C'est bien ! et toi Jean ?

\- Couper du bois, m'occuper de Pataud et nettoyer la paille de la grange.

\- Bravo ! 20 sur 20 à tous les trois ! quant à moi, je range et je nettoie la maison, je m'occupe du repas, et... je risquerais peut-être de faire une tarte. Souriait-elle avec malice

Elle savait que pour motiver les troupes, l'idée de faire une douceur culinaire marcher bien ! surtout avec une famille de gourmands !

\- Une tarte ? à quoi dis ? demanda avec gourmandise le petit garçon

\- Je sais pas. Si j'avais des mures, j'en ferais une pour le goûter après notre jeu ! mais faudrait aller en chercher... et je risque de ne pas avoir le temps avec tout ce que je dois faire...ajouta-t-elle sur un ton à demi dramatique

\- On va t'en chercher après avoir nourri les lapins et les poules !

\- Ok les filles ! Dès que vous avez tous fini de déjeuner, on attaque ! et moi, je vais vite chercher une idée de jeu !

\- Ok ! firent-ils en coeur

oO*Oo

Au village, chacun s'atteler à sa routine. Le maréchal ferrant sorti de chez lui pour ouvrir son atelier et commencer le boulot. Bien qu'avec une main et un pied en moins suite à un regrettable accident de travail, ça ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre son métier et de faire du bon boulot ! surtout qu'il c'était bricoler des prothèses pratiques pour lui simplifier la vie ! genre une main interchangeable qui pouvait accueillir fiablement n'importe quel outil ! un marteau, une scie, une pince, etc.

Le père d'Adrianne arriva enfin à la forge. Descendant de son cheval et l'attelant ensuite dans son enclos, il déposa sa sacoche, enfila son tablier et salua gaiement son collègue et patron.

\- Salut Gueulfor !

\- Oh ! Salut Christian ! bien pioncé ?

\- Aaah je serais bien resté une ou deux heures de plus ! avoua-t-il d'un ton blagueur

\- Pareil ! hé hé.

\- Au fait ! je te rapporte ton marteau !

\- Crénom di Diou ! enfin ! depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! fit-il avec un sourire en prenant son bien

\- Désolé vieux. Et encore, tu peux remercier Adrianne !

\- Ah ? pourquoi ça ?

\- Bah elle me l'a rapporté avant que je ne parte de la maison. souriait-il

\- Ah bah tu lui feras une bise de ma part pour la remercier !

\- Ok. Bon, on a quoi à faire en priorité ce matin ?

\- Alors... attend que je chope ma liste... euh... ah oui. Réparer pour cet après-midi les trois dernières selles des hommes du shérif, et préparer les fers à cheval pour le canasson du maire.

\- Je m'occupe des fers. Et son gamin il fera quoi ?

\- Les selles avec moi, fieu. Parce que si ce n'est pas prêt à temps... hin. Tu connais Alvin ? il va pousser une grosse beuglante ! et réduire la paie selon son humeur!

\- Je sais. Heureusement qu'Harold est là pour filer un coup de main. Avec son génie et sa maîtrise impressionnante du métier depuis toutes ces années, il fera un bon successeur.

\- J'en doute pas ! je l'ai pris comme apprenti à sa propre demande, et ce gamin m'a jamais déçu !

\- T'a était un bon maître Gueulfor. C'est normal que tu sois satisfait de ce qu'il apporte à tout ça.

\- Mouais, c'est sur. Brave gamin. Bon ! on va vite se mettre au boulot ! je n'ai pas envie de me faire rabaisser par Alvin ! dit-il de façon à se motiver

\- Moi non plus. Aller c'est parti.

Partageant tous les deux le métier de forgeron et de maréchal-ferrant, il était facile de se répartir les tâches. Les deux amis s'activèrent donc au boulot afin d'être prêt à temps. Et connaissant le comportement et le caractère impulsif et changeant d'Alvin, valaient mieux ! D'ailleurs, le concerné venait de sortir à son tour de son bureau, afin d'effectuer, avec son lèche botte nommé Dagur, la ronde dans les rues du village. Ils avaient déjà tous deux un salle sourire sur leurs lèvres. Alvin réajusté son étoile de shérif afin que chaque citoyen ne voie qu'elle, et Dagur s'amuser à faire tourner le trousseau de clés de la prison dans ses mains. Puis ils se mirent en route vers la taverne.

Pourquoi vers la taverne ? parce que plusieurs pochtrons se trouver déjà devant la porte, à attendre que le propriétaire, Rustik, ouvre son établissement. À peine les portes ouvertes, il accueillit ses fidèles clients avec un sourire satisfait et s'en alla au bar préparer les chopes de bière, que ses serveuses allaient apporter aux assoiffés. Et Alvin savait déjà qu'il pourrait exercer son rôle d'agent autoritaire avec aisance face à quelques malheureux qui n'auront pas de quoi payer leur deuxième boisson si désirée.

Les chopes prêtes, Rustik appela ses trois serveuses. Astrid, Ingrid et une fille qu'ont appelé familièrement Kogne, parce qu'elle avait déjà cogné plusieurs clients qui avaient les mains trop baladeuses à son gout. Les filles prirent les plateaux et apportèrent les chopes aux clients.

À peine servi, ils les burent allègrement. Ils ne tarderaient pas à en demander une seconde ! les filles poursuivirent leur travail, et quand Alvin débarqua à la taverne en claquant la porte, certains habitués pâlirent légèrement, d'autres l'ignorer et Astrid s'approcha de lui avec un sourire

\- Bonjour Alvin.

\- Aaah voila ma serveuse préférée. Bonjour Astrid. Salua-t-il avec un sourire

\- Ce sera comme d'habitude ?

\- Ouais.

\- Entendu. Installez-vous, j'arrive de suite. Souriait-elle

Alvin s'en alla avec Dagur à sa table favorite prés du comptoir, et qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce et la porte. Astrid alla demander à Rustik deux bières. Elle revient alors vers eux et les servie avec le sourire et sans signe de peur. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Alvin l'estimait bien. Trop bien même.

\- Et voilà messieurs. Bonne dégustation.

\- Merci bien... souriait Dagur qui s'empressait de la boire

\- Merci ma belle. Toujours aussi ravissante dès le matin hein ?

\- Ooh... merci Alvin. Rougissait-elle

En effet, Astrid avait de quoi attirer les regards et obtenir des compliments. De toutes les filles du village, elle en était une des plus belles. Avec sa robe bleu foncé, son chemisier à manches courtes et bouffant rouge qui laissait voir ses bras gracieux et ses formes généreuses, mise en valeur part un simple pendentif en étoile d'argent, sa belle chevelure blonde coiffée d'une tresse sur le côté et ses beaux yeux bleus, y'avait de quoi !

\- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, appelez-moi.

Avec le sourire, elle s'en retourna a son travail, alors qu'Alvin la suivait un instant du regard avec le sourire.

\- Dommage qu'elle ne plaise pas à mon fils. Elle ferait une parfaite épouse ! Elle a tout pour plaire et satisfaire un homme... ah la la...

Il soupira et but allègrement une gorgée de sa boisson qui dégoulina sur sa barbe noire, dont il s'essuya grossièrement d'un revers de manche. Puis il reprit son inspection de la salle en quête d'une victime à blâmer.


	2. Abus de pouvoir

**_salut à tous! :D Et voila le chapitre 2! :D comme promis, j'ai pas trop traîner! ^w^ le prochain arrivera bientôt! ;) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! merci à tous et bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Abus de pouvoir

Les autres commerces ouvrirent leurs portes petit à petit, si bien que les rues et la place du village se retrouvèrent vite pleines de monde. Le maire, Stoik sortait de chez lui avec le sourire. Son fils de 21 ans, Harold, le suivait de prêt et souriait naturellement. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se saluer et partir chacun de leur côté. Stoik pour la mairie, et Harold vers la forge.

Le jeune homme s'en alla gaiement à son lieu de travail, saluant les passants qu'il croisait. Tout le monde lui rendait agréablement son bonjour. Harold était un garçon brillant, gentil, juste, réservé et bien élevé, quoiqu'il ne fût élevé que par son père, car sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie. Son père lui parlait d'elle par moments, et ils avaient tous deux progressivement guéris de cette absence.

De plus, il était beau garçon. Des cheveux bruns et court en pétard, des yeux verts et un physique humble mais plaisant. Mais curieux que ça puisse être, il n'attirait pas vraiment les regards des jeunes filles. Ou du moins, très peu. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop absorbé par son travail et qu'il ne regardait pas assez les filles du village pour en trouver une qui lui convienne. Ou qu'elles finissaient par croire qu'il était trop timide envers elle et que toute tentative serait un échec. Ou bien...

Harold arriva enfin à la forge et salua les deux hommes déjà présents.

\- Bonjour Gueulfor. Bonjour Christian.

\- Aah le voilà mon petit génie ! pas trop tôt ! fit le moustachu avec soulagement

\- Salut Harold. Souriait Christian avant de reprendre son travail

\- Allez suis-moi petit gars ! On a les selles d'Alvin à retaper en vitesse !

\- Ok j'arrive. souriait-il

Il alla ranger son sac, mettre à son tour son tablier de forgeron par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Puis il retroussa ses manches et se mit aussitôt au travail avec bonne humeur.

oO*Oo

À la maison, Adrianne poursuivait son travail. La table était débarrassée, la petite vaisselle était faite et la maison était rangée de façon à être accueillante. Elle s'activa ensuite à faire la lessive pour profiter de le faire sécher au soleil.

Ses frères et sœurs étaient prêt et propre et avaient déjà ranger leurs chambres. Ils allèrent ensuite vite dehors pour accomplir leurs tâches ménagères, dans les rires et la bonne humeur, sous le regard vigilant et le sourire de leur sœur.

Bien qu'encore jeune, Jean savait comment couper le bois sans se blesser. Son père lui avait montré la technique et le petit garçon empoigna habilement la hache et coupa les bûches. Après avoir fini, il les ramena à l'intérieur de la maison et les déposa prés de la cheminée. Ensuite, il pensa à ravitailler les gamelles du chien, et alla finalement à la grange nettoyer et rafraîchir la paille.

Les filles quant à elles avaient pris le panier de graine et les distribuer joyeusement aux poules. Ça ne prenait pas longtemps, et c'était rigolo de courir par moments après les poulets pour qu'elles viennent manger. Après cela, elles prirent des vieilles carottes et du foin pour aller nourrir les petits lapins. Pas la peine de courir après eux. Il suffisait juste de remplir le box à nourriture et les petites bêtes poilues viendraient les manger d'eux-mêmes. Mais ce que les fillettes aimaient faire, c'était attendre et les regarder manger. C'était trop mignon à voir !

Elles allèrent ensuite dans la maison prendre un panier et le remplir de mûres. Par chance, un généreux buisson se trouver à l'entrée de la propriété de la petite famille, et à eux deux, le panier ne tarda pas à être bien rempli ! de quoi faire deux belles tartes même ! c'est avec un immense sourire et du jus de mûres autour de la bouche qu'elles portèrent leurs récoltes à Adrianne qui éclata de rire en constatant leurs gourmandises.

Elle les débarbouilla avec le sourire, puis comme elle avait fini la lessive, elle demanda de l'aide à ses petites sœurs pour pendre les draps afin qu'elles l'aide à faire les tartes. Les petites acceptèrent et le travail fut vite fini aussi ! quelle chance !

Rassemblant des œufs frais du poulailler, du beurre, du sucre et de la farine, Adrianne fit en un tour de main deux belles pâtes à tarte qu'elle disposa dans deux plats beurrés. Les jumelles eurent donc la mission de les garnir avec les mûres lavées. Peu après, les pâtisseries furent enfournées et seront prêtes à déguster.

Les jumelles eurent donc la permission d'aller jouer dehors, tandis qu'Adrianne nettoyer le plan de travail. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle les regardait jouer et rire entre elles avec le chien, et souria à son tour. Elle pensa alors qu'en les voyant ainsi, leur défunte mère, Irène, sourirait de bonheur. Même pour elle, sa mère lui manquait. À sa mort, elle avait endossé le rôle de responsable de la maison, et avait tout fait pour simplifier au mieux la vie de son père. Depuis ses 10 ans, elle c'était occupé de tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La maison, le ménage, les repas et s'occuper de son frère et ses deux sœurs.

Leur père avait fait de son mieux aussi après la mort de sa femme. Aussi bien par la présence et en aide à sa fille aînée, que pour le travail. Mais ça ne faisait que depuis sept ans qu'ils vivaient tous les cinq dans cette ferme. Gueulfor étant un des vieux amis de leur père, eh bien quand il apprit la triste nouvelle un an plus tard, il proposa alors à Christian de le rejoindre au village pour travailler avec lui et qu'ils viennent s'installer. Il avait même argumenté que ça ferait du bien aux enfants de quitter la ville pour aller à la campagne.

Et c'est ainsi que leur nouvelle vie commença dans ce village. Adrianne avait aussi surmonté avec force et courage la perte de sa mère. Même si par moments elle lui maquait beaucoup, elle tachait de se montrer forte devant sa famille et préférer se laisser aller aux larmes quand elle était seule.

Elle se demanda alors si sa mère serait fière d'elle aujourd'hui. Peut-être que oui, se disait-elle. Son père le lui avait assuré, ce qui la réconforta. Il lui avait aussi beaucoup dit qu'elle lui ressemblait. De par ses cheveux blonds et sa beauté. Jean aussi avait hérité du blond de sa mère, alors que les filles avaient comme leur père les cheveux bruns. Au niveau des yeux, les filles avaient les yeux bruns de leur mère, et Jean avait les yeux bleus de leur père.

Et malgré les années qui ont passé, le drame avait était surmonté au sein de la petite famille.

Chassant ses pensées par un sourire, Adrianne continua ses tâches ménagère le temps que les tartes cuisent. Cherchant une idée de repas, elle constata en farfouillant dans les placards qu'il n'y avait plus de pain et qu'il fallait ravitailler aussi quelques denrées. Ce qui voulait dire sortir et aller faire les courses au village.

Elle se mit à soupirer. Devoir y aller à pied n'était pas désagréable mais bon.

\- Si seulement j'avais un cheval... j'irais et je reviendrais plus vite ! bah j'en profiterais pour demander à Gueulfor si son arrivage de chevaux arrive bientôt. Et par la même occasion, j'apporterais une part de tarte à lui, papa et Harold. Ça leur fera plaisir...

En pensant à Harold, elle se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans ce village. Justes deux trois mots à chaque fois, sans plus. Pourtant, son père à elle travaillait à la forge et il lui parlait bien ! alors pourquoi pas à elle ? était-il timide ? où n'éprouvait-il pas plus de sympathie pour elle ?

\- Oh qu'importe. J'ai l'habitude ! Je dirais gaiement « bonjour Harold ! » et lui me répondra d'un ton neutre. « Hum, salut. » dit-elle en l'imitant.

Les tartes furent prêtes et embaumer la pièce de leur doux parfum. Elle prépara les parts à emporter dans son panier et mit la seconde à tiédir. Puis elle prit de l'argent dans la boîte caché, sorti dans la cour et appela la petite troupe

\- JEAN ! LES FILLES ! VENEZ ME VOIR !

Ils arrivèrent bien vite et au pas de course. Elle leur adressa un sourire tout en expliquant la suite du programme.

\- Je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas de ce midi. Je vais donc les acheter au village.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous laisse donc seuls, mais vous en faites pas, je reviendrais très vite. Comme d'habitude. J'irais aussi apporter à papa et Gueulfor une part de tarte. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont cuites et que je vous défends de toucher à ce qui reste dans la cuisine ! sinon, pas de jeu, et je le dis à papa.

\- Oh non, promis ! on ne va pas y toucher ! assura Jean

\- Et on sera sage ! firent les filles

\- Je sais mes petits poulets. Le temps que je sois parti, j'aimerais que toi, Jean, tu ramasses quelques œufs, et que vous les filles, vous enlever les mauvaises herbes du potager. Vous savez lesquels que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Oui ! celle qui ne sont pas comme les feuilles des légumes qui poussent ! dit Rose

\- Et qui sont sur le chemin ! enchaîna Violette

\- C'est bien ça. Dès que vous avez fini, vous pouvez continuer de jouer, mais rester vigilant. D'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Jean, c'est toi le chef de la maison en mon absence. Veille bien sûr elles. Au moindre problème, y'a Pataud, mais tout le monde à la maison. Ok ?

\- D'accord. Souriait-il

\- Et vous les filles, soyez prudentes et sages ! promis ?

\- Promis ! firent-elles

\- Bien. Je me mets en route alors.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les promesses des enfants. À ce niveau-là, ils étaient toujours obéissants. Elle a toujours su s'y prendre avec eux et pour que tout son passe bien. Et aussi pour qu'elle et leur père les grondent rarement. Elle prit donc son panier et prit le sentier qui menait au village, admirant au passage la beauté de la nature qui l'entourait, et savourant les diverses odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air.

oO*Oo

\- RUSTIK ! ressert moi encore une biiéééére siouplait! Cria un assoiffé dans la salle

Rustik prépara donc une autre bière qu'Ingrid alla servir. L'homme commença à boire sa pinte, alors qu'Alvin se joignit à sa table, tout souriant. L'homme se stoppa aussitôt

\- Comme ça va ?

\- Bien shérif... hips...

\- Elle est bonne cette bière hein ?

\- Oh cha ouais alors... hé hé...

\- T'en est à ta combien ? deuxième ? ou troisième ?

\- Je sais plus... trois je pense ! hips...

\- Et dis-moi ? t'à de l'argent pour les payer au moins ? Rustik ne fait pas crédit tu sais.

L'homme reposa son verre et sortit des pièces de sa poche pour les étaler sur la table sous le regard satisfait d'Alvin et de Dagur.

\- Bien sur que j'ai de l'argent Shérif ! hips... regarde ! j'ai prévu ce qu'il faut pour... euh... euh...

En les comptant malgré son ivresse, le pauvre vieux se rendit compte qu'il n'avait de l'argent pour une seule bière. Pas trois ! il se mit à pâlir, alors que le sourire d'Alvin s'étendait et que Dagur jouer bruyamment avec les clés.

\- Tu n'as pas assez à ce que je vois mon gars.

\- Je... attends je dois encore avoir quelques pièces dans mes poches ! et je...

\- Espère pas t'en tirait ainsi. Tu bois ce que tu peux payer. Et ce que t'a bu en trop, t'ira le payer par un petit séjour en cellule, hein ?

\- Non pas ça Shérif... pitié... je suis trop vieux, je tiendrais pas le coup la dedans !

\- Fallait y penser avant... siffla Dagur avec joie

Le vieillard se mit à trembler, et Alvin appela avec bonheur le videur de la taverne. Ou plutôt hurla le nom de celui-ci.

\- VAREK ! VIENS ICI MON GARS ! Y'A UN CLIENT A ÉJECTER !

Rustik se marra derrière son comptoir tout en essuyant les chopes propres. Les filles rirent de la scène à venir, ainsi que les autres clients. Le videur, un homme blond, imposant, rondouillard mais costaud nommé Varek entra dans la salle et se dirigea calmement vers la table d'Alvin. Le vieux pâlit encore plus à la vue de cet homme qui était loin d'être tendre dans ses gestes. Même avec les vieux. Varek le chopa donc par le haut de sa chemise et le souleva de sa chaise. Les pieds de l'homme nagèrent dans le vide, et protesta d'une voix terrifiée sous les éclats de rire de la salle. Puis il l'emmena dehors et le déposa, ou laissa tomber lourdement dans le box d'eau des chevaux.

Le vieux refit surface et recracha la flotte bue involontairement, alors que Varek rentrait de nouveau à l'intérieur. Dans la taverne on entendait les acclamations et les félicitations pour l'intervention de Varek. Alvin sortit avec son acolyte et repêcha le vieil homme pour l'emmener en cellule.

En chemin, il croisa son fil qui le salua. Un grand gaillard de 25 ans, musclé, les cheveux noirs, court et les yeux verts. Beau garçon, fort, un brin prétentieux et apprécié du village mais surtout des habitués de la taverne, malgré que la répugnance semblait être le seul adjectif que lui accorderaient certaines personnes.

\- Oh salut père !

\- Ah ! Salut Gaspard ! belle matinée hein ?

\- Je vois ça ! t'a déjà fait une prise dis-moi ? hé hé. riait-il

\- Oui ! t'a loupé son expulsion de peu ! tu vas boire un coup ?

\- Ouais.

\- Dis à Rustik de mettre la note de ton verre sur mon compte, ok ?

\- Ok père. À plus tard !

Le fils parti donc vers la taverne, et Alvin, Dagur et sa proie grelottante vers la prison, sous le regard de quelques villageois qui déplore cette triste scène. Fallait comprendre que les méthodes d'Alvin n'étaient pas tellement appréciées. Elles étaient efficaces dans certaines situations, mais pour celle-là, c'était de l'abus de pouvoir.


	3. Tentative

**_Salut à tous! :D et voila un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud! XD à ce que j'ai pu constater, le début de cette histoire vous plait et les nombreuses attributions de rôles vous ont bien fait marrer! :D j'en suis ravie! :D je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos compliments et vos encouragements! :D ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne encore plus envie de me surpasser pour la suite et aussi pour ne pas décevoir vos attentes! :D alors pour répondre à quelques questions : oui, malgré la présence de nombreux OCs, je sais où je vais, ne vous en faites pas! ;D l'histoire est toute tracé et je ne compte pas l'abandonner! j'y tiens trop à cette fic! ;D ensuite : oui! après pas mal de fictions sur les 5 légendes, changer de fandom ça fait un bien fou! XD voila voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant! :D encore merci et bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Tentative

Gaspard arriva à la taverne peu de temps après que son père en soit sorti. Des salutations chaleureuses accompagnées de levées de chopes pleine où à moitié furent son lot d'accueil. Il leur répondit d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main, puis alla au comptoir commander une bière.

\- Une bière Rustik !

\- Ça roule ! fit celui-ci avec entrain

\- Et tu la mets sur le compte de mon père. Ajouta-t-il

\- Ok !

\- Salut Gaspard. Fit Astrid d'une voix suave

Il tourna à peine la tête pour voir la jolie blonde s'accouder tranquillement au comptoir. Elle lui adressait des regards charmeurs et lui souriait sans répit. En fait, elle était totalement mordue de lui.

\- Aah salut ma belle... c'est gentil de me tenir compagnie. Souriait-il en retour

\- C'est une des choses que j'adore faire. Surtout avec toi. Lui dit-elle

\- Je sais.

\- Voilà ta bière mon gars. Bonne dégustation !

\- À la tienne Rustik !

Il but allègrement une bonne gorgée de bière, sous le regard d'Astrid.

\- Elle est bonne ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas a quel point ! j'adore la bière ! avec en plus cette belle couleur dorée... un régal ! dit-il en reposant son verre

\- Tu savais que... les blondes... sont les meilleures ? demanda-t-elle en faisant parcourir son index avec lenteur sur le bras de Gaspard

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Bon allez...

Il engloutit le restant de sa bière, enleva grossièrement la mousse de sa bouche et s'en alla.

\- J'y vais ! à plus les gars !

\- A plus vieux ! salua Rustik

\- Gaspard, attend...

\- Quoi Astrid ?

Elle approcha sa main des lèvres du jeune homme et lui enleva un restant de mousse d'un lent geste du doigt. Et sans le lâcher du regard, elle porta son doigt à sa propre bouche pour se débarrasser de ce qui était dessus.

\- T'avais encore un peu de mousse sur les lèvres, trésor...

\- Merci ma belle. Tchao !

Il sortit comme ça de la taverne après son simple salut, laissant la blonde en plan. Quelques soûlards se moquèrent, mais en croisant son regard bleu meurtrier, ils se turent et reprirent leur conversation et dégustation. Astrid s'en retourna à son poste, furieuse et dégoutté, sous le regard navré de ses meilleures copines.

oO*Oo

Adrianne arriva au village au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche. Elle franchissait donc le pont courbé avant de se diriger vers la forge qui se trouver à l'entrée du village. À la vue de son père, elle l'appela gaiement

\- PAPA ! HE HOO !

Le concerné se retourna vers le son de sa voix, et lui adressa avec le sourire un signe de la main. quand elle fut près de lui, il lui demanda

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Des courses pour le repas de ce midi et ce soir.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Et je vous ai apporté à tous les trois quelque chose !

\- Oh vu l'odeur alléchante, ça ne peut être qu'une...

\- Qui à ramener une tarte ? demanda gaiement Gueulfor en laissant de coté son travail

Harold resta à sa place et continuer de travailler. Chose que constata la jeune fille à sa grande incompréhension. Elle préféra donc répondre au forgeron.

\- C'est moi Gueulfor ! et tiens, on verra si tu sais reconnaître à quoi elle est, juste par l'odeur !

\- Ok ! alors... euh...

Il huma longuement le dessus du panier, en plissant les yeux pour réussir à deviner du premier coup. Il se tenta alors à donner une réponse sous le regard amusée d'Adrianne et de son père.

\- Je dirais... à la...mûre ?

\- Gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie

\- Oh génial ! une de mes préférées ! viens-la que je t'embrasse !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna une longue bise sur la joue. Ça la faisait rire et en même temps, ça la chatouiller à cause de la moustache du blond. Gueulfor lui refit face avant d'ajouter ceci.

\- Et celle-là, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir rafraîchi la mémoire de ton paternel sur mon marteau !

Il recommença sur l'autre joue, ce qui déclencha un autre rire chez elle. Une fois libre elle se massa les joues en riant.

\- De rien Gueulfor... je ne vais pas vous embêter davantage. Je vous dépose chacun une part et je file faire mes achats pour vite rentrer à la maison.

\- Ok ma belle ! moi je vais la manger de suite tant qu'elle est chaude ! miam !

\- Pareil pour moi. j'ai un petit creux !

\- Hin... comme vous voulez... riait-elle

Elle sortit la serviette du panier, la posa sur le plan de travail et donna les parts aux hommes qui ne traînèrent pas pour la manger. Avec un faible espoir, elle alla apporter elle-même la part à Harold. Et avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour Harold !

\- Hum, salut.

Elle soupira discrètement car elle avait vu juste. Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant.

\- Je t'ai apporté une part de tarte. Tiens. Souriait-elle en lui tendant le bout de gâteau

\- Oh... merci. Dit-il tout simplement sans cesser de travailler

\- Harold, prends-la s'il te plaît, je dois y aller là. Dit-elle sans se fâcher

Harold soupira et posa son marteau. Il se retourna lentement vers la jeune fille et prit donc la pâtisserie, sans pour autant regarder Adrianne dans les yeux. Cette dernière enchaîna la conversation avec bonne humeur et sans se décourager.

\- J'espère que tu aimes la mûre ?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Bien. Je te conseille de la manger tant que c'est tiède. Souriait-elle encore

\- Ok. Hocha-t-il lentement de la tête

\- Euh... Est-ce que tu peux la goûter maintenant? j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en pense avant que je m'en aille... insista-t-elle

\- D'accord...

Il la porta à sa bouche et croqua dedans sous le regard espérant de la blonde. Au fond de lui, il se donna le courage de porter son regard dans le sien et à lui dire plus de deux mots.

\- C'est délicieux. Merci... Adrianne.

\- Oh... merci Harold ! souriait-elle avec sincérité.

Elle était contente. Y'avais eut une plus grande discussion entre eux, même si ça semblait presque forcé. Mais elle avait aussi, et enfin pu voir plus précisément son regard ! et aussi constater à quel point le vert de ses yeux était... assez saisissant. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'il rendit très légèrement, puis reparti vers son père et son ami.

Dans son dos, Harold laissa un soupir blasé s'échapper discrètement de ses lèvres.

Quand Adrianne revint vers les deux amis, elle constata avec amusement que les parts étaient déjà engloutis ! ce qui lui faisait très plaisir et ça l'amuser. Surtout avec Gueulfor qui avait de la mûre dans ses moustaches !

\- Hihi ! alors ? c'était bon à ce que je vois !

\- Pour sur, je me régale toujours ! quand tu nous ramènes une petite douceur fait maison !

\- Merci... rougissait-elle

\- Le jour où tu te marieras, tu feras de cet homme un homme comblé !

\- Euh... ouais si tu le dis. Murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard

Elle était embarrassée. Parler de ce sujet la mettait mal à l'aise. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans l'idée de se marier ni de tomber amoureuse. Elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à ces choses-là. Et au fond d'elle, elle se demander une chose toute simple : si elle se marier et quitter la maison, qui prendrait soin de Jean et des filles à sa place ?

Gueulfor vit qu'il avait toucher un point délicat. Et essaya alors de se rattraper.

\- Hé ? je voulais pas te faire de la peine ma grande !

\- Je sais. T'en fais pas. c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ? tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'homme parfait ? mais ça ne saurait tarder enfin ! tu as tout pour plaire ! t'est jolie, intelligente, débrouillarde et tu sais cuisiner et entretenir un foyer! Tout ce qu'un homme aime et souhaite chez une épouse !

\- Gueulfor... fit-elle avec gène

\- Quoi ? tu me crois pas ? attend un peu. HAROLD !

L'interpellé se tourna vers son mentor, le regard curieux. Adrianne rougissait un peu plus de gène quand le forgeron la prit par les épaules pour la tourner de force vers le jeune homme

\- Harold. Dis-moi franchement. Elle n'est pas jolie notre Adrianne ? elle ne ferait pas une bonne épouse ?

Face aux questions posées, la jeune fille détourna son regard du brun, les joues encore plus rouges de honte. Harold rougissait et hochait simplement la tête en guise de « oui ». mais ça l'empêchait pas de répondre quand même.

\- Bah... oui. Je pense.

La réponse qu'il avait osé dire fit réagir la blonde. « je pense » ? c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit ? ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sûr et convaincu de sa réponse ? quand bien même qu'elle se moquait d'avoir une confirmation, elle en fronça légèrement le regard, dégoûtée.

\- Comment ça « je pense » ? tu ne l'épouserais pas toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon ça suffit les questions idiotes. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais vous laisser et aller faire mes courses. Les petits m'attendent je vous rappelle ! dit-elle un brin exaspéré et fâché

\- Oh euh... oui oui ... désolé ma grande... euh... merci d'être passer. Et... encore merci et... pardon.

\- De rien. Papa, à ce soir.

\- À ce soir. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle empoigna son panier et se dirigea au pas de course vers la boucherie tenue par le frère jumeau de Kogne, Krane. Pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça plutôt qu'avec son nom usuel ? tout simplement parce qu'il avait un jour utilisé son crâne pour assommer une volaille tenace avant de lui ôter la vie à coup de hachoir ! Les surnoms sont de famille faut croire... De plus, c'était un vrai boucher avec les animaux !

Une fois la blonde disparut du champ de vision, le forgeron se tourna vers son disciple.

\- Crétin ! tu pouvais pas répondre un truc gentil ?

\- Euh...

\- Gueulfor, faut dire aussi que t'a lourdement insisté. Intervient Christian en se remettant au boulot

\- Quoi ? mais je... mais non ! c'était... protesta-t-il

\- C'était pas convenable si tu veux. Précisa-t-il

\- Euh... oui peut être mais... pourquoi t'a pas dit une gentille réponse toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Harold

\- J'étais gêné. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Gêné ?

\- Oui. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me remettre au boulot. Lâcha t-il

\- Mais je...

\- Gueulfor. Laisse tomber. Intervint encore une fois le père d'Adrianne

\- Dis donc toi ? ça ne te fait rien de savoir que personne n'est encore venu te demander la main de ta fille ?

\- Non.

\- Faudrait pourtant t'y préparer mon vieux ! tu peux pas la garder chez toi indéfiniment !

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui veux la garder pour toujours avec moi. c'est elle qui le veut.

\- Quoi ? elle ne pense pas... à fonder sa propre famille ?

\- Non. j'ai déjà évoqué le sujet plein de fois, et à chaque fois j'ai droit au même regard, comportement et réponses qui laissent comprendre qu'elle ne le souhaite pas.

\- Ah... bon. Mais elle finira bien par changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et si quelqu'un viens te voir pour lui demander sa main ? tu feras quoi ? tu pourras pas refuser !

\- On en est pas encore le mon vieux. Maintenant, on abandonne le sujet et on se remet au travail. Ok ?

\- Ok ok...

Harold avait tout entendu malgré le brouhaha des outils de l'atelier. Il s'en pinça alors les lèvres. Même s'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose face aux questions de Gueulfor, il n'en pensait pas moins ! bien sur qu'il la trouvait jolie ! et même plus, il la trouvait belle ! très belle ! la plus belle du village ! bien plus qu'Astrid ! et bien sur qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse ! avec toutes ses qualités, comment en douter ? et évidemment que ces gâteaux sont bons ! c'était les meilleurs qu'il mangeait sa vie !

Mais face à sa timidité envers elle, il n'avait même pas osé lui parler davantage et la regarder bien longtemps dans les yeux ! il se faisait surement passer pour un être froid et sans sentiment, alors que c'était tout le contraire ! il en avait pleins pour elle ! mais les deux hommes ne le remarquer pas qu'il était timide envers elle ! ou peut-être que si...

Harold souhaiterait avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Osez lui dire. Mais vu la tournure de la conversation et les révélations sur le sujet d'une famille et d'un mariage, Harold perdit vite espoir et toute envie de franchir le cap de la timidité. Il se remit donc aussitôt au travail. Et les autres firent de même.


	4. Sarcasme et médisance

Chapitre 4 – Sarcasme et médisance

Adrianne était furax et honteuse. Voir même humilié de cet interrogatoire ! et vu qu'elle repensait aux réponses et attitude d'Harold, elle en siffla entre ses dents. Mais au moins, cette conversation l'éclaira sur ces interrogations envers lui.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, il ne la portait pas assez dans son coeur.

Oh et puis qu'importe, se disait-elle ! elle ne cherchait pas à devenir celle qui envahirait son coeur au point qu'il se pointe chez elle et qu'il demande à son père sa main ! elle ne voulait pas se marier ! ni avec lui, ni avec personne ! c'est tout ! tout ce qu'elle voulait avec Harold c'était... devenir... plus proche. Comme des amis, et que cette intrigante barrière disparaisse.

Mais étant dans ces pensées, elle ne vit pas où elle allait et percuta le dos... du shérif. Elle en fit tomber son panier, cependant qu'Alvin se tourna mécontent et commença à s'énerver.

\- Héé ! faite donc attention où vous march... oh. Mais qui voilà ? Adrianne.

\- Bonjour Shérif. Je... je suis désolée... je... je l'ai pas fait exprès.

Elle s'abaissa pour ramasser son panier, parce qu'évidemment, ni lui ni Dagur n'aurait eu la galanterie de le ramasser pour elle ! elle se releva et partit en adressant un au revoir poli au barbu. Ce dernier la suivait du regard avec dédain.

\- Dagur ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu peux me dire ce que mon fils trouve à cette... fille ?

\- Elle est bien foutue je dirais.

\- Vraiment ? hum... mouais si on veut. Si je la compare à de la viande, je dirais qu'elle est du genre... comestible. Mais qu'elle ne suffirait pas à combler mon estomac. Non mais regarde-la ! c'est même pas une vraie femme ça !

\- C'est sur que ce n'est pas le même genre qu'Astrid, chef. Souriait-il

\- Bon Dieu non ! bwaa... dire que je m'attends presque à ce que mon fils m'annonce qu'il a l'intention d'épouser cette... bouseuse! j'en frémis déjà de dégoût et de honte ! brr...

\- Vous refuseriez qu'il se marie avec elle ?

\- Non, mais le jour où il me dira qu'elle sera ma future belle fille, rappelle-moi de m'enfermer dans une cellule et de ne plus en sortir !

\- Euh... si vous voulez chef.

\- Je plaisantais crétin ! râla-t-il

\- Ah... ok.

Ils reprirent leur route, direction la forge afin de voir l'avancement de la commande. Et histoire de râler pour faire accélérer les choses si ça avancer pas vite à leurs goûts.

oO*Oo

Adrianne alla donc en premier et comme prévu chez Krane. Ce dernier était en train de tailler en tranche un énorme morceau de viande rouge, mettant du sang d'animal partout sur son tablier, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Incroyable de penser qu'un homme si malsain puisse fournir de la viande aussi délicieuse !

\- Euh... bonjour Krane. Souriait-elle

\- Hein ? ah bonjour. Tu veux quoi ? dit-il sans quitter son plan de travail des yeux

\- Un morceau de bœuf pour 4 personnes, s'il te plaît.

\- Et avec ça ?

\- Hum... met moi un... saucisson de mouton. Non non. Deux plutôt.

\- Deux ? gourmande ! hé hé... et t'en veux deux longs ou deux petits ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Euh... deux saucissons entiers, si c'est ce que tu veux dire Krane. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise

\- Oh ? d'accord. Et je te les mets où ? hé hé... riait-il en levant les yeux vers elle

Il avait posé cette question avec un drôle d'air et un sourire qui se qualifierait comme... malsain et déplacé. Adrianne mit un temps à répondre avant de comprendre, et de lui répondre sèchement.

\- Évite tes sous-entendus mal placés et contentes-toi de me servir ce que je t'ai commandé, Krane.

\- Quoi ? mais... ooh ça va Adrianne, c'était pour rire un peu! faut savoir être... euh...

\- Quoi ? être quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance

\- Ben... comme Astrid quoi. Être... cool ! de plus, t'à de quoi plaire aux hommes, ce serait dommage de... de... garder tout ça pour toi quoi... bafouilla-t-il en préparant la commande de la blonde

La jeune fille le regardait indignement outrée de ses propos ! mais elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

\- Ouais. C'est sur que si on veut copier Astrid pour être perçue comme la catin de la taverne, là, c'est sur, on hésiterez pas ! lâcha-t-elle sans retenue

\- Hé ! l'insulte pas, ok ?! j'essaie juste de... répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère

\- De quoi ? de m'aider ? je me sens plutôt indignée par les propos que tu viens de dire Krane !

\- Pff. Tu sais pourquoi tu fait pas parti de notre groupe?

\- Non ? pourquoi ? siffla-t-elle

\- Parce que t'est trop coincée et prude ! voila pourquoi !

\- Faux mon cher ! si je ne suis pas une de vos amies, c'est parce que c'est mon choix ! et que je préfère éviter de traîner avec des personnes grossière comme vous !

\- Si tu le dis. Mais te plaint jamais d'être seule !

\- Tss. T'a de la veine d'être le seul boucher du village et que j'ai besoin de ce que tu vends, parce que j'aurais depuis longtemps changé de vendeur, vu comment tu t'adresses aux clients !

\- Oww... m'en veux pas Adrianne ! je voulais faire la conversation et donnez des conseils ! Héhé... dit-il avec un mauvais sourire en lui donnant sa commande

\- Bah garde tes conseils pour les autres ! je n'en ai aucune utilité !

Elle lui donna l'argent pour les commissions, les rangea et empoigna sèchement son panier.

\- Sur ce, bonne journée ! dit-elle en tournant les talons

\- Bonne journée. Héhé... riait-il

Krane s'en retourna à son travail, en attendant la venue d'un autre client. Adrianne s'éloignait à grands pas de la boutique du frère de Kogne, le regard froncé, la respiration rapide et les yeux humides. Elle se mit vite à l'abri des regards pour se calmer, en tournant dans une ruelle discrète. Les paroles de Krane résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à ne plus y penser.

\- Ce n'est rien... faut pas l'écouter... ne prend pas au sérieux ce qu'il dit... Ça en vaut pas la peine ! Je vaux mieux que... que... qu'Astrid ! et ils ne méritent pas que je soient leur amie ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en essuyant ses yeux

Elle appuya son dos contre le mur d'un des commerces qui se trouvait dans cette ruelle, et inspira profondément. Après avoir calmé ses larmes, elle en sortit avec fierté et s'en alla chez le boulanger cherché du bon pain frais. Au moins, le boulanger n'irait pas lui balancer de telle horreur au visage !

Quand celui-ci la vit s'approcher du comptoir, il l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et bonne humeur

\- Bien le bonjour ma jolie !

\- Bonjour... dit-elle le plus joyeusement possible

Malgré ces efforts pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues suite à ses larmes, le boulanger n'était pas dupe et s'inquiéta aussitôt, car il avait de l'estime et de la sympathie pour elle.

\- Ça ne va pas Adrianne ?

\- Bien sur que ça va. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle calmement

\- On dirait que tu viens de pleurer.

\- Euh... oui, mais c'est parce que je me suis pris une poussière dans l'oeil et que j'ai mis du temps à l'enlever et calmer la douleur. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Tu es sur que c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Vous en faites pas.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Mais c'est très gentil de vous inquiéter.

\- Normal. Et puis j'aime pas voir mes clientes préférées pleurer ! alors maintenant que ça va mieux, dis-moi ce qu'il te faut ? dit-il avec un sourire

\- Merci. Il me faudrait 3 baguettes s'il vous plaît.

\- 3 baguettes. Entendu. Et avec ça ?

\- Ce sera tout.

\- Bien. Voilà ton pain ma jolie. Et prend ça avec toi.

Il lui donna 4 croissants tout frais et copieux, que la jeune fille refusa poliment.

\- Euh... c'est très gentil mais... je n'ai pas de quoi les payer et j'ai d'autres achats à faire...

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de les payer Adrianne. Précisa-t-il avec le sourire

\- Mais...

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis je suis sur que tes frères et sœurs seront contents. Pas vrai ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Pas de mais. Tu les prends maintenant, ou je les donne à ton père pour qu'il les ramène ce soir chez vous.

Coincée. Elle accepta donc l'offre du commerçant avec un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'ils seront très contents. Et vu comment ils sont gourmands, ils les engloutiront en moins d'une minute ! riait-elle

\- Ça fait plaisir à savoir. Allez, bonne journée ma belle !

\- À vous aussi ! et merci encore !

\- De rien !

C'est donc après être allé chez le boulanger, qu'elle se rendit à la crèmerie pour acheter du bon fromage. C'était agréable d'aller chez ces commerçants qui n'avait rien à voir avec Krane. Mais comme y avait déjà trois personnes avant elle, elle attendit donc son tour.

oO*Oo

Alvin et Dagur arrivèrent enfin à la forge. Mais discrètement alors que le trio travaillait sans relâche. Arriver sournoisement, ça, Alvin adorait. Rien que pour surprendre et foutre la trouille si nécessaire. Sauf qu'avec Gueulfor qui avait l'habitude, ça marchait pas. Ou plus.

\- Salut Alvin ! fit-il sans joie sans quitter son travail du regard

\- Mouais. Salut. Maugréa-t-il

\- Bien le bonjour messieurs. Salua Dagur sans grande honnêteté

\- Salut. Fit de même le forgeron.

\- Alors ? où en sont mes commandes ? demanda le shérif

\- Elles avancent Alvin. Sur les trois selles, deux sont déjà prêtes. La troisième le sera dans une heure.

\- Une heure ? seulement ? tss. Et si moi et mes hommes en avions besoin maintenant ?

\- Bah fallait nous les ramener avant, et pas dans un état déplorable !

\- Gueulfor... soupira Christian.

\- Non mais sérieusement Alvin. C'est à se demander ce que vous fichez avec les selles pour qu'elles soient dans cet état-là !

\- Ce métier est rude mon vieux ! si tu étais à notre place, tu t'en rendrais mieux compte !

\- Rude ? pff ! notre village est calme ! peu de crime ou d'incident on lieu ici. Alors après quoi vous galoper pour me les ramener comme ça ?

\- Ça te regarde pas. je te paie pour me les réparer. Et au lieu de bavarder inutilement, tu devrais te remettre au boulot et finir cette selle dans une heure, si tu tiens à ce que je vous paie !

\- Maroufle ! c'est toi qui viens causer, et... s'emporta le moustachu

\- Laisse Gueulfor. Ce sera près à temps Alvin. Assura Christian

\- Parfait. Et lambiner pas surtout ! j'ai horreur des fainéants...

\- Fainéants ?! nous ?

\- Oui. Si vous n'aviez pas pris le temps de faire la causette à Adrianne et de manger une de ses soit disante fameuse tarte, ma commande serait déjà finie. Annonça-t-il sournoisement.

Il avait dit cela pour voir la réaction des deux hommes. Quant à Harold, il écoutait attentivement la conversation sans pour autant s'arrêter de travailler. Surtout que là, Alvin parlait d'Adrianne avec un ton qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? s'étonna Gueulfor

\- Ça empeste la mure. Écœurant. Et puis Dagur a tout vu de loin.

\- Vrai ! Pas très professionnel les pauses douceur quand on a des commandes à faire en urgence ! hé hé. Souligna ce dernier avec un horrible sourire en coin

\- Et au fait... dis-moi Christian ? renchérissait le barbu

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore mariée ? hum ? tu empêche les prétendants de s'approcher de trop prêt de ta précieuse fille c'est ça ?

\- Rien en ce qui la concerne ne te regarde Alvin. Maintenant laisse nous reprendre notre travail.

\- Ok. mais bon, faut croire que le caractère trop sauvage de ta fille laisse supposer qu'elle ne séduit personne. Les hommes préfèrent les femmes du genre... dociles, Christian.

\- Alvin... grogna le père d'Adrianne

\- C'est bon. Je vous laisse. Souriait-il avec satisfaction

Il partit donc de la forge, et attendit d'être un peu éloigner avant de se retourner et de déclarer haut et fort avec bonne humeur

\- Mais elle finira vieille fille, et personne ne voudra d'elle si elle ne change pas de caractère ! bonne journée !

Il éclata de rire avec son acolyte, laissant les forgerons en plan et dans un état de nerf. Se reprenant très vite, ils reprirent leurs tâches, alors qu'Harold avait cessé de travailler. Il avait le regard froncé, les lèvres pincées, un air furieux et sa main fortement resserrait sur le manche de son marteau.


	5. Interpellée par l'idiot du village

**_Salut à tous! :D et voila un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas super long ^^ disons que je préfère "traiter" certains événements par chapitre ;) et en parlant d'événement, j'ai vu que pas mal de monde attendent qu'Harold se décide à agir ou à parler à Adrianne. Vous en faites pas, ça va bientôt arriver! ;) le début de cette fic est peut-être un peu plat niveau action, mais pas de soucis, ça viendra aussi très vite! ;D alors je tiens à justifier une incohérence qu'on m'a souligné. :) la fic se passe en France et j'ai donné à Alvin le titre de Shérif. je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne appellation pour l'époque et le pays, mais... j'avais commencé à écrire le début de ma fic avec l'appellation d'origine. et... ça ne me plaisait pas. :/ j'avais trop envie d'écrire shérif et automatiquement, je le faisais. déjà je trouve ça plus drôle à dire, à lire, à écrire, et puis aussi, je trouve que shérif sonne beaucoup mieux pour un représentant de la loi! surtout si en plus, on l'associe à Alvin et à son caractère! XD donc voilà. c'était la seule incohérence que je me suis autorisé. ^^ en même temps, j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je travaille sur une autre fiction sur le fandom de "Dragons"! :D la publication du chapitre 1 sera dans pas longtemps. j'espère tous vous retrouvez quand il sera poster, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! ^^ donc si je mets du temps à poster les chapitres de cette fic, ce n'est pas volontaire. mais j'essaierais de garder un rythme de publication pour les deux fictions ;) encore merci pour vos soutiens, vos reviews, ça me touche toujours autant! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ce chapitre vous plaît, ou vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des questions / suggestions! :D à bientôt et bonne lecture! bisous! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Interpellée par l'idiot du village

À la taverne, les clients entraient plus qu'ils ne sortaient. Rustik en avait l'habitude et s'en délecter. Les affaires tournaient bien, et ce n'est pas lui qui irait s'en plaindre ! rangeant un bon nombre de chopes et verres propres, il fut interpeller par Astrid qui revenait encore avec son plateau vide.

\- Rustik, 3 bières et 4 verres de vin s'il te plaît.

\- Ça roule.

Il les prépara de suite. Mais en levant le regard vers l'une de ses meilleures serveuses, il constata qu'elle avait un air bougon. Ce qui l'intrigua.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien. Grogna-t-elle

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Astrid. Je me doute que ton Gaspard adoré y est pour quelque chose.

\- Ah vraiment ? dit-elle sur un ton ironique

\- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort et dis-moi ce qui te rend comme ça.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, aucun ne lâchant le morceau. Astrid céda enfin avec un soupir, alors que Rustik remplissait les chopes.

\- Je comprends pas cet homme. Je lui montre qu'il me plaît, et lui... on dirait qu'il ne voit rien !

\- Hum hum.

\- Je ne suis pourtant pas invisible !

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu pourrais me dire autre chose que « hum hum » ? siffla-t-elle exaspérée

\- Bah peut-être que...

\- Que quoi ? je ne suis pas à son gout ? qu'il est timide ?

\- ... quelqu'un d'autre hante déjà son coeur et sa tête Astrid.

\- Ah oui ? ha ! j'aimerais bien savoir qui serait mieux et plus digne que moi pour lui convenir ! riait-elle avec prétention

\- Qui sait... tiens ! voilà ta commande. Et après, prend toi une pause. Ingrid te remplacera. Souriait-il légèrement

\- Tss. Merci. Maugréa-t-elle en emportant son plateau

oO*Oo

Gaspard bavardait tranquillement avec plusieurs de ses amis sur la place du village. Rires et discussions en tous genres étaient de la partie. Les femmes, le travail, les loisirs, les événements à venir, etc.

Mais quand le regard de Gaspard se posa sur Adrianne qu'il apercevait au loin parmi la file d'attente de la crémière, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il signala à ses camarades qu'il s'en allait un instant, et s'en alla à grands pas vers elle. Les lascars jacassèrent alors entre eux.

\- Il va encore aller la voir ?

\- Ouais. Faut croire. Quand il a ce sourire, ça ne peut être qu'à cause d'elle.

\- Tss. Je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve franchement.

\- Bwooo... dis pas que tu la trouves laide !

\- Non, elle est... jolie mais... je trouve qu'il perd son temps avec elle.

\- Explique ?

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'il va la voir et tente de la conquérir, et à chaque fois, il revient avec une tête furieuse parce qu'elle là encore envoyer baladé !

\- Ouais sur ce point, tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je me demande c'est quoi le problème de cette fille ! un des meilleurs partis du village, et elle le refuse ! non, là, je vois pas à quoi elle joue.

\- Moi j'ai capté ! c'est une tactique pour rendre un homme fou et l'obtenir au bon moment.

\- Genre... elle le fait marinée pour sa propre satisfaction avant de finalement céder à ses avances ?

\- Absolument ! les femmes... c'est comme ça qu'elles fonctionnent mon vieux ! hé hé...

\- Ah. Si tu le dis.

\- Tu paries combien qu'il revient encore une fois avec une tête de six pieds de long ?

\- 2 pièces d'argent. Pari tenu ?

\- Tenu ! même si ça fait cher...

Ils restèrent donc adosser au mur de la taverne, impatient de voir le résultat qui semblait si inévitable. Ingrid, qui était adossé à la porte de la taverne pour sa pause, et qui avait les bras croisés, avait parfaitement entendu la conversation des deux hommes. Elle appela donc discrètement sa meilleure amie, pour qu'elle vienne la voir.

\- Astrid ? Astrid !

\- Quoi ? fit-elle au loin parmi les clients

\- Prend ta pause et viens voir. Vite.

La blonde finissait de servir les boissons et annonça à Rustik qu'elle prenait sa pause. Arriver prés d'Ingrid, elle lui demanda avec curiosité la raison de son appel.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Gaspard ne te rend pas tes attentions ?

\- Assez, oui. pourquoi ? tu le sais ?

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi. Et tu as la réponse en images. Regarde là-bas. Indiqua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

La brune lui avait indiqué la direction de la crèmerie. Astrid vit donc au loin, mais clairement, Adrianne en train d'attendre son tour, et Gaspard qui se diriger vers elle. Ne pouvant rien entendre, elle se contenta d'observer la scène avec un mauvais regard. Ingrid fit de même, en pur soutien.

oO*Oo

Adrianne n'avait pas senti que Gaspard s'approcher d'elle. Sauf quand il ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à elle.

\- Bonjour Adrianne !

\- _Oh non pas lui.._. pensa-t-elle

Elle se retourna vers lui, le plus à l'aise possible, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour Gaspard.

Si elle le salue, c'était par politesse. Car soyons franc, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être abordée par le genre d'homme qu'il était. Elle le trouvait prétentieux, effronté, grossier, insistant et pire que de la colle ! et elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Qu'elle cède à ses avances, car elle avait bien compris qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque du tout ! même qu'on ventait les mérites de cet homme, qu'il était beau, et qu'il avait un certain charme selon les dires de nombreuses femmes du village, elle ne le trouvait pas attirant du tout. Rien ne l'attirait chez lui. bon. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas mal, mais... ce n'était pas son genre d'homme à elle.

Quel était le genre d'homme d'Adrianne ? étant donné qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes ni à l'amour, c'était un sujet sans réponses.

Gaspard continuait de la fixer avec un sourire qui voulait tendre et sincère. Mais elle-même n'en était pas convaincue. C'est comme s'il se forcé à en faire trop au lieu d'être lui-même.

\- Comment va-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi ? bien. Merci... et toi ? demanda-t-elle poliment

\- Oh quand j'ai la chance de pouvoir te voir ma belle, je me sens... joyeux et chanceux ! avoua-t-il sans gène malgré les regards des autres sur eux

\- Euh... chanceux ? répéta-t-elle mal à l'aise

\- Oui ! car ta beauté illumine mon coeur ! et j'ai l'impression que tout est encore plus beau autour de moi ! déclara-t-il à voix haute

\- Euh... merci... rougissait-elle encore plus gênée

Plus qu'un client avant son tour.

\- _Vite vite... dépêchez-vous ! que je puisse rentrer chez moi..._ supplia-t-elle en elle-même

\- Dis-moi ? ça fait un bon moment que tu attends ton tour ?

\- Non ça va.

\- Ton panier m'a l'air bien lourd ? tu veux que je te le porte ?

\- Non non ça ira Gaspard. Ah, c'est à moi... dit-elle en constatant qu'elle pouvait être servie.

\- Bonjour Adrianne. Que veux-tu ? souriait la crémière

\- Bonjour. Un demi meule de ce fromage la s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le fromage du doigt

\- Bien. Et avec ceci ?

\- Ce sera tout. tenez. Dit-elle en lui donnant la somme pour le fromage.

\- Merci bien. Bonne journée à toi.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en rangeant sa nouvelle commission

Elle s'éloigna du comptoir, Gaspard continuant de lui parler et de marcher auprès d'elle. Elle soupira discrètement avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire forcée mais mieux jouer que les siens.

\- Bon et bien, merci de m'avoir salué. Bonne journée à toi.

À peine fait deux pas, qu'il revient à la charge.

\- Quoi ? tu comptes déjà repartir chez toi ?

\- Oui mes frères et sœurs m'attendent. Signala-t-elle

\- Oooh Adrianne... souriait-il

\- Quoi ?

\- J'admire tout simplement l'importance que tu accordes aux priorités. C'est tellement admirable de penser aux bien-être des autres avant le sien.

\- Le mien ? répéta-t-elle avec une grimace d'incompréhension

\- Oui ! n'importe qui resterait un peu au village pour prendre le temps de bavarder, boire une bière, rire... mais toi, tu t'inquiètes tant pour eux. Je trouve ça adorable !

\- Euh... ils sont petits. C'est normal que je m'inquiète voyons! Bon, il faut que j'y aille là. Au revoir ! conclut-elle le plus aimablement possible

Mais impossible de faire deux pas en paix. Un vrai pot de colle !

\- Raison de plus pour me laisser t'accompagner ma belle ! chargé comme tu es, tu mettras deux fois plus de temps pour rentrer auprès d'eux !

\- Non j'ai l'habitude, ça ira...

En voulant encore une fois s'en aller, elle fut encore retenue pour lui, mais cette fois-ci, il lui avait agrippé le poignet avec le plus de douceur possible. Car l'exaspération face au comportement de la belle commençait à l'énerver intérieurement.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, s'il te plaît... demanda-t-il avec gentillesse et sincérité

\- NON ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Son cri ressemblait plus au cri d'une damoiselle en danger face à un homme dangereux. Gaspard avait ouvert un peu plus les yeux face à la réponse et au ton de voix employé, alors que la jeune fille le regardait dans les yeux, rougissante de honte. Elle récupéra alors sa main et tenta de rectifier la situation.

\- Désolée... ce que je voulais dire c'est que... je suis une grande fille et je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps.

Voyant qu'il ne donnait pas de réponse, elle enchaîna sur une conclusion de dialogue.

\- Mais merci quand même. Bonne journée Gaspard.

Là, elle avait enfin réussi à partir vers la sortie du village et à laisser le jeune homme en plan. Vexé et furieux, il fronça le regard en repartant vers ses camarades qui l'attendait. Plusieurs personnes avaient plus ou moins vu la scène entre ces deux-là, et c'en pincée les lèvres de gène et de compassion.

Mais pour qui ?

oO*Oo

Astrid avait bien vu toute la scène. Elle regardait avec une mine furieuse et dégoûtée, Adrianne s'éloigner à grands pas du village. Les mains sur les hanches, elle s'adressa à Ingrid sans lâcher sa soit disante rivale des yeux.

\- C'est donc à cause de... ça ?

\- Faut croire. Constata sa copine

\- Non mais... j'en reviens pas là ! il est sérieux ?! il s'intéresse plus à elle qu'à moi ?

\- Apparemment. Ce que je comprends pas.

\- En effet. C'est incompréhensible ! je suis tout de même mille fois mieux qu'elle ! j'ai plus de classes ! d'estime ! qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve bon sang ?! surtout que d'après ce que je vois, elle le fuit et ne veux pas de lui ! s'emporta-t-elle dans une crise de jalousie

\- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et comprendre, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui fausse compagnie. Informa Ingrid

\- Tss... quelle idiote ! elle ne comprend rien aux hommes, faut croire !

\- Mais heureusement pour toi Astrid. Souriait la jeune femme

\- Hum ? précise. S'étonna la blonde

\- Avec un nouveau refus à son compteur, Gaspard se rendra vite compte qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! et là, tu auras le champ libre et l'opportunité de l'avoir enfin pour toi toute seule. Souriait-elle malicieusement

\- Mouais pas faux. Cette idiote se sentira bien bête quand elle comprendra qu'elle a laissé filer une chance pareil !

\- Absolument. Même si nous, on s'en fout qu'elle finisse seule.

\- T'a raison. Une bouseuse pareil finira seule avec ses poules et ses cochons. Hin hin...

\- Hihi...ouais. D'ailleurs, vu l'état de ce pauvre malheureux, il ne tardera pas à revenir ici pour noyer sa colère au fond d'une chope. Mets alors toutes les cartes de ton côté ma belle.

\- J'y compte bien. Merci Ingrid. Souriait-elle avec malice

\- ASTRID ! INGRID ! s'exclama Rustik depuis son bar

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'intérieur, car apparemment, un flot de commandes à apporter les attendaient.


	6. Une bonne nouvelle

_**Salut à tous! :D bon, étant donner que le chapitre précédent était très pauvre en action et trop riche en dialogue, en voilà un qui, je pense, devrait rattraper un peu tout ça, et vous faire pousser des "ENFIN!" même s'il est encore assez court. :) j'ai pu écrire quelques chapitres en avance ce weekend, donc je pourrais en poster un peu plus dans les jours qui suivent. ;) et l'action arrivera vite, je vous le promets! encore un peu de patience! :) merci à tous et bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Une bonne nouvelle

Si plusieurs personnes avaient vu la petite scène entre Gaspard et Adrianne, Gueulfor en faisait partie. Il avait tout vu, mais pas le père d'Adrianne vu qu'il était rendu à l'intérieur de la forge.

Gueulfor savait bien les intentions de ce grand dadet qu'il jugeait bête comme ses pieds. Mais en regardant Adrianne s'éloigner à grands pas, déjà il se sentait gêné pour elle, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas dit pour les chevaux ! en fait, il venait de se souvenir que la jeune fille désirait un cheval et qu'elle lui avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises quand arriverait son nouvel arrivage.

Et à cause d'Alvin et le reste, il avait oublié de lui transmettre la nouvelle qu'il avait reçue la veille. Même quand elle était passé pour leur ramener une part de tarte ! et se disant qu'après un moment pareil avec l'autre benêt, une bonne nouvelle lui ferait plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas la rattraper ! avec son pied en moins... et puis faire aller son propre père ? non plus. il ne restait donc qu'Harold.

Comme les selles étaient finies, il pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer à ses trousses pour jouer les messagers. Et quand bien même qu'elles ne seraient pas terminées, il l'enverrait quand même ! affichant un sourire malin, il se dirigea vers le jeune forgeron qui était occupé à se rafraîchir le visage avec le tonneau d'eau potable de la forge.

\- Harold ? t'a fini ?

\- Oui oui Gueulfor. J'ai fini.

\- Parfait ! J'ai une course pour toi.

\- Une course ? tu veux que je fasse quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Que tu rattrapes Adrianne qui vient tout juste de quitter le village pour rentrer chez elle.

Harold le fixa avec curiosité. Pourquoi il lui demandait de rattraper la fille qui le rendait aussi bête et muet par ce qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle ? ça devait être une farce. Un test.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a demandé depuis plusieurs jours si les nouveaux chevaux que j'ai commandés arriveraient bientôt ! et j'ai justement eu la réponse hier ! et comme avec Alvin, ça m'est sorti de la caboche, je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

\- Et donc, tu veux que j'aille lui dire quoi exactement ?

\- Bah ! qu'ils seront là dans deux jours ! m'enfin ! t'écoute ce que je te dis parfois ou quoi?

\- Je n'ai pas été informé non plus de la réponse à ta commande. Donc c'est pour ça que je demande ce que je dois dire exactement. Précisa-t-il

\- Ah euh... ok. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. Désolé. Bah tu lui dis que les chevaux arrivent dans deux jours et que ce sont des jeunes, fougueuses et robuste bêtes. Avec du caractère. Ça, ça devrait lui plaire ! oh ! Et qu'elle vienne me voir en milieu de matinée pour choisir le sien. Voilà quoi, je pense que j'ai tout dit.

\- Ok. j'y vais.

\- Hâte-toi ! elle marche vite tu sais !

\- Ok.

\- Et soit un peu plus causant d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! rho...

\- Bon. Bah dépêches-toi alors ! allez ! allez ! insista-t-il avec un sourire amusé

\- Ça va, ça va ! j'y vais... ronchonna le garçon

Le jeune homme soupira en posant son tablier sur le plan de travail. Puis il se mit à courir vers le pont afin de rattraper la jeune fille, alors que le moustachu se marrer discrètement. Il s'en retourna alors aux selles d'Alvin afin de les préparer à être vu, emporter et payer.

oO*Oo

Alvin faisait également partie de ceux qui avait tout vu. Assis avec Dagur sur un des bancs de la place, il avait un air à moitié écœurer, incompréhensif et heureux. Oui tout ça à la fois, ça peut être bizarre. Mais pas avec lui.

\- J'en reviens pas.

\- De quoi chef ? de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ouais. Je ressens plein de choses-là... et je sais pas ce qui domine le plus !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais. Déjà, il persiste, et ça me dégoûte. Les voir ensemble, pareil !

\- Ah.

\- Ensuite, je suis sidéré de l'entêtement de mon fils envers elle ! mais aussi du refus de cette paysanne ! pourquoi il insiste s'il voit que ça ne donne rien, bon sang de bois !

\- Euh...

\- Mais d'un autre côté, j'en suis bien heureux du résultat.

\- Ok, mais votre fils avait l'air furieux de ce nouveau refus et de cette esquive

\- Je sais ! mais il se rendra alors compte qu'il y a d'autres femmes qui veulent bien de lui ! notamment Astrid.

\- Humph. Je doute fort qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour elle, patron.

\- Tss ! Ça viendra ! si on fait tout pour qu'il ne jure que par ma petite étoile blonde, on sera sauvés et j'aurais plus de soucis à me faire, ni de cauchemars !

\- Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous enfermé dans une cellule ! pas vrai ?

\- J'ai dit que c'était une plaisanterie ! grogna-t-il sévèrement

\- Ok chef. Désolé...

\- Mais ce sera toi que j'enfermerais si tu me ressors cette phrase ! pigé ?!

\- Oui chef...

\- Bon aller. On va chercher ses selles de malheur chez le vieux boiteux et après, je pars avec tous mes hommes à la chasse aux sangliers! Ou aux lapins tiens, histoire de corser drôlement la difficulté ! et pan ! plus de petit lapin qui fait boing boing boing... HAHAHA !

\- HAHAHA ! riait aussi Dagur

\- Allez en route crétin ! siffla-t-il sévèrement en se levant

\- J'arrive chef...

oO*Oo

Adrianne avait marché vite, puis à une certaine distance, et étant sure que Gaspard la suivrait pas, elle avait baisser la cadence de marche. Libre et soulagée de ne plus supporter la présence de cet homme qui la dégoûtée et qui osez-la mettre mal à l'aise devant les villageois, elle put exprimait à haute voix son dégoût et son incompréhension.

\- Décidément... je ne le comprends pas ! il fait tout pour que je m'intéresse à lui... lourdement en plus, et il n'arrive pas à voir que je refuse son aide, ses avances, et tout le reste ! pourquoi il s'obstine ?! pff... c'est un homme à succès auprès d'autres filles, notamment Astrid ! il serait bien mieux avec elle ! alors pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi ?! pour s'amuser ? par sincérité ? tss. J'en doute ! tout ce qui se dégage de lui envers moi est faux ! une farce ! brr... quand je pose qu'il a osez-me tenir le poignet ! ça m'a plus fait flippé qu'autre chose oui ! et devant tout le monde en plus ! oh la honte... mais bon. J'espère que cette fois, il aura compris... et puis...

\- ADRIANNE !

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux étonnés d'avoir entendu son prénom. Mais ce n'était pas Gaspard à son grand soulagement. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Harold courir vers elle. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Pourquoi il courait vers elle, et pourquoi il l'appelait, lui qui n'avait apparemment jamais rien à lui dire ?

\- Harold ? s'étonna-t-elle

Le jeune homme l'avait rattrapé et reprenait son souffle, alors que la jeune fille l'observait curieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai...

Se souvenant de la requête de Gueulfor et sur le fait qu'il lui a dit d'être plus causant, Harold rassembla tout son courage et se lança.

\- J'ai un message pour toi.

\- Un message ? s'étonna-t-elle encore un peu plus

\- Oui. De la part de Gueulfor. Au... sujet des chevaux.

\- Oh ! et ?

\- Ben... ils arrivent dans deux jours. Ils sont jeunes... fort, et... ils ont du caractère.

\- Vraiment ? mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie

\- Oui. et... Gueulfor dit que tu pourras venir le voir en milieu de matinée pour choisir le tien. Voilà...

\- Fantastique ! merci de me l'avoir dit Harold ! souriait-elle ravie

\- Bah il aurait voulu te le dire lui-même mais... il a oublié.

\- Et il t'a envoyez-me le dire.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien je suis... doublement contente.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. j'ai enfin une réponse sur quelque chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps, et... on a enfin eu une vraie conversation.

\- Ah. En effet. C'est... bien.

Un court instant de silence, avant que la jeune fille se risque à une question.

\- Harold ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je voudrais juste savoir... pourquoi tu ne m'adresse que très peu la parole ?

\- Ce n'est pas volontaire. C'est juste que... je suis assez timide... avec les filles.

\- Oh ? c'est ça ? eh bien ça me soulage je dois dire ! avoua-t-elle soulagée

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Bah oui ! j'ai cru que tu ne... m'appréciais pas au point de ne pas vouloir me parler, et qu'à chaque fois que tu devais le faire, c'était plus comme une obligation !

\- Ah. Je vois. Eh bien... ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ok. en tout cas... merci.

\- De rien. souriait-il

Ils se regardaient tous deux dans les yeux sans malaise pour l'un et l'autre. Adrianne constatée que lui et Gaspard avaient tous deux les yeux verts, mais que l'aura de leurs regards était très différent l'un de l'autre. En plongeant dans le regard de Gaspard, elle n'avait rien constater et rien ressenti. Avec Harold, c'était différent. L'intensité de son regard était plus sincère. Gaspard, non. pourtant c'était la même nuance de vert. Mais d'une personne à l'autre ça pouvait été différent. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Bon... je vais devoir y aller. dit-il finalement

\- Moi aussi. Bonne journée et dit merci à Gueulfor de ma part !

\- Ce sera fait. Bye...

\- Bye...

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, chacun avec un certain sourire sur les lèvres. Harold était heureux d'avoir pu lui parler « normalement », et Adrianne était contente du résultat de la conversation et d'avoir enfin su le pourquoi de ce blocage envers elle.

Au fond de lui, Harold aurait aimé lui parler encore un peu. Mais... qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcher ? le travail à la forge ? il avait terminé. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie d'être lourd et insistant auprès d'elle. Mais il voulait lui dire autre chose de gentils, et qui venait de lui. Ce risquant alors à faire demi-tour, il la rattrapa et l'appela à nouveau.

\- Adrianne ?

Cette dernière se retourna encore une fois, de nouveau intriguée, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... j'avais encore un truc à te dire... euh...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Au sujet de ta tarte...

\- Ah ?

\- Elle était vraiment délicieuse. Je me suis régalé. Je crois que... tes gâteaux. c'est les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangé. Même ceux du pâtissier ne le sont pas autant... voila.

\- Oh... c'est vraiment très gentil de me dire ça Harold. Souriait-elle encore une fois ravie

\- De rien. désolé de pas avoir pu te le dire tout à l'heure, donc voilà. Je l'ai dit.

\- Merci beaucoup. Euh... dis-moi. en parlant de ça, qu'elle est ta tarte préférée ?

\- Ma préférée ? euh... je dirais... la tarte aux pommes.

\- Parfait ! et bien quand je viendrais chercher mon cheval, j'apporterais une tarte entière que vous partagerait à vous trois. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. merci. Bon aller je... je me sauve !

Il c'était mis à courir vers le village, saluant la jeune fille d'un geste de la main

\- Oui, sinon tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles ! hi hi... s'exclama-t-elle rieuse

\- J'espère pas ! Gueulfor est loin d'être tendre dans ces gestes parfois ! bonne route ! s'exclama-t-il avec le sourire

\- Merci ! souriait-elle

Il fut enfin parti. Elle resta là à le regarder partir avec le sourire, avant de reprendre la route vers sa maison.


	7. Moqueries

Chapitre 7 - Moqueries

Alvin c'était de nouveau rendu à la forge chercher sa commande. Par bonheur pour Gueulfor, il paya la totalité de la somme prévue. Mais en contrepartie, il se gêna pas pour faire d'autres remarques désobligeantes sur des sujets en tous genres. Il prit sa commande et s'en alla à son bureau.

\- On fait quoi maintenant chef ? demanda Dagur une fois arrivé

\- J'attelle les chevaux et je rassemble mes hommes.

\- Vous comptez aller chassez ?

\- Oui. Abattre quelques bêtes me détendra énormément. En attendant, tu fonces à la taverne me ramener mon fils. Je l'emmène avec nous.

\- Et... s'il ne veut pas venir ?

\- Dis-lui que c'est un ordre ! je refuse qu'il se morfonde pour une petite écervelée qui n'ait pas digne de lui ! il me remerciera, alors fonce ! rugit-il sur la fin

\- Oui chef !

Le sous-fifre exécuta donc l'ordre de son supérieur. Gaspard était déjà au comptoir de Rustik, une chope de bière à la main et le regard furieux. Il ne cessait de fixer sa boisson, sans pour autant la boire cul sec. Rustik essaya donc de lui remonter le moral.

\- Te fait pas de bile mon gars.

\- Hum... grommela-t-il

\- Les femmes sont capricieuses.

\- Mouais...

\- Mais le fait qu'elle t'ait envoyé balader une nouvelle fois... c'est peut-être un signe !

\- Hein ? de quoi ? de quel signe tu me parle ? demanda-t-il perdu dans la conversation

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas faite pour toi ! le destin t'empêche peut être de gâcher ta vie !

\- Rustik... c'est si je n'arrive pas à la faire mienne que j'aurais l'impression que ma vie soit gâchée ! elle est faite pour moi ! elle est parfaite ! c'est elle que je veux ! personne d'autre ! déclara-t-il d une voix décisive sans défroncer le regard

\- Ah la la... mon pauvre vieux. La bière te fait dire des âneries.

\- Faux. Elle me rend déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise ! tu verras... elle finira par voir et accepter que moi seul soit fait pour la combler !

\- Si tu le dis. Mais j'espère que tu te rend comptes qu'il y a d'autres femme que tu pourrais combler ?

\- Bien entendu ! je plais à toutes les femmes ! sauf à elle... ce que je comprend pas ! rhaaa.

Il descendit d'une traite le reste de sa bière. S'apprêtant à en demander une nouvelle, Dagur arriva à ce moment-là et lui formula la requête de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux nabot ?

\- Ton père te réclame sur-le-champ.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Il veut que tu l'accompagnes à la chasse.

\- Pas envie. Et c'est pas le moment.

\- C'est un ordre Gaspard. Il part dans peu de temps.

\- Tss... bon j'arrive. Rustik, t'ajoute la bière à la note de mon père.

\- Entendu. Bonne chasse !

\- Ouais...

Puis il sortit en ouvrant brutalement la porte de l'établissement. Astrid l'avait suivi du regard et avait remarqué combien il semblait perturbé par cette idiote. Mais elle avait un plan. Un plan qu'elle mettrait en oeuvre bientôt et qui devrait régler pas mal de chose.

Le fils prodigue et le larbin arrivèrent donc auprès du tirant de la loi. Quand il vit son fils, le père fut ravi.

\- Aah ! voila mon gaillard adoré ! aller fils ! en selle ! je t'emmène chasser !

\- Bien papa.

\- Ooh allez ! fait pas cette tête ! ça en vaut pas la peine d'en faire une pour une femme !

\- C'est bon lâche moi... grommela-t-il

\- Humph. Tu verras qu'après avoir descendu quelques bestioles, tu retrouveras ta joie de vivre !

Son fils soupira, alors qu'Alvin se tourna vers ses hommes et leur hurla ceci

\- ALLEZ EN SELLE VOUS AUTRES !

\- OUI CHEF ! crièrent-ils

Chargé d'armes, de sacs et enfin en selle, Alvin, Gaspard, Dagur et trois autres hommes partirent exercer leur loisir. Empruntant la destination du pont pour sortir du village, Alvin ne manqua pas de créer un accident avec Harold, car ce dernier faillit percuter le cheval du shérif. À la vue de cette bête, le jeune homme recula avec un air terrifié mais contrôlé alors que la bête se mit à hennir férocement, les deux pattes avant en l'air, et les sabots battant frénétiquement dans l'air. Alvin calma sa monture et s'exclama férocement contre le forgeron

\- Hé ! regarde où tu vas imbécile !

\- Désolé shérif... je... je...

Mais le cheval se remit à hennir bruyamment, et Harold recula encore d'un pas, l'air encore une fois apeuré. Parce que oui, Harold avait une peur bleu des chevaux. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Alvin.

\- HAHAHAA ! regarde moi ça ! un forgeron qui a peur des chevaux ! HAHAAA !

\- En plus d'être timide avec les donzelles, c'est le pompon ! s'exclama Dagur

Les hommes du shérif se mirent tous à rire bruyamment. Harold demeura calme et silencieux. Gaspard lui se moqua légèrement mais se permit une remarque blessante, observant Harold avec dédain et supériorité.

\- T'avais raison papa. T'accompagner me fait du bien ! grâce à Harold, je me sens bien mieux et je constate que j'ai beaucoup moins de soucis à me faire avec les femmes que lui ! et pour beaucoup d'autre chose d'ailleurs ! hin hin...

\- Ravi de l'apprendre ! même si ça va de soi ! hé hé... ALLEZ EN ROUTE !

Le shérif et son escorte quittèrent donc la ville. Harold les avait suivis du regard, le regard haineux et les poings serrés. Le son d'une voix féminine le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ça va pas, mon chou ?

Saisi sur l'instant, il se retourna pour voir qu'Astrid se tenait à ses côtés, mains sur les hanches.

\- Oh. Salut Astrid. Salua-t-il poliment mais sans joie de la voir

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? on t'a balancé des horreurs réelles à la figure ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

Harold la dévisageait sévèrement du regard, alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder et de lui sourire avec moquerie. Elle devait approuver et penser ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

\- Fiche moi la paix Astrid.

\- Tu sais Harold... faut te faire une raison. Comparé à Gaspard, tu ne fait pas le poids. Tu as beaucoup à lui envier même ! surtout si tu espères conquérir une femme. Ou du moins faire en sorte qu'il y'en a une qui se laisse approcher par un être inférieur comme toi. Souriait-elle avec une voix de peste

\- J'ai dit : fiche moi la paix et retourne servir tes soûlards !

\- Pourquoi t'est méchant ? Je veux juste t'aider mon lapin... si tu venais un peu à la taverne, les filles pourraient t'apprendre deux trois choses utiles. Et puis... tu passerais pour un vrai homme en buvant de la bière plutôt que de l'eau de pluie !

\- Pff. Bonne journée Astrid ! grogna-t-il

Il se hâta de rentrer à la forge. Astrid lui adressa une dernière remarque, victorieuse

\- Si tu change d'avis, tu sais où est la taverne !

Puis elle s'en alla, toute souriante. Harold se mit donc à l'abri des regards une fois arrivés et cogna violemment son pied dans un des tonneaux. La respiration rapide, il tenta de se calmer. En premier lieu, de la remarque d'Alvin sur sa peur des chevaux.

\- Tss... c'est vrai... j'ai peur des chevaux et je travaille dans un endroit où on change leurs fers et où on s'occupe d'eux ! ridicule... je suis ridicule...

Puis il repensa à ce que la blonde lui avait dit sur les femmes, la virilité, la boisson, tout...

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin de me soûler et d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit pour me sentir viril et fier de moi ! j'arriverais un jour à lui dire ce que je ressens, en étant moi-même. Et là, si j'arrive à conquérir son coeur, je serais un homme comblé et heureux ! bien plus que tout ces... pochtrons !

\- Qui tu traites de pochtrons ?

Nouvelle frayeur. Se retournant, il vit que Gueulfor se tenait près de lui, l'air curieux.

\- Ça va petit gars ?

\- Ouais ouais. Grommela Harold en détournant son regard

\- Oh ça n'a pas l'air ! allez raconte.

\- Tss. On m'a fait des remarques sur ma peur des chevaux.

\- Ah.

\- Et sur le fait que je passe pour... une larve comparée à Gaspard.

\- Ah.

\- Sympa comme réponse courte. Peut pas faire mieux je pense. Maugréa-t-il

\- Ce que je vais te dire est clair. Ne les écoutent pas ! tu a des défauts mais aussi des qualités. Tu fait du bon boulot et tu rends fiers tes proches. Rassura son mentor

\- Merci Gueulfor...

\- Pour ce qui est de ta peur, elle peut être apprivoisée si tu essayes progressivement. Ajouta-t-il

\- Je sais. Merci. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai cette peur... que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'en ira jamais...

\- Plus que celle de parler à Adrianne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Hein ? Comment tu... demanda Harold avec gène et un rougissement

\- Hé ! j'ai peut-être une main et un pied en moins, mais j'ai encore mes yeux pour voir et ma tête pour comprendre ! se marra le forgeron

\- Ouais... sauf que j'ai réussi à lui parler tout à l'heure !

\- Ah ? et ?

\- Bah elle est ravie de la nouvelle ? et elle te remercie. Voilà.

\- Merci mais je voulais dire « eeeet ? » insista-t-il

\- Et quoi ?

\- Bah elle était contente que tu lui causes ou pas ?

\- Euh... apparemment oui. comprit Harold

\- Et toi ?

\- Évidemment ! répliqua-t-il instantanément

\- Tu vois ? les craintes disparaissent en les affrontant ! l'encouragea-t-il

\- Ouais... facile à dire... soupira le jeune homme

\- Bon. T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Et pour ça, tu vas m'aider à ferrer le cheval de ton père quand il viendra nous le ramener. Christian a fini de les faire, et c'est l'occasion pour toi de vaincre cette frayeur.

\- Euh... ouais, mais...

\- On fera étape par étape Harold. J'vais pas te lançait à l'abattoir trop vite ! Ok ?

\- Pff. Ok...

\- Parfait ! allez viens petit gars !

Pas vraiment emballer et convaincu, Harold aida donc son mentor à ferrer les sabots du cheval de Stoik quand celui-ci vint leur ramener la bête en question. Vu qu'il n'était pas seul avec l'animal, Harold arriver à gérer, mais avec appréhension. Malheureusement, une mauvaise manipulation lui valut d'énerver la bête, et il esquiva de justesse un coup de sabot ! après cela, il n'avait pas envie de refaire un essai, et Gueulfor termina donc le travail.

Stoik parti ensuite faire son devoir de Maire, et le trio de la forge poursuivaient tranquillement leur travail jusqu'au soir.

oO*Oo

Adrianne était rentré chez elle avec bonne humeur. Son arrivée fut accueillie par la petite famille qui s'empressa de demander ce qu'elle avait pris de bon dans son panier. Elle attendit d'être rentré dans la cuisine pour y déballer le contenu. Discrètement, elle jeta un œil à ce qui restait des tartes aux mures, et eut un sourire quand elle vit qu'elles n'avait rien subi.

Leur sœur déposa donc les 3 baguettes, le fromage, la viande, et les croissants. Les petits fixés avec gourmandises les viennoiseries et elle ne se fit pas prier pour leur donner. Le boulanger avait toujours raison. Ils étaient contents et se régaler déjà en ayant à peine mangé deux bouchées. Elle aura donc la joie de transmettre cette information.

Demandant un compte rendu de son absence, ils lui affirmèrent que rien de grave était arrivé, et que tout ce qu'elle avait demandé de faire à était fait. Elle leur permit ensuite de retourner jouer dehors, pendant qu'elle allait s'occuper du repas.

Après avoir rangé les commissions, elle sortit également au potager pour cueillir quelques pommes de terre, des carottes et des herbes aromatique. Puis elle se mit à la tache en cuisine, préparant un bon repas pour ce midi et ce soir, tout en cherchant une idée de jeu pour cette après-midi, comme promis. En même temps, elle repensait, avec le sourire, à sa discussion avec Harold, et à Harold lui même.


	8. Humiliation

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors au menu pour ce dimanche, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre, poster en cuisson express. Bonne lecture messieurs, dames ! XD alors pour commencer, j'ai 3 news. 2 bonnes et 1 mauvaise. Les bonnes nouvelles, c'est que j'ai pu poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sur « Dragon » intitulée « un jour, mon preux chevalier viendra », ainsi qu'un petit OS sur du... tadaaa ! HaroldxAstrid ! intitulé "Toi, et nulle autre" :D la mauvaise nouvelle, rien de grave je vous rassure, c'est que je suis en rade de chapitre en avance. Celui que je poste là, c'est le dernier. :/ j'en avais encore un normalement, mais je dois rebosser totalement dessus. désolée. :/ je sais pas quand il sera prêt, ni quand je le posterais, mais j'essaierais de ne pas trop traîner. ;) Voilà pour les news ! :) sur ce, bon dimanche et bonne lecture ! Biz ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Humiliation

Loin du village, Alvin s'en donnait à coeur joie. Après quelques heures de chasse et un bon festin cuit au feu de bois, nombreux trophées abattus garnissaient ses sacs. S'en était de même pour ses acolytes. Et également pour son fils qui avait bien meilleure mine avec son fusil et son sourire victorieux quand une pauvre bête tombait inerte au sol.

Entre deux éclats de rire bruyant, le père prit le fils à l'écart afin de lui parler en privé.

\- Comment tu te sens fils ?

\- Bien mieux ! Surtout quand je vois mes cibles s'écroulaient les unes après les autres ! hinhin !

\- J'en suis bien content mon gaillard ! héhéé !

Quand Gaspard vit l'éclat dans les yeux de son père et le sourire qui l'accompagnait bien, il se doutait qu'une discussion autre que les butins de chasse aller s'engager

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais tout va bien fils.

\- Tu veux me parler d'autre chose je pense.

\- Rhaa... en effet. Grogna-t-il

\- Et de quoi ?

\- De cette bouseuse dont tu t'obstines à t'enticher !

Le mot "bouseuse" ne sembla pas lui plaire et il en fronça le regard

\- Parle pas comme ça de celle que j'aime ! gronda-t-il

\- Quoi ?! Tu l'aimes ? s'étrangla-t-il sur le dernier mot

\- Oui !

\- Mon pauvre garçon... ne vois-tu pas qu'elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que toi ?!

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Ça fait deux ans ! abandonne et focalise tes sentiments sur une femme qui en vaut bien plus la peine et qui soit digne de toi ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs

\- Adrianne est digne de moi ! c'est elle que je veux pour épouse papa ! et j'obtiendrais sa main à force de patience et de persévérance !

\- Mais... ridicule ! grommela-t-il

Gaspard soupira face à l'entêtement de son père pour ne pas voir la vérité sur ses sentiments pour elle, ni le pourquoi il s'obstinait.

\- Non papa. Quand on veut quelque chose qui nous obsède le coeur jour et nuit, rien n'est ridicule ! j'imagine cette conquête comme si... je chassais depuis des mois une bête rare et splendide de la forêt, et dont moi seul arriverais à l'obtenir...

\- À ce point-là ? vraiment ? tss... je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver !

\- Tu ne le vois donc pas ?

\- Nan pas vraiment. Mais énonce pour voir ?

\- Rho... elle est belle, elle a du charme, dévouée, prévenante... tu ne le vois pas ça ?

\- Hum... si.

\- Ah ! tu vois !

\- Mais pas chez elle.

\- Et chez qui donc ?

\- Devine.

\- Hum... Nan, je vois pas.

\- Par mes bottes... obstiné et aveugle. Ah la la... je parlais d'Astrid!

\- Ah. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas d'Astrid dont je rêve.

\- Tu devrais. Cette petite a de quoi te rendre bien plus heureux que ta paysanne. Et de plus, elle ne demande que ça !

\- Vraiment ? elle te l'a dit ?

\- Pas la peine qu'elle me le dise ! ça se voit comme le fond d'une chope vide ! écoute, essaye d'apercevoir les attentions d'Astrid envers toi. Et là, tu verras que j'ai raison et que ce serait mieux pour nous tous.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me contraindre à renoncer à Adrianne.

\- Non, ça, je l'ai bien pigé. Mais je refuse qu'elle te rende encore malheureux, fils ! alors... poursuit tes chimères, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ok ?

\- Ok. bon, je vais rentrer au village.

\- Quoi déjà ?! et tu vas faire quoi en rentrant ? hein ? la retrouver pour tenter à nouveau ta chance ?

\- Tout à fait !

Pensant qu'il avait réussi à le résonner, voila qu'il revenait à la charge avec elle !

\- Je vais lui faire présent de quelques bêtes. Ça fera plaisir à sa famille d'avoir de la bonne viande fraîche ! et quand un homme offre de la viande pour nourrir la famille de celle qu'il aime, ça ne peut jouer quand ma faveur ! elle ne résistera pas à une telle attention.

\- Mouais. pff... Bon allez file, file, file... soupira-t-il en faisant plusieurs gestes répéter de sa main

\- À plus tard papa.

Alvin grogna à nouveau, et regarda son fils partir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le shérif grogna à nouveau pour lui-même.

\- Quel tête de mule ! tout le portrait de sa mère ! j'avais déjà une incapable comme épouse, et maintenant je risque d'avoir une incapable comme belle fille ! tsssa ! et j'ose pas imaginer la progéniture ... beurk ! bwaaa. Je crois que je vais me lancer à l'assaut d'une grosse bête, et j'offrirais sa tête à Rustik pour la décoration de sa taverne ! déjà, ça me calmera, et ça vaudra bien la note que je n'ai pas forcément envie de payer cette fois.

Il se remit donc en chasse d'une plus grosse proie que les lapins, le visage mauvais, en compagnie de ses hommes.

oO*Oo

Adrianne avait fini de faire le repas. Un bon repas chaud, copieux et délicieux à base de pommes de terre, de carottes, d'herbes du jardin, et de viande. Le tout mijotant dans une onctueuse petite sauce. Accompagné d'un bout de fromage et d'un bout de baguette, c'était un régal. Les enfants c'était régaler, et il en restait pour ce soir ! une part de tarte en dessert et la proposition d'un jeu furent de la partie.

La petite famille s'amusa donc dans la cour à cache cache, Adrianne se mettant seule contre tous. Plusieurs parties furent jouées, en plus de plusieurs autres jeux. Encore une part de tarte pour le goûter, digestion, et la fin d'après midi se conclut sur un autre jeu choisi par les jumelles. Colin-maillard. Adrianne fut malheureusement désigné pour être le chasseur. La partie fut lancée, et les petits s'en donner à coeur joie de faire durer la partie. Ou alors c'était leur grande sœur qui œuvrait pour.

Elle réussi cependant à attraper quelqu'un. Une de ses sœurs. Se mettant à son niveau, elle tata son petit visage de ses mains et essaya de savoir laquelle des deux elle avait attrapé.

\- Euh... attend un peu... c'est...ah pas facile... euh... Violette ?

\- Perdu ! c'est Rose ! riait la petite

\- Ah oui ? gare à toi si tu mens ! riait-elle

Elle enleva son bandeau et constata que c'était bien Rose.

\- Veinarde ! riait-elle

\- Hihi ! pas facile hein ? t'avait une chance sur deux ! hi hi !

\- En effet...

\- Euh... Adrianne ? fit Jean d'une voix curieuse

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui

Son frère lui montra la venue d'un cavalier. Le chien s'approcher de ses maîtres, prêt à les défendre au cas ou, et aboyer légèrement.

\- Pataud ! chuut ! fit-elle en lui donnant une caresse

Se relevant, elle put le reconnaître au loin et soupirer déjà d'appréhension. C'était Gaspard. Deux fois dans la même journée, c'était louche, curieux et lourd.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là_ ? pensa-t-elle le regard froncé

Ressentant de la méfiance dans cette visite, elle se dit que cette visite-là ne serait pas différente de celle de ce matin. Elle s'adressa alors vite et discrètement à ses frères et sœurs.

\- Quoi que je vous dise et vous demande, vous obéissez sans protester. Compris ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jean

\- Peu importe. Faite ce que je vous dis. Et emmenez Pataud. Compris ?

\- Compris. Firent-ils à voix basse

Quand leur sœur leur parler sur ce ton ferme mais calme, ils savaient qu'il fallait obéir. Ils regardèrent donc le cavalier s'approcher de la demeure.

\- Restez ici. Et rester sage. Leur dit Adrianne, cependant qu'elle s'avance d'un pas vers le visiteur.

Gaspard les regarder tous les quatre avec le sourire, puis il descendit de sa monture et les salua.

\- Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

\- Bonjour Gaspard. Dirent-ils tous les trois calmement

\- B'jour... fit l'aînée avec une méfiance cachée

Gaspard s'avança alors qu'Adrianne lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ? _encore..._ ? pensa-t-elle sur le dernier mot

\- Oui, mais... aussi parce que j'ai un présent pour tout le monde. Ceci.

Il lui tendit le sac qu'elle fixa avec curiosité. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit et eut un léger hoquet de surprise quand elle vit deux trois pauvre lapin mort, avec un peu de sang sur le pelage. Elle qui adorait ces petites boules de peluche, les voir ainsi la rendit mal.

\- Euh... c'est gentil...

\- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de viande fraîche vous ferait plaisir. En ragoût, c'est délicieux ! dit-il sans se rendre compte du malaise de la jeune fille

\- J'en doute pas... souriait-elle maladroitement.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui tendit le sac. Elle en profita pour donner une instruction claire et rapide.

\- Prends ça, évite de l'ouvrir devant tes sœurs et rentrez tous. Et ne sortez pas de la maison quoi que vous voyez. Allez.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune frère s'exécuta et emmena les jumelles et le chien, tout en portant le sac. Gaspard les regardait partir, et quand ils furent tous rentrer, il interrogea leur sœur.

\- Pourquoi ils sont parti ?

\- Parce que je leur ai demandé, afin d'être seuls.

\- Aaah ? tu n'attendais donc que ça d'être seule en ma compagnie ? souriait-il avec satisfaction

\- Euh... pas vraiment. C'est pour éviter qu'ils assistent à notre conversation.

\- Oh. Fort bien.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je suis venu pour vous apporter des vivres. J'espère que cette attention te plaît ?

\- Elle est très attentionné, même si... j'adore les lapins et que je ne supporte pas de les voir morts... ainsi.

\- Ah. je l'ignorais.

\- Néanmoins, merci d'avoir fait don de ta... récolte pour nourrir les miens. Et euh... Est-ce tout ?

\- Grand Dieu non ! je suis ici pour autre chose Adrianne. Souriait-il

\- Ah oui ? quoi donc ?

Il osa faire un pas de plus vers elle. Sans faillir, elle ne bougea pas et continua de le fixait, s'attendant à tout.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. Pour ce matin.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- J'espère que tu comprends et que tu vois pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec toi?

\- Je pense aussi mais... j'ai peur de me tromper alors... si tu pouvais me dire exactement de quoi il s'agit ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée et craintive.

Embarrassée, c'était pour la question. Craintive, c'était pour la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir.

\- Serait tu aveugles ? c'est parce que j'éprouve des choses pour toi enfin !

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... avoua-t-elle les yeux baissés

Elle se retourna lentement, marcha jusqu'à l'enclos des cochons, tout en mâchouillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. Il l'aimait. Mais elle, non. et étant seule avec lui, comment lui faire comprendre ? verbalement ? fallait essayer. Agrippant ses mains à la barrière de bois de l'enclos, elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

\- Écoute Gaspard, toute femme serait flattée de l'intention que porte un homme envers elle. Et l'homme mériterait qu'on lui accorde la même attention et l'affection qu'il mérite en retour. Et...

\- Exactement. Et ?

Elle sursauta car il venait de se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il était trop prêt, elle sentait le souffle chaud de son haleine, qui avait une arrière odeur digérée de bière. Prenant son courage, elle lui fit face, son dos à elle touchant l'enclos.

\- Et il faut que ce soit réciproque... envers les deux partis.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi ?

\- Euh... ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que... non, je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Navrée Gaspard...

Il la refixa avec stupeur. Elle, avec crainte. Avait-il saisi ? abandonnerait-il pour enfin la laissait en paix ? hélas non.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Adrianne... je fais tout pour que tu m'aimes. Je veux te rendre service, je m'intéresse à toi, je t'apporte de quoi manger... qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me cède ton coeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question de ça, c'est juste que...

\- Je ne suis pas romantique ? je peux l'être ! suffirait juste d'un poème... attend je vais t'en trouver un ! euh...

\- Non non je veux pas de poème ! juste que tu comprennes, que je t'aime pas et que tu devrais garder toutes tes tentatives pour une autre !

\- Mais c'est toi que je veux Adrianne ! personne d'autre ! et je sais que je peux réussir à te convaincre !

\- J'en doute fort...

\- Alors laisse moi te le prouver...

Il était déjà trop prêt et lui barrer toute sortie, alors quand elle le vit s'approcher davantage pour lui voler un baiser, elle eut le réflexe de basculer son dos en arrière, de chercher à taton la poignée de l'enclos, et de l'ouvrir afin de faire basculer le prétendant grossier dans la mare de boue des cochons.

Elle réussi à le faire, et le pauvre atterrit la tête la première dans la boue, et s'attela de tout son long tellement c'était glissant. Adrianne se marra discrètement, referma l'enclos, et annonça ceci avant de rentrer chez elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais les méthodes que tu emploies pour essayer de me séduire ne fonctionne pas. Et elle ne fonctionneront jamais Gaspard. De plus, si tu crois qu'en forçant la main, tu penses parvenir à tes fins, c'est que tu n'y connais rien aux femmes. Au revoir.

Elle partie, alors que le malheureux se releva de sa honte. Foudroyant du regard les cochons qui le fixaient, il essuya la boue de son visage, le regard furieux et entreprit de sortir de l'enclos. Dégoulinant de boue, il remonta sur son cheval et prit la direction du village. En chemin, il croisa le père d'Adrianne qui revenait de sa journée de travail et qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et Gaspard non plus. Juste un regard fier et furieux. Puis chacun poursuivit sa route.


	9. Dérapage

Chapitre 9 - Dérapage

Une fois la porte de sa maison franchit, Adrianne ne fut pas étonnée de voir les plus jeunes de la famille agglutinée à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils avaient tous vu apparemment, et ils voulaient voir. Ils s'en était amusé si on en croit leurs sourires et leurs joues rouges. Adrianne, elle, souriait moins et se sentait étrange. Elle ne savait pas où mènerait cette situation qu'elle venait de créer.

Se rapportant au sac donné par Gaspard, elle le prit pour le mettre ailleurs que sur la table et ordonna à la tribu de se débarbouiller avant le dîner. Ils voulaient savoir ce que Gaspard lui voulait, mais elle ordonna à nouveau sur un ton plus ferme sa demande. Ils montèrent donc sans discuter davantage.

De plus, Adrianne savait que son père rentrerait bientôt. Et qu'il a probablement rencontré le jeune homme en route, et dans un état curieux et déplorable. Elle prépara donc la table et attendit son arrivée.

La moitié de la table dressée, le repas à moitié réchauffé et les enfants propres, le père entra dans la maison. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par les plus jeunes avec des bisous et des câlins. Sa grande fille l'accueillit avec un sourire tout en continuant de travailler. L'homme se débarbouilla à son tour et peu de temps après, la famille passa à table.

Mais ils dînèrent dans un drôle de silence. Hormis le bruit des couverts, et de la mastication, presque pas une parole ne fut prononcée. Adrianne demeurée silencieuse, et les enfants se demander s'ils pouvaient parler de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Le père quant à lui dévisageait ses enfants avec intrigue. Il brisa le silence après un bon moment.

\- Vous êtes bien calme ce soir.

\- Oui, on est calme ! fit Violette avec le sourire

\- Vous m'expliquez pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Ben... on ne sait pas si on peut te le dire en fait.

\- Ah ? et pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Ben...

\- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec un cavalier recouvert de boue et furieux ? hum ? suggéra-t-il

Les plus jeunes rirent, alors que la plus vieille se pinçait les lèvres en détournant le regard. Le père le remarqua et souriait aussi.

\- Gagné. Adrianne ?

\- Il l'a cherché. Lâcha t-elle sans regarder son père

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

\- Il était trop prêt d'elle ! fit Rose

\- Et il voulait lui faire un bisou ! ajouta Violette

\- Les filles ! siffla leur sœur avec mécontentement

\- C'est donc pour ça. Demanda le père

\- Ouais. Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, mais elle non !

\- Jean ! siffla Adrianne

\- Bah quoi ? tu l'aurais pas envoyé dans la boue des cochons sinon ! dit-il avec un immense sourire amusé

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnèrent. Le père aussi mais en voyant le visage gêné et furieux de sa fille, il les fit taire.

\- C'est bon calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, même si ça peut paraître drôle sur l'instant. Maintenant, si vous avez tous les trois finis, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez avec votre sœur.

\- Inutile, je veux pas en discuter.

\- Adrianne...

\- Je veux pas ! y'a rien à dire là-dessus !

Elle se leva de table et sortit de la maison en direction de la grange. Le père soupira et sortit à son tour, en recommandant aux petits d'être sage et de rester à l'intérieur. Christian retrouva donc sa fille adossée à une poutre en bois de la grange, les bras croisés.

\- Adrianne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on discute de ce qui vient de se passer. Que j'ai été présent ou pas

\- Pourquoi ? tu vas me dire que j'ai eu tort ?

\- Non. mais...

\- Il était trop près de moi papa ! il était insistant, grossier... je ne pouvais pas le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait sans réagir ! et si t'avais été là, tu n'aurais pas approuvé son comportement !

\- Je sais bien, mais...

\- Il m'aime et il veut que je devienne sa femme papa ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse en se tournant vers lui

\- Oui. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Soupira son père

\- Et je ne veux pas devenir sa femme ! jamais ! il me dégoûte trop !

\- J'admets que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme pour toi mais... est-ce que tu es sure que c'est juste par rapport à lui ?

\- Quoi ? que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement

\- Si ce n'est pas le sujet du mariage lui-même qui te pose problème. Lui répondit-il

\- Et alors ? si je n'ai pas envie de me marier, c'est mon droit !

\- Écoute. Je...

\- Attend-tu... tu essayes de me convaincre... d'accepter sa demande ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ? tu... tu ne veux plus de moi auprès de vous ? tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?!

\- Bien sur que non ma chérie. Loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu évites ce sujet. À chaque fois, je me demande pourquoi ça te fait réagir ainsi. C'est tout. Expliqua-t-il

\- Je... je ne me sens pas attirer par le mariage. C'est tout. je veux rester ici, avec vous, et je veux que rien ne change.

\- Adrianne. J'espère que ça n'a pas un rapport avec ta mère ? demanda-t-il tristement

Le fait qu'il lui parle de sa mère semblait déconcertant pour elle

\- A... avec maman ? pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna t-elle à nouveau

\- Depuis qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous, tu as pris sur toi tellement de responsabilités, que j'ai l'impression que tu as omis de penser à toi, à ton avenir, et à un futur bonheur qui nécessiterais pas forcément une séparation définitive avec nous.

\- Je...

\- Ai-je tord ?

\- Oui. la disparition de maman n'a rien, mais alors RIEN à voir avec mes choix de vie ! le mariage, l'amour et la vie de couple... ça ne m'intéresse pas ! ma vie me convient ainsi ! avoua-t-elle furieuse

Son père l'avait écouté et regarder attentivement. Il n'exprimait pas la moindre colère, mais plus... du regret. Sa fille devait avoir une raison bien particulière pour résonner ainsi sur ces sujets-là. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Avait-il eu tort de ne pas refaire sa vie après la mort de sa femme, pour respecter sa mémoire et les années de bonheur passées avec elle? Adrianne devait pourtant se souvenir de ces années de bonheur. Les avait-elle volontairement oubliés ?

\- Bon. Très bien. Si tu es sure et convaincue de ne pas avoir de regret plus tard, alors respecte tes décisions.

\- Vraiment ? t'es... t'es pas fâché ?

\- Fâché ? non. triste je dirais.

\- Oh papa... je...

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que mes enfants soient heureux. Peu importe leur choix. D'accord ? souriait-il en conclusion

Adrianne allait éclater en sanglots, soulagée de la réaction de son père. Elle fonça dans ses bras, et son père l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Merci papa...

\- De rien. allez. Oublions cette histoire et rentrons. Les petits doivent nous attendre.

\- Oui, rentrons...

\- Oh fait, délicieux ce repas.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ferais une... euh...

\- Une bonne épouse, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle

\- bah j'allais le dire mais...vu le sujet...

\- T'en fais pas papa. Ça va. souriait-elle

Un baiser sur le front, puis le père et la fille rentrèrent chez eux poursuivre leur soirée en famille.

oO*Oo

Si l'histoire de l'accident était bien passé avec le père d'Adrianne, pour Gaspard en revanche ça ne l'était toujours pas. son air furieux n'avait pas quitté son visage un seul instant. et il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Arrivant devant chez lui, son père croisa sa route. Ou plutôt il l'attendait. Mais quand il le vit dans l'état déplorable, il en devina aussitôt la cause, sans pour autant s'énerver.

\- Apparemment, ça c'est mal passer.

\- Humph.

\- J'espère que son geste t'a fait comprendre que...

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Railla-t-il sèchement.

Alvin n'en dit pas plus. il regarda son fils rentrait chez eux en ouvrant et fermant violemment la porte. Le père n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot.

\- T'en fais pas mon lascar. Avant minuit, tu auras oublié cette sauvageonne. Héhé.

Puis il se mit en route vers la taverne. Comme à chaque soirée, elle était bondée. Rustik et les filles avaient du pain sur la planche, mais au moins, l'établissement ferait pas faillite ! une fois rentré, Alvin chercha du regard Astrid et alla à sa rencontre une fois qu'elle fut localisée.

\- Astrid.

\- Oh bonsoir Alvin ! qu'est-ce que je vous apporte ? demanda-t-elle ravie de le voir

\- De l'aide.

\- De l'aide ? pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- J'aimerais que tu apportes une bière à mon fils. Dit lui que l'idée vient de toi. Il est à la maison et... il n'est pas dans un très bon état à cause de...

\- Oh. Je crois comprendre... entendu Alvin. Je vais lui apporter ça de suite.

\- Merci ma belle. Et oh ! une dernière chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Fais-lui oublier cette bouseuse.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Souriait-elle

\- Parfait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je vais informer Rustik de ton absence.

Elle alla au bar commander la fameuse bière, puis s'en alla vers la demeure du shérif, cependant qu'Alvin justifier auprès de l'employeur de la blonde la raison de son départ. Ce dernier approuva avec un sourire et servait un verre de vin au shérif.

Astrid entra donc chez le shérif, et partit en quête du second résident. Ce dernier se trouvait à l'étage, et la blonde s'y rendit. Elle toqua à la porte, mais obtint un refus sévère.

\- Je veux être seul ! fichez-moi le camp !

Elle se risqua à entrer, vu qu'elle avait promis à alvin. Et c'était l'occasion rêvé pour elle. Personne pour déranger, juste eux deux. Elle entra donc dans la chambre de Gaspard, qui était occupé à enlever le haut de sa tenue toute boueuse. Quand il vit Astrid, il n'abandonna pas pour autant sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

\- Je t'apporte ceci. Je sais pourquoi tu est dans cet état, et... je me suis dit qu'une bière bien fraîche te remonterait un peu le moral.

\- Ah. Merci.

Elle posa donc la chope sur le meuble, puis elle reporta son regard sur lui. Même torse nu et sale, elle le trouvait séduisant et attirant, et admirait chacun de ses muscles.

\- Voilà. Je... vais te laisser. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit de plus, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je le ferais avec plaisir.

\- Astrid.

\- Oui ?

\- Fait moi couler un bain.

\- Entendu. Souriait-elle

Le temps qu'il boit sa bière, Astrid lui fit couler un bain dans une grande bassine en bois, et rassembla de quoi faire une toilette. Gaspard la regardait faire sans dire un mot. Quand tout fut prêt, elle l'informa et se retourna pour le laisser entrer dans l'eau. Ce qu'il fit. Astrid ne s'en alla pas et s'approcha davantage du bain et commença à lui laver le dos.

\- Astrid.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ça va te détendre.

\- Humph.

Elle lui fit donc sa toilette et il se laissa faire. Aussi bien pour le dos, les cheveux et bientôt le visage et le torse. Gaspard la fixait toujours dans le silence, alors qu'elle gardait le sourire. Un sourire doux et aimant. Puis sans crier gare, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber contre lui dans l'eau moussante.

\- Gaspard ! que... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle légèrement surprise et amusée

\- Détache tes cheveux. Ordonna-t-il

\- Hein? Euh... d'accord.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais tant pis. Si son plan marchait, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui demander. Elle détacha alors sa longue tresse, puis Gaspard entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse, mais sans un sourire. Sa chevelure blonde recouvrait ainsi ses épaules.

\- Je te plais comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais lui caressa le visage. La jeune fille se laissa faire et savoura chaque caresse. Jusque-là, tout allait très bien. Elle était heureuse. Puis le jeune homme lui ordonna autre chose.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Pas de réponse tant ça semblait irréelle à ses yeux. Elle lui donna le plus tendre des baisers qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Gaspard lui rendit de plus en plus vigoureusement ses baisers. La situation devenait excitante et torride pour eux deux. Astrid vivait un rêve, et Gaspard semblait oublier sa colère. Astrid en conclut qu'elle avait gagné, quand elle sentie le jeune homme l'attirait davantage contre lui, trempant ses vêtements encore plus. Elle se laissa même aller à quelques souffles de plaisir

\- Oh Gaspard... murmura-t-elle

\- Hum... soupira-t-il, lui aussi pris sous le feu du désir.

Puis là, ce fut le drame. Le dérapage.

\- ... Adrianne... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers


	10. La bête noire

Chapitre 10 – La bête noire

Entendre le nom d'une autre pendant un moment pareil, et surtout celui de sa rivale, ça ne faisait absolument pas plaisir ! pour aucune femme sur terre ! si lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son erreur et qu'il continuait d'embrasser la jeune femme, Astrid elle, l'avait parfaitement entendu et se détacha aussitôt de lui pour le fixer, abasourdie

\- Pardon ? tu... comment tu m'as appelé ?!

À ce moment là, il prit conscience de ses paroles. mais ne s'en montra pas plus gêné.

\- Je me suis trompé. On ne va pas en faire une histoire.

\- Une histoire ? une histoire ?! je... tsaa !

Elle s'extirpa de la bassine, complètement trempée, furieuse et abasourdie. Gaspard la regardait dans les yeux, complètement décontracté mais le visage neutre.

\- Quelle idiote je suis...

\- Astrid.

\- Je suis là pour te remonter le moral... j'ai cru que j'obtenais de toi ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, et avec sincérité... pour en fait me rendre compte que même en ma présence, et en m'embrassant, tu penses à elle alors qu'elle t'a humilié et repousser encore une fois!

\- Astrid.

\- J'ai vraiment été idiote de croire que je pourrais réussir à te plaire et gagner ton coeur. Tu n'en as que pour elle !

\- Astrid.

\- Quoi ?! quoi Astrid ?! tu ne te rend pas compte que tu m'as blessé en osant me donner son nom lors d'un moment si important pour moi ?! et regarde dans quel état je suis ! complètement trempé ! je vais faire quoi maintenant ?! retourner à la taverne et subir les regards et moqueries de tous ?!

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Gaspard ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, son air furieux encore présent. Il n'accorda plus un regard à la blonde qui le regardait tout aussi furieuse et qui sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude. Astrid quant à elle, descendait les escaliers sans glisser. Puis elle se refit une tresse, tout en marmonnant furieusement contre la vraie responsable.

\- Adrianne... sale peste... non seulement t'arrive à t'accaparer sans le vouloir l'attention de l'homme le plus séduisant et intéressant du village... mais quand j'arrive à mes fins, tu l'emportes sur moi aussi ! quand je pense qu'il a osé penser à toi et m'appeler par ton nom pendant qu'il me... rhaa...tu payes rien pour attendre ! je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... j'arriverais à l'avoir pour moi toute seule ! et toi... tu finiras toi-même dans la boue de tes saletés de cochons ! tss...

Sa tresse finie et ses menaces terminées, elle sortit et regagna la taverne. Bien entendu, la situation qu'elle redoutait se produisit, mais au lieu de montrer un visage furieux, elle montra un visage honteux et triste. Elle informa Rustik qu'elle allait se changer et revenir travailler tout de suite. Rustik était étonné de son état, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Et Alvin aussi. Ce dernier soupira, comprenant que son plan avait encore une fois échoué. Il reporta son regard sur sa bière, l'englouti, et tenta de passer une bonne fin de soirée.

oO*Oo

Deux jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. À la forge, le travail et l'ambiance étaient la même que d'ordinaire. Ils avaient tout préparé pour la réception des chevaux.

À la taverne, idem. Sauf Astrid qui tirait une mine furieuse, et grommelait contre Gaspard et Adrianne. Kogne et Ingrid la soutenaient, mais la blonde ne se détachait pas de son humeur. Mais avec les autres clients, elle se contenta de tout faire pour paraître aimable.

Alvin et son acolyte de service poursuivaient leurs rondes, inspections et interventions dans la même humeur. Sauf que là, Alvin semblait plus furieux et sarcastique. Sans doute à cause de l'humiliation de son fils. Le fils en question poursuivait ses affaires quotidiennes, dans la mauvaise humeur avant de filer avec ses amis à la taverne.

Depuis deux jours, Adrianne était resté chez elle avec les petits pour accomplir ses tâches ménagère. Elle avait aussi préparé le box pour son futur cheval, sous les innombrables questions de ses frères et sœurs. Du genre « tu le veux quelle couleur ? » où « tu vas l'appeler comment ? » Elle ne savait pas elle-même quoi répondre et en riait.

L'heure conseillée par le maître forgeron était presque arrivé, et toute la petite famille put l'accompagner au village, car ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de leur père. Mais seulement s'ils étaient sages, ce que les trois gosses promirent. Leur père se trouvant déjà sur place, Adrianne et les enfants firent donc la route ensemble jusqu'au village.

oO*Oo

À la forge, Gueulfor, Christian et Harold attendirent les fameux convois avec patience. Dès que le marchand fut aperçu au loin, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux et de son collègue, et une angoisse commença à naître dans le coeur du plus jeune.

Le marchand arriva avec un attelage de huit braves bêtes, toutes différentes de taille, de couleurs, mais les principaux arguments de caractère se voyaient on ne peut mieux ! de bonne bête robuste et jeune. Et il y avait du choix ! des blancs, des bruns, des gris, des tacheté, et un seul noir. Sans doute le plus teigneux d'entre tous car Harold eut un léger malaise en croisant le regard vert de l'animal.

\- Aaah les voilà ! souriait Gueulfor

\- Oui ! les voilà comme vous dites ! salut à vous ! souriait le marchand avec une bonne poignée de main

\- Pas trop dure la route ? demanda Christian

\- Avec le soleil, la chaleur et la distance, je cache pas que j'ai trouvé le temps long. Mais bon ! le principal, c'est que je sois arrivé à bon port. Souriait-il.

\- En effet.

\- Merci. Alors. qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? pas déçu ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire

\- Aaah bah moi non. ils sont comme je les avaient imaginé. Ta fille aura le choix ! hé hé ! souriait Gueulfor vers son collègue

\- J'en doute pas. Elle saura choisir. Souriait son père.

\- Héhé. Bon allez ! on les emmène ! déclara le moustachu

Amenées deux par deux dans leur futur box, les bêtes eurent de quoi se rassasier et se rafraîchir. Le marchand donna quelques informations supplémentaires sur les bêtes, Gueulfor le remercia et le paya, et le marchand se dirigea vers la taverne avant de repartir tranquillement chez lui.

Quand le marchand entra dans l'établissement de Rustik, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui histoire de voir qui venait d'entrer, puis reportèrent leur attention sur leurs boissons. L'homme alla au comptoir commander une bonne bière bien fraîche, que Rustik lui servit avec bonne humeur. Un nouveau client, ça plaît toujours. Et ça donne l'occasion d'engager une discussion et de soutirer des informations intéressantes.

\- Et voila pour vous mon brave. Fit Rustik

\- Merci ! souriait son client

Le marchand but une longue gorgée et reposa sa chope à moitié pleine sur le comptoir, un immense sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Aaaah ! que c'est bon !

\- Hin. À vous voir, on dirait que vous venez de loin !

\- Pas faux. Et avec la chaleur, le voyage a été assez dur. J'avais pris de quoi boire mais... avec ce soleil, l'eau n'était plus si fraîche ! Mais je suis arrivé à bon port, c'est le principal.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amenez dans notre village ?

\- Je suis venu livrer de nouveaux chevaux à la forge. Huit bêtes à amené en parfait état sur plusieurs kilomètres ! vous imaginez ?

\- Pas étonnant que vous ayez soif ! profitez tant qu'elle est fraîche !

\- Je m'y emploie ! hé hé...

Rustik s'en retourna vers d'autre commandes, laissant l'homme finir sa bière tranquille. Gaspard qui avait entendu la nouvelle, interpella le nouveau venu.

\- Vous avez livré des chevaux j'ai entendu ?

\- Oui monsieur. De bonnes bêtes qui feront la fierté de leur propriétaire ! et d'une damoiselle si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu.

Nombreuses personnes venaient d'entendre et en riaient, et Astrid aussi avait entendu puisqu'elle servait les autres clients, mais ne ria pas. Elle écoutait attentivement la conversation.

\- Un cheval ? pour une fille ? qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Gaspard

\- Ooh... le forgeron à parler de la... fille de son collègue je pense. Rien de plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais moi, je me fiche qui achète, ou pour qui ils sont destinés. Moi je livre, on me paie et je rentre.

Gaspard fronça le regard, en pleine réflexion. il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Avec un sourire en coin, il s'adressa encore une fois à l'homme en lui donna une pièce.

\- Tenez. Payez-vous une autre bière. Vous l'avez mérité.

\- Oh merci bien monsieur ! fit-il ravi

Gaspard sorti donc seul de la taverne, sous le regard furieux d'Astrid. Qu'allait-il faire de cette information vue ce qui s'était passé avec elle ? la serveuse rumina intérieurement sur cette interrogation, puis demanda à Rustik de prendre sa pause pour prendre l'air un instant. ce qui lui fut accordé, et la blonde alla dehors, s'adossa au mur de la taverne, les bras croisés, à suivre du regard l'homme qui la rendait furieuse.

Une fois que Gaspard fut sorti, il prit la route de la forge, alors qu'au même moment, Adrianne arrivait avec au village avec les petits. À la vue de leur père, ils l'appelèrent joyeusement et ce dernier accueillit ses trois plus jeunes avec le sourire. L'aînée arriva à son tour, tout sourire.

\- Re bonjour papa !

\- Re bonjour ma chérie.

Elle cherchait attentivement Gueulfor du regard, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Son père souriait cependant que le responsable arrivait.

\- Ah ! je me disais bien que je connaissais ce cri de joie ! hé hé. Ah ! et voila ma première cliente.

\- Bonjour Gueulfor. Souriait-elle davantage

\- Bon. Je suppose que tu en as assez d'attendre, alors suis-moi.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse

\- On peut venir ?

\- Non les enfants. Restez avec moi. vaut mieux éviter trop de monde pour éviter d'affoler les bêtes. Souriait-il

\- Ah d'accord...

\- Dommage...

Le père s'occupa donc des plus jeunes, alors que leur sœur voyait enfin l'arrivage tant attendu. Gueulfor s'adressa à elle en s'accoudant sur une barrière en bois.

\- Vas-y ma belle. Choisi celui qui te plaît ! ils sont tous parfaits, croit moi.

\- Ok... souriait-elle

De box en box, elle regardait attentivement chaque bête avec le sourire, espérant y trouver son coup de coeur. Elle s'attarda un instant sur un beau cheval blanc à la crinière blonde. Elle le trouvait très beau, mais elle n'avait pas encore vu les autres, donc elle continua.

Harold arriva à son tour à la forge, salua la famille, mit sa tenue de travail et alla retrouver Gueulfor. Et Adrianne aussi, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit. Il voulait la voir, et savoir quel cheval elle prendrait.

\- Bonjour. dit-il une fois qu'ils les avaient trouvé

\- Salut petit gars ! fit son mentor avec une tape dans l'épaule

\- Bonjour Harold. Souriait-elle

\- B 'jour... lui souriait-il

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était timide avec les filles, elle acceptait mieux tout ça et poursuivait ses observations avec le sourire. Discrètement, Gueulfor incita le jeune homme à aller lui parler. Ce dernier s'offusqua et n'osa pas y aller. Sauf que le forgeron ajouta ceci.

\- Euh, excuse-moi Adrianne mais je dois aller voir un truc. Je reviens juste après.

\- Pas de soucis !

\- Si t'a des questions, Harold est là !

\- Euh... fit ce dernier avec gène et un rougissement.

La jeune fille souriait amusée, et le moustachu s'en alla retrouver son collègue. Harold s'approcha donc un peu plus d'elle, mais ce fut la blonde qui commença le dialogue

\- Ça vas-toi ?

\- Ouais. Merci. Euh... alors... y'en a un qui te plaît ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi. Ce sont tous de belles bêtes et c'est dur de devoir faire un choix ! avoua-t-elle avec bonne humeur

\- Ouais. Forcément.

Le temps que Gueulfor mis pour rejoindre Christian, Gaspard venait d'arriver à son tour à la forge. À la vue du responsable, il souriait.

\- Gueulfor !

\- Hum. Oh. Salut Gaspard. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon grand? demanda-t-il poliment

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu une livraison de chevaux. Je viens donc en acheter un.

\- Ah ? ok. euh... bah alors suis-moi.

Il emmena donc son client avec lui, même si on fond, il sentait mal cette venue. Les deux jeunes adolescents continuaient de parler un peu, et Adrianne continuait d'avancer, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêtait. Quand elle vit le cheval noir aux yeux vert qui la fixait à son tour, elle prononça ceci.

\- C'est lui... je l'ai trouvé...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harold

\- C'est celui là que je veux ! s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse

\- Euh... t'est sure ?

\- Absolument ! regarde-le ! il est magnifique ! tu le prendrais pas toi ? demanda-t-elle avec joie

\- Euh...

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il surmonte sa crainte des chevaux pour pouvoir faire un choix correct ! hin! s'exclama Gaspard avec sarcasme

Adrianne et Harold se retournèrent pour voir que c'était Gaspard qui venait de dire cette méchanceté. Harold fronça le regard et prit soin de ne pas croisait le regard de la blonde qui semblait perplexe, mais sans avoir le regard critique sur Harold. Son regard se fronça plutôt quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'importun.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de lui dire ! est ce que tu aimerais qu'on soit...

\- Laisse... murmura Harold

\- Mais enfin, il... fit-elle

\- Bref. Euh... elle a trouvé son cheval Gueulfor. Informa Harold pour changer de sujet.

\- Ah ? lequel ?

\- Celui-là ! il est parfait ! dit-elle de nouveau avec joie en reportant son regard sur la bête

Gueulfor s'approcha de l'enclos suivi de Gaspard. Gueulfor souriait en regardait la jeune fille.

\- Bon choix ma belle. S'il te plaît, alors il est à toi.

\- Merci...

\- En effet belle bête. On peut le voir de plus prêt ? demanda Gaspard

\- Euh... bien sur. Fit le forgeron

Il ouvrit le box, et Gaspard entra pour voir l'animal de plus prêt. La bête se mit alors à hennir bruyamment, le regard sévère. Gaspard vit ça et fronça le regard tout en analysant le cheval

\- Hum... jeune, robuste... apparemment teigneux... manque de discipline. Ça me plaît, comme trait de caractère. Un bon dressage et en un rien de temps, il serait bien docile.

\- Oui, mais la tendresse aussi est utile envers eux ! s'emporta Adrianne

\- Ouais. Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu aimes ce genre de caractère chez un canasson plutôt que chez un homme. Hum ?

\- Euh... bafouilla-t-elle

Gueulfor et Harold les écoutaient sans intervenir, se demandant eux-mêmes de quoi ils parlaient. Gaspard poursuivit sa discussion, mais envers le responsable.

\- Dis-moi Gueulfor. Tu as prévu de lui vendre combien ce cheval ?

\- 4000 francs. Le prix de base. Pourquoi ?

\- Il se trouve que ce cheval me plaît bien aussi et que je souhaite l'acheter. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Adrianne

\- Gaspard. Il... commença Gueulfor.

\- C'est le sien Gaspard. Alors trouve en toi un autre. L'interrompit Harold d'un ton sévère

Adrianne et Gueulfor le fixèrent étonnés de l'entendre parler ainsi. Harold ne lâchait pas pour autant son regard de l'autre homme qui fut surpris, mais à moitié amusé, à moitié en colère

\- De quoi tu te mêles sale froussard ? ton boulot est de faire ce qu'on te demande, pas de donner des ordres et ton avis aux clients ok ? alors ferme la et retourne jouer avec ton marteau !

Le brun ne lui obéissait pas, et ne lâcha pas son regard. Avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate, Gueulfor repris la parole.

\- Écoute-moi Gaspard. Ce cheval est à elle. Elle l'a vu, et il lui plaît. De plus, je lui ai promis depuis longtemps.

\- Belle histoire, mais je veux ce cheval Gueulfor.

\- Il n'est plus à vendre mon gaillard. Il est à elle.

\- Oh vraiment ? même si je te dis que je peux t'en offrir le double ?

\- Tout à fait. Alors insiste pas. il y en a 9 autres tout aussi bien, alors pourquoi t'insiste ?

\- Humph. Parce que je voulais lui offrir ce cheval! Voilà pourquoi! Avoua-t-il avec prétention

La réponse qu'il venait de donner étonna ceux qui ce trouver présent. Surtout la concernée.

\- Me... l'offrir ?

\- Oui. comme je n'étais pas sur que tu pouvais payer une somme pareil, j'aurais voulu l'acheter pour toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. pourquoi ? tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non. pas après ce qui s'est passé. Ton offre cache autre chose, alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Te prouver que je suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

La blonde l'observa sans rien dire, soupira et lui répondit ceci avec un ton assez froid.

\- Même que ton offre semble attentionnée et généreuse, je préfère encore me payer moi-même ce cheval plutôt que d'accepter que tu me l'offre. Déjà par principe que si je veux quelque chose, je peux me l'offrir. Mais surtout, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter de ta part. Pas après l'attitude abjecte dont tu as fait preuve récemment. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais payer et emmener mon cheval.

Le maître éprouva de la fierté et de l'amusement face à la témérité de la jeune fille. Harold éprouva intérieurement de la fascination pour elle. Adrianne demeurait sur place, les mains sur les hanches, et le regard toujours froncé sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fixait la jeune fille avec perplexité et colère, tout en gardant le contrôle de soi.

\- Bien. Comme tu voudras.

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais ajouta ceci à l'attention d'Adrianne.

\- Mais sache que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Puis il partit, laissant le trio dans la colère et la perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda Gueulfor

\- Aucune importance. Ses menaces ne valent rien. bon... j'aimerais te payer et rentrer chez moi Gueulfor.

\- Euh... ok mais... test une approche avec ton nouvel ami avant. Hum ? souriait-il

\- T'a raison. Fit-elle en retour

Elle entra donc dans le box avec douceur et le sourire pour rassurer l'animal. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir de la méfiance et recommença à hennir, levant ces deux pattes avant. Adrianne s'arrêta et ne lâcher pas le cheval des yeux, cependant que Gueulfor allait intervenir

\- ADRIANNE! RECULE!

\- NON! non ça ira... ça ira... le rassura-t-elle plus calmement

Elle s'adressa ensuite à la bête d'une voix douce et un sourire sincère.

\- ... tout va bien. Je ne te ferais pas de mal... calme toi... tout doux... tout doux...

La bête sembla alors se calmer progressivement. Le sourire de la belle s'intensifia.

\- Oui, voila... c'est bien... tu es gentil... brave bête.

Elle leva sa main vers le museau, essayant de lui donner une caresse.

\- Ne crains rien mon grand... tout doux... voila...

Elle réussit enfin à poser sa main sur le museau du cheval, et à le caresser avec douceur, sans le quitter des yeux. La bête fut alors apprivoisée et se laissa aller aux autres gestes de tendresse que sa nouvelle propriétaire lui accorda, sous l'épatement et la fascination des deux hommes présent.


	11. Confidences et trouvaille

**_Salut à tous! :D 2 bonnes nouvelles! le chapitre 10 était le dernier chapitre court. les suivants seront donc plus long et plus conséquent! :D ensuite, je pourrais reprendre un rythme régulier pour cette fiction. Vous aurez donc un chapitre tous les vendredis, comme je le faisait pour mes précédentes fics! ;) merci à tous, bon weekend et bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Confidences et trouvaille

Adrianne fit sortir du box sa nouvelle monture en compagnie du maître et de son apprenti. Le cheval n'exprima plus aucun geste défensif et se laissa sagement guider vers l'extérieur, juste tirer par les rênes.

La famille aperçu enfin le choix de la jeune fille, et en furent satisfaits. Déjà son père...

\- C'est donc celui là que tu as choisi. Souriait-il en regardant la bête

\- Oui papa. Souriait-elle également

\- Tu as eu ton coup de coeur alors ?

\- Oui. j'ai eu de la chance ! il est parfait... souriait-elle en caressant encore le cheval.

\- Parfait.

... puis aussi ses frères et sœurs.

\- Ouah ! il est grand ! fit Violette

\- Et beau ! ajouta sa sœur

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Jean

\- Je sais pas encore. On va y réfléchir sur le chemin du retour, ok ? souriait-elle

\- Ok ! firent-ils en coeur avec enthousiasme

\- Bon. Nous allons rentrer maintenant. Tiens Gueulfor... voila ce que je te dois. Lui dit-elle

\- Merci ma belle. Mais avant de partir, laisse-moi vérifier ses sabots, et le ferrer au cas où, ok ? vu que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps...

\- Ok. vas-y.

Elle se pencha avec le sourire vers son cheval, afin de le rassurer.

\- On va vérifier si on doit te mettre des beaux fers tout neuf, et après, je vais te conduire à ta nouvelle maison. Ça va te plaire crois- moi...

Le cheval poussa un hennissement qui laisse entendre qu'il était d'accord. Il se laissa emmener par le forgeron, tandis qu'Harold s'éloigna un instant du groupe familial, pour retourner auprès des autres chevaux. Adrianne remarqua son air contrarié et le suivit, laissant les enfants encore un peu avec leur père.

Harold commençait à prendre un seau d'eau qu'il remplissait auprès de la source d'eau de la forge, pour aller ravitailler les box des bêtes. Il n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille l'avait suivi.

\- Harold ? ça va ?

\- Hum ? oh. Ouais ouais ça va. répondit-il sans la regarder.

\- Tu sais... si c'est par rapport à ce que Gaspard a dit... faut pas l'écouter. Ses paroles sont comme du poison.

\- Peut-être. Même s'il a raison au fond.

\- Je ne me moque pas du tout mais... tu as vraiment peur des chevaux ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça se fait ? enfin... si tu veux me le dire. Je te promets de rien dire et de pas me moquer.

Le brun mi un temps avant de répondre. Avec un soupir, il se lança enfin, sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Ça remonte à tellement loin... je devais avoir sept huit ans. À l'époque, j'aimais les chevaux. Je les adorait. Et puis un jour, j'ai voulu essayer de monter le cheval de mon père, avec son aide et sa permission. J'étais fou de joie. Mais quand je fus installé, la bête s'est emballé et... m'a envoyé balader. J'ai eu une jambe cassée, et la bête s'est enfui dans le village, terrorisant les passants.

\- Oh non...

\- N'arrivant pas à le calmer, ils l'ont attrapé, immobiliser et... ils l'ont abattu. Il était devenu dément et incontrôlable. Moi je me suis remis lentement de ma fracture, mais pas de la mort de cette bête.

\- Harold...

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma faute. c'est pour ça que je refuse de monter à nouveau un cheval. Pour ne plus causer d'accident...

\- Harold. Regarde- moi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et fut étonné du sourire triste mais heureux qu'elle lui accorder.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait partager ça.

\- De rien. tu dois... surement trouver ça ridicule...

\- De quoi ? d'avoir peur de quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Non. De travailler dans un endroit où on s'occupe d'eux assez souvent.

\- Je dirais pas que c'est ridicule. Plutôt... curieux.

\- Ah.

\- Mais je pense avoir trouvé une bonne raison à ça.

\- Ah bon ? laquelle ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Tout simplement que, malgré ta peur, tu essayes de les affronter au quotidien pour un jour réussir à oublier cette peur. Pas vrai ? souriait-elle

Le jeune homme semblait perplexe face à cette idée.

\- J'avoue que... je n'avais pas pensé à ça... et c'est pas faux j'avoue. Je devais le faire inconsciemment.

\- C'est sans doute ça.

\- Toi en tout cas, tu n'as pas peur d'eux. Ta même pas reculer quand ton cheval s'est mis à hennir dangereusement.

\- Non en effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que je ne risquais rien, et que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est comme ça. J'arrive à sentir ce genre de sentiment avec quelques personnes seulement.

\- Ah.

Elle ajouta ceci en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Envers toi... je ressens cette confiance. Pas comme avec Gaspard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! souriait-elle

\- Ah. Je dois dire... que pour moi, c'est pareil. Je ressens cette confiance qu'avec toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Euh... comme je t'ai dit l'autre jour... je suis timide avec les filles. Et je pense qu'avec aucune autre je... j'aurais pu l'être moins. La preuve... j'arrive à te parler maintenant.

\- C'est vrai. Et j'en suis bien heureuse Harold.

\- Merci. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sur. Souriait-elle

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui va pas avec Gaspard ? du moins... la raison de votre attitude mutuelle de tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille le fixait silencieusement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose cette question-là. Devait-elle lui dire ? après tout, il c'était bien confier sur des sujets apparemment pas faciles à avouer aux autres.

\- Hin. Une confidence en vaut une autre je suppose ? comprit-elle avec un sourire

\- Ben...non mais... Disons que... bafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise

\- Tant fait pas Harold. Le rassura-t-elle

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança à son tour.

\- En gros, il me fait la cour. Et il espère que je vais céder à ces avances.

\- Ah. Et...

\- Et ben il peut encore attendre. Et espérer ! ce type me dégoûte et oser imaginer devenir sa femme, ça me... brrr... j'en frissonne de dégoût tiens...

\- Ah. Ça peut se comprendre.

Harold analysait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ainsi donc, elle était courtisée par ce type, mais elle était réticente. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentirait pas ça si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui faisait la cour ? après tout, c'était peut-être une occasion pour lui de faire enfin un pas envers elle ? autant se jeter à l'eau et essayer.

\- Mais euh... tu ressentirais ça si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui te... ferait la cour ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être... mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

Harold crut recevoir une claque mentale. Il ne comprenait pas trop bien ce que cette phrase signifiait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien... en fait, je...

\- ADRIANNE ! J'AI FINI ! gueula Gueulfor au loin

\- J'ARRIVE ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle se retourna vers Harold avec le sourire.

\- Désolée faut que j'y aille. Euh... on dit rien à personne de ce qu'on s'est confié hein ? promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Merci Harold. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler. Et...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié une petite chose pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oh mince !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié de faire une tarte aux pommes ! j'avais promis mais... avec mon cheval et l'impatience... j'ai complètement...

\- Hé, t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave. On sait que... tu en ramèneras une lors de ta prochaine venue au village non ? souriait-il

\- Oh ça oui alors ! et cette fois je l'oublierais pas ! souriait-elle soulagée

\- ADRIANNE ! s'exclama à nouveau le moustachu

\- JE VIENS ! bon la faut que j'y aille. À bientôt ! dit-elle en s'éloignant avec le sourire

\- À bientôt. Souriait-il aussi malgré ce qu'il ressentait

En effet, ce qu'elle avait dit l'étonné, mais mettait aussi en doute ses futures tentatives pour tenter de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais a cause de son mentor...

\- Merci Gueulfor. Merci. Vraiment. Pensa-t-il mécontent avant d'aller les rejoindre

Le cheval était fin prêt pour la route. Sous la demande incessante des jumelles, leur père les fit s'installer sur la selle offerte par lui-même pour sa grande fille. Adrianne prit donc les rênes, Jean à ses côtés et quitta le village après avoir remercié et saluer tout le monde.

Une fois au loin, Gueulfor se tourna vers Christian, alors qu'Harold retourna à sa besogne.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non.

\- T'as loupé quelque chose tout à l'heure !

\- Ah bon ? et j'ai manqué quoi ?

\- Oooh... on va dire que Gaspard a pointé le bout de son nez, qu'il voulait acheter le cheval de ta fille au prix double pour lui offrir, qu'elle a refusé et qu'elle lui a tenu tête ainsi qu'Harold, et que ce grand benêt lui a dit qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Vraiment ? eh ben...

\- Ouais comme tu dis. Tu m'expliques ce que ça veut dire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le comportement de cet abruti de première envers ta fille ?

\- Oh ça ? bah. Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre en fait.

\- Dit toujours avant que je me fasse de fausses idées.

\- Il lui fait la cour.

\- Euh ? Sans blague ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah apparemment, elle ne doit pas le porter dans son coeur !

\- Non, en effet. Elle refuse ses avances. Et y'a pas que ça.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui. le répète pas mais... elle refuse catégoriquement de fréquenter quelqu'un et de faire sa vie avec.

\- T'est pas sérieux là !

\- Si. Elle veut rester fille et rester avec nous a la maison.

\- Mais... oh ça lui passera mon vieux. Elle a encore le temps pour changer d'avis !

\- Non Gueulfor. Elle me l'a avoué directement, et dans les yeux. Et ses yeux à elle ne mentaient pas.

\- Oh. C'est... dommage. Elle a pourtant toutes les qualités pour rendre un homme heureux.

\- Je sais. Mais je peux pas la forcer.

\- Pff n'empêche, tu m'étonnes que l'autre imbécile était furax ! si elle le repousse sans cesse... oh la la... se marrer-t-il

\- Mouais.

\- Et à ton avis, ça veut dire quoi pour toi « je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ? »

\- C'est ce qu'il lui a dit c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Eh bien... qu'il ne compte pas abandonner.

\- Hum hum... Allez. Reprenons le boulot.

Ils se remirent donc au travail en allant vérifier si les autres chevaux avaient besoin d'avoir les fers changés, ou autre chose. Harold quant à lui, affichait une mine déconfite. De là où il était, c'est-à-dire auprès des chevaux pour faire le plein d'eau, il avait tout entendu. Et voilà ce qu'il avait compris.

Que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller vers elle et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un, elle le repousserait aussi, comme elle avait repoussé Gaspard. Et avec un soupir de pur abandon, il reprit également son travail.

oO*Oo

De là où elle se trouvait comme la fois précédente, Astrid avait encore une fois tout vu. La scène avec Gaspard, Adrianne et le cheval l'avait déjà bien énervé, car elle comprenait vraiment pas l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve envers sa supposée rivale. Et même si elle n'avait pas entendu, il semblait évident qu'il avait fait une tentative envers elle, et qu'elle venait de le remballer, vu comment il était parti de la forge, en direction de sa maison.

Mais ce qu'elle avait vu ensuite l'énerver aussi, mais moins. Elle avait vu Harold et Adrianne se parler, chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais auparavant d'après ces souvenirs. Elle avait capté, même de loin, l'attitude que sa rivale exprimée envers le fils du maire. Rien à voir avec le fils du shérif. Mais ce qui l'énerver dans l'histoire, c'est que Gaspard ne remarquer pas la différence de comportement de la paysanne. S'il s'en apercevait, il serait furieux, jaloux, certes, mais au moins, il passerait à autre chose.

Astrid resta encore un peu devant l'entrée à réfléchir et à analyser tout ça. elle espérait en trouver une idée de vengeance mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi. Ingrid sortie alors à son tour de la taverne, en quête de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle vit son expression faciale, la brune souriait légèrement, prête à jouer les conseillères.

\- Toi t'a dû voir quelque chose qui te plaît pas.

\- Ouais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Une tentative de plus de cet imbécile envers cette idiote.

\- Ah.

\- Et y'a pas que ça.

\- Oh ? Raconte.

\- Harold et elle sont copains maintenant.

\- Quoi ? le froussard aux chevaux ? ils se parlent ? t'est sure ?

\- Je viens de les voir. Et l'attitude d'Adrianne envers lui n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui qu'elle adopte face à Gaspard.

\- Hum hum.

\- Mais cet idiot continue de tenter sa chance alors qu'elle s'en fiche ! s'il avait vu ce que j'ai vu, il comprendrait que ça vaut pas la peine !

\- Ce serait bien qu'il s'en rende compte en effet, mais... tu t'accroches aussi à lui vu ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre jour ?

\- Il est pour moi Ingrid. Je le veux, et je l'aurais, malgré l'affront qu'il m'a fait. Mais je ne vois pas comment faire pour y parvenir. Vu comment il est buté...

\- Hum... moi j'ai peut-être une idée.

La blonde se tourna vers la brune, intrigué.

\- J'écoute.

\- Rends le jaloux.

\- Quoi ? tu veux que je rende jaloux un homme qui s'intéresse pas à moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais avec qui tu veux que je le rends comme ça ?

\- Avec Harold.

\- QUOI ?! Mais ça va pas non ?!

\- Écoute-moi Astrid. Tu peux faire d'une pierre plusieurs coups qui feront bien mal.

\- Euh... développe un peu plus là.

\- Si tu rends jaloux Gaspard, déjà, il s'apercevra qu'il perd aussi la femme que son propre père tiens dans son coeur. S'il voit que c'est avec Harold, il sera blessé dans son estime, et il manifestera à coup sur plus d'attention envers toi.

\- Mouais... continue.

\- Ensuite. Si tu cours après Harold sous les yeux d'Adrianne, ça risque de ne pas lui plaire à elle.

\- Pourquoi ? ils ne sont pas amoureux que je sache ?

\- Elle non, mais lui, oui.

\- Hein ?! mais... d'où tu sors ça toi ?

\- J'ai des yeux et des sources. Et puis ça se voit trop comment il est quand elle est dans les parages. Typique d'un amour secret. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Il n'a pas d'importance pour moi, donc je vois pas l'intérêt. Et donc ? tu voulais en venir ?

\- Tu lui cours après sous les yeux de sa belle, tu le mets dans l'embarras, tu la mets elle en colère, et leur nouvelle relation se voit mal finir. Du coup tu te seras vengé sur elle, et avec de la chance, tu arriveras à avoir celui que tu aimes. Tu vois le plan ?

La blonde se mit à analyser tout ce flot d'informations. L'idée d'Ingrid était pas mal en fait... se venger, faire souffrir, jubiler et une espérance de victoire était à la clé. Un sale sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

\- Ingrid, je t'adore. Tu es la meilleure en ce qui concerne de trouver des idées machiavéliques.

\- Mais de rien ma belle. Faudra œuvrer progressivement, et agir au bon moment pour que ça marche.

\- Pas de soucis. Je m'en charge. Aaah... grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre ! hi hi. je vais retourner servir mes lascars, avant que Rustik...

\- ASTRID ! s'exclama ce dernier comme un appel de retour urgent

\- Trop tard. Souriait la brune

La blonde ricana et rentra vite reprendre son travail, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'esprit en quête d'une bonne idée à mettre en oeuvre pour sa vengeance.

oO*Oo

Alvin passa à son bureau pour y envoyer un prisonnier en cellule. Il fut surpris de voir son fils assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, mine furieuse, couteau en main, en train de jouer avec. Après avoir refermé la porte de la cellule, il alla le voir, le regard froncé. Dagur, qui était là aussi, assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, gardait le silence, mais restait attentif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? et avec une tête pareil en plus ? demanda Alvin à son fils

\- Rien. T'occupe.

\- C'est encore à cause de ta paysanne c'est ça ?

\- Bingo. Surpris ?

\- Non, mais je commence à en avoir vraiment plein les bottes de tes tentatives, de ton entêtement et de tes états ! quand vas-tu enfin piger que ça sert à rien ?! s'énerva-t-il

\- Tss.

\- Bon sang fils ! oublie là une bonne fois pour toutes et passe à une autre !

\- Jamais. Je la veux, je l'aurais. Même si c'est de force.

\- Mais je... RHAAAA ! mais qui m'a fichu une bourrique pareil comme fils ?! tss... une vraie tête de mule qui persiste et qui gâche tout ! même avec la fille la plus parfaite du village, t'a tout gâché crétin! s'exclama-t-il furieux en tapant du poing sur son bureau

\- J'attends pas que tu m'approuves, papa. Ce sont mes choix. Adrianne sera mienne, et j'y parviendrais.

\- Grr. Sort d'ici, tu me soûles. ALLEZ ! Hurla-t-il

Le fils ne montra aucun signe de peur, et s'en alla tranquillement. Furieux comme pas possible, il donna un grand coup de pied dans son bureau qui le fit tomber à terre, et tout ce qui avait dessus fut éparpillé au sol.

\- DAGUR ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Oui ? fit-il aux aguets d'un nouvel accès de rage

\- Range-moi vite fait ce bordel. J'ai besoin d'un verre. MAGNE TOI !

\- Oui chef !

Le chef, parti à son tour, et le laquais rangea avec empressement le foutoir, sous les rires discret du prisonnier.

oO*Oo

En chemin, les enfants s'amusaient bien. Tout le long de la route, ils avaient cherché un nom pour le cheval de leur sœur, mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à avoir le coup de coeur sur les innombrables propositions. Tout simplement parce que les noms correspondaient pas à l'animal. Tel que... fleur, caramel, gâteau, soleil, etc. Même des prénoms avaient était supposé !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de... nuit ?

\- Pas mal mais... je sais pas. je trouve pas que ça lui correspond bien en fait...

\- Bon ben on a pu d'idées nous ! t'a dit non à tout ce qu'on t'a dit !

\- Pas ma faute les filles ! je veux un nom parfait pour lui, c'est tout.

\- Et « Parfait » comme nom ? t'en pense quoi ? demanda Jean

\- Ridicule et vantard. Bon, on est arrivé. Allons-lui montrer sa nouvelle maison.

\- Ouais ! firent-ils

Arrivés à la demeure familiale, ils se dirigèrent vers la grange pour faire entrer le cheval et lui montrer ses quartiers. La bête était toujours calme, et semblait bien s'adapter aux caractères et présence de sa nouvelle famille.

\- Voilà mon grand. Ton nouveau chez toi. Un espace rien que pour toi, une couchette douillette et toute fraîche, de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Comme tu vois, on a tout prévu. Lui expliqua-t-elle

N'importe qui lui dirait que c'est idiot de parler ainsi aux chevaux, mais Adrianne ne partageait pas cet avis. Pour elle, la confiance d'un si bel animal se gagne par le respect et la tendresse. Et c'est à travers ces gestes et ces paroles qu'elle comptait si prendre.

Le cheval examina son espace aménager et manifesta un hennissement content. Sa nouvelle amie lui caresser sa crinière ébène avec le sourire.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver un nom. J'ai pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Mais je me suis dit que je le trouverais quand je te verrais enfin... mais là, je coince un peu. Réfléchissons...

Elle se mit alors à brosser son cheval avec douceur. Faire autre chose aide à trouver la solution à un problème, en général.

\- Adrianne ? on peut rester encore avec toi pour t'aider à trouver son nom ?

\- Hum ? oui, oui. Mais réfléchissons dans le calme alors.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à réfléchir. L'aînée en brossant, et les petits assis tous les trois sur une meule de paille, le visage dans leurs mains. Sauf Rose qui jouait avec une feuille de salade qui traînait par terre, tout en regardant parfois le cheval. Puis elle se leva et alla vers lui avec la feuille, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens. Tu veux goûter ?

Le cheval approcha sa tête et renifla le contenu de la main de la petite.

\- Vas-y croque. C'est bon et c'est mou ! t'aura pas mal aux dents !

\- Rose ? tu fait quoi là ? s'étonna Adrianne en s'approchant d'elle

\- Je lui donne à manger !

\- Ah non non non. c'est moi qui dois le nourrir !

\- Mais euh...

\- Comprends-moi, si je vous laisse le nourrir, vous lui donnerait de tout et n'importe quoi ensuite !

\- Même pas vrai d'abord ! c'est de la salade ! pas des bonbons !

\- Encore heureux ! il aurait les dents gâter et jaune !

\- Justement ! c'est pour ça que je lui donne ça ! c'est meilleur, c'est mou et ça fera croque croque dans sa bouche ! na ! regarde il aime ça en plus !

Adrianne regarda son cheval manger la feuille croquante. En effet, ça faisait croque croque dans sa bouche. Ce qui fit tilter la propriétaire.

\- Euh... attend... répète ce que t'a dit Rose ! demanda-t-elle gentiment

\- Ben... j'ai dit que c'est meilleur. Répondit-elle innocemment

\- Oui, mais... t'a dit autre chose que ça... t'a dis... mou et... croque ? c'est ça ?

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

\- Mou... croque... croque... croque... mou... je sens que ce n'est pas loin... aller me chercher deux trois feuilles de salade les filles !

Les filles s'exécutèrent et revient avec trois belle feuille verte et bien croquante. Le cheval les mangea avec appétit et la petite famille écoutée le son amusant de la mastication du cheval

\- C'est rigolo ! fit Rose

\- K-k-k-krok ! écoute ! hi hi ! riait la deuxième jumelle

\- Krok... mou... krokmou ! oui... OUI ! JE L'AI TROUVER ! s'exclama Adrianne toute victorieuse

\- Drôle de nom pour un cheval quand même ! riait Jean

\- Peu importe, mais faut que ça lui plaise aussi !

Elle prit la tête de son cheval avec douceur et lui souriait.

\- T'en dis quoi mon grand ? ça te plaît... Krokmou ?

Le concerné approcha sa tête de la sienne et lui fit comme un câlin. Ça devait lui plaire apparemment. Et la jeune fille était ravie.

\- Bon. À ce que je vois, ça lui plaît. Donc c'est officiel ! tu répondras au nom de Krokmou ! merci Rose... souriait-elle

\- Euh... bah de rien ! souriait-elle

Adrianne lui fit un câlin, puis s'adressa à la troupe.

\- Aller. Vous pouvez aller jouer dehors avant de venir dîner.

\- On peut jouer avec Krokmou ?

\- Non ma puce. Il doit se reposer. Refusa-t-elle gentiment

\- Bon d'accord. Allez venez ! s'exclama Jean

Les petits coururent alors vers la cour, avec déjà des éclats de rire. Adrianne se releva et donna une dernière caresse à son cheval.

\- On va te laisse te reposer mon grand. Après toute la route que t'a faite, tu l'as bien mérité. Et si ta faim ou soif, t'a tout ce qui te faut là.

Il émit un hennissement d'approbation, sous le sourire de la jeune fille.

\- Dors bien Krokmou. À tout à l'heure.

Elle lui donna une bise, et quitta la grange, tandis que le nouveau venu s'installer à son aise pour se reposer.


	12. Le piège

**_Salut à tous ! :D et voila enfin un chapitre bien long qui annonce le début de l'action ! Adieu l'attente ! XD j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'idée de ce piège vous plaira aussi ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! un avis fait toujours plaisir et encourage les troupes ! ^^ merci à vous de continuer à me suivre dans mes fictions et bonne lecture à tous ! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique : laissez-moi vous gâter – Basil détective privé_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Le piège

C'était enfin la fin de semaine. Tout le monde n'allait pas travailler le lendemain et pourrait profiter de deux jours en famille avec un beau soleil en prime. Mais pour l'heure, fallait encore supporter une journée entière de labeur. Chaque villageois s'activer à son habitude.

Adrianne partie comme à son habitude, faire des courses au village. Seule, mais cette fois, elle allait y aller avec Krokmou. Sa première balade avec lui. Elle en était toute joyeuse ! Et ayant fait cette fois et sans oubli une tarte aux pommes, elle passerait apporter les parts pour le trio de la forge.

Donnant les recommandations et les consignes de travail aux enfants, elle partie le coeur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir de ne pas y aller à pied pour une fois ! Krokmou aussi semblait heureux de faire cette balade. Il marchait lentement, et faisait ressentir sa bonne humeur.

Le duo ne mettrait que très peu de temps pour arriver à destination.

oO*Oo

Une autre jeune fille aussi était de bonne humeur. Une autre blonde, qui travaillaient à la taverne. Avec la complicité de sa meilleure amie Ingrid, elle s'appétait à jouer un petit tour à sa rivale. Les deux femmes étant dehors, elles récapitulaient le plan.

\- T'est sure qu'elle va venir au village ce matin ?

\- Absolument sure ! elle vient au moins trois fois par semaine faire ses courses. Elle va s'arrêter un instant à la forge, et faire ces emplettes.

\- Parfait. Et vu qu'hier soir, t'as convaincu Rustik de bousillé un bout du piano, il... d'ailleurs, comment t'a fait ?

\- Je te raconterais tout ça en détail plus tard, si tu veux. Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

\- Oh oooh. Je vois. Maline dit donc... hé hé. Donc... je disais que du coup, il m'envoie chercher Harold pour qu'il vienne le réparer.

\- Faudra que t'arrive à faire venir que Harold et pas le gros lard.

\- J'en fais mon affaire. Et dès qu'il l'aura réparé, on le garde avec l'aide de Rustik un moment à la taverne pour lui faire boire autre chose que de l'eau de pluie !

\- Ouais. Et t'en profitera pour faire du gringe à cet idiot sous le nez de Gaspard et Adrianne. S'ils sont la bien sur.

\- y'a qu'à espérer. Ooouh ça va être rigolo ! bon allez j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

\- Je me fais pas de bile, je sais que t'y arrivera. Souriait-elle

\- Je disais pas ça pour ma réussite, mais pour le fait d'aller draguer de trop prêt ce bouseux qui sent le cheval et la crasse à plein nez ! pouffa-t-elle avec un demi-dégoût

\- Ah ok. Ben bonne chance. Je vais informer Rustik et je t'attends.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux complices partirent chacune de leur côté. Astrid avançait vers la forge avec un faux sourire et avec une allure détendue. Son approche surprit le moustachu qui n'était pas habitué à la voir venir par ici.

\- Bonjour Gueulfor.

\- B'jour Astrid. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Oh... nous sommes très ennuyé à la taverne. Le piano est cassé et il faudrait venir le réparer.

\- Euh... Maintenant ?

\- Oui, si c'est possible. je comptais chanter ce soir pour la fin de semaine. Mais si je n'ai pas d'instrument digne pour m'accompagner au chant, ça ne servirait à rien que je chante! Se plaignit-elle avec un talent convaincant

\- Ah. Pour sur.

\- C'est comme si... vous vouliez faire du travail correct sans de bons outils ! vous comprenez ?

\- Tout à fait Astrid, tout à fait. C'est juste que... je peux pas venir le faire. J'ai trop de boulot à finir en urgence là.

\- Oh. Et Harold ? il peut venir ?

\- Bah... je pense, ouais... attend un instant. HAROLD ! s'exclama-t-il

Astrid jubilait. Son plan marchait à merveille. Le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment et, déjà fut surpris de voir Astrid ici, et demanda la raison de cet appel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le piano à la taverne est cassé. Tu peux aller le réparer maintenant?

\- Euh... oui mais... c'est quoi qui est cassé ?

\- Harold, si on le savait, on essayerait de le réparer nous-mêmes non ? répliqua Astrid

\- C'était juste pour savoir quel genre d'outil je devais prendre, c'est tout.

\- Oh. Désolée.

\- Bah prend ta caisse petit gars et fonce, pour vite revenir m'aider. J'suis débordé ce matin et j'aurais bien besoin d'aide!

\- Ok. bon. Donne moi deux minutes et j'arrive. dit-il à la blonde

\- Pas de soucis.

Il prit donc sa caisse portable avec bon nombre d'outils différents, et accompagna Astrid jusqu'à la taverne.

\- Tu nous sauves tu sais ! fit-elle avec un sourire

\- Je n'ai pas encore réparé donc... remercie-moi pas trop vite.

\- Oui mais... je peux au moins te remerciais de venir tout de suite alors que vous semblez déborder non ?

\- Oui, bon pour ça, ok.

\- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent. Déjà rien qu'en franchissant la porte, Harold ce senti mal à l'aide. Il n'allait jamais dans cet endroit qui empestait l'alcool et le tabac. Et voir tous ces soûlards le regardait comme si un phénomène bizarre venait d'apparaître le rendit mal à l'aide. Rustik brisa le silence.

\- Aaah ! Harold, tu tombe bien ! je suis content que t'ait pu venir tout de suite.

\- De rien. alors ? il est où ton piano ?

\- Là-bas. Et tant fait pas, personne ne viendra te déranger. Le premier qui essaie je le fais sortir vite fait !

\- Ok. euh... bon bah j'y vais.

\- Merci mon gars. Et t'a besoin d'un truc, t'hésite pas à demander !

\- Ouais ouais ok.

Harold parti donc réparé l'instrument avec les indications que Rustik venait de donner sur la panne. Puis Rustik ordonna ouvertement de foutre visuellement et vocalement la paix à Harold. Puis il reprit son service, tout comme Astrid et les filles. Gaspard, qui était dans la pièce également en compagnie de Krane et de son père, observait silencieusement et discrètement le jeune forgeron qui travailler.

\- Ça fait drôle de le voir ici celui-là. Grommelait Alvin

\- Ouais. Un mouton noir dans un troupeau de moutons blancs. Ajouta son fils

\- Béééééééhéhéééé ! HAHAAHAA ! fit Krane en imitant de façon exagérer un mouton

\- Hin. Belle imitation. Pouffa avec sarcasme Gaspard

\- Tss. Fit Alvin avant de boire une gorgée.

oO*Oo

La cavalière arriva tranquillement à destination. Comme à son habitude, elle fit un arrêt à la forge pour apporter les douceurs culinaires aux résidents. Elle descendit de Krokmou, lui donna une caresse affective et l'attacha à la barrière. Puis prenant son panier, elle signala sa présence

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-elle

\- Oh salut ma belle ! c'est gentil de passer nous voir ! souriait le responsable qui travailler sans répit

\- De rien. Et je ne viens pas les mains vides !

\- Oooh ? t'apporte quoi cette fois ? hum ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité et appétit

\- Encore de la tarte. Aux pommes cette fois.

\- Oooh j'adore ça !

Elle sourit et lui donna sa part. Puis s'étonnant de le voir seul elle lui demanda ou était son père et Harold.

\- Au fait... t'est tout seul ?

\- Hum. Pour l'instant oui. Ton père est parti voir le maire et Harold est à la taverne.

Cette réponse fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- À la taverne ?

\- Ouaip. Le piano est cassé et Astrid est venue le chercher.

\- Oh. Bon. Ça me rassure... murmura-t-elle sur la fin

\- Hum ? quoi ? fit le forgeron avec un haussement de sourcils

\- Non non rien. bon euh... quand ils reviendront, tu pourra leur donner leurs parts ?

\- Si je les ai pas mangé, promis ! riait-il

\- Hihi. Je te confie Krokmou aussi

\- Krokmou ? c'est le nom que tu lui as donné finalement? dit-il amusé

\- Oui. Grâce à Rose, je l'ai enfin trouvé ! à tout à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigna pour faire ses emplettes, mais avec le visage soucieux de savoir qu'Harold était dans ce genre endroit. Même que c'était pour une réparation, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Hum... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment-là... murmura-t-elle

oO*Oo

La panne du piano était vraiment minime. Tellement qu'Harold avait réussi à le réparer en deux temps trois mouvements. Se relevant et épongeant son front à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la salle, il prit ses outils et alla au comptoir annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Rustik ?

\- Hum ? t'a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. le piano est réparé.

\- Vraiment ? magnifique ! on va pouvoir assurer les festivités de la soirée alors !

\- Bah ouais.

\- Merci mon vieux. Hééé ! Eret !

\- Quoi ? fit ce dernier au loin, assis a une table

\- Joue nous du piano ! il est réparé ! met de l'ambiance ! demanda d'une voix forte le barman

\- Ça marche ! souriait ce dernier

Eret se mit donc en place et joua les mélodies favorites des clients. La taverne semblait plus animée maintenant. Rustik reporta donc avec le sourire son attention sur Harold.

\- Tiens, voila pour ton boulot !

Il lui donna l'argent prévu pour la réparation avec un grand sourire satisfait. Harold l'empocha et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Bon. Bah j'y vais. Salut.

\- Attend Harold ! laisse-moi t'offrir un verre ! s'exclama ce dernier

\- Euh... non merci Rustik. Je ne bois pas... ce genre de boisson.

\- Quoi ? oh Harold, allez ! juste un verre ! je te l'offre de bon coeur pour te remercier !

\- Il a raison p'tite tête... ça se refuse pas un verre que le patron offre pour bon service ! commenta un ivrogne accoudé au comptoir

\- Exactement. Approuva Rustik

\- Surtout qu'il le fait rarement ! hips ! ajouta-t-il avant de se marrer

\- Euh... je sais pas la... bafouilla Harold

\- Harold. C'est qu'une bière. Ça va pas te tuer ! et c'est la meilleure de ma réserve que je te sers.

\- Bon. Ok alors...

\- Veinard ! ronchonna l'ivrogne

Harold l'ignora ainsi que Rustik, et le jeune homme s'installa à contrecœur au comptoir. Rustik lui servit une bonne pinte bien moussante et bien fraîche, et lui souhaita bonne dégustation. Ne lâchant pas Harold des yeux et continuant de lui sourire, Harold prit courage et bu une gorgée. Intérieurement, il grimaçait car la boisson était affreusement amère dans sa gorge. Mais pour pas vexé Rustik, il ne fit rien et afficha un léger sourire.

\- Alors ? elle est bonne ? demanda Rustik avec joie

\- Ouais. Pas mauvaise. Dit-il en jouant la comédie

\- Héhé. Merci vieux. Et faut tout boire ! pas d'affront, ok ?

\- Ok...

Astrid venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Harold, apportant son plateau vide et énonçant au chef les commandes. Avec le sourire il s'éloigna pour les préparer, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensemble. Astrid regardait Harold avec le sourire, alors qu'Harold préféré l'esquivait du regard. Il voulait vite finir cette bière et sortir de cet endroit qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Ça se voit que c'est ta première bière. Dit-elle sans méchanceté.

\- Humph. Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il sans la regarder

\- Oui. tu la bois différemment de tous les habitués. Mais j'avoue que c'est assez spécial comme boisson. Et faut aimer.

\- Quoi ? t'as déjà goûté ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle

\- Hum hum. Et je vais même t'avouer une chose que je n'ai jamais dite...

Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura ceci. Harold ne recula pas vraiment face à l'approche

\- Avec une bière, c'est déjà bien suffisant pour me faire rire sans relâche comme une souris ! dit-elle amusée

\- Hin. Je vois. Souriait-il à moitié

Il but une nouvelle gorgée mais lentement. Grimaçant discrètement il soupira et se confia à Astrid.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à la finir. C'est trop pour moi.

\- C'est sur que c'est une boisson d'homme. Faut avoir l'habitude.

\- Faut-il vraiment boire ce genre de truc pour être un homme aux yeux de tous ?

\- Hum... non. pour certains oui. Mais pour moi, non.

\- Ah.

\- Un homme... ça peut aimer la bière, ça me gène pas. Fumer aussi. Mais j'aime aussi voir un homme...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui l'écoutait et la regardait faire.

\- ... qui sait se servir de ces bras, de sa force... rassuré ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Tu sais Harold... je t'ai discrètement regardé travaillé tout à l'heure.

\- Et?

\- Eh bien... je sais ce que tu penses de moi mais... je tiens à te dire que te voir travailler pour réparer le piano... bah... ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférente.

\- Euh...

\- Hihi... en plus de pas être habitué à la bière, t'est pas habitué aux compliments que te fait une femme ! riait-elle sans moqueries

\- Pas vraiment. Mais... merci. Dit-il assez gêné

Elle lui souriait et continuer de lui parler. Ingrid et Rustik admiraient la scène avec un certain sourire, alors qu'Alvin et Gaspard, pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui raconter à cet empoté de première ? s'étonna Gaspard avec un regard mauvais.

\- Ooh parce que ça te préoccupe maintenant de savoir ce qu'elle fait ou dit aux autres ? ironisa Alvin et terminant sa deuxième bière

\- Aux autres ça me gène pas. mais avec ce... minus, oui. et je sais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est la bière qui te rend comme ça vieux... fit Krane

\- Non non... c'est... autre chose. Une chose qui m'énerve plus que tout. et je sais pas ce que c'est...

\- Pff. Riait Alvin.

Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils. Et il en était soulagé. Avec de la chance, son fils allait finalement comprendre qu'Astrid lui conviendrait, et qu'un sentiment de possessivité envers elle dominerait le reste de ces sentiments.

Ils reprirent leurs discussions, tandis Harold essayait de terminer avec difficulté sa bière, sous la bonne compagnie d'Astrid. Mais finir cette bière mit plus de temps que prévu, car Adrianne avait terminé toutes ses courses. Revenant à la forge pour aller chercher Krokmou, elle signala son départ à Gueulfor.

\- Gueulfor ? j'ai fini, je vais rentrer !

\- Oh ! attend Adrianne !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai... un service à te demander.

\- Oh ? lequel ?

Le blond soupira longuement, la mine inquiète.

\- Harold n'est toujours pas revenu, et j'trouve pas ça normal. Je ne peux pas quitter la forge, et ton père est toujours avec Stoik.

\- Eeet donc ?

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup ce que je te demande, mais... est-ce que tu pourrais aller le chercher et lui demander de vite revenir m'aider ?

\- Euh... tu veux que j'aille... la dedans ?! comprit-elle avec une grimace

\- Juste pour voire ce qu'il fout et lui dire de revenir. S'il te plaît...

La jeune fille soupira. Son appréhension de tout à l'heure était revenu et elle trouvait aussi que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. Avec un soupir, elle lui répondit ceci.

\- Bon d'accord. J'vais aller voir.

\- Merci ma belle... désolé vraiment

\- C'est rien va. je te confie mes courses et je reviens vite.

\- Ok !

Elle alla donc d'un pas rapide vers le lieu maudit du village. Depuis son arrivée ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait y entrer. Elle espérait juste ne pas voir un spectacle affligeant.

oO*Oo

Harold avait presque fini. Mais le pauvre commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, et suer à cause de la chaleur et des effets de la boisson. Il soupira et se tourna vers la blonde qui lui souriait légèrement.

\- Je me sens bizarre...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais... j'ai chaud...

\- C'est le baptême de la première bière Harold.

Elle prit une serviette de table et épongea avec tendresse le visage du jeune homme

\- Ça va vite passer, t'en fais pas.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- On dit une chose aussi sur les effets ressentis quand on boit sa première bière.

\- Ah ouais ? quoi ?

\- On ressent des choses différentes, on voit tout ce qui nous entoure sous un autre angle, on a des pulsions instinctives... tout des trucs comme ça quoi. Avoua-t-elle en continuant de l'éponger

\- Ah bon...

\- Et toi ? tu ressens quoi là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus suave

\- Je sais pas...

\- Vraiment ? tu n'as pas envie de faire un truc de fou ? un truc d'homme ?

\- Je vois pas quoi la...

\- Genre... cogner quelqu'un ? ou même... embrasser une femme ?

\- Euh... non... enfin... peut-être, je sais pas là.

\- Harold ? t'a déjà embrassé une fille au moins ?

\- Non. Jamais. Avoua-t-il de but en blanc

\- Oh. Euh... tu sais... si ma deuxième suggestion est celle que t'a envie de faire... je me porte volontaire pour un essai.

\- Astrid... je... je ne vais pas t'embrasser enfin... bafouilla-t-il gêné en détournant son regard

Elle souriait encore plus, et lui prit on menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est comme avec la bière Harold. Il faut oser.

\- Euh...

\- Et je suis sure que tu te demandes quelles sensations on éprouve, non ?

\- Je... oui je crois...

\- Alors lances-toi. Murmura-t-elle en lui lâchant le visage.

Après tout, que risquait-il ? connaissant les sentiments d'Adrianne sur le sujet de l'amour, ça ne servait plus à rien d'attendre, d'oser ou espérer. Et puis il ne savait pas si c'était les effets de la bière, mais les lèvres d'Astrid l'attiraient étrangement. Il s'approcha donc d'elle avec lenteur et hésitation, sous le regard de la jolie serveuse qui attendait, qui attendait patiemment.

Soudain, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, laissant Adrianne pénétrait à l'intérieur. Bon nombre de regards encore plus surpris lui furent réserver, car à part les trois serveuses, aucune autre femme ou fille n'entrer ici. Tous ces regards la mirent mal à l'aise, et elle avança lentement dans la salle, en quête d'un jeune forgeron.

Quand Gaspard vit la nouvelle arrivante, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa légèrement de sa chaise.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve...

\- J'te rassure, tu n'as pas bu assez pour rêver mec... ajouta Krane

\- Eh ben ! Les surprises ne sont pas finies je crois. Ajouta Alvin

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit là ? s'étonna avec un sourire son fils

\- Peut-être veut-elle venir travailler ici ? pff, la bonne blague... ajouta Alvin avec étonnement et sarcasme.

\- Un doux rêve se réalise... voilà mon amour qui vint enfin dans le lieu sacré du village...

\- Euh... la, t'as trop bu pour balancer ce genre de niaiserie... grimaça Krane.

Adrianne avançait encore avec dignité et calme face à tous ces regards et sales sourires. Elle espérait aussi que personne ne s'adresse à elle, et qu'ils l'ignorent tous.

Harold n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune fille, et continuait de s'approcher d'Astrid, tout en hésitant encore par moments. Sauf que là, Astrid vit enfin et discrètement ce qu'elle attendait. Sa rivale. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, c'est elle qui s'approcha d'Harold et qui l'embrassa sans retenue, sous le regard choqué d'Adrianne, mais aussi sous celui d'Alvin, de Gaspard, et de beaucoup de personnes. Certains jubilaient face à la réussite du plan, d'autres étaient perplexes avant de reprendre leurs occupations et d'autres s'en fichaient royalement.

Adrianne elle, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir...

\- Harold ? fit-elle

Ce dernier rompis le baiser qu'il avait à moitié rendue en vérité, pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom. Quand il vit que c'était Adrianne, il eut un demi-sourire narquois.

\- Oooh ? Regardez qui voilà.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle avec une demi-grimace

\- Ouaip, c'est moi ! bravo ! et... je peux savoir ce que tu fis ici ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question tiens ! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Il est ici pour se détendre un peu après avoir rendu service à la taverne

\- Je t'ai pas sonné Astrid. C'est à lui que je parle. Va plutôt servir tes clients et laisse le tranquille !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir... Hihan !

\- Hein ? Hihan ?!

\- Oui, c'est ton nouveau surnom tiens. Vu que t'est une vraie bourrique et qu'on attend « anne » dans ton prénom, et ben je fais ton cri ! hihaaaaaaan ! Expliqua-t-elle avant de se marrer et de se moquer

L'assemblée riait aussi de la trouvaille d'Astrid. Même Harold ri ricana légèrement, alors que la jeune fille restait silencieuse, droite et fière. Le regard sur lui, elle se souvient du pourquoi elle était là.

\- C'est ça. Marre-toi aussi. En attendant, Gueulfor voudrait que tu rentres à la forge pour l'aider.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui. et tout de suite !

\- Tss ! il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même au lieu d'envoyer le petit âne ? hihaaaan ! pouffa Astrid

\- Ferme la Astrid, ou je te jure que... menaça-t-elle en serrant son poing

\- Que quoi ? demanda-t-elle le regard sévère

Les deux blondes s'affrontèrent du regard. Gaspard se leva de son siège avec le sourire et marcha tranquillement vers elles, cependant que quelques soûlards imploraient une bagarre !

\- UNE BAGARRE ! UNE BAGARRE ! OUAIS OUAIS OUAIIIIIIIS !

\- Hé la non! pas de bagarre ici, même entre donzelles ! Alors Astrid, viens plutôt chanter pour dire de calmer tout le monde. s'exclama Rustik avec mécontentement

\- Tss. Avec plaisir. Fit-elle prétentieusement en montant vers la petite scène

\- D'façon c'est Astrid qui aurait gagné ! s'exclama un client

\- OUAIS ! Approuvèrent plusieurs en levant les poings ou les chopes

Astrid les remercia tous d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire de peste, alors qu'Adrianne soupirait de désespoir. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Harold qui la dévisageait à moitié soûl.

\- Bon. Tu viens ou quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle mécontente

\- ...

\- Il ne partira pas tant que sa bière n'est pas fini ma belle. Rétorqua Rustik

\- Pardon ? fit-elle

\- Coutume de la maison. En plus elle lui a été offerte, donc il doit la finir. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Tss... pathétique. Bon, hâte toi de la finir et sortons d'ici, Harold. Vite.

\- Pressée de partir ma belle ? fit la voix de Gaspard dans son dos

Elle se retourna et le vit lui sourire d'une manière qui lui plaisait pas. elle commençait à en avoir marre, mais là, elle avait peur car aucune possibilité de fuite n'était possible pour elle.

\- Reste un peu, Adrianne. Personne ne t'attend dans la seconde, non ?

\- Erreur. On m'attend. Et... euh...

\- Si c'est cet endroit et tout ce monde qui te fait peur, je resterais auprès de toi pour te protéger. C'est à ça que sert un homme envers la fille qui hante son coeur.

\- Euh...

Le piano se mit à jouer une belle mélodie, et le silence fit place. Astrid était debout, au centre de la scène. Souriant à son public, elle entonna alors une chanson d'une belle voix.

_Les amis, écoutez bien ma petite chanson_

_Les coups durs ont fait de vous de solides garçons_

_Gardez votre entrain,_

_écoutez-moi bien_

Eret changea le rythme de musique pour que l'intro douce et calme soit conclue, et que les couplets plus rythmés soient chantés. Tout le monde écouté la serveuse. Même Harold et Adrianne, mais pas avec le sourire. Quoiqu'elle n'aimait pas Astrid, Adrianne était comme captivé et admettait qu'elle avait une belle voix.

_Hey les gars, c'est le moment,_

_Aujourd'hui, on a tout le temps_

_Laissez vos rêves se réaliser_

_Laissez-moi vous gâter_

_Vous les durs, taillés comme des armoires_

_Je sais bien que vous traînez un coeur tout gros, plein de cafards_

_Remuez-vous, buvez vos bières, allez-y, laissez-moi faire_

_Vous n'êtes pas abandonné_

_Laissez-moi vous gâter_

Cadence musical qui s'accélère, et qui était joué plus fortement. Les clients mettaient du leur aussi pour rendre le final entraînant !

_Hey les gars ! pour sortir du brouillard !_

_J'ai un truc qu'on n'imagine pas, tu vas voir !_

_Remuez-vous, buvez vos bières !_

_Allez-y, laissez-moi faire !_

_Vous n'êtes pas abandonné !_

_Vous allez vous régaler !_

_Laissez-moi vous gâter !_

Final. La musique s'arrêta, et Astrid fit une révérence sous les applaudissements de tous. Elle adressa au passage un sale sourire à sa rivale. Ne supportant plus cet endroit ni l'ambiance, Adrianne voulut partir, mais Gaspard l'en empêcha. Ce qui la fit froncer davantage le regard.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, hum ? tu ne voudrais pas nous chanter une petite chanson à ton tour ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Oooh aller quoi ! montre nous que t'a une belle voix aussi ! vu que t'a des petits frères et sœurs, tu dois certainement leur chanter de belles chansons pour les faire pioncer !

\- j'ai dit : non. Laisse-moi passer. Siffla-t-elle

\- Pff. Et si je veux pas ? ricana-t-il

\- Alors je passerais de force. Lâcha t-elle en appliquant ses dires

Elle le dépassa, mais Gaspard lui attrapa violemment le poignet. Ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Aie ! arrête ! lâche-moi !

\- Pas question. J'en ai marre de te laisser partir après m'avoir soit humilié, ou rejeter en public. T'est ici, alors tu vas rester avec moi encore un peu, d'accord ? siffla-t-il mécontent en serrant davantage

\- Aie... Gaspard arrête... tu me fais mal... supplia-t-elle en se débattant, la panique montant petit à petit en elle

\- Vas y Adrianne... débats toi ! j'aime les furies qui se débattent vainement entre mes bras. Souriait-il davantage

Quelques spectateurs, en plus du personnel et du shérif se marrer bien de la situation, mettant encore plus la malheureuse dans une situation de détresse. Personne ne réagirait donc pour que tout s'arrête et lui vienne en aide? aimaient-ils tous voir ce genre de spectacle et en rire ?!

C'est alors que...

\- Lâche-la.

Mirage sonore. Puis le silence fit place à nouveau. Gaspard se retourna et aperçu Harold, qui avait quitté sa chaise et sa chope. Il était là, debout, à le fixait avec un regard furieux, et sans signe de peur. Ce qui fit marrer la brute alors qu'Adrianne était encore surprise, mais inquiète.

\- Hin... Pardon ? t'a dit quoi là ? se marra-t-il

\- J'ai dit : lâche-la. Fit-il sévèrement et sur de lui

\- Hin hin hin... allez, retourne boire ta bibine, mauviette ! J'suis occupé là.

Il détourna donc son attention du forgeron. Mais Harold réussit à lui faire faire demi-tour, et à lui coller un bon poing dans la figure, qui fit tomber le jeune homme au sol, inerte. Sous les yeux choqués de tous, Harold venait de mettre Gaspard KO.

Adrianne regardait alternativement les deux hommes, totalement perplexe. Mais en fixant une dernière fois Harold, elle eut alors un visage triste et dégoûtée. Harold la regardait aussi mais avec une demi-crainte et horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais aussi à cause de la manière dont elle le regardait, lui.

Puis sans rien dire, elle sortit à grands pas de la taverne.


	13. Honte

Chapitre 13 - Honte

Adrianne s'était enfuie honteuse et choquée et Harold l'avait regardé partir sans rien dire ni bouger. La clientèle et le personnel n'avaient pas réagi à ce qui s'était passé, trop choqués eux aussi du résultat. Astrid jubilait intérieurement de joie, mais elle avait un air d'appréhension et de surprise, elle-même s'attendant pas à ça dans son plan. Et Alvin était lui aussi surpris, mais se leva pour aller auprès de son gaillard de fils, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Harold avait dû frapper vraiment très fort pour qu'un bonhomme comme Gaspard ne se relève pas ! le forgeron regardait ses mains, et sa lucidité semblait presque revenir. Et c'est là que les commentaires commencèrent.

\- Didiou ! Z'avez vu ça ?

\- Ouaip... il l'a mis KO dis donc !

\- En un coup ? ce n'est pas possible !

\- Faut croire que si...

\- Euh bé ! il bouge put ! regarde !

\- Bah c'est ce qui arrive quand on se prend un bon pain...

\- Et avec ce qu'il a siroté, il va bien pioncer !

\- Pas besoin de berceuse ! hé hé !

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'exclama fortement Alvin

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, avec une demi crainte. Surtout quand il avait cette grosse voix.

\- Cessez vos commentaires et reprennes vos sirotages ! et tout le monde reprend son poste ! et que ça saute ! ERET ! MUSIQUE ! Ordonna-t-il

Tout le monde lui obéit. Les clients buvaient, les filles servaient, Rustik gérait, et Eret jouait du piano. Quant à Harold, il ne bougeait plus, et encore moins quand le barbu s'approcha très calmement de lui, bras croisés et un immense sourire qui fit déglutir le jeune homme.

\- Bien. À nous deux mon gars...

oO*Oo

Adrianne n'avait pas traînée pour rejoindre la forge. Mais elle s'y était rendu la tête baissée. Trop honte. Quand Gueulfor la vit arriver, il eut d'abord un sourire, qu'il perdit vite en voyant qu'elle était seule, mais qu'elle tirait une drôle de tête.

\- Euh... Adrianne ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle reprit son panier de course et grimpa sur Krokmou.

\- Merci d'avoir gardé mes courses et Krokmou.

\- Euh... de rien mais...eeeeuh... et Harold ? il est où ?

\- À la taverne. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial

\- Encore ?! mais... t'a transmis mon message ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... bah pourquoi il n'est pas revenu avec toi ?

Elle se redressa, et soupira exaspéré avant de lâcher ceci.

\- Deux choses. Déjà, j'suis pas sa nounou, et ensuite, il t'expliquera lui-même. Au revoir.

\- Euh... au revoir mais... HEE ! ATTEND ! s'exclama-t-il

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. En sortant du village, elle fit accélérer son cheval, et laissa enfin ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

oO*Oo

Christian et Stoik, qui étaient toujours dans le bureau du maire, concluaient enfin leur discussion sur un événement très important qui aura lieu dans le village, en plus de plusieurs autre sujet important.

\- Bien ! Voilà qui est terminé. Souriait le maire

\- En effet. Souriait son concitoyen et ami

\- On a tout vu je pense.

\- Oui. La date, les préparatifs, le lieu... rien ne manque.

\- Y'avait longtemps que ce genre d'événement n'était pas arrivé.

\- Oui.

\- Et ça fera du bien à tout le village d'assister à ça.

\- J'avoue. Ça cassera la monotonie et tout le monde se préparera avec hâte pour ce jour.

\- Surtout qu'après l'annonce, ça fera le sujet de toutes les discussions des villageois ! hin, je pourrais pas faire trois pas sans en entendre parler !

\- Et moi donc !

\- Je peux donc compter sur toi et Gueulfor pour que tout soit prêt à temps ?

\- Bien sûr Stoik. Et tu pourras compter sur Harold aussi.

Le visage du maire devient alors plus grave, comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème qui l'embêtait.

\- Hum... ouais. Harold. Marmonna t-il

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Christian

\- Hum ? oh rien. c'est juste que... j'aimerais qu'il...

\- Qu'il quoi ?

\- Qu'il prenne pleinement part à ce qui va arriver.

\- Et alors ? c'est ce qu'il va faire non ?

\- Oui. mais disons qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, je doute fort qu'il soit d'accord.

\- Ah.

\- Et même que je suis le maire, je suis avant tout son père. Je ne peux pas le forcer.

\- Je sais Stoik. Je sais.

\- Que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

\- En tant que maire, fais ce que tu à faire.

\- Hum hum.

\- En tant que père, parle en lui. Dés ce soir.

\- Ouais. Bah pour tout te dire... je préférerais encore travailler sur un long discours plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

\- Il comprendra. Et tout ira bien.

\- Espérons Christian. Espérons...

Un instant de silence, avant que Stoik conclu cette discussion et cette réunion avec un sourire et bonne humeur.

\- Bon aller. Assez de tracas ! le soleil n'est pas encore couché et on a du travail sur la planche ! autant s'y prendre de bonne heure, hein ?

\- J'avoue. Bon, j'y vais. Bon courage pour ce soir !

\- Merci Christian.

Le forgeron sorti du bureau du maire qui se replongea aussitôt dans ses papiers, alors que lui repartait vers la forge.

oO*Oo

Alvin regardait Harold de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas flancher sous le poids du regard du shérif, mais aussi de son même sourire qu'il persistait à garder

\- Alors mon gars ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? hum ?

\- Euh...

\- On ne tient pas l'alcool ? on boit à peine une pauvre petite bibine et on se prend pour monsieur muscle ?

\- C'est que... je...

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, petite crevette. Je suppose que c'est ton travail à la forge qui t'a donné une certaine force, hein ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Pas de peut être. C'est sur ! et même que c'est mon fils que tu viens d'envoyer au royaume des rêves, ta droite était impressionnante. J'en étais bluffé. Bravo.

\- Euh...

\- Cependant...

\- Quoi ?

\- Quiconque commet un acte de brutalité, ou sème la discorde, pu créer un problème dans un lieu public mérite que je le foute en cellule. Et de plus, comme je suis le père de l'endormi, j'ai encore plus le droit.

Harold gardait le silence. Que pouvait-il faire ? s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? il n'échapperait pas au shérif bien longtemps, ni à la cellule. Et même qu'il était le fils du maire. Alvin reprit le dialogue.

\- Mais je t'excuse pour cette fois.

\- Hein ?

\- C'était ton baptême d'alcool à ce que j'ai pigé. Et tu étais soûl quand tu l'as cogné. Donc, je passe gracieusement l'éponge.

\- Euh... merci shérif.

\- Néanmoins... t'échappera pas au procédé habituel des troubleurs de fête dans ce bâtiment.

Harold comprenait pas. Alvin afficha un sourire plus large avant de hurler

\- VAREK ! UN CLIENT POUR TOI !

Les clients sursautèrent, puis les éclats de rires reprirent. Varek entra donc en silence dans la salle, et comme pour le pauvre vieillard, il prit Harold par le haut de la chemise, le fit sortir et l'envoya dans le bac à flotte des chevaux, sous les nouveaux éclats de rires des ivrognes. Alvin sorti à son tour pour balancer au sol la caisse à outils du jeune homme et rentra de nouveau dans la taverne, tout souriant encore une fois.

Harold sortait du bac d'eau, honteux, sous les yeux surpris et peinés des passants. Regroupant ses outils sur le sol poussiéreux, il se releva et marcha le lus dignement possible vers la forge.

L'ambiance joyeuse de la taverne reprise alors son cours. Alvin ordonna qu'on transporte son fils à l'étage du bâtiment. Ce que firent deux gars bien costauds. Astrid s'était approchée de Gaspard pour voir son état, mais Alvin lui attrapa délicatement le poignet.

\- A-Alvin ?

\- Une minute ma jolie. Tu me dois quelques explications sur ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

\- Euh... c'est-à-dire que... je vais vous expliquer Alvin.

\- Pas ici. Tu vas gentiment m'accompagner aussi à l'étage et me fournir une belle explication. Allez monte.

oO*Oo

Quand Christian arriva sur son lieu de travail, c'était à son tour de voir un visage contrarié. Celui du moustachu boiteux.

\- Bah ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? t'en tire une tête !

\- Humph... j'ai de quoi me le reprocher.

\- Hum ? tu m'expliques ?

\- Ben en faut... je... que ?! Harold ?! s'exclama-t-il perplexe

\- Hein ? que... woh ! fit à son tour Christian

Les deux amis venaient de voir le plus jeune de la troupe revenir complètement trempé, couvert partiellement de poussière, et le visage visiblement honteux et gêné. Bien entendu, quand il arriva enfin à la forge, il déposa sa caisse sans regarder les deux hommes puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

\- Euh... Harold ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé mon gars?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Oh que si tu vas en parler. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser et... fit plus sérieusement

\- J'AI DIT QUE J'AVAIS PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLEZ ! hurla-t-il

Puis il ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, claquant la porte au passage. Les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés de le voir dans cet état.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? on le laisse ou on insiste ?

\- S'il n'avait pas hurlé, je me dirais que c'est juste un coup de leur part pour se marrer. Mais là, vu qu'il vient de nous hurler dessus avec un regard furieux, je suis sur que ça cache autre chose. Conclut Christian

\- Oui. Surtout que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Bah... que ta fille doit y être pour quelque chose, vu qu'elle est revenu de là-bas dans un état presque similaire au sien, hormis la flotte je te rassure. Précisa le blond avec gène

\- Q-Quoi ?! Adrianne... à la taverne ?! Et... tu sais pourquoi elle était...

\- Furieuse ? non je ne sais pas. Et ça me turlupine car c'est de ma faute en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je... Astrid est venue pour qu'on vienne réparer le piano, et j'ai envoyé Harold. Mais vu qu'il ne revenait pas et que je ne pouvais pas laisser la forge, j'ai donc demandé à ta fille d'aller le chercher. Elle est sorti tard mais... visiblement fâchée et elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, et... elle est partie.

\- Hum... c'est bizarre... les deux qui ressortent quasiment dans le même état... et qu'ils veuillent rien dire... bon. Allons voir Harold.

\- J'te suis !

oO*Oo

Le retour à la maison était rapide cette fois. Krokmou avait galopé jusqu'à la demeure familiale, et sa cavalière n'avait cessé de pleurer en silence. Arrivé, elle mit pied à terre et emmena Krokmou jusqu'à son box, silencieuse et le regard froncé. Sa monture avait de l'affection pour elle. Il lui donna un léger coup de tête dans le dos pour la faire réagir. Elle le rassura cependant d'une caresse et d'un sourire à peine visible.

\- Tout va bien Krokmou... tout va bien...

Pas convaincue, la bête recommença, et elle essaya de le convaincre.

\- Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ok ? je... je sais déjà même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Peut-être... parce que je pensais qu'il était... différent. Différent de tous les autres hommes du village. Différent de Gaspard...

Elle soupira.

\- Je me trompais en fin de compte...

Elle croisa alors le regard vert et prenant de la monture. Elle constatait vite fait que, comme Harold, le vert de ses yeux avait quelque chose de captivant. Mais ne voulant plus penser au jeune forgeron, elle fronça légèrement le regard et afficha un sourire plus visible.

\- Enfin bref, merci à toi. Reposes-toi bien mon grand...

Elle le laissa et sortit de la grange, mais cette fois avec un air furax. Même que Krokmou était un cheval, il comprenait que son amie allait pas bien, même si elle essayait de le cacher ou le nier.

Adrianne alla donc ranger ses courses, et poursuivit son propre travail dans le silence et la réflexion. Les jumelles et Jean étaient contents de la revoir, mais intriguées de son état. Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle faisait une tête pareil au lieu de sourire et de rire comme d'habitude, eh bien, de manière un peu sèche, elle leur demanda de la laisser tranquille et d'aller jouer dehors. Ce que le trio fit alors, encore plus intrigué.

oO*Oo

En montant à l'étage, une blonde commençait à ressentir une sorte de peur, d'appréhension. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu peur de l'homme qui lui avait ordonné de le suivre, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre d'émotion ! et ça lui faisait très bizarre ! surtout qu'en plus, Alvin n'était pas de bon poil, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la discussion allait tourner...

Ouvrant brutalement la porte, il fit entrer la serveuse en la poussant légèrement. Astrid garder au mieux son calme, et encore plus quand le shérif ferma ma porte. Pas d'issue possible pour elle.

\- Bien. Je t'écoute Astrid. Commença-t-il les bras croisés

\- D'accord. Euh... par où commencer...

\- J'vais te faciliter les choses. Explique-moi pourquoi t'a embrassé cette espèce de larve ?

\- J'avais une bonne raison Alvin.

\- J'espère bien ma belle, j'espère bien !

\- C'était pour rendre jaloux votre fils.

Elle avait balancé ça calmement, en espérant que ça ne le mettrait pas en colère.

\- Jaloux ? vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que votre fils ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! il n'en a que pour cette... blondasse boueuse ! lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût

\- Ah.

Bon jusque-là, ça allait.

\- Et pourquoi t'a choisi Harold ? y'avais meilleur choix ! s'étonna-t-il avec sarcasme

\- Oh non Alvin. Pas pour le plan que j'avais élaboré ! souriait-elle

\- Tiens donc ? eh bien argumente, ça m'intéresse !

\- D'accord. Alors voilà. Adrianne repousse votre fils, mais montre plus de gentillesse et de tendresse envers Harold. Et comme je souhaitais me venger d'elle après ce qu'elle me fait subir a cause de Gaspard, j'ai voulu leur faire du mal à tous les trois.

Alvin la toisait calmement, puis alla s'asseoir sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Hum hum. Continue.

\- C'est très simple. Je blessais Adrianne en dégradant Harold à ses yeux et je blessais votre fils en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à un autre homme.

\- Je vois. Donc... Harold n'était qu'un simple pion ? comprit-il en se grattant la barbe d'un air songeur

\- Tout à fait. Cependant, la moitié du plan a marché. J'ai réussi avec elle, et avec Harold aussi vu sa tête quand elle est partie, mais... pas avec Gaspard. Le fait de me voir avec un autre et de l'embrasser ne lui a rien fait...

\- J'ai constaté. Soupira ce dernier

\- Alvin, j'aime votre fils comme une folle, mais... je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il s'intéresse autant à moi qu'à elle !

\- À ce niveau-là... je suis aussi perdu que toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Tout ce que je fais ou dis ne donne aucun résultat ! et ça me rend chèvre ! je préfère t'avoir toi pour belle fille que cette paysanne ! tu vaux cent fois mieux qu'elle ! et en plus, t'hésite pas à te servir des autres pour parvenir à tes fins ! et ça, ça me plaît assez comme trait de caractère. Chez une femme, c'est rare de voir ça. mais... c'est plaisant. Belle, aimante et maline. Non franchement je vois pas pourquoi il refuse de voir que tu lui conviendrais mieux.

\- Alors que faire ?

\- Je sais pas. déjà, la crevette la mit KO, donc je pense que tu devrais aller à son chevet et être auprès de lui à son réveil. Je préviendrais Rustik.

\- D'accord.

\- Soigne-le, et fait lui le coup de... « je m'occupe de toi, même que tu m'as blessé ». ça devrait marcher.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais à son réveil, il risque d'être furieux et de vouloir cogner sur Harold !

\- Ça, je m'en occupe. Je gère sa brutalité, et toi, occupes-toi de ce qu'une femme peut faire pour calmer un homme, en espérant que ça marche. Vas-y.

\- Bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Alvin la retint encore.

\- Astrid ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Je ne vais pas mentir. Oui. oui j'ai eu peur de vous. Mais je ne vous l'aurai pas montré.

\- Hin. À tes qualités, j'ajoute franche et courageuse. J'aime ça les femmes qui ont du cran.

\- Merci Alvin.

\- Allez ma belle. vas-y. Riait-il

Puis elle sortit et alla dans la chambre où on avait laissé Gaspard reprendre ses esprits. il était toujours dans les vapes. La blonde prit une serviette d'eau fraîche et lui épongea le visage. Elle attendait donc qu'il se réveille, et se régalait de le voir dormir. Alvin, lui, était redescendu reboire une bière avant de partir.

oO*Oo

Christian et Gueulfor entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment. Ils y trouvèrent Harold, la tête dans les mains, assis sur le banc. Il ne daigna même pas lever la tête quand ses collègues entrèrent. Il se mura dans son silence, grimaçant discrètement de honte. Christian se risqua à prendre la parole.

\- Harold. Raconte-nous s'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Gueulfor m'a dit qu'Adrianne était en quelque sorte mêlée... et je voudrais savoir comment. Et surtout que je préfère savoir la vérité venant de toi, plutôt que de Rustik et son groupe.

\- Je... non je peux pas...

\- Harold. Adrianne est revenue furieuse. On voudrait savoir pourquoi !

\- Mais je sais pas par où commencer ! s'exclama-t-il perdu et en colère

\- Eh ben... raconte nous l'histoire depuis ton départ jusqu'à ton arrivée. Hum ?

Harold les fixa tous deux avec hésitation. D'façon il était coincé. Ne suportant plus de porter sa chemise trempée, il l'enlevant sans gène pour en remettre une autre, et fronça le regard en la balançant au sol.

\- J'ai honte les gars... avoua-t-il en appuyant ses deux mains sur le rebord d'un meuble.

\- On ne fera pas de commentaire Harold.

\- Yep ! on écoutera attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

Harold soupira longuement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sale.

\- Bon ok. Alors j'y suis allé, et j'ai réparé leur fichu piano. Du coup, Rustik m'a offert une bière pour me remercier. Mais je l'ai refusé. Et comme elle était offerte et qu'il m'a balancé un sermon sur le fait qu'on ne refuse pas quelque chose pour service rendu, et que je ne voulais pas paraître pour un dégonflé et un minable devant tout le monde, j'ai... accepté. J'ai eu du mal à la boire j'avoue, puis Astrid est arrivée. Elle m'a... accoster lourdement, mais avec l'alcool... je sais pas j'ai... pas rechigner tant que ça. expliqua Harold en mettant une nouvelle chemise.

\- Hum hum.

\- Puis elle a... voulu que je l'embrasse, et j'ai hésité aussi. C'est là qu'Adrianne est arrivé pour me donner ton message Gueulfor. Puis Gaspard est arrivé, et il la embêtait. J'ai demandé qu'il la lâche. Et... comme il voulait pas... je lui ai foutu un pain dans la figure.

\- DE QUOI ?!

\- Gueulfor ! chut ! laisse le finir !

\- Non mais attend ! il... bon ok j'me tais. Continue.

\- J'ai foutu Gaspard KO, Adrianne est partie et Alvin m'a fait mettre dehors et à la flotte par Varek. Voilà. Conclut-il en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa chemise

Les deux hommes le regardaient étonnés de son récit. Surtout Gueulfor !

\- Eh ben ! quelle histoire ! j'en reviens pas !

\- Ouais...

\- T'a coller une torgnole à ce grand benêt, et tu la mis KO ?! et sous les yeux d'Alvin en plus?!

\- Gueulfor... soupira Christian

\- Bon sang... J'aurais aimé voir ça ! ça devait être spectaculaire ! tout le monde était choqué non ? ajouta le blond avec un sourire

\- Ouais en effet. C'était spectaculaire, choquant. Et honteux ! j'ai honte de m'être laisser embarquer dans cette histoire ! j'ai plus été ridicule qu'autre chose !

\- Harold...

\- La prochaine, fois, c'est l'un de vous deux qui ira là-bas ! hors de question que j'y remette les pieds !

\- D'accord. Mais dis-moi... pourquoi Adrianne est revenue furieuse ?

\- Je sais pas Christian. J'ai... du lui faire honte. Bref, on peut changer de sujet ? j'aimerais déjà digérer ce qui s'est passé...

\- Je comprends. tu peux prendre ta journée si tu veux.

\- Non non. j'ai besoin de travailler pour dire d'oublier tout ça.

\- Comme tu le sens mon gars.

\- En tout cas, on t'embêtera plus avec ce sujet. Tu peux poursuivre ta journée peinarde.

\- Merci.

\- OH ! j'ai failli oublier ! Adrianne nous a ramené à tous une part de tarte aux pommes ! moi j'ai déjà mangé la mienne, mais vos parts sont toujours là ! hé hé !

\- Merci vieux. Et... Harold ?

Harold affichait une tête peinée à présent. À cause de tout ça, il venait surement de perdre la fille qu'il aimait en secret, et d'avoir réussi à l'éloigner de lui. Mais en plus, elle ne l'avait pas oublié lui, en ramenant une part de sa tarte préféré.

\- Harold ? refit Christian

\- Je... je vais aller travailler. Excusez-moi. Marmonna-t-il

Il sortit, le regard baissé, laissant encore une fois ses deux collègues perplexe. Reprenant son marteau en main, Harold se remit au travail. Rageant comme pas possible contre cette saleté de journée, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle commence autrement. Il aurait tant préféré accueillir Adrianne, se régaler du gâteau et la complimenter, plutôt que d'aller dans cette taverne où il avait perdu ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur...


	14. Discussions sérieuse

Chapitre 14 - Discussions sérieuse

Gaspard c'était réveiller. Quand son regard se posa sur Astrid, qui lui souriait, il ne commit pas l'erreur de se tromper de prénom.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais... pfoua... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ?

\- T'as oublié ?

\- J'préfére qu'on me le rappelle avant que je me goure.

\- Harold t'a mis KO d'un simple coup de poing pour que tu lâches Adrianne.

\- Har... ah. Oui j"m'en souvient maintenant. Quelle force... j'en ai mal à la mâchoire dis donc...

\- Du moment que t'est intact et réveillé, c'est le principal.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard curieux.

\- Pourquoi t'est la au fait ?

\- Pour te soigner.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? pourquoi tu restes après ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir ?

\- Pour une raison évidente qui ne semble apparemment toujours pas t'interpeller.

\- Tu... tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour moi malgré ça ?

\- Faut croire. Je peux encore espérer que tu les partages aussi, surtout après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Mais je sens que je me fais des idées. Pas vrai ?

\- Je...

\- Je vois. Laisse tomber. Malgré qu'elle montre de l'attention, de la tendresse et une réaction excessive envers celui qui t'a cogné plutôt qu'envers toi, tu continues à la porter dans ton coeur. Très bien.

\- Astrid...

\- Non laisse. Tu te borgne à te rendre malheureux. C'est ton choix. Tu pourras cependant remarquer que c'est moi qui suis resté à ton chevet. Pas elle. Elle n'a montré aucune attention, ni inquiétude à ton égard quand tu étais au sol. Tss. Si c'est ça le genre d'épouse que tu recherches, alors attend toi à être malheureux et plaint par tout le monde. Et puisque tu es réveillé, je vais aller reprendre mon travail si tu permets.

Elle se leva de la chaise qui se trouver prés du lit. Gaspard lui attrapa alors le poignet, mais avec délicatesse. Pas comme avec Adrianne.

\- Astrid...

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu... me trouves... idiot ?

\- De quoi ? idiot de t'accrocher à un rêve ? non. pas du tout. C'est même très beau et admirable. Cependant, faut savoir redescendre sur terre et se réveiller avant d'avoir très mal. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je pense avoir enfin compris, que je m'y prenais mal. Depuis le début.

Astrid eut une once d'espoir. L'avait-elle convaincu ? enfin ? ne cédant pas visiblement à la joie trop vite, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Et... que compte tu faire pour y remédier ?

\- Changer de caractère. Je vais m'y prendre autrement pour trouver le bonheur. Et comme ça, elle verra que je regrette et que par amour pour elle, je peux changer !

\- Que... de quoi ?!

\- La brutalité ne sert à rien... il faut de l'attention, de l'inquiétude, de la gentillesse et de la patience envers l'être aimé ! il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle verra que je peux faire son bonheur !

Astrid n'en revenait pas ! ce bougre ne céderait donc jamais ?! la baffe d'Harold le fait délirer plus qu'autre chose !

\- Attends attend... tu... tu es en train de me dire... que tu l'aimes encore et que tu ne comptes pas abandonner ?

\- Non.

\- Mais... et Harold ?! tu ne lui en veux pas ?!

\- Hum... Bizarrement non. Le coup qu'il m'a donné, en plus de tes sages conseils a eu un autre effet sur moi. j'y vois... plus clair.

\- Mes sages conseils ?! je ne voulais pas t'aider pour trouver une solution ! je voulais t'aider à te faire comprendre d'oublier définitivement cette idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

\- Astrid. Écoute. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne ressens pas d'amour pour toi, mais... c'est comme ça. Je l'aime elle, et je n'arriverais jamais à en aimer une autre.

\- Mais elle... ELLE - T'AIME - PAS !

\- À coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! en changeant tout ce qui va pas chez moi, j'arriverais à la faire changer d'avis !

\- Non mais ... je... tu... RHAA ! fit-elle en rage

Elle sortit alors en trombe de la chambre et redescendit en salle servir les client assoiffés, essayant de paraître douce et aimable. Quand Alvin la vit, il l'interpella.

\- Alors ?

\- Tss. Votre fils est fou ! le coup de poing d'Harold lui a fait complètement retourner le cerveau !

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Il dit qu'il va changer de comportement et de méthode envers elle, afin de paraître parfait à ses yeux !

\- DE QUOI ?! je... mais... IL EST OU CETTE ANDOUILLE DE PREMIÈRE ?!

\- Dans sa chambre. Tout ce que j'ai fait où dit ne sert à rien non plus. Fit-elle

\- JE... rhrrr. Je vais lui en coller une nouvelle de baffe, en espérant que son cerveau se remet dans la bonne place ! déclara-t-il furieux

Puis il se leva et remonta voir Gaspard. Mais quand il entra dans la chambre, cette dernière était vide. Tout ce qui bougeait, c'était les rideaux de la fenêtre qui était grand ouvert. Alvin ragea encore une fois avant de redescendre et de sortir.

oO*Oo

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. La fin de journée arrivée à son tour et chaque commerce fermait sa boutique. Le trio de la forge repartit donc chacun chez eux. Quand Harold arriva chez lui, il n'eut qu'une envie. Prendre un bain. Mais son père se trouvait déjà là, et vu le regard qu'il lui adressa, le bain n'était pas pour tout de suite.

\- Bonsoir fils.

\- B'soir papa...

\- Tu as une minute ? j'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Ça peut pas attendre que j'ai pris un bain ? j'ai eu une journée crevante aujourd'hui.

\- Oh. Euh... Je ne serais pas long dans ce cas Harold.

\- Pff... bon ok vas y. soupira-t-il

\- Alors voilà. J'ai discuté avec le père d'Adrianne d'un événement assez important qui va avoir lieu dans le village et dans peu de temps.

Aie. Ça commençait bien. Le fait que son père mentionne Christian et prononce le prénom de sa fille mit mal à l'aise Harold. Il fit donc de son mieux pour cacher sa gêne, en espérant qu'il ne lui parle pas de ce qui s'est passé à la taverne, ni ne le force à revivre ses honteux souvenirs. Mais il était également intrigué du sujet énoncer.

\- De quel événement tu parles ?

\- D'un tournoi équestre.

Aie. Deuxième malaise pour lui. Des chevaux. Un tournoi avec plein de chevaux va être organisé ici. Idée parfaite pour lui !

\- Euh... ok mais... de quoi t'a parlé avec Christian sur ce tournoi ?

\- J'ai sollicité son aide et celle de Gueulfor pour les préparatifs. Comme je m'occupe de tout ce qui administratif, eux s'occuperont de tout ce qui est... matériel.

\- Euh... et moi ? je ne suis pas mentionné dans la catégorie « aide » ?

\- Pas cette fois Harold. Je... je souhaiterais que tu soit dans une autre catégorie pour ce tournoi.

\- Je le sens mal... tu peux préciser ? grimaça Harold avec crainte

Stoik prit une inspiration et se lança, visiblement nerveux, tout en se frottant nerveusement les mains

\- Que tu participes en tant que candidat.

\- Que... quoi ?! que je participe ?! sur... sur un cheval ?! c'est ça que tu veux ?! bafouilla Harold légèrement choqué et paniquer de l'idée de son père

\- Oui fils.

\- Non mais... t'est pas sérieux papa ?!

\- Si.

\- Oh misère... soupira Harold

Il se prit le front dans sa main, cherchant une issue. Il inspira à son tour, et fronça le regard en fixant son père.

\- Dans ce cas, ma réponse sera claire et brève : Non.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi Harold.

\- Écoute-moi papa. Je veux pas monter à cheval.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu voudras si quelqu'un t'apprend à monter !

Harold soupira encore une fois. Son père avait décidément une idée fixe ! Et il se doutait que la discussion allait pas être si simple

\- Je la refais. Papa... je peux pas monter à cheval !

\- Mais si tu pourras voyons ! une bonne dose de courage, de volonté et un bon professeur ! voila ce qu'il te faut fils ! tout ira bien. Insista t-il avec un sourire rassurant

\- Je suis positivement sûr de chez sûr que non !

\- Harold... soupira Stoik à son tour

\- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?!

\- Le jour est venu fils.

\- Papa... arrête de faire l'entêté ! je parle sérieusement !

\- Moi aussi Harold. Il est temps que tu te débarrasses de cette peur qui dure depuis trop longtemps. C'était une bourde d'enfance, je le sais. Mais tu as 21 ans maintenant, et je pense qu'il est temps que cette peur soit surmontée.

\- Papa...

\- Écoute-moi fils.

Il lui montra un des portraits de sa mère qui était accrochée sur le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée. Une belle femme douce, souriante, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns coiffée en trois tresses. Il reprit son discours sans lâcher du regard le portrait de sa défunte femme.

\- Ta mère, Valka, était une grande cavalière. Elle avait une passion pour les chevaux et adorait chevaucher au grand galop. Elle avait... un lien particulier avec ces bêtes. Quelque chose de rare. Et que je n'avais jamais vu chez quelqu'un... c'est même une des choses qui m'ont séduite chez elle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harold qui avait préféré se taire afin que la discussion soit la plus brève possible.

\- Quand tu étais petit, bien avant que cet incident se produise, tu avais... comme ta mère, ce don avec les chevaux.

\- Humph. J'en suis pas si sur papa.

\- Bien sur que si Harold. Tu possèdes ce lien aussi, même si tu t'en souviens pas et si tu le renies. Pourtant, je suis ton père et je peux t'affirmer ceci. Tu es comme ta mère. À l'époque, je la revoyais en toi quand tu étais au contact des chevaux.

\- Bon, je veux bien te croire papa... mais... ça à changer ! dès que je suis trop prêt de ces bêtes, je... je bloque. Tout simplement.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut combattre ce blocage.

\- Et comme tu veux que je fasse ? en claquant des doigts ?

\- Il faut te trouver un professeur. Du moins... quelqu'un qui voudrait et pourrais t'apprendre à avoir de nouveau confiance en eux. Le tournoi sera dans trois semaines. Ça te laisse du temps.

Harold écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Trois semaines ?! trois semaines pour vaincre une peur qui dure depuis des années ?! il se moquait de lui, ce n'est pas possible ! les bras croisés et furax, il posa une autre question.

\- Pff... je n'ai pas le choix apparemment ?

\- Harold. Même que tu es un forgeron, tu es le fils du maire. Et je tiens à ce qu'un jour, tu me succèdes, et que les villageois veulent de toi comme dirigeant. Mais je refuse qu'il te traite encore de froussard. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu apprennes à monter. Pour toi, mais aussi pour leur montrer que tu peux le faire. Que tu n'es pas un froussard.

\- Et toi ? tu ne le souhaite pas aussi pour toi ?

\- Fils... tu sais que je suis fier de toi. Cependant...

\- Je sais. Bon. Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui. tu me promets de t'y prendre dès demain ?

\- Papa...

\- Harold. Insista Stoik

\- Mais oui, rhoo...

\- Juré ?

\- Pff... juré. Promit-il sans enthousiasme

Il monta deux trois marches, l'air bougon avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner à nouveau vers son père.

\- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas une idée sur la personne qui pourrait... hin, m'enseigner ?

\- Hum... je sais pas. Mais je pense que... si tu trouves une personne avec qui tu t'entends bien, qui te met en confiance et qui sache être patient, ça ne peut donner que de meilleurs résultats. Mais bon. Je sais que tu trouveras fils ! allez, va vite te débarbouiller avant de venir dîner.

\- Je vois. Merci quand même...

Harold termina de monter à l'étage sans cesser de réfléchir au dilemme auquel il était confronté de force ! et pas moyen d'y échapper apparemment. Et puis... qui voudrait lui apprendre à monter ? un nom lui vint en tête, mais... vu ce qui s'était passé.

Essayant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre en préparant son bain, il ne voyait pas d'autres personnes idéales que son idée première. Avec un soupir décisif, il fronça le regard et prit sa décision.

\- J'irais lui demander demain matin. Et puis... en même temps, j'irais lui présenter mes excuses.

Il entra alors dans son bain, ferma les yeux et espéra que l'eau chaude fasse des miracles pour le détendre et l'aider à chasser sa honte d'aujourd'hui et ses futures angoisses.

oO*Oo

La fin de journée fut calme pour l'ensemble des familles. Harold et son père dînèrent en silence, Alvin préférer demeurer calme et profiter des festivités de la taverne au lieu de balancer une chaise dans le décor ou sur son fils. Quant à Adrianne, elle était resté silencieuse durant toute la journée et soirée. Elle se contenta juste de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire et alla se coucher une fois son travail fini et les enfants couchés. Son père ne lui avait pas parler de ce qu'il savait et n'avait posé aucune question. Même s'il avait envie de savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état, il fit abstinence d'un interrogatoire, puis alla se coucher à son tour.

La nuit fut normale et paisible. Même pour elle. Les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà les fenêtres de la maison, et le coq avait déjà chanté son chant. Mais vu qu'on était en fin de semaine et que personne n'allait travailler, la grasse matinée était prévue ce matin. Sauf pour Adrianne, qui étant réveillé depuis un moment, préféra sortir et s'occuper intelligemment plutôt que de rester au lit et s'ennuyer.

Elle se leva discrètement, s'habilla et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle réussi même à ne pas réveiller le chien qui dormait dans la petite niche prés de la porte d'entrée. Savourant un instant le bon air d'un matin d'été, elle ferma ses yeux et esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça va être une belle journée. Avec un beau temps comme celui-là, comment ça pourrait ne pas en être une !

Elle alla s'occuper de ses animaux avec bonne humeur. Elle alla donner à manger aux poules et récolta un bon nombre d'œufs bien gros et appétissant dans son panier. Puis elle alla nourrir ses petits lapins adorés et les regarda manger avec amusement. Les cochons aussi eurent droit à leurs petits déjeuners, ainsi que les chevaux et la vache. Quand elle vit son cheval, qui était aussi réveillé, elle alla lui donner quelques caresses.

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

Krokmou lui souffla gaiement à la figure, faisant voler la frange de la jeune fille et la faisant rire au passage.

\- Hihi je vois que oui. J'vais t'apportait ton déjeuner mon grand.

Un hennissement de joie et il fut servi en eau et nourriture, ainsi que le cheval de son père. Elle alla donner également de quoi a la vache, puis prit un tabouret, un seau et commença à la traire, tout en marmonnant une chanson. Puis elle dit ceci à l'intention de son cheval.

\- Quand j'aurais terminé de faire ce que j'ai à faire, je t'emmène en balade. D'accord ?

Krokmou manifesta une nouvelle fois sa bonne humeur et continua de manger. Une fois le seau plein de lait frais, elle retourna chez elle et le transvida dans le pichet adéquat. L'appétit commençant à se faire sentir, elle mangea et bu son petit-déjeuner tout en préparant la table pour le petit déjeuner de la famille. Après cela, elle ressortit, chapeau de paille sur la tête, et alla s'occuper du potager.

Son père, qui venait de se réveiller, regarder discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda sa fille déjà réveiller, prête, et qui commençait déjà à travailler. Il soupira à nouveau et alla faire en silence ses propres affaires pour ne pas réveiller les petits.

oO*Oo

Harold c'était aussi lever de bonne heure, et même avant son père, pour dire de vite mettre en oeuvre son idée. Il préférait agir ainsi plutôt que de subir l'insistance de son père. Préférant également marcher jusqu'à sa destination, il en profita pour trouver les mots justes pour ses excuses mais aussi pour sa requête.

\- Tu parles d'un plan... qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? « Salut ! je viens m'excuser pour hier. Ça te dirait d'oublier tout ça et de m'apprendre à monter à cheval ? » tss... pathétique. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, je n'aurais surement pas cette boule au ventre ! grommela-t-il

Il continua donc de marcher et de réfléchir, angoissant progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination.

oO*Oo

Plus les minutes passer, plus le soleil s'élever dans le ciel, et plus il faisait chaud. Mais de rien de plus normal en été. Et travailler dehors par ce temps était agréable. Adrianne enlevée les mauvaises herbes, bécher, replanter, arroser les nouvelles plantations avec bonne humeur.

Son père sortit un instant et alla saluer sa fille.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour papa. Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Matinale hein ?

\- J'avais plus sommeil.

\- Je vois ça. Dis... euh... depuis hier tu garde le silence, mais... j'aimerais quand même te poser une question sur ce qui s'est passé à la taverne hier.

La jeune fille se raidissait légèrement. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'envoler loin alors qu'elle réussissait progressivement à oublier.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire papa. Maugréa-t-elle

\- Ma puce, je sais ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Avoua-t-il

\- À vraiment ? fit-elle avec sarcasme

\- Oui. Harold nous a tout raconté.

\- Ok. et alors ?

\- C'est une farce qu'ils lui ont faite. Gueulfor et moi on ne voit pas d'autre explication.

\- Ah.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est... et Gueulfor aussi aimerait le comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu semblais si furieuse. Je veux dire... ok, Gaspard t'ennuie beaucoup en ce moment, mais ça ne t'a jamais mis dans cet état, vu que t'arrive facilement à le moucher. Donc j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui t'a mis en colère. Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Hum. Harold aussi a dit la même chose quand on l'a interrogé. J'en déduis que c'est un événement commun et fâcheux qui vous a mis comme ça ?

Elle garda le silence. Son père avait vu juste, mais ça l'obliger elle a tout revivre dans sa mémoire. si elle voulait avoir la paix, valait mieux rassurer son père. Elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher sa journée. Sinon, elle partirait pour la journée avec Krokmou.

\- C'est à cause d'Harold. Voilà.

\- Ok. Pourquoi ?

\- Pff. Il... il a agi comme tout ces soûlards de la taverne, alors que... je pensais qu'il était différent et qu'il ferait jamais comme eux. Ce que j'ai vu hier m'a déçue et m'a mis en colère. Voilà, t'es satisfait ? je peux continuer de travailler tranquille maintenant ?

Son père ne se fâcha pas, mais soupira longuement. Ainsi, c'était pour ça qu'elle était en colère ? Harold l'avait déçue ?

\- Oui, mais avant écoute-moi encore un instant.

\- Pff... ok.

\- Il s'en veut beaucoup lui-même et il en avait honte.

\- Honte ? vraiment ? et de quoi ? fit-elle avec un demi-sarcasme

\- Oui. Déjà d'avoir pas su voir que c'était surement une blague de leurs parts, mais aussi de ne pas c'être montrer plus fort et malin pour éviter d'en arriver là. Mais aussi que tu ait vu tout ça.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle plus calme

\- Oui. Ne lui en veut pas, il s'est fait berner c'est tout. Bien qu'on ne sache pas pourquoi.

\- Peut-être, mais ça excuse pas tout.

\- Je sais. Mais... quand vous vous reverrez, soit pas trop dure avec lui d'accord ?

\- Humph. Facile à dire.

\- Adrianne, promet moi d'essayer.

\- Rhhooo... d'accord d'accord... j'essayerais.

\- Bien. T'est gentille. Allez je te laisse. Et merci pour les œufs et le lait. Et... pour le reste.

\- De rien papa.

\- Je m'occupe des petits pour aujourd'hui. Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais prends aussi ta journée pour te détendre et penser à toi, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, j'essayerais aussi.

Le père retourna à l'intérieur, mais avait discrètement vu qu'au loin, Harold arrivait. Avec espoir que sa fille tienne parole, il rentra avec le chien et ferma la porte. Adrianne n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée tellement elle grommelait pour elle-même contre son père et ses idées.

\- Tss... pardonne lui... soit pas trop dure... gnia gnia... facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là ! moi j'ai vu ! j'ai ressenti ! et je...

\- Salut.

Elle se retourna, et fut surprise de voir Harold. Elle resta calme alors qu'il la regardait les mains dans les poches et avec un visage navré et hésitant.

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je... je suis venu pour m'excuser.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. j'ai... j'aurais dû voir les signes et faire en sorte que rien ne soit arrivé.

\- Hum hum. Oui, t'aurais dû.

\- Je... je sais que j'ai dû te faire honte, mais crois-moi, la personne que t'a vu hier... ce n'était pas moi. C'est leur saleté de bière qui m'a rendu ainsi !

\- Au point de coller un pain à Gaspard et de le foutre KO ?

\- Oui ! à cause de la phrase qu'il avait dite sur la protection d'un homme envers une femme, j'ai... j'ai voulu te protéger quand il c'est monter brutal et que tu avais peur.

Adrianne garda le silence. Le fait de regarder Harold dans les yeux pendant qu'il expliquait tout ça, elle put déceler de la sincérité dans ses yeux verts. Comparée à Gaspard, elle arrivait vraiment à voir les émotions du jeune homme et à y croire, aussi sincère soit-ils. Et apparemment, son père avait raison. Il le regrettait vraiment. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais Harold s'inquiéta de son mutisme.

\- Je t'en prie Adrianne, crois- moi...

\- Je... je te crois Harold. Sincèrement.

\- Merci...

\- Mais je te crois pas pour autre chose. Lâcha t-elle avec un regard fâché.

\- Ah... ah bon ? euh... sur quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Sur quoi ? sur le fait de m'avoir fait croire que tu étais bien trop timide pour discuter avec les filles. Mais je constate que le fait d'avoir réussi à me parler t'a permis en retour de faire davantage que parler avec Astrid. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un cobaye pour chasser ta timidité afin que tu... puisses faire... ça.

Harold était perplexe. Il avait oublié ce détail du baiser. S'il arrivait également à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Et c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus.

\- Peut-être, mais tu prenais plaisir à l'embrasser. ça, je l'ai vu.

\- Ce... c'était les effets de l'alcool. Et ça ne valait rien pour moi !

\- Mais t'emballe pas Harold. Tu fait ce que tu veux, tu sais ? Après tout, ça peut se comprendre. Elle est jolie, elle a de quoi plaire, elle a une certaine classe, elle a une jolie voix, même que c'est une garce de première.

\- Mais elle ne vaut rien comparé à toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui... tu... tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle sur tellement de choses. Et... le fait que tu aies assisté à tout ça m'a fait encore plus peur que de recevoir un poing d'Alvin ou de Gaspard en retour.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur... c'était de perdre la confiance que tu avais en moi, ainsi que ton amitié. Et en aucun cas, j'aurais toléré de m'être dévalorisé à tes yeux.

\- Harold... je...

\- Donc je renouvelle ma demande... pardonne-moi.

À nouveau elle décela de la sincérité dans son regard. Elle avait honte sur le coup d'avoir osé pensé du mal de lui. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire sincère.

\- Je te pardonne Harold. Et... pardonne-moi en retour d'avoir eu de mauvais jugements à ton égard.

\- Oh je... entendu. On oublie tout ça alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'espoir

\- Oui. On oublie. Souriait-elle

Harold était ravi et soulager d'entendre ça, et de la voir lui sourire à nouveau. C'était comme s'il retrouvait avec bonheur, une chose perdue depuis longtemps. Mais malgré ça, un détail lui trotta en tête sur leur discussion, mais il n'osa pas lui demander ou de mentionner le sujet, de peur de tout refaire foirer encore une fois.

Ne venait-elle pas de manifester involontairement de la jalousie envers Astrid ?


	15. Apprends-moi

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors ce chapitre présente plusieurs événements clé de ma fic. :D et cela entraînera beaucoup plus par la suite :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! bonne lecture et laisser un avis! ^^_**

* * *

**_Musique : Je veux savoir - Tarzan_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Apprends-moi

Le fait de voir Harold et Adrianne se parler et finalement se sourire, rassurer Christian qui avait discrètement observé la scène depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Puis comme ses enfants venaient de se lever à leur tour, il alla s'occuper d'eux avec le sourire.

Maintenant que les excuses étaient dites et que les situations semblaient éclairées, les deux jeunes adolescents se regardaient... gênés. Ou du moins, Harold réfléchissait à comment il allait formuler la demande au sujet des chevaux, et Adrianne attendait qu'il dise autre chose. Mais comme elle n'aimait pas attendre longtemps sans rien dire, elle brisa le silence.

\- Tu... tu était venu que pour ça ?

\- Euh... non.

\- Ah. Pourquoi d'autre alors ?

\- Pour... euh... te demander un service.

\- Ah? Quel genre de service ?

\- Ben en fait... mon père a décidé d'organiser un tournoi équestre.

\- Sérieux ? mais c'est génial ça comme idée !

\- Hin...

\- Ooh t'a pas l'air ravi...

\- Pas vraiment. Mon père veut que je participe au tournoi en tant que candidat.

Adrianne fronça le regard en essayant de comprendre.

\- En tant que... mais... tu as peur des chevaux ! je comprends pas là.

\- Il veut que je participe, gagne, que je fasse la fierté du village... et que je surmonte cette peur. Énuméra t-il

\- Wouh... la pression de dingue !

\- Tu l'as dit...

\- Mais le service que tu me demandes, c'est quoi ?

\- Que... tu m'apprennes à dompter ma peur et à savoir monter à cheval.

La demande sembla légèrement la surprendre.

\- M-moi ? que je t'apprenne ? mais... pourquoi tu demandes ça a moi ? pas que je veux pas mais... ça m'intrigue.

Harold prit donc une profonde inspiration et lui avoua la vraie raison.

\- Parce que tu... tu es la seule personne qui pourrait m'apprendre sans te moquer de moi. Et puis...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es la seule en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, et dont j'ai envie d'avoir comme professeur. V-voilà...

Adrianne était vraiment, mais vraiment étonné des raisons de sa demande.

\- Woua... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est... c'est très flatteur.

\- Alors... tu acceptes de m'apprendre ?

\- Eh bien... je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. souriait-elle

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama-t-il

Mais en s'exclamant de joie, il l'avait aussi manifesté en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, faisant tomber son chapeau au sol. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert de surprise, mais ne ressentait aucune peur. Il en souriait amusée même.

\- Euh... Harold ?

\- Hum ? oh ! oh pardon je...

Il s'empressa alors de la lâcher, et ramassa son chapeau pour lui donner. Adrianne constatait qu'il avait les joues bien rouges !

\- Je suis désolé. Tiens. Rougissait-il

\- Je constate que ma réponse te fait plaisir. Riait-elle en remettant son chapeau

\- Attends, tu me sauves la vie ! mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, va. mais... si j'avais dit non... t'aurais fait quoi alors ?

\- Euh... je sais pas. J'aurais probablement cherché une autre personne.

\- Mon père ? ou peut-être Gueulfor ?

\- Ben... ne leur dit pas mais... je bosse avec eux et... les avoir comme prof... ce serait bizarre. Je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre m'apprenne plutôt qu'eux. Ce sera plus facile je pense.

\- Je suis d'accord. Bon. Euh... il est pour quand se tournois ?

\- 3 semaines. Tu crois que ce sera assez que je sois prêt à temps ?

\- 3 semaines ? hum... oui c'est possible. Mais vu que tu travailles la semaine à la forge, faudra que tu viennes tous les soirs après ton travail afin de faire une heure ou deux d'apprentissage. Ça t'irait ?

\- Je suis preneur.

\- Parfait. Euh... tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- À part venir te voir pour m'excuser et te demande de m'aider, non je n'avais rien prévu d'autre. Sauf si tu avais dit non, là, j'aurais encore cherché. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour commencer dès maintenant. Ça t'irait ?

\- Euh... oui. oui. Allons-y.

\- Ok. je termine ça et on attaque. Et...

\- Harold ? fit la voix de Christian

Ils se tournèrent vers la maison. Le père d'Adrianne venait de sortir et s'approchait d'eux.

\- Salut Christian. Fit Harold

\- Salut Harold. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il gentiment

\- Je... suis venu demander à Adrianne de m'apprendre à monter à cheval pour le tournois dont mon père t'a parlé.

\- Ah. Je vois. Et donc ?

\- Bah...

\- J'ai accepté et j'ai suggéré qu'il vienne ici tous les soirs après le travail pendant au moins deux heures pour bien apprendre. Vu que le tournoi est dans trois semaines, autant qu'il ait le temps de bien se préparer. T'es d'accord ?

\- Moi je vois pas d'inconvénient. Ça va aller Harold ?

\- Oui.

\- Et d'ailleurs, j'avais l'intention de le faire commencer dès maintenant papa. Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non. Bon. Je vais vous laisser et... ben... bon courage à vous deux.

\- Merci. Firent-ils en coeur

Le père reparti et Adrianne se hâta de finir son jardinage avec l'aide d'Harold. Ce dernier aller chercher de l'eau pour arroser les plantations pendant qu'elle finissait de planter.

Après, viendra l'heure de la première leçon.

oO*Oo

Au village, Stoik était sur la grande place pour afficher l'affiche du tournoi qu'il venait de finir. Déjà, plusieurs villageois s'approchaient avec curiosité pour savoir ce que disait cette grande affiche. Alvin et Gaspard également. À la vue de tout ce monde, Stoik prit la parole, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aahaah ! je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous semble intriguer par ce que je viens d'afficher !

\- En effet Stoik ! et c'est quoi ? répondit Alvin d'un ton neutre mais intrigué.

\- L'annonce d'un tournoi équestre ! il aura lieu ici, dans trois semaines ! ce sera un parcours de tir mêler à une course.

\- Une course ? fit un villageois

\- Oui. Le but est de toucher toutes les cibles et d'atteindre la fin du parcours le plus rapidement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne à la fin ?

\- Un trophée et une somme d'argent importante.

\- Et si on n'a pas de cheval ou de fusil ?

\- On vous fournira ce qu'il faut.

\- Et tout le monde peut participer ? demanda un autre villageois

\- Bien entendu ! affirma le maire avec joie

Plusieurs personnes manifestaient leurs joies face à l'annonce. Ce qui plaisait au maire, qui ajouta ceci.

\- Malgré que l'annonce soit affichée aujourd'hui, je vous donne la fin de semaine entière pour réfléchir. Pour ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, qu'ils passent lundi dans la journée à la mairie. Les inscriptions dureront 3 jours. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous tous !

Stoik repartit chez lui, et nombreux villageois comméraient déjà sur le tournoi avec joie, de grand sourires et une excitation contagieuse. Alvin et son fils regardaient encore l'affiche, discutant entre eux.

\- Tu vas y participer ?

\- Bien entendu. Et toi ?

\- Je suis le meilleur tireur ! je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de foutre une raclée et d'humilier tous les concurrent ! hin hin.. Fanfaronna Alvin

\- Je vois. Je me demande qui y participera. À part les habitués.

\- Certainement pas Harold ! vu la frousse qu'il a avec ces bêtes ! hahahaa !

\- Pas faux. Héhé. Mais si je veux espérais te battre, je vais devoir m'entraîner.

\- Oh oooh ? on ose me défier ?

\- Tout à fait. Et je suis capable de te battre ! affirma-t-il avec un sourire et regard de défi

\- Parfait. Mais... corsons la mise.

\- Pardon ? une mise ? répéta son fils avec intrigue

\- Oui. Si je gagne, tu me laisses choisir ton épouse et on organise le mariage dans le mois qui suit.

\- Et... si je gagne ?

\- Alors je t'accorderais ma... bénédiction envers celle que tu choisiras.

\- Vraiment ? j'ai ta parole ?

\- Si j'ai la tienne en retour.

Le fils mit un temps à répondre. Ce qui plaisait à son père.

\- Mais si tu as peur de perdre, tans pis. Je pourrais comprendre que...

\- J'accepte.

\- Aaah ? Alors ? pari tenu ? dit-il en tendant sa main

\- Ça marche ! répondit Gaspard en empoignant la main de son père.

Une bonne poignée de main cella le deal. Gaspard partit ensuite de son côté, laissant son père devant l'affiche, un sale sourire aux lèvres.

\- Crétin. Même que tu es mon fils, je gagnerais de toute manière. Et tu n'auras pas le choix que de m'obéir et de tenir ta parole. Et je serais enfin débarrassé de cette crainte d'avoir une plaie comme future belle fille. Hin hin. Bon. Allons annoncer la nouvelle à ma petite étoile adorée. Héhé...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt mise en oeuvre. Alvin entra dans la taverne à la recherche de sa serveuse adorée. Occupée à servir comme d'habitude des chopes de bière aux clients, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée d'Alvin. Mais quand elle le vit, elle lui adressa son sourire habituel.

\- Bonjour Alvin.

\- Bonjour à toi ma belle. Dis-moi. Comment c'est passer ce début de matinée ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à une table éloignée de la foule.

\- Euh... ma foi, bien. Normale. Sans plus de soucis, ni contrariété.

\- Parfait. Assis toi un instant.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table, ce qu'elle fit avec une pointe d'intrigue, car il ne lui avait encore jamais demandé ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demander ça, de m'asseoir ? et si j'ai passé une bonne matinée ?

\- Parce que je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Oui. Stoik vient d'afficher une annonce sur un concours équestre. Gaspard et moi allons-y participer.

\- Euh... oui. et ?

\- Et ? hinhin. Cet idiot m'a provoqué en défi. Et j'ai donc corsé le jeu avec un marché.

\- Un marché ? lequel ?

\- Héhé. Très simple. S'il gagne, il pourra épouser qui il veut. Même cette sotte de la campagne.

\- Euh... Alvin, je vois pas en quoi tout ça est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Et penser à elle me...

\- Attends ma jolie. Je t'ai dit la mauvaise partie du marché. Non, la bonne nouvelle, c'est ce que moi j'ai proposé.

\- Et c'est... ?

\- Si c'est moi qui gagne, et ça se produira... c'est moi... qui pourrai choisir son épouse. et organiser le mariage dans le mois qui suit. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire Astrid ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier et machiavélique.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, tellement elle essayait de comprendre correctement ce qu'Alvin voulait insinuer. Puis elle comprit enfin, et un sourire radieux fit place sur son visage d'ange.

\- Alvin... vous... vous...

\- Tu pourras penser à préparer en douce ta robe de mariée ma belle. Quant à moi, je me charge de ton futur époux.

\- Oh Alvin... je... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... bafouilla-t-elle émue et perplexe

\- Tu me remercieras le jour du tournoi. Après que Stoik m'ait annoncé comme vainqueur. Héhé.

\- Entendu. En attendant, je vous apporte une bière.

\- Merci bien. Et... Astrid.

\- Oui ?

\- Motus et bouche cousu sur le sujet. N'en parle à personne. Fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Oh. Et une dernière chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est convaincu qu'il pourra me battre. Il est parti surement s'entraîner afin d'y parvenir. Donc laisse le dans son coin, et cette paysanne aussi. Occupes-toi de tes affaires et de ta vie pendant trois semaines. Entendu ?

\- À vos ordres shérif. Souriait-elle en plus d'un clin d'oeil.

Alvin apprécia le ton employé dans cette phrase et patienta avec satisfaction, le temps qu'Astrid lui apporte sa chope de bière. Face à cette nouvelle, Astrid ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

oO*Oo

En effet, Gaspard était parti s'entraîner de son coté, le coeur plein d'espoir. Et pendant ce temps son père sirotait déjà à la victoire de son plan. Mais le fils du shérif n'était pas le seul à commencer son entrainement. Harold et Adrianne commençaient aussi la première séance. Et c'est certainement celle qui prendra le plus de temps. Réussir à faire approcher Harold d'un cheval sans qu'il ne ressente de la peur.

Adrianne n'avait jamais appris ce genre de chose à quelqu'un, et espérait être un bon pédagogue. Harold n'avait jamais demandé ce genre de service, et espérait justement y parvenir sans décevoir et décourager celui, ou celle, qui lui donnerait cette chance.

Pour commencer, elle emmena Harold dans la grange pour l'emmener devant Krokmou. À peine la porte franchie et qu'il aperçu l'animal, elle le vit se raidir légèrement et montrer de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire en s'adressant à lui.

\- Tout ira bien. Tu me fait confiance ?

\- Oui. Sinon... je t'aurais pas demandé de m'apprendre.

\- Ok. Ce que je vais faire en premier, c'est aller lui parler pour le mettre au courant. Reste ici et attend que je t'appelle. D'acc ?

\- D'acc... dit-il en hochant lentement la tête.

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire, et s'approcha de son cheval qui la regardait elle et lui avec une sorte d'intrigue que sa cavalière put apercevoir dans son regard. Avec un sourire, des caresses et des murmures, elle l'informa du plan.

\- Krokmou. Le garçon que tu vois là, c'est Harold. C'est un ami et il a... une certaine peur envers les chevaux. Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à ne plus en avoir peur. Tu sais pourquoi ? parce qu'il va y avoir un concours et son père la obliger à y participer. Tu comprends ?

Krokmou émit un faible hennissement qui sonnait comme compréhensif. Elle poursuivit son explication.

\- Merci. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi mon grand. Tu vas m'aider à chasser progressivement sa peur. Mais je te demanderais d'être gentil avec lui, de faire ce que je te dis et de ne pas lui faire de blague ou de coups tordus, d'accord ?

Il émit un autre hennissement similaire. Ce qui permit à Adrianne de garder son sourire. Elle regarda Harold en lui souriant également. Lui, n'avait pas bougé.

\- Approche Harold. Viens lui dire bonjour.

\- Euh...

\- Ne craint rien. Il te fera aucun mal. Le premier pas à faire pour surmonter sa peur est le plus dur je sais, mais tu verras. Après, tout ira mieux. Approche... l'encouragea-t-elle en lui tendant la main

Harold ne répondit pas, mais inspira profondément. Le regard fixé sur la main de son amie, il avança d'un pas sur, mais lent, et le rythme cardiaque accéléré. Mais pour quelle raison ? l'approche vers sa hantise ? ou le fait de bientôt prendre la main de celle qui fait battre son coeur ?

Il tendit à son tour sa main vers la sienne, et ce fut elle qui le lui prit avec douceur, et ce même sourire rassurant. À son contact, Harold se senti bizarre, et une étrange impression de chaleur commencer à l'envahir. Depuis quand il souhaitait faire ce simple geste ? lui tenir la main... malheureusement, il avait imaginé qu'il réussirait à le faire quand il aurait réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais là, vu ce qu'il a appris...

Adrianne le sortit alors de ses pensées, avec gentillesse.

\- Bien. Tu vas essayer par toi-même de poser ta main sur son front. Ok ?

\- O... ok.

Elle libéra sa main et indiqua à Krokmou par le biais d'un regard de ne rien tenter de méchant. La bête lui montra qu'il avait compris et attendit que le jeune homme agisse, tout en le fixant calmement dans les yeux. Harold essaya d'affronter sa peur, le regard inquiet mais courageux, les lèvres pincées, la respiration plus prononcée et la main tremblante.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il était prêt, il reculait. Adrianne gardait patience, et espérait silencieusement qu'Harold y arrive. Mais à un moment, Krokmou éternua trop fort et Harold recula sa main et lui-même, la crainte au visage. La jeune fille tenta alors de le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien Harold. Il a éternué, c'est tout. Reviens faire un essai, tu y étais presque... viens...

\- D'accord... pfou. Je vais essayer.

\- Bien. Essaie aussi de percevoir sa gentillesse dans son regard aussi. C'est important.

\- D'accord.

Il recommença encore une fois. mais de nouveau tout prêt, il recula légèrement sa main et avoua ceci.

\- J'y... j'y arrive pas Adrianne !

\- Harold...

\- Comment espérait participer au concours, si je ne suis même pas fichu de toucher un cheval !

\- Attends. Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-elle avec patience

\- Comment ?

\- Donne moi ta main et ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! mais... bafouilla-t-il apeuré de l'idée

\- Tu as confiance en moi Harold, non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Alors fait ce que je te dis. Souriait-elle

Dans son regard noisette, Harold perçu de la sincérité. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais parce qu'il ressentait ça naturellement. Il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en Astrid. Et il était prêt à lui prouver.

Il inspira fortement, donna sa main et ferma ses yeux avec courage. Adrianne eut un sourire et prit la main du forgeron dans la sienne. Rien que par ce geste, elle tenta de lui transmettre des ondes de confiance. Elle lui fit lever le bras, lui-même fermant plus fermement les yeux, serrant les dents.

\- Harold. Respire et détends toi. Conseilla-t-elle

Elle continua son oeuvre, et le bras d'Harold fut finalement raide tendu. Mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Harold avait tourné la tête avec crainte, son autre main fermement serrer au point que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas Harold. Fait moi confiance...

Puis Adrianne lâcha sa main. Et Harold obéissait. Difficilement, mais il le faisait quand même. Il attendait, alors que la jeune fille adressait à son cheval un regard qui voulait dire « approche doucement ». la bête lui obéit, et pencha juste sa tête pour que son front atteigne la main d'Harold. Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

En sentant l'animal, Harold enfouit sa tête dans ses épaules, grimaçant encore plus de crainte. Mais ne sentant aucun danger ni aucune douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et se risqua à regarder le résultat. Sa main toucher bien le front du cheval, et Krokmou ne bougeait pas, les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit à son tour, puis recula calmement. Harold était ébahi de ce qui s'était passé. Pour preuve il ne disait plus rien. ce qui fit légèrement rire son amie.

\- Tu vois ? je t'avais dit que ça irait. Riait-elle sans moquerie

\- Je... j'en... j'en reviens pas...

\- Le premier cap est franchi Harold. Bravo à toi.

\- M...merci.

\- Mais avant de pouvoir grimper dessus, il te faudra passer du temps avec Krokmou et persévérer. J'aimerais que par la suite, tu n'es plus besoin de moi pour aller auprès de lui, pour le caresser, lui parler, tu vois ?

\- Oui. qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Essaie encore. souriait-elle

Il luit souria à son tour, et tenta d'y arriver seul. Krokmou se montrer très coopératif à chacune de ses tentatives. À chacun essaie, Harold progressait vite grâce à sa volonté et la mise en confiance d'Adrianne et de Krokmou. Petit à petit, il arrivait à caresser l'animal sans reculer au bout de quelques secondes, et il arrivait à être plus détendu.

Ils passèrent tous deux une bonne partie de la matinée à tenter les essaie de contact. Harold resta manger avec eux sur invitation du père, mais aussi des enfants. Bien entendu, ils posèrent au forgeron toutes sortes de questions genre... la raison de sa présence, combien de temps il va rester, est ce qu'il pourrait jouer avec eux, etc. Harold en souriait amusé, Christian aussi, ainsi qu'Adrianne.

Le repas terminé, tous deux reprirent l'entrainement. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour s'occuper de Krokmou. Le brosser, lui donner à manger, à boire... là encore, Harold eut droit à de nombreux essaie, rien que pour oser approcher sa main et lui donner quelque morceau de pomme. Adrianne montrait toujours de la patience, et se força de ne pas intervenir. Et encore une fois, Harold y arriva enfin, et par lui-même. Il souriait avec amusement et confia que ça chatouiller dans le creux de sa main. elle était contente d'entendre ça.

Le reste du repas se passa bien. À son grand plaisir, Harold demandait toujours à la jeune fille s'il pouvait faire ceci, cela, et elle, elle acceptait avec plaisir. Assise sur le tabouret, elle le regardait faire avec le sourire et se permit de penser ça.

_\- Je ne suis pas un mauvais professeur apparemment. Ça se passe bien, et il a bien progressé en quelques heures... bravo Harold._

Elle lui apprit ensuite à brosser correctement un cheval. Elle prit une brosse et lui en donna une autre. Elle lui montra comment faire, et Harold l'imita. Ils le brossèrent tous deux, et la bête se laissa faire, trop content d'être doublement chouchouté.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, aucun des deux ne se parler vraiment pendant qu'ils brossaient le cheval. Adrianne réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre par la suite, et Harold essayait de trouver une idée de conversation. Et en cherchant, il se risqua à regarder discrètement Adrianne.

Il ne manqua pas d'admirer chaque détail de son visage, de ses cheveux, ses gestes, tout. Il la trouvait vraiment belle. il adorait la façon dont elle souriait naturellement, et un léger sourire en coin apparut sur son propre visage. Il aimerait tant lui dire ce qu'il ressentait... mais comment réagirait-elle ? il l'ignorait. Pourtant, il avait ressenti une forme de jalousie de sa part quand elle lui avait parler d'Astrid. Ce qui voudrait dire... que ce qui s'était passé à la taverne l'avait touchée plus profondément que ça ? comment le savoir ? et est-ce que ça voudrait dire... qu'il y avait une chance pour lui ?

Adrianne se tourna alors vers lui, et Harold, rougissant, repris aussitôt son occupation. Ce qui étonna Adrianne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi « quoi » ? s'étonna Harold pour cacher sa gène

\- Bah, tu... non rien. fit-elle en reprenant avec le sourire le brossage de son cheval

\- Non vas-y, dit moi. l'encouragea Harold

\- Toi d'abord. Souriait-elle

\- Mais je n'ai rien à dire de particulier.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

\- Parce que tu m'as surpris. Voilà. Avoua-t-il

\- Ah. Ok d'accord.

Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Elle rangea alors les brosses et se tourna vers Harold, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

\- Bien. Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, ça suffira.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Oui. vaut mieux y aller progressivement. On reprendra...

\- Demain ? proposa-t-il en lui coupant la parole

Surprise, elle reprit.

\- Euh... oui, demain après midi si tu veux. On refera... ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne monterais pas encore à cheval ?

\- Quand tu auras la maîtrise du contact avec les chevaux, on attaquera. Promis.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Patience Harold. Je peux déjà te dire... que je suis vraiment très fière des progrès que tu as fait en si peu de temps ! on sent que tu as envie de réussir, de te surpasser... bravo.

\- Merci. Mais si je réussi, c'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire gênant

\- Merci. Rougissait-elle

Court instant de silence, avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Bien. Je pense que... tu voudrais rentrer chez toi, faire ce que tu as envie de faire, informer et rassurer ton père, profiter de ton jour de congé, ou encore...

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Hein ?

\- Je... je voudrais rester encore un peu avec toi.

\- A-avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je...

Elle attendit patiemment une réponse. Harold avait l'opportunité de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il se résigna encore une fois. Pourtant, c'est bien à cause de ce qu'il ressentait qu'il demandait à rester encore avec elle. Il en ressentait le besoin. Et puis retourner au village, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Oui ?

\- Parce que je voudrais te monter quelque chose. Quelque chose que personne ne connaît, qui n'appartient qu'à moi et dont j'aimerais partager avec toi, en guise de remerciement pour tout ce que tu fait.

\- Oh.

Au fond d'elle, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui dise autre chose, vu son rougissement, son attitude, sa façon de parler, etc. Mais qu'espérait-elle entendre ? peu importe, se dit-elle. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait quand même fait sourire et éveiller sa curiosité.

\- Vraiment ? et c'est quoi ?

\- Tu le verras par toi-même.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais avant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est mon... jardin secret, si tu préfère.

\- Je te le promets Harold. Je ne trahirais pas ta confiance.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, emmène-moi voir ce que c'est ! vite ! supplia-t-elle tout excitée

\- Bien. Allons-y.

\- Au fait, c'est loin ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Tu me fait confiances ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors suis-moi et tu sauras.

\- D'accord ! souriait-elle

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la grange avec le sourire, et prirent la direction de la forêt qui bordait une partie du domaine.


	16. La cachette secrète

**_Salut à tous. Alors voila. Comme j'ai un bon nombre de chapitres en avance sur cette fic, je pourrais en poster 2 par semaine. Le mardi et le vendredi. Bonne lecture. :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 - La cachette secrète

Harold emmena Adrianne vers les profondeurs sures de la forêt. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant un bon moment, parlant d'un peu de tout et de rien, mais plus de choses banales en fait. Intriguée par la distance parcourut et du mystère engendré, Adrianne renouvela sa question.

\- Harold, c'est encore loin ?

\- Non, plus vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on marche, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'as déjà répondu ça y'a 10 minutes !

\- Si tu me faisais confiance, t'arrêterais de me poser la question non ?

\- Bien sur que je te fais confiance enfin ! ce n'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

\- Je... je ne connais pas cette partie de la forêt. Avoua-t-elle

\- Mais moi si. Et tu ne risques rien. Assura-t-il avec un sourire

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien entendu. Et quand bien même, que tu serais en danger, je veillerais sur toi.

Il lui avait dit ça d'un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ni entendu. Le voir ainsi si confiant et rassurant, était... étrange pour elle. Mais pas au point de l'empêcher de sourire

\- C'est gentil Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'être gentil Adrianne. C'est ce que doit faire un homme envers les autres. Bref, c'est une question de morale et de principes.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase. Oui. elle l'avait entendu quand Harold avait eu sa mésaventure à la taverne. Mais c'était Gaspard qui l'avait dit. Mais d'un ton prétentieux. Hors là, Harold l'avait dit d'une façon qui sonnait sincère pour elle. Elle en souriait. Se souvenant aussi que, malgré son léger état d'ivresse, il c'était montré courageux face à un des hommes les plus craints de la ville. Avec un léger rire, elle lui posa cette question tandis qu'il reprenait leur route.

\- Et si on tombe sur un loup ? tu fais quoi ? tu lui donnes un bon coup de poing et tu le mets KO ?

\- Euh... si tu fait référence à ce que j'ai fait, je préfère ne plus en parler.

\- T'en a si honte que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté, tu as montré du courage.

\- Un courage dû à l'alcool. Pas avec des valeurs justes. On peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît ? j'essaie de tout oublier de ce jour-là, alors aide-moi.

\- D'accord. J'en parle plus.

\- Merci.

\- Bon. On arrive bientôt ? souriait-elle

\- Arrête de poser cette question enfin ! riait-il

\- Mais je ne la poserais pas si tu m'en disais un peu plus ! tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est secret, loin, et que je suis privilégié a savoir ce que c'est. mais je veux en savoir plus ! aller dis-moi...

\- On est arrivé. Affirma-t-il en s'arrêtant

\- Quoi ? c'est vrai ? mais...

\- Mais pour que tu le vois, ferme les yeux. Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle

Elle le regarda avec intrigue. Lui, semblait confiant et amusé.

\- Tu comprendras pourquoi je te demande ça.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour te venger du coup que je t'ai fait avec Krokmou ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

\- Peut-être. Mais je veux que quand tu rouvres les yeux... tu sois épaté. Fit-il de même

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui. Et tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance. Alors ferme tes yeux et laisse-moi te guider.

Ces paroles avaient une empreinte de mystère qui éveilla encore plus la curiosité de la blonde. Avec un sourire, elle ferma ses yeux. Harold lui prit ses deux mains, et lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas. Elle ne tricha pas un seul instant. Harold en était heureux et apprécia le fait de lui tenir les mains. Il nota qu'elles étaient douces malgré qu'elle habitait à la campagne et qu'elle devait s'en servir pour plusieurs taches, qui normalement abîme les mains. Adrianne perdit quelque peu patience à cause de sa curiosité.

\- C'est bon ? je peux les ouvrir ?

\- Presque. Attends mon signal.

Il venait de s'arrêter

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- D'accord.

Il lâcha ses mains, se mit à coté d'elle, et lui murmura ceci.

\- Ouvre les maintenant.

Elle lui obéit, l'intrigue encore plus grande. Et quand elle vit enfin ce pourquoi ils avaient longtemps marché, elle se retient de parler, tellement que ce qu'elle voyait était beau.

Une petite clairière entourée un point d'eau, d'arbres majestueux en tous genres, et dont le soleil perçait à travers les arbres, envoyant comme des rayons d'or dans l'air, et quelques-uns atteignaient la surface de l'eau, laissant croire à une rivière d'étoiles. Un silence et une paix englobaient l'endroit, le rendant encore plus magnifique. On pouvait clairement entendre le chant mélodieux des oiseaux sauvages. En voyant l'expression faciale d'Adrianne, Harold souriait amusé et ravi.

\- Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je... c'est...

Elle inspira et dans un murmure, elle prononça avec émotion le mot qu'elle cherchait.

\- ... magnifique.

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, et se fixèrent tous deux un instant. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci de m'avoir montré ce lieu Harold. Je ne le connaissais vraiment pas et... je comprends pourquoi tu tiens tant à le garder secret. Merci...

\- De rien. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens !

Il lui prit la main avec enthousiasme, et l'emmena presque au pas de course. Même qu'Adrianne était amusée, son intrigue face au nouveau mystère d'Harold revint à la charge.

\- Harold ! où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Tu verras ! dit-il sur le même ton

\- Je te savais pas si mystérieux ! riait-elle

\- Ni toi si curieuse ! l'imita t-il

\- C'est de ta faute ! riait-elle encore

\- C'est bon, on y est.

Harold gardait son sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant ce qui semblait juste... être une grande paroi rocheuse recouverte de plusieurs bosquets, et de plantes tombantes. Ce qui étonna encore plus la jeune fille qui regardait partout en espérant y apercevoir quelque chose de particulier.

\- Euh... Harold ? je ne vois rien de particulier...

\- C'est fait pour. Regarde.

Il écarta quelques feuilles tombantes, comme si c'était un rideau. Ça fit apparaître une sorte de passage et Harold invita Adrianne à y entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec le sourire. Longeant un petit tunnel assez large pour faire passer un cheval, elle arriva dans une petite grotte confortablement aménager, mais de manière sauvage. Comme une cachette d'enfant. Y'avais de quoi s'asseoir et dormir confortablement, fait avec de la paille et des couvertures. De quoi s'éclairer, et une petite table basse faite avec une simple planche de bois et deux pierres plate.

\- C'est...

\- Ma cachette secrète quand je veux être seul pour réfléchir, m'isoler, etc.

\- Aah. Ben je peux te dire que je la trouve chouette ta cachette ! tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Cool... j'aimerais ben avoir un endroit rien qu'a moi pour faire comme toi... confia-t-elle avec envie en admirant la décoration

\- Si tu veux... je peux te faire partager ma cachette.

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna-t-elle de l'offre

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? c'est ton jardin secret Harold. Il est tout à toi ! t'est pas forcé de me le faire partager ! tu me l'as montrée c'est une chose, mais...

\- Parce que j'ai envie. C'est tout. Avoua-t-il en lui coupant la parole

\- Harold...

\- Après, libre a toi de refuser. Et puis... on ne sait jamais, ça peut t'être utile. Souriait-il

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus... différent de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, mais tout en restant lui-même. Et elle en était contente.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je garderais le secret sur tout ça. promis.

\- J'en suis ravi.

\- Je peux être sincère avec toi Harold ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sur.

\- Là, maintenant, Je suis heureuse.

\- Heureuse ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais... depuis un moment, on se parle beaucoup, on devient un peu plus proche, complice, et j'ai...

\- Tu quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on rattrape petit à petit toutes ces années à ne pas partager davantage de chose, comme tout ça ! avoua-t-elle avec un sourire, en montrant sa cachette d'un geste du bras

\- C'est vrai. Approuva-t-il

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin être ton amie Harold. Je t'ai toujours bien estimé comparer aux autres. Avec eux, j'arrive pas à communiquer, à m'entendre, à vouloir partager des choses, des secrets... mais avec toi, oui.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Et... encore une chose.

\- Quoi ?

Elle baissa la tête et se mit légèrement à rougir. Elle s'approcha d'Harold et lui prit ses deux mains, pour ensuite relevaient ses yeux vers lui.

\- Même que j'ai promis de ne plus t'en parler, je tenais aussi à te dire... merci. Même que tu étais soûl, merci d'avoir pris ma défense face à lui. Tu es le seul qui a eu le courage de le faire. Pour moi. Donc, merci...

\- Y'a... y'a pas de quoi. Souriait-il malgré le mauvais souvenir

\- Et promis, là, je ne t'en parlerai plus ! juré !

\- T'en fais pas.

\- Ok. on sort ? autant profiter du soleil et... j'ai un petit creux à force d'avoir marché. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Pareil. Je connais un endroit où poussent des fruits sauvages. Viens.

Elle le suivit encore une fois, et Harold l'emmena à même pas cinq minutes d'un petit bosquet ou pousser des fraises sauvages. Amusés et gourmands, ils en cueillirent une bonne poignée et s'en firent tous deux un festin, assis tranquillement au bord du point d'eau. Ils continuèrent de bavarder jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à disparaître. Harold ramena alors Adrianne chez elle et échangea encore quelques mots une fois arrivés.

\- Bien. Je... vais y aller. Dit-il

\- D'accord. Merci encore pour cette journée. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Dit-elle avec le sourire

\- Pareil. Je te dis à demain ?

\- Oui à demain. Si tu me cherches, je serais sans doute dans la grange.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon. Bah... bonne nuit Harold. Et soit prudent en route d'accord ?

\- T'en fais pas. bon... bonne nuit Didi.

Pas de réponse, mais elle le regarder avec étonnement, la bouche à demi ouverte.

\- C... comment tu m'a appeler ? D... « Didi » ?

Harold angoissa, de peur d'avoir dit un truc de travers. Il tenta alors de se justifier au mieux.

\- Euh... désolé c'est... c'est sorti tout seul ! pas que je voulais te trouver un surnom mais... je sais pas... je trouve qu'il te va bien, alors... euh...

\- Comment t'a deviner ? souffla-t-elle

\- Euh... deviner quoi ?

\- Mon... mon surnom ! Celui... que ma mère me donnait quand j'étais petite... murmura-t-elle nostalgique

\- Je sais pas... je... j'ai dû le deviner mais...si ça t'ennuie, je ne le dirais plus ! et...

\- Non Harold... ça ne me dérange pas, et encore moins venant de toi ! c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas entendu... je l'aurais même presque oublié...

\- Je suis désolé. Je... je pouvais pas savoir. Je...

\- ... mais je suis prête à l'entendre à nouveau. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Adrianne ?

\- Je veux bien que tu m'appelles Didi. Si tu y tiens vraiment. Dit-elle avec le même sourire, mais en plus prononcée.

Harold s'attendait à être fusillé de reproches, de critiques, à la voir furieuse, en larmes, mais surtout pas si tolérante et aussi souriante que ça ! mais la réaction de son amie le fit sourire en retour.

\- Bon. Je... puisque tu semble d'accord et pas fâché, je... je t'appellerais comme ça. mais juste quand on est qu'a deux si tu veux.

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- D'accord. Bon, faut que j'y aille la... bonne nuit ! conclut-il en partant au pas de course, mais heureux

\- Bonne nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle tout aussi contente

La jeune fille rentra alors chez elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir de son visage. Chose que le père de cette dernière remarqua à travers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Adrianne n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son père à la fenêtre. Elle entra donc dans la maison, normalement, mais toujours avec son sourire. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la proximité de son père entre la porte et la fenêtre, et c'est ce dernier qui le lui fit remarquer.

\- Alors ? ça était cette journée ?

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, un peu surprise. Elle lui répondit naturellement tout en œuvrant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui on peut dire ça.

\- Des résultats ?

\- Satisfaisant.

\- Très satisfaisant ? insista-t-il

\- Disons... que je pense que le chemin de la réussite se dévoile petit à petit.

\- Ah. Parfait. Souriait Christian.

Adrianne regarda son père avec intrigue face au ton qu'il employait. Comme si ses questions voulaient sous-entendre autre chose.

\- Euh... tu me parlais de quoi exactement papa ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Euh...

Ses frères et sœurs, qui étaient assis à table, la virent devenir gêné et rougissant, et pouffèrent entre eux. Ce que l'aînée remarqua.

\- Quoi ? fit –elle

\- Vraiment ? tu sais pas de quoi il parle ? demanda Jean avec un sourire bien large

Elle s'étonna encore plus de leur état.

\- Et vous, vous le savez ? apparemment oui vu comment vous vous marrez. Dit-elle avec un demi-sarcasme

\- En effet. Fit Rose

\- Et ça saute aux yeux. Fit sa sœur

\- Et que voyez-vous que moi qui suis plus vieille, je ne vois pas ? demanda l'aînée en se servant un verre d'eau

Le père se mit à rire discrètement. Ce qui commença à agacer Adrianne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer à la fin ?! j'ai répondu aux questions sans dire de chose drôle alors dites-moi ce qui a de drôle !

\- C'est ton attitude.

\- Mon attitude ?

\- Oui. tu ne vois même pas de quoi papa voulait parler !

\- Mais... bon craché le morceau, ça m'énerve. Allez.

Le père souria encore discrètement dans son coin, et le trio pouffa encore de rire. Cette fois, leur sœur s'énerva.

\- Dépêchez vous, je commence à perdre patience !

\- Il parlait de ton amoureux ! firent les filles

\- Mon... mon amoureux ? de qui vous parlez ?

\- D'Harold enfin ! ajouta Jean

\- Quoi ?! Harold ?! mais... n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas mon amoureux.

\- Si !

\- Vous vous êtes fait des idées, les mioches !

\- Pas si sur. Intervint son père.

\- Comment ça ? fit-elle en lui faisant face, l'air encore plus intrigué

Son père alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, un petit sourire amusé, tout en regardant sa grande fille.

\- Ton attitude qui est complètement différente avec lui que quand t'est avec Gaspard. Mais aussi le sourire que t'arrivait pas à décrocher de tes lèvres depuis qu'il est parti.

\- T'espionne à la fenêtre maintenant ?

\- Non. J'étais occupé et j'ai vu. Et constaté. Tout simplement. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Ouais, bah vos constatations sont fausses. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il

\- Oui ! Je souriais parce que je m'entends bien avec lui, il ne fait rien qui m'agace comme l'autre andouille, parce que j'arrive à lui rendre service, on obtient de bons résultats, et parce que j'ai passé une bonne journée ! voila pourquoi !

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite et en s'énervant au fur et à mesure. Mais tout le monde la regardait avec calme et le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui n'arrangea pas sa fureur.

\- Quoi encore ?! pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?!

\- Parce que ce qu'on pense est vrai. Et on en a eu la preuve juste à l'instant ! lui répondit son frère

\- Je n'ai pas donné de preuves !

\- Si ! tu t'es mis en colère pour rien !

\- N'importe quoi ! c'est vos sous-entendus et attitudes qui m'ont mis comme ça !

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda Rose

\- Je rougis pas ! s'énerva l'aînée

\- Bon, les enfants, je pense qu'on a assez taquiner votre sœur pour ce soir. Stop. Intervint leur père avec sérieux

\- Si ! t'a les joues toutes rouges !

\- Et t'a hâte qu'il revienne !

\- Si tu l'aimes, on va pas se moquer tu sais !

\- FAUX ! s'énerva-t-elle davantage

\- LES ENFANTS ! s'exclama leur père d'une voix forte

Tous les quatre se turent et firent face à leur père qui avait le regard froncé.

\- J'ai dit ça suffit. On a rit un peu, maintenant on arrête avec ça. je refuse que ça hurle dans cette maison, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa. Firent-ils tous les quatre plus ou moins ensemble.

\- Bon. Adrianne, tu...

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonsoir.

Son père n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle avait déjà pris l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre, furieuse. Une fois entré et avoir claqué la porte, elle s'essaya sur le bord de son lit. Moins en colère, mais... plus pensive. Avaient-ils raison ? son sourire représentait-il vraiment plus que ce qu'elle leur avait justifié ? ressentait-elle inconsciemment ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de ressentir ? elle en fut songeuse.

\- Moi... avec lui ? murmura-t-elle

Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit, habillé, tout en restant dans ses pensées, jusqu'à s'endormir. Mais durant son sommeil, le fameux sourire avait repris possession de son visage.

oO*Oo

Harold arriva chez lui assez rapidement. Comme si la bonne journée passée avec elle lui avait donné des ailes. Poussant la porte de sa maison, il trouva son père, assis à table, plongé dans ses papiers. Tellement qu'Harold pensa qu'il n'allait pas remarquer son arrivé. Faux.

\- Ça était fils ?

\- Euh... oui papa.

\- T'as trouvé quelqu'un alors ? vu l'heure à laquelle t'est parti et rentré. Constat-il sans lever son nez de sa paperasse

\- En effet. On a commencé l'entrainement dès qu'elle a accepté en fait.

Stoik leva lentement son visage assez surpris vers son fils.

\- Elle ? t'a bien dit « elle » ?

\- Oui. j'ai bien dit « elle ».

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tu vas t'énerver si je te le dis ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Allez fils. Dis-moi qui est-ce.

Son ton de voix était calme. Harold se risqua alors à lui donner l'identité de son professeur.

\- Adrianne.

Stoik marqua un temps de réflexion sans rien dire, son regard toujours planté dans celui de son fils. Il expira longuement, l'air calme. Trop calme pour Harold qui aimait pas ça.

\- Papa ?

\- Pourquoi elle, fils?

\- Parce que c'est la seule en qui je pouvais le demander.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi ? tu désapprouves ?

\- Harold.

\- Figure-toi qu'avec elle, avec ce qu'elle m'a montré et appris, j'ai réussi à toucher son cheval ! progressivement, sans montrer de peur ! argumenta-t-il en s'emportant un peu

\- Fils.

\- Je l'ai choisi et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! c'est elle qui m'apprendra et personne d'autre !

\- Je désapprouve pas Harold ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est juste que... pour être franc, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un homme qui t'enseigne. Pas une femme. Mais si y'a du progrès, tant mieux fils. Je demande pas mieux. Mais elle ne pourra pas tout t'enseigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle pourra t'enseigner que la partie équestre.

\- Euh... il est censé y avoir plusieurs parties dans ce concours ?

\- Oui. Je t'en ai pas parlé mais... durant cette course, il y a en même temps un parcours de tir.

\- De tir ? au...

\- Au fusil. Oui.

\- Quoi ? Mais papa... je... n'ai jamais utilisé ce genre d'arme ! c'est comme le cheval ! ça m'est inconnu !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il valait mieux qu'un homme t'apprenne les deux. Adrianne ne pourra pas te l'apprendre.

\- Je demanderais à son père demain. Lui, il acceptera. Comme ça, quand j'irais la bas, je partagerais mon entrainement en deux, et je serais sur place.

Stoik l'avait laissé dire, puis c'était levé sans rien dire vers la cheminée. Il prit de quoi raviver le feu et répondit à son fils.

\- Très bien Harold. Après tout, c'est tes choix. Et je les approuve.

\- Merci papa.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas pour une autre raison que tu as choisi Adrianne comme professeur ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment fils ? y'a rien d'autre ?

\- Oui. Papa. Autre chose ?

\- Non. Tu peux y aller. Et... j'ai fait du... enfin le repas est fait quoi.

\- Merci. Je... vais manger un morceau puis j'irais me coucher. Bonne soirée papa.

\- Bonne soirée fils.

Harold disparut en cuisine, et Stoik retourna à ses occupations. Le jeune homme mangea donc son repas en repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit sur le fait de devoir utiliser une arme pour la course, ça le rendit malade.

\- Je suis foutu. Si Christian refuse, je vois pas qui acceptera. Pff... ce tournoi est une plaie... mais...

Quand il pensa avec le sourire à sa journée avec Adrianne, puis à cette fin de soirée où il lui avait donné le surnom qu'il lui avait trouvait, son humeur et son expression faciale s'attendrirent.

\- Adrianne... ma Didi. Grâce à toi, j'arrive à surmonter plein de choses. Vivement demain... murmura-t-il en souriant, tout en continuant de manger.

Même que la soirée était calme et plongé dans le silence a cause des deux hommes présents dans la maison, la fenêtre de la cuisine était entrouverte. Elle ne laissa entrer aucun bruit puisque dehors, c'était tout aussi calme. Mais ça avait permis à une jeune serveuse aux cheveux noirs d'entendre, sans le vouloir, une bonne partie de la conversation, puis de s'en aller vers son lieu de travail, un sale sourire sournois sur le visage.


	17. La chanson du passé

**_Musique : Test drive - John Powell_**

**_For the dancing and dreaming – John Powell_**

**_/!\ concernant les paroles de cette chanson, celles que j'ai mises dans ce chapitre sont celles de la version traduite du film via le DVD. Histoire de « changer » :) et pour avis personnel, je les trouve tout aussi agréable à chanter que la version française. Et pour la fin de ce chapitre, chiche de jouer le jeu en répondant à cette simple question ! :D Qui ? ^^ Bonne lecture. :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - La chanson du passé

L'espionne retourna à la taverne, en quête d'un barbu aux poils sombre à qui elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle le trouva comme d'habitude, assis a une table, son acolyte Dagur à ses côtés, tous deux occupés à boire.

\- Alvin ? fit-elle auprès de lui

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a Ingrid ?

\- Puis-je vous parlez ?

\- Ça vaut le coup que je me lève de ma chaise ?

\- Ooh je pense que oui. souriait-elle

\- Vu ton sourire, j'espère que c'est le cas. Allez je te suis.

Mais une fois levé, il se tourna aussitôt vers son adjoint, l'air mauvais.

\- Et toi, bois pas ma bière, ou t'a mon poing à la figure !

\- Oui chef... hips...

Alvin sorti de la salle et suivi Ingrid jusque dans l'arrière-salle.

\- Bon je t'écoute. et fait vite.

\- C'est au sujet du tournoi. J'ai appris des choses intéressantes.

\- Ah oui ? et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Le maire fait participer son fils au tournoi.

\- Pardon ? t'est pas sérieuse !

\- Oh que si shérif.

\- Tss ! ridicule ! ce bon à rien sait même pas monter un cheval ! ni un poulain d'ailleurs ! hé hé...

\- Oui, mais Harold à trouver un professeur pour lui apprendre.

\- Ah ? Et qui est-ce ?

\- Adrianne. Il va chez elle pour qu'elle lui apprenne.

Alvin inspira fortement, l'air très en colère et se retenant d'exploser.

\- Décidément j'entends partout le nom de cette fille.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il est amoureux d'elle.

\- Quoi ? noooooooon... tu blagues là ? demanda Alvin en se retenant de rire

\- Vous trouvez que... qu'appeler son professeur « Didi » d'un ton mielleux et rêveur, c'est une blague ?

\- Décidément... Didi. Pfffoua ! quel surnom ridicule !

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Mais s'il est amoureux d'elle et que mon fils s'en aperçoit...

\- Aucun risque. Harold l'aime en secret.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai clairement entendu quand son père lui a demandé si y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Harold aurait choisi Adrianne comme professeur. Eh bien il a assuré de façon très convaincante qu'il n'y en avait pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime en secret. Depuis toujours et ça se voit facilement quand on prend la peine de vouloir le remarquer.

\- Hum hum. Bon, sur ce point je suis tranquille. Autre chose a m'apprendre ?

\- Il ne sait pas tirer avec un fusil. Comme pour le cheval il va devoir apprendre. Et pour cela, il compte le demander à Christian. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire Alvin.

\- Bien bien. Merci pour ces infos ma belle. tu peux retourner en salle.

\- Merci Alvin. Souriait-elle satisfaite.

Elle sortit de la salle, laissant Alvin en pleine réflexion. Après analyse, il en conclut qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour qu'Harold gagne le tournoi. Et il espéra, avec une bonté mauvaise, qu'il arrive à gagner le coeur de la jeune paysanne pour que son fils soit enfin libéré de ses obsessions. Il sortit ensuite à son tour, finir son verre, que Dagur n'avait heureusement pas touché.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, quand l'après-midi arriva, Harold reparti avec le sourire chez Adrianne. Mais avec crainte pour l'annonce du tir au fusil.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle se trouvait dans la grange, occupée à l'étage de celle-ci. Mais avec assez mauvaise humeur vu qu'en se levant un peu tard ce matin, elle avait recroisé les regards, les rires et les sourires des enfants. Ça lui avait donc rappelait la fin de soirée pas glorieuse. Mais curieusement elle avait passé une bonne nuit.

\- Adrianne ? c'est moi ! t'est où ?

Quand elle entendit Harold l'appeler, un sourire apparut aussitôt. Mais elle le diminua un peu pour ne pas faire suspect, et donner satisfaction à sa famille. C'était elle qui avait raison sur ces raisons de sourires. Pas eux.

\- Je suis la Harold !

Elle se montra, restant toujours à l'étage. Mais Harold avait une drôle de tête. Ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Harold ? ça va pas ?

\- Bah... pas vraiment

\- Ah ? Raconte. Dit-elle inquiète de sa réponse

Il soupira, puis passa d'un air contrarié sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis dans le pétrin, Didi.

\- Dans le pétrin ? comment ça ?

\- Oui. Le tournois inclus autre chose qu'une course équestre.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Ton père te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non. pas que je me souvienne. Mais dis-le-moi Harold.

\- Un parcours de tir.

\- De tir ? a... avec un...

\- Un fusil. Et comme le cheval... je dois apprendre. Pff... soupira-t-il à nouveau

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? souriait-elle légèrement

\- Quoi ?

Il la vit sauter du faible étage en sautant avec aisance et sans peur, pour atterrir devant lui, tout sourire

\- On va t'apprendre t'en fais pas ! comme ça, tu pourras gagner le tournoi et rendre encore plus fier ton père.

\- Tu... tu penses que ton père voudra m'apprendre ?

\- J'en suis sure ! t'ira lui demander tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, y'a Krokmou qui t'attend ! dit-elle toute motivée

\- Hin. D'accord. Souriait-il

Elle avait le don de lui redonner le sourire, l'espoir, et aussi la confiance. L'accompagnant auprès du canasson, c'est avec plus d'assurance qu'il s'approcha de Krokmou et le caressa. Il porta ensuite son regard sur la propriétaire du cheval.

\- Bon. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Vu les énormes progrès que tu as faits... je pense qu'on peut essayer de passer à l'étape suivante.

\- Qui est... ?

\- Monter à cheval. Annonça-t-elle calmement

Harold pâlit légèrement et s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais elle s'approcha de lui, une main sur son épaule, et le regard assurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais là.

\- Je sais. Alors... allons-y. Dit-il avec le plus de courage possible

Ils sortirent donc tous deux de la grange, Adrianne prenant au passage un sac en bandoulière avec des vivres dedans, et tirant Krokmou par les rênes. Mais elle les emmena pas dans la cour. Valait mieux qu'ils soient dans un endroit calme et isolé. Et vu que ces jeunes frères et sœurs l'avaient taquiné la veille sur des sottises de coeur, elle ne voulait pas y penser, et se fâcher. Ni qu'Harold sache. Et pour son bien-être à lui aussi, l'isolement était recommandé. Il pourrait alors mieux se concentrer.

Ils allèrent donc, avec un accord, à la cachette d'Harold. Adrianne constatait que l'endroit était toujours aussi beau et aussi pur que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, et en souriait naturellement de bien-être. C'est donc avec bonne humeur et motivation qu'elle se tourna vers le jeune forgeron.

\- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer. Mais d'abord, promet moi de bien m'écouter et de me faire confiance pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Promis.

\- Ok. bon. Toi et Krokmou, vous vous entendez bien de par les gestes et l'attention. Mais sur son dos ça risque d'être tout aussi différent. Un cheval a aussi besoin de sentir que son cavalier est à l'aise avec lui aussi bien sur son dos qu'au sol. tu me suis ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Ce qu'on va commencer par faire, c'est t'apprendre à monter aisément. Quand ce sera acquis, on fera ensemble le tour du petit point d'eau. Ça te va ?

\- Oui je pense...

\- Un dernier conseil, montre de la confiance. Un cheval sent la peur et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Ça peut le froisser, le contrarié... et le résultat serait déplaisant. Je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je te dise que de bon conseil, mais mon devoir est de te mettre aussi en garde si les choses tournent mal, Harold.

\- Je comprends. je te remercie au contraire. Ça me pousse à ... vouloir mieux faire dès le départ.

\- D'accord. Je suppose que tu as déjà vu comment on monte sur un cheval ?

\- Oh ça oui. et même comment on le manie. C'est juste être dessus qui m'effraie.

\- Eh ben après, y'aura plus de raisons de craindre ça ! allez essayer. Et rappelles-toi ! la confiance !

\- Ok. bon j'y vais.

Se donnant toujours et encore une fois du courage à travers une inspiration et une expiration, Harold s'approcha de la selle, alors que la jeune fille murmurait à Krokmou d'être gentil et calme. Son apprentissage tenait du miracle car il réussi à monter du premier coup sur Krokmou. Mais une fois sur la selle, il ne bougea plus et attendait la suite avec une pincée de crainte. Mais à la vue du sourire et l'enthousiasme de la blonde, il se décontracta

\- Bravo Harold ! fantastique ! ça va ?

\- Je pense...

\- Harold ? insista-t-elle sur la promesse

\- Oui ça va. c'est juste que le fait d'être loin du sol est impressionnant.

\- Je comprends. bon. Maintenant que tu es perché, attrape les rênes. Vas-y. Souriait-elle

Harold s'exécuta et chopa les rennes à deux mains. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Adrianne attrapa les sangles qui entourait la tête de son cheval, le remercia avec une caresse pour sa coopération, et se tourna vers le cavalier.

\- Prêt pour la promenade ? demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire encourageant

\- Oui. prêt.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Elle tira par la sangle, et la balade circulaire commença. Harold s'était crispé aux premiers pas, mais c'était finalement détendu, se rappelant les conseils d'Adrianne. Et puis il voulait toujours lui prouvait qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'elle soit fière de lui. Du haut de sa monture, il la regardait marcher, ses longs cheveux blonds se reflétant dans les rayons du soleil. Ils étaient alors semblables à une cascade dorée et Harold en fut quelque peu ébloui. Adrianne se tourna alors vers lui, et il fit de son mieux pour paraître neutre.

\- Tu t'en sors bien Harold. on va essayer de te faire marcher seul, sans que je le tienne. D'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

\- Bien. Krokmou ? Sage, hein ?

Le canasson noir émit un hennissement d'approbation. La blonde lâcha la sangle et Harold eut alors le plein contrôle du cheval. Nouvelle crainte vite domptée et le reste de la balade se poursuivit. En chemin, ils bavardèrent de plusieurs sujets. Mais en bavardant, ils ne virent pas l'arrivée trop brusque d'un oiseau qui effraya Krokmou sur le coup, et qui se mit à hennir sauvagement, terrifiant Harold et son amie au passage.

\- KROKMOU ! TOUT DOUX ! C'EST RIEN ! CALME TOI ! Ordonna-t-elle à sa monture en attrapant les sangles autour de sa tête

Harold s'accrochait et essaya de vite descendre, mais son pied semblait comme coincé dans l'étrier. Et par peur, le cheval n'écouta pas sa maîtresse et se mit à foncer au galop, la faisant tomber elle a terre, et emmenant le pauvre garçon dans sa course. Se relevant et ôtant une feuille de son visage, elle observait le spectacle avec crainte et horreur. Mais fallait agir. Et vite ! même à distance. Elle se mit donc à hurler les instructions vers le cheval qui galoper tout droit

\- HAROLD ! TIRE SUR LES RÊNES! TIRE LES VITE VERS TOI !

De loin, il l'avait entendu. Il essaya de se donner le plus de courage malgré la vitesse de la course et la situation de danger. En effet, Krokmou était incontrôlable ! fallait vite le calmer et le stopper !

\- HAROLD ! VITE ! cria-t-elle en jugeant que rien n'était tenté

Il reprit les rênes, mais constatant que c'était trop tard pour freiner, il hurla de peur, alors qu'Adrianne donnait une nouvelle instruction tout en courant vers eux

\- TIRE LES RÊNES À GAUCHE ! À GAUCHE !

Il tenta et là, ce fut la réussite. Krokmou tourna à gauche, galopant toujours mais évitant de s'enfoncer dans les bois et de faire atterrir son cavalier contre les arbres. À bout de souffle, la jeune fille s'arrêta, mais ne les lâcha pas des yeux pour autant. Avec espoir, elle murmura ceci pour Harold

\- Vas-y... tu peux le faire...

Le forgeron venait d'esquiver un accident, certes. Mais la bête ne c'était pas arrêter pour autant. Le courage s'emparant totalement de lui, il fronça le regard, resserra l'emprise sur les rênes et se mit à conduire Krokmou avec aisance, et la bête se calma petit à petit, au grand soulagement des deux adolescents. La blonde en était épatée et les regarder avec le sourire. Mais plus Harold, ravie de le voir enfin affronter sa peur.

Constatant son exploit, Harold se mit à sourire, et tira les rênes vers lui. Krokmou s'arrêta de galoper, mais trop brusquement. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire expulser le cavalier en plein milieu du lac, accompagné d'un long cri. Adrianne avait suivi des yeux la trajectoire d'Harold, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Se trouvant de l'autre côté du lac, Elle c'était alors empresser de foncer dedans et de nager pour aller repêcher Harold. Le lac n'était sans doute pas profond mais un accident tragique pouvait facilement arrivé. Surtout qu'il ne remonter pas !

\- HAROLD ! cria-t-elle tout en avançant comme elle pouvait à cause de sa robe alourdie par le poids de l'eau

Arrivée à l'endroit de la chute, elle avait plus ou moins pied. Elle chercha Harold du regard avec crainte et appréhension.

\- HAROLD ? HAROLD ! cria-t-elle de nouveau

Elle s'apprêta alors à plonger mais fut saisi par la taille par Harold, ce qui la fit pousser un cri de surprise. Harold avait pied apparemment, et se permit de faire voler Adrianne dans les airs

\- Harold !

\- J'y... j'y suis arrivé ! Didi... j'y suis enfin arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie

Il éclata de rire, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras, et qui riait aussi à son tour. Krokmou, bien sage à présent admirait la scène avec un semblant de joie dans le regard.

Dans un accès de joie, Harold fit tourner la jeune fille, pour ensuite la serrer dans ses bras tout en la remerciant.

\- Merci Didi... merci... sans toi, j'y serais pas arrivé !

\- Y'a pas de quoi... même si c'est toi qui as trouvé le courage de t'en sortir... riait-elle

Harold resserra davantage son étreinte, exprimant sa joie et riant encore. Elle lui rendit aussi et ne s'en déplaisait pas non plus. Entre-temps, Harold prenait conscience qu'il tenait enfin celle qu'il aime dans ses bras, et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Adrianne prit conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant dans le bras d'Harold. Du bien-être, de l'apaisement, de la confiance et elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. De plus, une étrange impression de chaleur l'envahissait petit à petit, et son coeur battait la chamade, ce qui l'étonna et l'effraya en comprenant la raison. Tout ça voudrait alors dire que sa famille avait raison ? qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ses propres convictions, ni de tout ça.

Au final, tous deux avait peur alors de croiser le regard de l'autre. Puis ils se rendirent compte que l'étreinte avait assez duré, et se détachèrent lentement. Par courage et avec un rougissement de base, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en silence. Tous deux sentaient encore plus leur sang bouillir, leurs cœurs battre et leurs joues se chauffer davantage, malgré qu'ils étaient tous deux trempés. Le silence avait toujours prit place. et aucun des deux n'osa ouvrit la bouche. Sauf elle, dans un léger murmure

\- Harold...

\- Hum ? fit-il tout simplement avec attention

N'osant pas aller plus loin, et ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle esquiva la gène en prétextant un problème et montrant une gène faciale.

\- Sortons de l'eau... je... je crois que j'ai senti une bestiole prés de mes chevilles !

\- Oh, ok. Viens vite !

Ils sortirent alors avec hâte de l'eau, mais se tenant toujours la main. sur la rive, Adrianne récupéra naturellement sa main pour réarranger ses cheveux et esquiver le regard du forgeron. Ce dernier sembla aussi l'éviter du regard et remis bien aussi ses propres cheveux.

Mais dans son coin, et discrètement, Krokmou tirait une tête assez blasée envers les deux jeunes gens, puis poussa un hennissement tout aussi blasé.

oO*Oo

Aucun des deux n'était revenu sur l'étrange impression ressentie. Ils c'étaient contenter de s'asseoir sur un vieux tronc au bord de la rive, pour se laisser sécher au soleil. Après quoi, ils étaient revenus tous deux à la ferme, mais dans un drôle de silence et un malaise facilement détectable. Surtout pour Krokmou.

Après avoir ramené le cheval dans son enclos, ils allèrent ensuite trouver le père de la jeune fille pour lui parler de cette histoire de tir au fusil pour le concours. Et vu les arguments inutilement présentés par sa fille, le maréchal-ferrant accepta avec plaisir d'apprendre à Harold à savoir tirer convenablement.

La leçon se passa loin de la ferme. Et pendant ce temps, Adrianne s'occupa comme elle pouvait pour oublier, ou réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui s'était passé et des sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis au lac. En y repensant, comme ses habits étaient sales, elle alla dans sa chambre se laver et changer de robe. La même, mais propre.

Par la suite, elle alla faire un peu de ses tâches ménagères, récolter des œufs, du lait, préparer le repas pour ce soir, s'occuper à nouveau de ses bêtes et veiller sur ces frères et sœur qui s'amuser eux aussi à tirer, mais avec des frondes que leur père leur avaient offert.

Le début de soirée arriva bien vite. Harold et Christian revenaient de leur leçon, et d'après leurs têtes, ça c'était bien passer. Ce qui rassura Adrianne. Mais avec une bonne surprise, Stoik et Gueulfor arrivèrent à la maisonnette, à dos de cheval et de bonne humeur. Ce qui étonna tout le monde, et Christian alla les accueillir avec le sourire également.

\- Bonsoir vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Bonsoir Chris. Eh bien on était en affaires dans le coin et... commença Stoik

\- Comme notre petit génie n'était pas loin, on est venue le chercher. Souriait Gueulfor

\- Oooh vous allez pas partir tout de suite ? entrez un instant boire quelque chose et partager un instant de convivialité ! proposa alors Adrianne avec bonne humeur

Elle se rendit compte de son initiative. D'habitude, elle en prenait jamais de ce genre. C'était son père qui le faisait. Mais alors pourquoi elle l'avait fait justement maintenant ? pour éviter qu'Harold rentre tout de suite chez lui ? voulait-elle malgré tout qu'il reste encore un peu avec elle ? au fond d'elle, elle commençait à croire en ce que sa famille lui disait. Et pour éviter toute allusion à tout ça, elle se rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Enfin... si papa est d'accord, et vous aussi...

\- Je vois pas d'inconvénient. Ce serait même sympa de faire ça. Stoik ? Gueulfor? vous restez un peu?

\- Hum... au fond, pourquoi pas ? souriait le roux

\- Moi j'accepte ! surtout qu'en plus, je sens une bonne odeur de pitance ! hum... miam !

\- Hin. Restez souper au pire ! suggéra avec amusement le maître des lieux

\- Ça marche ! s'exclama avec joie le blond en retour

Les chevaux convenablement attaché, tout le monde entra dans la maison. Faut dire que de 5 personnes, ont passé à 8 ! ça faisait beaucoup, mais c'était agréable comme ambiance. On installa les chaises autour de la table comme on pouvait, et Adrianne servait à tout le monde des rafraîchissements. Elle prenait soin de ne pas trop croiser le regard d'Harold. Ses sentiments étaient encore confus et elle avait besoin de temps pour savoir quoi faire, dire ou penser. Harold fit plus ou moins de même.

Pendant tout le repas, les hommes racontèrent à tour de rôle des vieux souvenirs, des histoires, et les éclats de rire et la bonne humeur envahissait la maison à grande vitesse. Si bien qu'à la fin, ça continuait encore

\- Ah celle-là ! elle était bien bonne ! hi hi ! se marra Christian

\- Ouais ! et l'autre qui voulait chanter, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bah il pouvait plus a la fin! hahaaaa ! fit de même Stoik

\- Ooh ! en parlant de chanson ! il faut en chanter une ! vite ! suggéra Gueulfor avec entrain

\- Hin. Et tu veux chanter quoi ? demanda avec curiosité le maire

\- Pas des chants d'ivrogne s'il te plaît mon vieux. Y'a des enfants ici. Rappela Christian

\- Oooh... je me disais que notre belle princesse pouvait nous chanter un petit truc, non ?

La concernée, qui était debout à œuvrer à stocker la vaisselle sale pour le lendemain, se retourna étonnée et à demi rougissante.

\- Euh... je ne me sens pas d'humeur à chanter ce soir Gueulfor. Désolée.

\- Ooh... dommage. Ça aurait changé des chants d'Astrid, mais bon. Tant pis. Je le ferais !

\- Tu feras peur aux gosses. plaisanta le maire

\- Maiiiis ! même pas vrai ! tu va voir ! hum hum... jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... euh... eeeeuh.

\- Quoi ? déjà un trou de mémoire ? hin ! t'a même pas encore dit le premier mot de ta chanson ! hinhin !

\- Je sais pas encore quoi chanter, c'est tout. grommela Gueulfor alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Nous on sait ! firent les enfants à l'unisson

La petite communauté se tourna d'emblée vers les trois plus jeunes de la pièce. Ces derniers avaient un sourire radieux.

\- Ah ? et quoi donc ? demanda leur père avec un sourire

\- La chanson de maman !

Petit malaise de la part de tous. Gueulfor et Stoik affichèrent une mine navrée, Harold garda le silence en déviant le regard, Christian se pinça les lèvres en quête d'une bonne réponse à cette requête, et Adrianne qui avait un pichet dans les mains, avait resserré son emprise dessus sans le casser. La chanson de leur mère. Une chanson si chantée auparavant, en famille, mais depuis sa mort, elle... était presque comme oubliée. Parce que déjà, elle était chantée en couple avec leur père. Et seul, la chanson n'avait pas d'intérêt à être chantée.

\- Euh... les enfants... je... on ne peut pas. fit leur père

\- Mais pourquoi ? On ne l'a jamais entendu nous ! fit Rose

\- Oui ! et on aimerait l'entendre au moins une fois ! protesta sa sœur

\- Écoutez les filles. Je sais bien ce que vous voulez, mais... je ne peux pas la chanter.

\- Si ! tu peux la chantée papa! Fit à son tour Jean

\- Et comment ? s'étonna son père

\- Je me souviens qu'Adrianne la chanter beaucoup avec toi et maman ! et puis... ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas entendu ! juste pour ce soir ! s'il vous plaît ! argumenta Jean avec un regard suppliant

\- Ouiiii ! s'il vous plaît ! firent de même les jumelles

Que refuser à des enfants si jeunes ? et en plus, quand le regard de vos amis vous encourage gentiment à le faire, c'est difficile de refuser. Christian soupira et porta un regard vers son aînée qui n'avait pas bougé et réagit davantage à la requête.

\- Adrianne ?

\- ...

Pas de réponse. Ni geste. Le père se leva et alla rejoindre sa fille. Constatant que ses mains étaient bien agrippés à la pauvre cruche, il le lui prit doucement des mains, la reposa et renouvela sa demande à voix basse.

\- Pour les petits, ma chérie. Juste cette fois... s'il te plaît.

Agrippant ses mains sur le rebord du plan de travail, sa fille ferma les yeux avec tristesse et fit un faible « oui » de la tête. Christian lui caressa les cheveux en guise de remerciement, siffla et entonna le premier couplet. Tout le monde écouté et les regarder. Même Harold, si ce n'est que son regard était en permanence posée sur elle, avec compassion.

_Je naviguerais sur les flots déchaînés_

_Sans redouter de me noyer_

_Joyeusement j'affronterais_

_Les vagues de la vie _

_Si tu veux bien m'épouser_

_Ni les ardeurs du soleil_

_Ni les rigueurs du gel..._

_Ne m'arrêterons dans ma course_

_Si tu promets de me donner ton coeur_

_Et de..._

Normalement, sa défunte épouse reprenait la suite. On attendit qu'Adrianne chante, mais ce fut comme peine perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Mais en se rappelant l'importance de la requête des petits, elle fit un effort et arriva à chanter.

_Et de m'aimer pour l'éternité..._

Tous furent soulagés. Les enfants étaient enthousiastes, et Harold était comme... agréablement surpris. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle avait une voix aussi belle qu'Astrid. Non. Non... plus belle encore. Car sa voix sonnait naturelle, plus douce et était emplie de belle d'émotions. La jeune fille repris confiance et poursuivit en se dirigeant vers un espace plus dégager de la pièce, car dans cette chanson, on chante en couple, mais on danse également.

_Mon bien aimer_

_Mon tendre et cher_

_Tes paroles me sidèrent_

_Mais point n'est besoin de haut fait_

_Quand dans tes bras je suis serré_

Une petite danse commença. Adrianne se rappela de bons souvenirs et un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage. Tout le monde regardé le père et la fille dansait et chanter à tour de rôle, et le public participa en claquant des mains, eux-mêmes souriants.

_Je t'offrirais des anneaux d'or_

_Et te chanterais des poèmes_

_Te protégerait du mauvais sort_

_Si tu restes et si tu m'aimes_

_Je n'ai que faire d'anneau d'or_

_Ni n'ai besoin de poèmes_

_Si ta main tient ma main serrée_

_Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés_

Pour la fin de la chanson, Stoik et Gueulfor firent danser les enfants qui étaient heureux comme pas possibles. Harold resté assis, tapotant sa main sur une de ses jambes, sans quitter Adrianne des yeux. Il était émerveillé de la voir ainsi, heureuse et souriante, et de pouvoir l'entendre chanter. Il n'en était que plus amoureux, malgré les convictions de la belle. Et la voir sourire ainsi le faisait également sourire.

_Pour t'aimer, pour t'embrasser_

_Pour danser et pour rêver_

_Dans la tristesse ou la joie_

_Ton amour restera en moi_

Tout le monde se mêler à la danse. Si bien que les échanges de partenaires étaient engagés. Et dans le feu de l'action, Adrianne fut séparer de son père pour se retrouver à prendre les mains d'Harold et à l'entraîner dans la danse. Si elle, était heureuse et participer allègrement à la danse tout en lui souriant, lui, la regardait étonné, même qu'il dansait aussi.

_Et je naviguerais_

_Sur les flots déchaînés_

_Sans redouter de me noyer_

_J'affronterais les vagues de la vie _

_Si tu veux bien m'épouser_

À la fin de la chanson, Gueulfor eut le malheur de perdre l'équilibre et percuta Adrianne. Et le résultat fut qu'elle se retrouve encore plus poussée dans les bras d'Harold, qui eut le réflexe de bien la serrer dans ses bras pour pas qu'elle tombe. La jeune fille avait également eu le réflexe de s'agripper à ses épaules, tellement la force de pousser était puissante. Surtout quand on voit le gabarie du maître forgeron !

Les deux adolescents croisèrent le regard de l'autre avec timidité et appréhension. Depuis le lac, ça faisait deux fois qu'ils se retrouver trop prêt l'un de l'autre. Mais vraiment trop prêt cette fois. Tellement que, si quelqu'un les pousser encore, un baiser aurait pu être volé. Pourtant, cette idée d'approcher davantage d'Harold traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient donc là, tous les deux, à se fixer sans rien dire et bouger, sous les yeux de leurs proches. Mais quand Adrianne entendit quelques rires gentiment surpris, amusés, et même des chuchotements, et bien par peur, où précaution, elle se sépara de lui, rougissante et sortit de chez elle, en marmonnant un faible « excusez-moi... »

Harold l'avait laissé sortir sans rien dire, ni réagir. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? rien n'était clair entre eux. Alors que dire à leur famille ?

\- Euh... commença-t-il

\- T'en fais pas petit gars ! c'est ma faute.

\- Euh... Ok.

\- Quand même, j'ai une sacrée force de frappe dans le fessard ! hé hé... plaisanta Gueulfor en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- Ça on a vu mon vieux ! rigola Stoik en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

\- C'est la danse et ce qu'on a bu avant qui fait que je tiens plus trop sur mes guibolles ! enfin... sur celle qui me reste ! hé hé

\- Et puis je pense que la fatigue s'ajoute à ça ! regarde l'heure. Informa gentiment Christian

\- Hin ? oh didiou ! il est bien tard en effet. Constata le blond

\- Rentrons mon ami. Nous devons être en forme demain. Fit le maire

\- Aaah oui. Le jour des inscriptions. Mouais. Vaut mieux rentrer et pioncer un bon coup. Allez hop, on y va !

\- Je vais informer Adrianne de notre départ. Lâcha Harold à l'assemblée.

\- Entendu fils. On t'attendra devant.

Les « au revoir » entre eux commencèrent, alors qu'Harold sorti de la maison en quête de son amie. Il put alors voir que la porte de la grange était ouverte. Il s'y rendit, ouvrit la porte, et vit Adrianne qui était occupé à caresser la tête de son cheval. Mais il put apercevoir qu'elle avait un air contrarié, même qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière dans la grange. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Didi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je... on va y allez. Donc... je suis venue te dire au revoir et te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Oh. Merci Harold. Toi aussi.

Voyant qu'elle gardait la même expression faciale, Harold enchaîna la conversation avec gentillesse pour pas la brusquer.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé que tu es comme ça ?

\- Non... soupira-t-elle

\- Alors c'est quoi ? tu peux me le dire tu sais. Insista-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu

\- C'est...

Elle soupira avant de lui faire lentement face, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Les souvenirs du passé. Ce sont de bons souvenirs... mais douloureux quand même. Sans parler de ceux qu'ils sont censés nous rappeler...

\- La perte de ta mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux te comprendre mieux que quiconque, Didi. Moi aussi j'ai perdu la mienne. Je ne l'ai pas connu du tout, mais j'ai mon père pour me raconter des histoires et partager des souvenirs d'avec elle.

\- Mouais... des souvenirs. Et encore, si y'avait que ça, ... soupira-t-elle encore

\- Tes souvenirs... Ils te rappelle quoi d'autres pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ?

\- C'est personnel. Dit-elle simplement

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour pouvoir me le dire ?

en même temps, il donnait lui aussi des petites caresses au cheval qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

\- Si. Mais... je peux en parler à personne, car pour moi-même. c'est pas clair. Du moins... ça l'est de moins en moins. Désolée Harold... dit-elle en détournant le regard

Il la regarda alors sans rien dire. De manière normale, Krokmou donna des légers coups de tête sur le bras d'Harold, comme pour l'inciter à aller lui parler et la consoler. Le jeune homme soupira légèrement, puis adressa un sourire tendre envers son amie en lui prenant les mains.

\- Didi. Je pense comprendre ce que tu essayes de dire. Et tant que t'est pas prête à en parler... j'attendrais patiemment le jour où tu auras trouvé la réponse pour toi-même, et que tu voudras m'en parler, si tu en as envie. D'accord ? souriait-il

La jeune fille le regardait à son tour sans rien dire, son sang se réchauffant au contact d'Harold. Elle eut comme un pincement au coeur à cause de ça. Pourquoi ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui depuis un moment devenait de plus en plus compliqué ? pourquoi elle avait peur d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait ? oui. elle ressentait ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'amour pour lui. ce sentiment commençait à s'étendre de plus en plus dans son coeur. Mais par crainte, elle n'osez pas laisser ce sentiment la posséder totalement. Elle savait pourtant la vraie raison de ce choix.

Pour éviter de perdre le grand amour. Comme son père le jour ou sa mère avait quitté ce monde. Depuis cette tragédie, elle c'était juré de ne jamais aimer un homme pour ne pas vivre à son tour tout ça.

Pourtant, en la compagnie d'Harold, elle voulait changer d'avis. Mais cette crainte tant ressentie au cours de ses années la bloquer encore. et la bloquera toujours apparemment. Et même ce soir. Elle aimerait pourtant tellement lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait...

Mais finalement, en réponse à ce que venait de lui dire Harold, elle se força à lui sourire sincèrement.

\- Entendu Harold. Merci de... de comprendre.

\- De rien. souriait-il

Voilà. Pas plus de dialogue que ça. Des remerciements et un silence. Krokmou semblait en être désespéré. Mais voyant que les deux humains se trouver tous deux prêt d'un gros tas de paille, il se mit à avancer naturellement et poussa Harold dans le dos. Suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber de l'avant sur Adrianne avec surprise, et les faire chuter l'un contre l'autre dans la paille. Résultat, ils se retrouvaient involontairement enlacés, et de nouveau trop prêt. Même émotions, même silence, même gène.

Ils en avaient même oublié de rouspéter le cheval ! Et pourtant, au moment où Adrianne eut soudainement l'envie d'approcher davantage son visage de celui d'Harold après avoir croisé le vert ensorcelant de ses yeux, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit. Ils s'en rendirent compte tous les deux, et le silence qui demeura fut encore plus gênant.


	18. Entretiens familiaux

Chapitre 18 – Entretiens familiaux

C'était Stoik et Christian qui avaient ouvert la porte. Ils avaient ainsi pu voir Harold à moitié allongée au-dessus d'Adrianne, le visage de cette dernière trop prêt, et tous deux avaient des expressions faciales qui laisser penser à leurs pères respectifs qu'ils n'étaient pas trop embarrassées de se retrouver ainsi. Même que c'était totalement mal vu.

Quand les jeunes virent leur père les regardait sans rien dire, ils se relevèrent précipitamment, pour tenter d'expliquer tout ça. Le plus calmement du moins.

\- Papa... te fâche pas, on...on va tout vous expliquer... Fit-elle

\- Oui. On discutait encore un peu et... Krokmou m'a poussé par accident, et...

\- Fils. Stop.

\- Quoi ? fit ce dernier avec une demi-crainte

\- On parlera de ça à la maison. Viens maintenant.

Sa voix semblait pas furieuse, mais ça rassurait pas pour autant son fils, qui n'allait pas partir comme ça sans défendre son honneur et celui d'Adrianne.

\- Papa attend ! Je tiens avant à me justifier devant Christian ! Argumenta-t-il

\- Ma fille me donnera elle-même sa version des faits Harold.

Christian semblait être de la même humeur que son ami. Harold insista tout de même.

\- Mais...

\- À présent, rentre avec ton père. Il est déjà assez tard comme ça.

\- Papa... écoute-le ! supplia sa fille

\- S'il veut me parler, il viendra m'en parler demain. À la forge.

\- J'y veillerais Christian. Soutint Stoik

Indiquant d'un geste à Harold d'avancer, Harold adressa un dernier regard à la jeune fille avant de sortir, suivit de prêt par son père. Christian et sa fille firent de même, en silence. Le coeur de la belle battait trop vite à cause de l'angoisse et de la gène. Que penserait-il ? tous ?

Gueulfor questionna Stoik sur les drôles de tête qu'ils tiraient tous, mais il n'eu droit qu'à un silence gênant et obligé. Souhaitant alors bonne nuit à la petite famille, le trio parti a cheval vers le village. Harold n'avait pas regardé une dernière fois son amie avant de partir. Stoik devait y veiller, puisqu'ils étaient sur le même cheval.

Ne s'éternisant pas dehors, le père ordonna gentiment à ses plus jeunes d'aller au lit et de vite dormir sous peine de recevoir une punition s'ils dormaient pas quand il monterait les voir. Ce qu'ils firent illico, alors que dans la cuisine, l'aînée angoisser de la tournure de la discussion qui allait suivre. Son père la gronder rarement, mais là, c'était trop grave.

Du batifolage trop proche, même involontaire, avec un homme qu'on ne fréquente pas, incluant une posture commune assez compromettante qui n'entrait pas dans les mœurs.

Elle n'échapperait pas à une punition sévère. Son père attendit que ses enfants soient dans leur chambre, porte fermée, avant de s'asseoir à table, invitant calmement sa fille à s'asseoir aussi. Ce qu'elle fit, mais deux chaises plus loin. Court instant de silence, mais trop pesant pour elle. Elle se mit alors à défendre ce qui s'était passé, en parlant à toute vitesse d'une voix craintive

\- Papa, je te jure sur la tombe de maman que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! il l'a dit, c'était un accident ! Krokmou l'a poussé, mais dans sa chute, il est tombé sur moi et on a atterri tous les deux dans la paille ! et je suis d'accord que la position dans laquelle ont étaient n'était absolument pas convenable, mais je te jure que...

\- Hé, hé, hé. Du calme. Dit-il tout simplement.

Pas de crise nerf, de coup de colère, signes faciaux et corporels qui montrerait sa fureur ou sa honte. Il la regardait de manière très calme, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Et pas la peine de me jurer sur des choses pareilles, Adrianne. Je te crois.

\- Tu ... tu me... enfin... tu nous crois ? bafouilla-t-elle à demi rassuré

\- Oui. Vos yeux ne mentaient pas. Je vous connais assez bien tous les deux.

\- Papa...

\- Si tu permets, je poserais juste les questions qui me turlupinent et tu te contenteras de me répondre. D'accord ?

\- D... d'accord.. répondit-elle en ravalant nerveusement sa salive

\- Bien. Pour commencer, je voudrais surtout savoir ce que signifiait ce regard envers lui quand vous étiez proche. Et pas de mensonge. Commença-t-il avec le même calme que tout à l'heure

\- Euh... je suis plus que gênée que tu es vu cette scène, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que tu es vu... ce genre de détail !

\- Réponds Adrianne.

\- Je... j'en suis pas sur... mais je pense que... j'ai eu envie de m'approcher...

\- Donc si on n'était pas rentré, tu l'aurais embrassé ?

\- Papa !

\- Réponds.

\- Je pense que... oui... avoua-t-elle avec un rougissement

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il

\- Parce que... je...

\- Tu éprouves des choses pour lui, hum ? devina-t-il

\- J'en sais rien papa... pendant longtemps j'ai toujours ignoré l'amour et ce que ça implique, que la... j'ai l'impression que ce que je crois ressentir me force à remettre en cause mes convictions !

\- Quelles convictions ?

Elle prit un instant pour lui répondre, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Celui de ne pas tomber amoureuse pour ne pas à avoir à le perdre, comme toi tu as perdu maman... avoua-t-elle

Le père mit un instant pour comprendre l'ampleur de ce que venait de lui dire sa fille. il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça.

\- C'est donc... pour te protéger de ce genre de sentiments... que tu as refusé d'aimer ?

\- En quelque sorte... Dit-elle en essayant ses larmes

\- Et... tu es amoureuse d'Harold-là?

\- Papa...

\- Remarque entre lui et Gaspard, ma préférence comme gendre ne se discute pas ! confia-t-il avec un sourire. Et un clin d'oeil

\- Papa... y'a rien entre Harold et moi. C'est... nous sommes amis. C'est tout.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ?

\- J'en... sais... rien ! peut-être que...

\- Que le baiser que tu lui aurais donner t'aurait permis de le savoir ?

\- Peut-être...

\- Rha. Zut ! On aurait dû arriver plus tard alors. Soupira-t-il amusé

\- Papa ce n'est pas drôle ! te moque pas de nous !

\- Je me moque pas. mais... j'aimerais savoir.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand t'est avec lui ?

\- Hin... je... je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi papa ! s'indigna-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux et gêné

\- Tu me confies tout. Ou presque. Tu m'as toujours confié ce que tu ressentais. Alors pourquoi tu pourrais pas me parler de ça aujourd'hui?

\- Je...

\- Parce qu'une fille de ton âge préfère en parlait avec sa mère plutôt que son père, hein ?

\- Je pense... même si je sais qu'il y a des choses sur lesquels tu peux m'aider, j'en suis consciente, mais...

\- Justement. Là, je veux t'aider. Tu es perdue dans ce tourbillon de sentiments. Si tu me décris ce que tu ressens, je pourrais te dire si oui ou non, tu ressens de l'amour pour lui. et je me moquerais pas un seul instant.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Allez raconte à ton vieux père.

Il l'encouragea d'un autre sourire complice, et sa fille se détendit, se souvenant de la confiance et de la complicité mutuelle entre elle et son père. Séchant ses dernières larmes, elle se confia.

\- Eh bien... je ne sais pas depuis quand je ressens ça mais... je me sens bien avec lui. Il me comprend, il se comporte différent de... de Gaspard. On a plein de point commun je pense, ou du moins des points d'entente. J'ai plaisir à sourire, à lui parler de tout, et... depuis un moment, quand je suis près de lui, j'ai chaud, j'ai le coeur qui galope comme un cheval en furie, quand il me prend la main, je n'ai pas envie qu'il la lâche. et quand on est ensemble, je veux pas qu'il s'en aille... voilà.

\- C'est pour ça que ta demandée à ce qu'ils restent tous manger, hum ?

\- Euh... je suppose que oui... alors ? t'en pense quoi ?

Le père adressa alors un sourire satisfait et joyeux à sa fille.

\- Ma chérie. si tu commences pas à avoir des sentiments pour lui, ben là, ça y ressemble fortement ! et ça expliquerait aussi pas mal de chose concernant le jour de l'incident à la taverne !

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Et

Pour elle, tout fut clair dans sa tête. Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui. Était-ce si évident ? alors pourquoi elle refusait de le reconnaître ? de le comprendre ? et le fait qu'on le lui a dit et fait comprendre, ça lui enlevait un poids énorme du coeur.

\- Alors ? soulagée ?

\- Euh... assez oui, je dirais

\- J'en suis content. Je commençais à désespérer un peu tu sais! moi qui croyais vieillir sans voir mes petits-enfants !

Phrase qui eut l'effet d'électrochoc sur elle.

\- Hein ? de quoi ?! tu peux répéter ?

\- Des petits enfants.

\- Hola hola papa ! dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... on n'est pas ensemble ! Co... comment tu peux envisager qu'on... qu'on ait une vie de famille et des enfants ?!

\- Je te taquine voyons ! ce n'est pas parce que ton cheval vous a fait un sale coup et qu'on a vu le résultat, que vous devez vous marriez dans la semaine qui suit ! hein ?

\- Mouais... merci. Mais... tu penses que Stoik a pris ça comment ?

\- Dans le même sens que moi je suppose. Souriait-il

\- Alors... pourquoi vous nous avez pas laissez-nous expliquer devant vous ?

\- Je le connais. Presque autant que je connais Gueulfor. Et puis dans ce genre de cas, c'était la meilleure conduite à avoir envers vous.

\- Donc il lui passe pas un savon ?

\- Je crois que non. il doit certainement le cuisiner pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Comme moi.

\- J'espère... sourira t-elle soulagée mais inquiète.

Son père se leva, prêt à aller se coucher à son tour.

\- Bon. Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré et pas gronder comme tu le redoutais, tu devrais t'endormir sans problème non? souriait-il

\- Je le ferais si toi tu réponds à une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu n'arrêteras pas d'entraîner Harold pour le concours ?

\- Si toi tu m'assures que t'arrêtera pas de l'entraîner. Répondit-il avec un petit air de malice.

Sa fille lui répondit d'un sourire, avant d'enlacer son père, lui donner une bise et de monter se coucher, le coeur on ne peut plus allégé. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui permettra de faire facilement le point sur tout ça.

oO*Oo

Au village, le maire et son fils étaient également rentrés chez eux, après que Gueulfor soit parti vers chez lui. le trajet avait était fait dans le silence absolu, mais Harold savait que la discussion allait suivre. Et bizarrement, après le coup que son père lui a fait dans la grange, il avait plus envie de parler. C'est pourquoi il se hâta, le regard froncé, de vite se diriger vers l'étage.

\- Fils. Attends.

\- Quoi ? tu veux parler ? désolé. Moi j'ai pas envie. C'était tout à l'heure que je comptais m'expliquer pour défendre notre honneur.

\- Harold.

\- Bonne nuit papa. À demain. Fit-il sèchement.

\- Espère pas esquiver cette discussion Harold. Ce que j'ai vu, et qui n'est pas rien, me fait poser un tas de questions et j'ai absolument besoin d'en avoir les réponses. Alors tu t'assois, où tu restes debout, mais tu vas y répondre maintenant.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas employé comme pour un ordre. Plus... comme une invitation à se confier, et être rassuré, ou autre chose. Harold se tourna donc vers son père, qui c'était assis dans son fauteuil. Harold lui restait plutôt debout, les bras croisés, et le regard méfiant.

\- Vas-y. Pose tes questions.

\- Bien. Euh... par où commencer... Ah oui. Ce qu'on a vu... c'était vraiment un accident ?

\- Absolument papa. Si tu me connais bien, tu saurais que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Et tu ne douterais pas un seul instant de mes paroles !

\- Fils. Comprends-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu fréquenter une fille. Alors pour être franc, je ne sais pas comment tu te comportes en général avec elles. Mais sache que je te crois. Sincèrement.

\- Ok. bon. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu doutes de moi pour tout ou quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas ça fils. Mais... concernant Adrianne, je dois te dire une chose. Même si je sais pas si je dois te le dire vu que t'est pas forcément concerné.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Bon. Tu peux sans doute te douter qu'elle est... plus ou moins... pardonne-moi du terme, « convoité » par le fils du shérif.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? hin ! si toi et lui ressentaient des sentiments pour elle, la pauvre se retrouvera dans une situation embarrassante ! il faudrait donc que l'un de vous gagne sa main. Et vu comment ton concurrent est buté, ce sera pas facile ! je n'ai jamais vu un entêté pareil. Surtout pour avoir une femme ! tsseuh ! on dirait qu'il cherche à avoir un trophée de guerre !

\- Bon papa, je t'arrête tout de suite. Et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ok ?

Voyant que son père semblait tout ouïe, Harold se lança.

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Ce que t'a vu est juste le fruit d'un accident. Et t'en fais pas de me l'avoir dit, je sais que Gaspard lui court après. Mais ce sera inutile de nous battre pour elle, vu qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Gaspard a donc le champ libre, même s'il se prendra encore des râteaux, vu qu'elle l'aime pas.

\- Vraiment fils ? tu ressens rien pour elle ? s'étonna Stoik

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu la regardais avec ces yeux-là quand vous étiez trop proche ?

\- Quels yeux ?

\- Harold... ne me prend pas pour un idiot. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé durant toute la soirée ! et ça ne trompe personne !

\- Quels yeux ? reformula-t-il avec impatience

\- Les yeux d'un homme fou d'amour pour une femme. Ose me dire que je me trompe !

\- Papa... Soupira Harold avec agacement

\- Ose.

\- Rho... OUI TU TE TROMPE! je la regardais à cause de... la gêne qui c'est présenter à ce moment là ! tu me crois là, ou je dois fournir d'autres explications ?! s'emporta-t-il

\- Je te crois fils. Pas la peine de s'énerver. Mais laisse-moi te mettre en garde.

\- En garde contre quoi ?

\- Si un homme voit un autre homme tourner un peu trop auprès de celle qu'il convoite, il risque d'y avoir une altercation.

\- Je sais. Mais ça arrivera pas. On est juste amis, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- T'as fini l'interrogatoire ? j'aimerais aller me coucher.

\- Euh... oui j'ai fini.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit fils.

Harold monta donc illico l'escalier et entra en trombe dans sa chambre, claqua sa porte et se laissa effondrer de rage sur son lit. Il repensait à toute la soirée, à ces émotions, à cet instant qui ressemblait à un rêve, avant d'être injustement brisé. Y'avais eut un espoir. Et maintenant, à cause de son père et Christian, il ne saura jamais si cet espoir aurait signifié quelque chose d'important. sauf s'il arrivait à savoir quoi auprès d'elle le lendemain. Mais pour l'heure, Harold était trop en colère, a cause d'eux, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il venait de discuter avec Stoik. Il essaya donc de trouver le sommeil, mais ne le trouva qu'après un long moment à ruminer.

Mais au rez de chaussé, Stoik fixait le feu de la cheminée, calme et pensif. Puis il releva la tête et fixa avec tristesse et affection le portrait de sa femme.

\- Val... notre fils ne sait pas mentir. Il est fou amoureux, mais il le nie devant moi, espérant que j'accepte ces raisons. Il avait ce regard Val. Celui que j'avais quand je te regardais, et que tu me rendais aussi.

Il se mit alors à sourire, tout en poursuivant sa confidence.

\- Tu aimerais beaucoup celle qui a su prendre son coeur. Une brave petite, qui a tant de point commun avec toi... vous vous seriez entendu toutes les deux. Et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien aussi. Mais...

Il soupira d'appréhension.

\- S'il l'aime vraiment, et qu'il ne fait rien contre celui qui veut tant la main de cette petite, je ne pourrais rien faire si je dois célébrer un mariage. Surtout qu'Alvin et son fils sont venu séparément pour me prévenir en secret qu'une union risquerait d'être célébré, sas plus de détails. Je devrais alors assumer mon rôle de maire. Mais je refuse de voir mon fils souffrir de chagrin et de regret, comme j'ai souffert le jour ou je t'ai perdu, sans rien pouvoir faire à mon tour...

Un nouveau soupir, avant de se lever et de caresser frêlement le portrait de sa femme, tout en lui souriant avec tristesse.

\- Mais c'est un homme maintenant. C'est sa vie, ses choix. Et je ne peux pas intervenir. Comme lorsqu'il a voulu que ce soit elle qui lui enseigne l'équitation. Tu serais fier de lui ma chérie. Je le sais.

Il détacha ses doigts du portrait...

\- Bonne nuit Val...

... puis il partit se coucher à son tour, laissant les dernières braises se consumaient d'elles-mêmes

Le premier jour de la semaine fut un jour assez attendu pour la plupart des habitants. Dès que la mairie avait été ouverte, bon nombre de gens faisaient déjà la queue, rentraient et sortaient pour s'inscrire au concours équestre. Même Christian allait s'y rendre à cause de la demande de ses enfants, après avoir fait la route avec eux. Lui était sur son cheval, et ses enfants étaient dans la chariote, tiré par Krokmou et conduit par Adrianne.

Arrivé au village, leur père prit la direction de la mairie une fois son cheval déposé sur son lieu de travail. Adrianne gara leur véhicule tour près de la forge, et fit descendre les passagers. Elle avait prévu de faire quelques courses et eux pendant ce temps pourrait se promenait sur la place du village, histoire de ne pas toujours être enfermé à la maison.

Elle donna ses recommandations, comme rester ensemble, de ne pas faire de bêtise et d'être prudent, et elle leur demanda de revenir dans une petite heure prêt du chariot. Les gosses s'en allèrent tout content, et Adrianne alla faire ses emplettes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait passé une bonne nuit, et avait finalement trouvé une solution raisonnable à tout ça.

Elle laisserait ses sentiments se montrer d'eux-mêmes, progressivement, sans en avoir peur. Mais elle ne tenterait rien envers Harold. Si, comme elle le pensait, il partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, il l'aurait déjà repoussé plusieurs fois ou il ne l'aurait pas regardé ainsi chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop prêt. Et puis... c'est à l'homme de manifester son amour et de faire le premier pas ! Venant d'une fille, ça fait désespérer. Du moins, c'est son avis.

Mais en allant voir Krane à la boucherie, et en étant en même temps dans ses rêveries, elle ne vit pas un cavalier et son cheval traverser la place, et elle manqua de le percuter violemment, si elle ne venait pas de se faire sauver par quelqu'un. Un homme. En l'occurrence Gaspard. Saisi sur le coup de la situation et des émotions, elle mit un moment avant de percuter que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

\- Tu va bien ?

\- Euh... je...

Pas besoin de lever sa tête vers lui, elle le reconnaissait a son odeur permanent de gibier mort. Mais pas besoin d'être désagréable avec lui. Après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Oui oui ça va... merci beaucoup. Dit-elle

\- Ça me rassure que t'aille bien. Oh ? attend.

Il se baissa pour ramasser le panier de la jeune fille, et le lui donna tout simplement, sans paraître lourd, insistant. Au contraire il la regardait d'une façon... différente.

\- Tiens. Ton panier n'a rien non plus. Une chance.

\- Merci Gaspard.

\- Bon. je ne vais pas te déranger davantage, tu as surement beaucoup de choses à faire. Donc prudence d'accord ?

\- Euh... oui. D...d'accord... bafouilla-t-elle perplexe

\- Tu es sure que ça va ? tu veux pas t'asseoir un instant ou boire un peu d'eau ? proposa-t-il avec gentillesse mais soucieux

\- Non, non... ça ira. Si ça va pas mieux, je... suivrais tes suggestions.

\- Comme tu veux. Bonne journée Adrianne.

\- Bonne... journée...

Il s'en alla en lui adressant un dernier sourire amical, et elle le regarda s'éloigner, complètement étonné de son attitude si changeante ! mais étant trop étonné pour apprécier ce comportement plus tolérable, elle alla donc chez Krane chercher sa viande. Après lui avoir prononcé les salutations courtoises, Krane, qui avait vu la scène se permit d'en parler avec son ton habituel.

\- Encore une fois secourue, Adrianne ? fait gaffe, faut pas que ça devienne une habitude. Héhé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je voudrais un beau morceau de bœuf et un autre de cheval. Pour 4 personnes s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle calmement

\- D'accord.

Il commença à couper de façon barbare et déjantée sa commande, mais continua sur sa lancée, comme s'il avait besoin de balancer son venin pour que sa journée soit parfaite.

\- Après l'intervention d'Harold à la taverne, maintenant c'est Gaspard qui te sauve d'un cheval. Tu dois aimer te mettre en danger ma parole !

\- Krane, s'il te plaît.

\- Et après tu oses dire que c'est Astrid qui attire tous les hommes ? à ce que je constate... t'est pas mieux ! hé hé. Tu fais une bonne rivale en revanche.

\- Krane.

\- Et Astrid aime avoir des rivales. Ça ne fait que renforcer son envie de se surpasser pour être la plus apprécier.

\- Pas besoin d'avoir de rivale pour qu'elle soit facilement apprécier des hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Lâcha t-elle comme un serpent venimeux, mais accompagné d'un sourire effronté

Krane la toisa deux secondes avec mépris, lui donna sans douceur sa commande et réclama son prix. Adrianne le paya avec fierté, et s'en alla chercher du pain, fromage, vin, et autres denrées. Une heure plus tard, ses courses étaient finies et ses frères et sœurs étaient revenus comme convenus. Elle déposa les courses dans le chariot sous la garde de ses sœurs.

\- Adrianne... tu as de la boue sur ton tablier ! fit Rose

\- Hum ? Oh. Ce n'est rien, je vais aller vite nettoyer ça à la fontaine. Je reviens vite. Soyez sage. Et pas touche à ce qu'il y a dans le panier ! recommanda-t-elle

\- Promis !

Elle alla donc nettoyer la légère trace de boue. Par chance, la tache s'enleva facilement. Puis le reflet de l'eau lui montra le visage d'une autre personne. celle d'Astrid.

\- Bonjour. Fit-elle avec un sourire

\- Oh. Bonjour Astrid. Répondit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas non ? hin... c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais jamais à force de servir des boissons tachantes à tes soûlards ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme en continuant de laver la tache

\- Tss. Je vois bien que tu t'es salie... petit âne. Dit-elle avec moquerie

\- Tentative échouée. Je me mettrais pas en colère cette fois.

\- Humph. C'est sur. Mais peut-être que si je te donnais un autre surnom, là, ça marcherait ?

\- Tss. Essaie toujours.

\- Vraiment ? et comment tu réagirais si je t'appelais... Didi ?

Adrianne se figea et cessa tout mouvement. Les yeux écarquillés et se retenant de sauter à la gorge de celle qui avait osé prononcer ce précieux surnom d'une pure voix de peste, elle se tourna lentement vers l'autre blonde.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Oooh... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ? ça devait rester entre vous deux c'est ça ?

\- Entre moi et qui ? siffla-t-elle

\- Harold. Oops ! ça m'a encore échappé ! mais ne t'en prend pas à moi, c'est lui qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue et qui laisse ce genre d'information parvenir à ceux qui passent prés de lui. Hi hi !

\- Oh toi je vais te...

Elle avait commencé à serrer le poing pour lui en mettre une, mais Astrid resta calme, sans montrer un signe de peur.

\- Prudence, Didi. Harold risque de voir ça, et ça risque pas de lui plaire. Surtout qu'il voudra savoir pourquoi t'a fait ça, et il devra se justifier. Et tout risque de se dégrader entre vous deux.

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Catin ? je sais comment tu me désignes et de quoi tu oses me traiter, sale paysanne. Très utile les mouchards. Ils entendent et me colportent tout ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir et m'amuser. Se marra-t-elle

Adrianne allait cette fois lui coller son poing, mais Astrid l'en dissuada encore une fois avec malice

\- Réfléchie bien à ce que tu vas faire Didi. Si tu me donnes un coup de poing, tu passeras pour quelqu'un de mauvais aux yeux de ceux qui sont présents au village, mais en plus, je pourrais me plaindre au shérif. Et tu sais ce qu'il fera vu qu'il m'apprécie pour des raisons qui sont sans rapport avec une partie de jambes en l'air? il te mettra dans une cellule, et je ferais en sorte que tu puisses plus entraîner ton forgeron pour le concours. Alors ? tu oses me cogner comme un homme... ou tu oses pas ?

Elle la regardait avec supériorité, médisance et d'une manière particulièrement détestable. Adrianne grimaça, abaissa et dressera son poing tout en respirant fortement. Astrid en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Tu es plus docile qu'un âne, Didi. C'est bien. Brave fille.

Adrianne lui adressa un regard mauvais et préféra garder le silence, et fit demi-tour.

\- Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été à coté d'un âne, vu que tu empestes autant qu'eux à force de traîner dans la boue et parmi tes bestioles ! viens pas à la taverne, tu ferais fuir tous nos clients ! lâcha-t-elle encore une fois avec moquerie

Là ce fut trop. Furieuse, elle refit demi-tour et marcha à toute vitesse vers Astrid. Mais au lieu de lui coller un pain qui la démangeait trop, elle la poussa fortement, et Astrid n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'atterrir entièrement dans la fontaine. Beaucoup de passant regarder le spectacle, et Adrianne en profita pour justifier son acte devant tous, mais surtout a l'intention d'Astrid.

\- Si je sens tellement la campagne et comme mes animaux qui me permettent de nourrir ma famille, dans ce cas t'approche plus de moi si ça te dérange tant. Mais remercie-moi, je t'ai aidé à faire disparaître l'odeur, en réagissant plutôt comme une fille à tes méchancetés. Et si tu oses encore une fois m'appeler comme tu viens de le faire, c'est plus qu'un bain que tu auras droit ! Sur ce, bonne journée Astrid. Souriait-elle

Elle fit alors demi-tour, et essuya naturellement ses faibles larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux. À ce qu'elle voyait, les villageois ne la jugeaient pas pour son acte, mais lui adressait des sourires consolants. Ils laissèrent aussi la pauvre serveuse se débattre dans l'eau à cause de sa robe pour se redresser et sortir. Ingrid vint alors à son secours, elle qui avait tout vu depuis la taverne.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. oui. Très bien même. Dit-elle avec un sourire discret en remettant bien sa tenue

\- Même qu'elle ta pousser, ça va et tu souris ? constata la brune avec incompréhension.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais par rapport à ce que tu m'as appris l'autre soir sur elle et Harold.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. J'ai utilisé ce fameux surnom « Didi » et sa réaction m'a fait plus que plaisir ! Hihi !

\- Ooh je vois. Malin. Risqué, mais malin. Souriait-elle complice

\- Oui. Et ce qui va suivre risque de me plaire tout autant, hi hi ! regarde... se marra-t-elle

Les deux complices regardaient Adrianne se dirigeait vers son chariot, et constatait qu'Harold allait croiser son chemin. Avec un sourire, il s'adressa à elle, mais avec une certaine discrétion.

\- Salut Didi.

\- Salut. Lâcha t-elle froidement

\- Euh... ok.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, surement a cause de la discussion avec Christian, il se devait de lui parler et de la rassurer au sujet de la veille.

\- Écoute. Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ici. Ni même parler tout court.

\- Mais il faut que je te dise que...

\- Te fatigue pas. Va aider Gueulfor au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi. bonne journée.

Harold resta sur place, complètement largué de l'attitude de son amie. Quant à elle, elle remonta dans le chariot et parti vers chez elle. La tournure de la situation fit marrer les deux serveuses, qui retournèrent satisfaites à la taverne. Harold, lui, s'en alla à la mairie pour s'inscrire avant d'aller travailler, mais avec le regard songeur et froncé.

À la mairie, Stoik eut droit à pas mal d'inscription. Et bien entendu, cela voulait dire quelques villageois, Gaspard c'était déjà présenter plus tôt, ainsi que Dagur, Krane, les hommes d'Alvin, Christian, et là, ce fut le tour d'Alvin. Il salua le dirigeant de la ville avec une immense joie

\- Bien le bonjour monsieur le maire !

\- Bonjour a toi Alvin ! De bonne humeur a ce que je vois !

\- Et comment mon cher ! j'inscris sur cette feuille le nom du futur gagnant ! comment je pourrais ne pas être heureux ? fanfaronna-t-il avec prétention

\- T'emballe pas Alvin. T'est pas le seul à concourir. Souriait Stoik

\- Je sais. Mais... personne n'est capable de me battre ! hé hé.

\- Non verrons. Héhé.

\- Oooh ? tu aurais un concurrent digne de me battre ? et qui est-ce ? hum ? ton fils ?

\- Pourquoi pas, Alvin.

C'était pas Stoik qui lui avait répondu, mais Harold, qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans le bureau de son père. Il fixait Alvin avec sérieux, sans faillir. La réponse si sur du jeune homme fit étendre le sourire mauvais du shérif.

\- Oh vraiment ? tu as donc réussi à vaincre ta peur des chevaux ? Hum. Intéressant. Bon.

Il termina son inscription puis s'en alla. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il adressa une dernière remarque sarcastique à son jeune concurrent.

\- Nous verrons donc le résultat au concours. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens déjà que je vais adorer le résultat et bien en rire. Bonne chance gamin ! hé hé...

Il s'en alla en continuant de rire. Harold avait le regard froncé, fier et rageur et alla à son tour s'inscrire sans dire grand-chose à son père. Puis il reparti à la forge reprendre son travail. Le regard qu'il avait depuis le départ d'Adrianne ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment-là.

Christian alla lui parler au sujet de la veille, et comme Harold l'avait dit à son propre père, il s'excusa en premier, puis il affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un accident causé par Krokmou. Et aussi qu'elle et lui étaient amis. Tout simplement.

Plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse d'Harold, mais intérieurement déçu, Christian acquiesça et lui demanda s'il comptait toujours poursuivre son entrainement chez eux. Harold lui donna confirmation, même si Christian n'était pas au courant de l'état étrange de sa fille avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

De son coté, Adrianne venait d'arriver à la maison. Elle déchargea les courses, et passa le reste de la journée à faire ce qui devait être fait, ainsi que son frère et ses sœurs. Arriva bientôt la fin de journée, et elle s'attendait, et se préparer, à ce qu'Harold vienne pour sa séance d'entrainement. Mais ayant ruminé toute la journée sur sa découverte, elle lui avait préparé en quelque sorte... une petite surprise.


	19. Le grand jour

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors je sais que vu le nombre de chapitres poster, l'intrigue principale concernant Adrianne c'est fait beaucoup attendre. Ne croyez pas que j'ai voulu faire traîner l'intrigue, mais c'était nécessaire. Nombreux détails inclus dans tous les précédents chapitres seront nécessaires pour les prochains ! ;) et donc, bonne nouvelle, la raison de sa mise en danger sera annoncée pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant mardi, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

**_Musique : Je m'envole – Maeva Méline_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - Le grand jour

Comme prévu, Harold se présenta à son cour. Espérant que l'humeur étrange de son amie se soit dissipé, il la salua de nouveau avec un sourire. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas changé d'humeur et elle le regardait toujours avec froideur. Ce qui l'agaça. En route vers le lac, Harold craqua et posa enfin sa question

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? c'est à cause d'hier ? tout est arrangé je te signale ! mon père n'est pas furax !

\- Tant mieux, mais non, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi ? dis-le-moi !

\- Tu le sais vraiment pas ?

\- Bah non ! c'est pour ça que je te le demande ! s'énerva-t-il

\- Oui, bah pas de chance, on n'est pas là pour discuter mais pour apprendre. Alors maintenant qu'on est arrivé, tu grimpes sur Krokmou. Allez. Ordonna-t-elle froidement

Harold s'exécuta, le regard à demi sévère. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. Mais aucune réponse plausible lui vient en tête.

\- Bon. Maintenant que t'est dessus, tu trottines avec lui autour du lac, pour te familiariser avec ça. Vas-y. Ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Ok. Murmura-t-il de même.

Il fit donc trottiner Krokmou qui se laissa faire. Mais Harold, qui commençait à sentir de la colère à son tour en regardant le cheval, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ceci.

\- Si c'est par ta faute qu'elle est furieuse contre moi, je te dis pas merci ! je préfère quand elle sourit ! pas quand elle me fait une tête pareil !

Méchamment vexé, Krokmou fronça le regard et s'arrêta net. Il refusa d'avancer malgré qu'Harold lui ordonnait d'avancer. Voyant cela, Adrianne s'approcha d'eux, et s'énerva encore une fois.

\- Il se passe quoi là ?

\- Devine ! ta bourrique de cheval refuse d'avancer !

\- Alors déjà, t'insulte pas mon cheval ! et ensuite, tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il s'arrête et exprime ce regard mécontent ? se fâcha-t-elle

\- J'ai rien dit !

\- Hé oh... je t'ai entendu ! même de loin !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! et je vais te montrer comment on trottine à dos de cheval ! parce que là, c'est pas terrible !

\- Évidemment, vu ton humeur et la sienne, je ne suis pas aidé ! j'ai besoin d'être en confiance ! pas en conflit si je veux gagner ce concours !

\- Tss. Tu veux de la confiance ? ok.

Elle grimpa rapidement sur son cheval pour se mettre derrière Harold, qui n'eut pas le temps de descendre. Elle chopa fermement les rênes, alors qu'Harold lui demanda avec une certaine crainte ce qui allait se passer.

\- Euh... Didi...

Mais elle l'ignora et claqua fermement et fortement les rênes. Krokmou émit alors un puissant hennissement, et se mit à galoper à toute vitesse. Harold cria d'effroi sur le coup, alors qu'Adrianne conduisait sans crainte et avec maîtrise l'animal. Il implora maintes fois qu'elle s'arrête, mais elle continua tout en continuant de l'ignorer.

Krokmou galopait très vite, sautait par-dessus les obstacles présents sur le chemin de la forêt. Cela dura à peine cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Adrianne revienne au point de départ, c'est-à-dire près du lac. À peine arrêter, Harold se hâta de descendre pour s'éloigner de la furie noire, alors qu'elle prenait son temps, toujours avec cette expression de froideur sur le visage. La fureur d'Harold s'exprima alors.

\- NON MAIS CA VAS PAS ?! QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIT ?! T'A VOULU NOUS TUER OU QUOI ?!

\- Exagère pas. J'ai confiance en mon cheval, et il sait me rendre cette confiance. Et respire, où tu vas nous faire une attaque. Conseilla-t-elle tandis qu'elle donnait des caresses affectueuses à Krokmou

\- JE SUIS CALME OK ?!

\- Je vois ça.

\- JE... tss... pff... Alors maintenant que tu t'es vengé pour je ne sais quoi, tu vas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?! demanda-t-il le plus calme possible

\- Pourquoi ? Pour te montrer ce que c'est que la confiance mutuelle ! chose que tu n'as pas su respecter apparemment ! reprocha-t-elle d'un regard

\- Mais... de quoi tu parles à la fin Didi!

\- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! d'ailleurs... je veux plus de ce surnom ! JE VEUX PLUS L'ENTENDRE ! C'EST CLAIR ?!

\- Mais pourquoi ? t'a dit que t'étais d'accord !

\- Juste pour que TOI tu m'appelles comme ça! Maintenant, ELLE aussi le sait et ose l'utiliser ! et bientôt, TOUT le village le fera !

\- Euh... de quoi ?! a-attend... comment ça « elle » ?! qui ?!

\- À ton avis ?! ASTRID ! et pas la peine de t'étonner, elle t'a entendu le dire ! et du coup, elle s'en sert pour me foutre en rogne !

Harold marqua une pause, choqué. C'était pour ça ?! parce qu'Astrid est au courant sans qu'il n'y soit pour quelque chose ?!

\- Attend... tu crois vraiment que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui m'appelles comme ça depuis peu Harold ! même ma famille et Gueulfor n'utilise pas ce surnom ! donc je vois pas qui serait responsable !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! je te le jure !

\- T'en a peut être parler accidentellement non ? à ton père ?

\- À personne de l'extérieur ! juste... à moi-même, discrètement et chez moi ! je te le jure !

La jeune fille grogna en détournant le regard. Harold abandonna toute tentative de se justifier.

\- Bien. Tu ne me crois pas, et tu me reproches de ne pas avoir soi-disant respecté ta confiance en moi. mais... tu fait pas mieux.

Il marqua une pause, et elle ne réagissait pas à sa remarque, ni au fait que sa voix trembler de colère.

\- Je suis plus que sincère dans ce que je t'ai dit. J'y suis pour rien, et tu refuses de me croire. Très bien. Mais je pensais que toi aussi t'avais confiance en moi Adrianne...

Il fit demi-tour, mais ne la regarda pas quand il ajouta ceci.

\- De toutes les personnes que je fréquente, je pensais que tu serais la seule à jamais remettre ma parole en doute. Je devais me tromper. Salut.

Elle se retourna toujours pas, mais elle l'entendit partir d'un pas furieux vu comment les brindilles craquer sous ses pieds. Se pinçant les lèvres, les paroles d'Harold tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ainsi que le son de sa voix. Elle commença à regretter d'avoir douté de lui, et elle commença à en avoir des remords. Adressant un regard à Krokmou, elle lui demanda

\- Tu... tu penses qu'il dit vrai ? qu'il n'y est vraiment pour rien, et que j'ai eu tort de l'accuser et de lui en vouloir ?

Krokmou lui souffla au visage et pencha sa tête dans la direction prise par Harold. signe qu'elle devait le croire, le rattraper et s'excuser. Elle comprit le message, et le remercia d'un léger sourire.

\- Hin. D'accord. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Mais à l'avenir, évite de me souffler au visage dans ce genre de situation, d'accord ?

Il lui promit d'une certaine manière, et ils prirent la route empruntée par le forgeron. Il était revenu au lac, et de loin, elle le vit assis sur un rocher, à tripoter nerveusement un bout de bois, et le regard furax. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu comme ça. Demandant à Krokmou de rester là, elle s'avança, seule, calme et discrète.

Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. ou alors si, et il l'ignorait. Elle prit la parole une fois assise auprès de lui.

\- Je te demande pardon. Tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi.

\- Humph. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il froidement sans la regarder

\- Simplement le fait que... de tous les gens que je fréquente, t'est le seul en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance. Et je ne mérite pas d'être ton amie si je commence à douter de toi.

Silence pesant. Elle poursuivit.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un sale coup de cette garce pour me faire enrager. Et je suis tombé dedans, sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Et comme elle m'a parlé de mouchards, la vérité est plus clair dans ma tête à présent.

\- ...

\- Je... je m'excuse Harold. si tu veux plus que je t'entraîne, je comprendrais tout à fait. Et si tu veux encore de moi comme prof, tu... sais où me trouver.

\- ...

\- Bon... bah... à bientôt.

Elle commença à se lever, le regard triste, mais se fit prendre subitement la main par Harold. Intriguée elle regardait leurs deux mains jointes, puis lui.

\- Euh... Harold ? fit-elle avec espoir

Sans la regarder, il lui avoua ceci.

\- Je suis perdu si tu m'abandonnes. J'ai besoin de toi Adrianne. Pour... beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu veux toujours que je reste ici et que je t'entraîne ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir

\- Oui. Ne m'abandonne pas. s'il te plaît... implora-t-il sans lever la tête

\- J'en ai jamais eu l'intention... dit-elle avec un sourire

Il se leva de son rocher pour la serrer dans ses bras. Contente elle aussi qu'il lui pardonne, elle resserra son emprise, souriant aux anges.

\- Maintenant je peux te dire le résultat de la soirée avec mon père ? demanda-t-il dans ses bras

\- Absolument. Ça été ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face

\- Mouais si on veut. Il m'a posé des questions pour se rassurer, et j'ai répondu sincèrement.

\- Ah ? Sur quelles questions ?

\- Genre... si c'était vraiment un accident, et j'ai dit oui. Et aussi pour confirmer si y'avait quelque chose entre nous deux.

Pour elle, c'était le moment de savoir s'il ressentait des choses pour elle.

\- Et t'a répondu quoi ?

\- La vérité. Qu'on est juste amis.

\- Oh. D'accord. C'est tout ? je veux dire... comme question ?

\- Oui. Il m'a foutu la paix après. De cette histoire il ne semble pas furieux, et n'en tiendra pas compte par la suite.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et toi avec le tien ?

\- Oh... un peu les chocotte au début, mais pour finir il a fait comme le tien. Des questions similaires et j'ai répondu point ainsi dire pareil. Avoua-t-elle à demi-menteuse

\- D'accord. Souriait-il

Ils mirent alors fin à leur étreinte, avec le sourire. Adrianne se refusa donc de savoir davantage sur les sentiments d'Harold, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. du moins, pas ce qu'elle croyait. Mais lui ne s'empêcha pas d'en poser une.

\- Adrianne ?

\- Hum ? c'est plus Didi ? souriait-elle

\- Oh ? tu veux donc que je... t'est toujours...

\- ... D'accord pour que tu m'appelles ainsi. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Hin. D'accord, Didi. Je voulais juste savoir une chose par rapport à hier soir.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour oser lui demander ça.

\- Quand on était allongé dans la paille... à un moment, tu m'as étrangement regardé et tu t'es un peu approché de moi. Euh... ça voulait dire quoi ? je veux dire... si nos parents n'étaient pas entrés, qu'est-ce qui se serait passer ? est ce que...

\- ... je t'aurais embrassé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Que faire ? Répondre « non, je voulais vite me relever tellement j'étais gênée » ou « oui, j'allais le faire en effet. » Elle ne mit pas plus de temps à répondre, vu que la réponse semblait apparemment évidente à dire.

\- Non Harold. Comme tu l'as dit, on est amis, et je voulais vite me relever à cause de la gêne de la situation provoqué par Krokmou.

\- Ah. d'accord.

Il fit vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa déception et ses espoirs qui s'effondraient à nouveau dans son coeur.

\- Bon. On fait quoi ? on continue l'entrainement ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- J'allais le proposer ! fit-elle de même

Krokmou revient vers eux, et Harold reprit l'entrainement sous le regard faussement content d'Adrianne, qui s'en voulait pour elle-même d'avoir donné la mauvaise réponse.

Mais vu qu'Harold avait dit a son père qu'ils étaient justes amis, cela voulait dire qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre pour elle. Même s'il l'aurait pas avoué devant lui, il ne l'avait pas avoué devant elle. Il n'y avait que de l'amitié. Et cette réponse l'avait déçue en quelque sorte, puisque au fond d'elle, elle aurait tant voulu entendre le contraire et lui répondre sincèrement, « oui, je l'aurais fait. » Après tout, elle l'aurait quand même fait si y'avait pas eu l'intervention de leurs pères.

Elle se força donc à se faire une raison, à renier et oublier ses sentiments, et continua de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

oO*Oo

Les trois semaines étaient passées à une de ces vitesses ! l'entrainement d'Harold avait totalement porté ses fruits, aussi bien a l'équitation qu'au tir. De Krokmou, il était passé aisément à un autre cheval, qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Mais pour le concours, Adrianne avait insisté pour qu'il monte Krokmou, et il accepta avec joie.

Les inscriptions étaient faites, et tout ce dont Stoik devait s'occuper pour le grand jour était fini. Prix, trophée, document important, discours, etc.

Le parcours fut aussi terminé. Un beau et grand parcours sur plusieurs mètres de long, avec plusieurs cibles rondes en bois bien grande pour faciliter le tir. Toutes les mesures de sécurité étaient engagées et certifiées. Aucun accident n'arriverait de la part des candidats sur les spectateurs durant tout le parcours. Et même au sein de la fête, Dagur faisait ses rondes en jouant avec ses clés. D'autres membres de l'ordre lui prêtèrent main-forte, de façon éparpiller sur tout le terrain.

Le buffet et l'espace festif pour le village étaient également installés. Un coin de défi pour les enfants était même prévu avec toutes sortes de jeux, défis, etc. Bien entendu, Rustik s'occupa du coin buvette avec l'aide de ses serveuses.

Pour l'occasion, des feux d'artifice avaient été commandés et Gueulfor se chargea de la livraison et du stockage secret au village presque désert. Ils seront tirés le soir même pour célébrer la victoire du gagnant.

La fête commença dans l'après-midi. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, rien de tel pour passer une bonne journée et s'amuser en famille et entre proches ! les familles, spectateurs et concurrents débarquèrent rapidement les uns après les autres, chacun allant là où ils devaient aller. Les concurrents allèrent avec leur cheval voir Stoik pour recevoir son numéro de passage. Puis ils allèrent au coin écurie pour que les bêtes se reposent avant le grand moment.

Harold était déjà là parce qu'il avait fait la route avec son père, mais il guetta l'arrivée d'Adrianne et de sa famille. Et justement, la petite famille arriva à leur tour. Adrianne sur son cheval, et les enfants et leur père avec le chariot. Pour la fête, Adrianne c'était laisser faire faire une belle tresse par ses sœurs. Harold remarqua la coiffure et eut un sourire attendri. Il alla a leur rencontre, les salua et complimenta son amie sur sa coiffure. Avec un léger rougissement, elle le remercia.

Christian alla chercher son numéro, les enfants allèrent s'amuser, et les deux adolescents allèrent déposer les chevaux à l'écurie tenue par nul autre que Gueulfor. Puis à leur tour, ils allèrent profiter des quelques festivités proposées. Et en même temps, se rassurer l'un l'autre sur le concours.

\- Prêt ? pas trop nerveux ?

\- Un peu. Mais beaucoup moins que si je n'avais pas été aidé.

\- Tu y arriveras Harold. Souviens-toi de ce qu'on t'a enseigné et tout se passera bien.

Avec un sourire, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura

\- Merci Didi.

\- Euh... pourquoi tu me le dis à l'oreille et en chuchotant ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Pour éviter qu'on moucharde à tu sais qui. Confia-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

\- Oh ! je vois. Merci. Pouffa-t-elle

Ils poursuivirent leur baladent alors que des petits groupes assez complices papotèrent de leur côté. Notamment Astrid, Ingrid et Kogne.

\- Pfoua ! Pathétique comme couple. Trop niais.

\- Mouis jsuis d'accord. De plus, je trouve qu'elle porte mal la tresse.

\- Peu importe les filles. Du moment que ça peut faire en sorte qu'on me laisse mon Gaspard adoré, je ne suis pas contre.

\- Les minables avec les minables hum ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Hin. On aime se garder les meilleurs morceaux de viande pour soi, hein Astrid ?

\- Comme tu dis Kogne. Et grâce à Alvin, j'aurais le morceau de viande entier pour moi seule. Cette paysanne pourra plus jamais se mettre sur mon chemin.

Elles continuèrent de papoter entre elles un moment, puis s'en retournèrent à servir les boissons aux clients. Une taverne en plein air quoi. Ça changeait pas quoi. De leur côté, Alvin et Gaspard discutèrent aussi.

\- C'est le grand jour fils. prêt ?

\- Et comment ! et toi ?

\- Pareil ! et... tu te souviens de notre marché ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est ce que tu m'as promis qui m'a permis de m'entraîner comme un fou pour parvenir à mes fins ! souriait-il

\- Je comprends. J'ai fait de même. Héhé. Mais... j'ai plus foi en ma victoire. M'en veux pas fils, j'ai envie de penser à ma réussite plutôt qu'a celle des autres. Héhé. Avoua-t-il avec un large sourire

\- Ce qui est normal. Et je dois dire que je fais point ainsi dire pareil. Souriait-il de même

\- Et bien dans ce cas, que le meilleur gagne !

Une poignée de main entre bons concurrents avant de reprendre leurs occupations. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le village fut convoquer devant l'estrade, où Stoik se trouvait déjà pour faire une annonce, et annoncer le tour de passage des concurrents.

\- Approchez approchez mes amis ! soyez tous les bienvenues au grand concours équestre ! a ce que je vois nous sommes venue nombreux et nombreuse pour assister à l'événement ! parfait ! et de plus, nous avons droit à une magnifique journée ! de quoi encourager tout le monde pas vrai ?

\- OUAIIIIIIS ! firent les villageois avec entrain

\- Bien ! j'adore cet enthousiasme ! alors avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser deux trois choses habituelles, comme à chaque événement. Tout d'abord, sachez que personne ne court aucun danger. Nous avons pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que personne ne soit blessé durant la course, et les tirs. Par la même occasion, nous avons décidé de fournir nous-mêmes à chaque concurrent un fusil contrôlé et sécurisé. Comme ça, pas de dégâts, ni de tricherie. Seul votre talent et votre adresse sauront vous mener à la victoire.

\- OUAIIIIIIS !

\- Bien ! ensuite, et je sait que tout le monde l'attend, voici enfin l'ordre de passage tirer au sort avec toute notre impartialité ! nous avons donc... 20 candidats ! écoutez bien, car selon les noms énoncés, cela vous indiquera quand vous devrez passer ! alors...

Tout le monde fit silence et Stoik annonça de façon clair, lente et espacé chacun des 20 noms.

\- Le premier concurrent sera... Théodore !

La foule acclama le premier candidat et repris aussi vite l'écoute.

\- Suivi d'Henri, Pierre, André, Krane, Tommy, Marco, Dagur, Philippe, Ernest, Gaspard, Hector, Jean, Alvin, Dominique, Michel, Harold, Norbert, Arthur et pour finir Christian. Voilà mes amis ! vous savez tout à présent ! Pour éviter toute confusion, nous laisserons la feuille avec vos noms en évidence sur le panneau. Que notre premier concurrent se prépare ! que le concours commence !

\- OUAIIIIIS !

Le concours commença des à présent ! les spectateurs s'installèrent sur le côté sécurisé du parcours, et Théodore se plaça devant la ligne de départ avec son cheval, grimpa dessus et prit le fusil et les munitions fournis par un employé fiable de la ville.

Prêt à commencé, Stoik annonça le début de la course par un coup de pistolet en l'air, alors qu'un autre employé chronométrait le parcours avec sa montre à gousset. Le cavalier se mit ainsi au galop, visa les cibles présente et tira avec habileté. À la fin du parcours, on prit note de son temps et on l'annonça à voix haute, suivi du résultat total des points obtenus sur les cibles. Beau score, mais 19 autres candidats devaient passer !

Le temps que le premier cavalier sort du parcours et que le second se met en place, les employés se hâtèrent de vite remplacer les cibles fichues, et de vérifier le parcours en vérifiant que rien ne troublerait la future course.

le même principe fut établi pour tout le monde. Vient ensuite le tour d'Harold qui se senti assez nerveux, mais avec l'aide d'Adrianne et de ses proches, il fit face à la crainte et alla avec Krokmou à la ligne de départ.

\- Bon. On y est mon grand. Donnons tout ce qu'on peut et finissons en. Ok ? Lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire et une caresse.

Le cheval lui montre son encouragement qui fit sourire davantage le forgeron. Il grimpa dessus, alors que dans les tribunes, les fameuses mauvaises langues se marrer déjà et balancèrent déjà des méchancetés. Harold les ignora et retrouva courage quand son regard croisa celui-ci encourageant d'Adrianne, même au loin. Soufflant un bon coup, il prit le fusil et les munitions, et attendit le départ. Un regard entre lui et son père fut inévitable, et il put déceler dans le regard de Stoik toute la fierté qu'il espérait y trouver. Ce qui augmenta aussi son courage et sa détermination.

Stoik donna le coup de départ, et Harold parti au triple galop. Dans les tribunes, Adrianne ne le quittait pas des yeux et murmura tout bas avec foi et un sourire

\- Montre leur, Harold !

Harold enchaîna les tirs avec aisance et confiance grâce à ce qu'on lui a appris. Il faisait également confiance à Krokmou qui filait tout droit et avec la même vitesse pour lui faciliter la tâche. Harold toucha toutes les cibles et termina sa course, pour revenir au point de départ avec fierté ! Il eut droit à des applaudissements triomphant en pagaille ! Adrianne souriait de bonheur qu'il est réussi et qu'il a su leur prouver à tous qu'il pouvait le faire !

Les retrouvailles entre Harold et ses proches furent immédiates et chaleureuses dans les tribunes, et Adrianne ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et de le féliciter et le complimenter.

Vient finalement le tour de Christian. Mais comme les tribunes étaient faites de long banc aligné, il se leva, et son pied dérapa entre deux planches et fatalement, une belle entaille le long de la jambe lui fut infligée. Alerté par les cris et plaintes de ses enfants, on le hissa vite pour le sortir des tribunes et l'amener au sol. le médecin du village examina la plaie et annonça que Christian ne pourrait pas participer. Pendant que le médecin soignait la blessure, ses enfants pleurèrent pour leur père et furent visiblement très déçus. Surtout son fils.

Adrianne le remarqua et se demanda quoi faire. Son père avait promis à son fils de participer, et de faire de son mieux pour gagner, et Jean avait tant attendu ce jour pour l'encourageait. Fronçant le regard et ayant une idée assez précise, elle s'agenouilla auprès de son frère.

\- Jean. Tu as ta fronde sur toi ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Bien. Donne-la-moi ! vite ! souriait-elle

Jean lui donna son jouet avec une pointe d'intrigue, et elle courut aussitôt au stand du buffet pour prendre un sac plein de tomate. Ses proches se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait, mais quand ils la virent s'approcher de la ligne de départ sur le dos de Krokmou, ils comprirent aussitôt. Elle allait concourir à la place de son père afin de réaliser le souhait de son frère.

Stoik la regardait se mettre en place avec étonnement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bien entendu, c'était interdit pour une femme de participer à ce genre de concours et bon nombre de gens protestèrent, surtout les mauvaises langues ! Mais quand le maire vit le regard décisif de la jeune fille, il lui donna le départ et chronométra lui-même la course.

Adrianne fonça droit devant elle après avoir crié un puissant « YA ! », et Krokmou fit de même que pour Harold.

\- Vas-y ma petite Adrianne ! murmura Stoik avec épatement

\- Vas-y grande sœur ! cria sa famille

\- Fonce ma belle ! fonce ! haha ! s'exclama Gueulfor le point en l'air

\- Épate nous, Didi... murmura Harold avec un sourire

Tous les autres villageois s'étaient tu, et regardaient ce qui se passer. Même son propre père qui était encore à terre à se faire soigner.

\- Vas-y ma grande... souriait-il

Par chance, les cibles avaient été changées à temps, et la belle cavalière prit une tomate dans le sac, le mit en joue dans la fronde, visa les cible et tira ! la tomate atteignit sa cible en plein dans le mille ! de plus, comme elle avait les cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse, la tache lui était facilitée et elle continua avec confiance et le sourire, ignorant les quelques protestations négatives du public.

Bon nombre de personne fut bien épatée et souriait d'encouragement. Notamment sa famille, Gueulfor, Harold, Gaspard, Stoik, qui avait l'impression de revoir les prouesses de sa femme, et les villageois. Mais Astrid, sa bande, Alvin, Dagur et ceux du camp des mauvaises langues regardaient la jeune fille faire le parcours avec médisance.

Elle termina à son tour la course, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle revient comme les autres au point de départ, et comme pour Harold, elle reçut des félicitations. Elle descendit de son cheval, et Harold la serra à son tour dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Elle apprécia ce geste, et en reçu d'autre de la part de ses proches.

Mais une petite crainte pointa le bout de son nez quand le maire s'approcha de la troupe.

\- Euh... monsieur le maire, je... je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de participer, mais... j'avais une bonne raison ! et si vous me laissiez m'expliquer...

\- Inutile jeune fille. Je n'aurais pas le coeur à protester sur la gagnante du concours !

\- Je... pardon ? fit-elle

\- Quoi ?! elle a gagné ?! firent quelques-uns de ses proches avec des yeux ronds

\- En effet. Selon les résultats des 20 candidats, elle est celle qui a fait le meilleur score ! affirma-t-il avec fierté

\- OBJECTION ! s'exclama Alvin en arrivant comme une furie

Même si entre lui et son fils, il est celui qui avait fait le meilleur score, comme il l'avait si bien dit, il n'était pas prévue qu'il se fasse battre par les derniers concurrents, même par Christian, et encore moins par une jeune fille de 18 ans à l'audace bien trop élevée!

\- Il n'est pas indiqué dans le règlement que les femmes peuvent concourir ! c'est un concours réserver aux hommes !

\- Alvin. Fit calmement Stoik

\- Elle n'a pas à recevoir le prix ! le prix doit aller au vrai vainqueur ! en l'occurrence, MOI ! s'exclama-t-il encore plus furieux

\- Ma sœur a gagné ! protesta Jean

\- Vous êtes jaloux ! fit Rose

\- Et méchant en plus ! fit Violette en lui tirant la langue

Le shérif foudroya du regard la jeune progéniture, et Adrianne intervient calmement et avec confiance.

\- Messieurs, écoutez-moi. Je n'ai pas concouru pour gagner.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Stoik

\- Hein ? firent les autres

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir comme ânerie encore une fois ?! fit Alvin avec médisance et colère

\- J'ai participé pour ne plus voir de la tristesse sur les visages de ceux de ma famille. Je me moque du prix, du moment que pour moi, ils ont sourit, oublié leur tristesse et s'est amusée. J'ai gagné et fais le meilleur score, d'accord. Et ça me suffit. Alors... remettez le prix à celui qui a fait le dernier meilleur score s'il vous plaît.

Chacun fut épaté de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Épaté, et fier d'elle. Alvin c'en était calmé, mais la toisa toujours avec médisance. Il se tourna donc vers Stoik qui souriait à la jeune fille.

\- Bien. Tu as entendu la damoiselle ? elle cède son prix. Alors je pense être prêt à le recevoir maintenant. Souriait-il d'un air gentiment mauvais et prétentieux

\- Sans doute Alvin. Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'il doit aller.

\- Pardon ?! fit-il en perdant illico son sourire

\- Tu n'as pas fait le meilleur score. Après Adrianne, c'est mon fils qui l'emporte.

\- DE QUOI ?! hurla-t-il

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres

\- C'était serrer de peu dans les poings. Navré Alvin. Harold est le vainqueur. S'excusa faussement le maire

Stoik indiqua à ses employés d'amener ce qu'il faut pour le vainqueur.

\- Je ... j'ai... gagné... ? bafouilla Harold complètement surpris

\- Bien joué Harold ! le félicitèrent ses proches avec joie

\- QUOI ?! mais... NON ! il y a erreur ! vous avez mal noté ou compter ! J'EXIGE QU'ON RE-COMPTE !

\- BOOOUUH ! Mauvais joueur ! Se moquèrent les petits

\- Tu peux vérifier, mais on est impartiale là-dessus. maintenant, si tu permets... souriait le maire

Il se tourna vers le public encore présent dans les tribunes et fit un discours d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

\- Mes amis ! le concours est à présent terminé et nous pouvons annoncer le gagnant ! et rien ne me rend plus fier que de vous l'annoncez moi-même ! mes amis... un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour... HAROLD !

Applaudissements, sifflements, et acclamations de la foule et de ses proches lui furent accordés, alors que le vainqueur les regardait tous avec le sourire et émotions, après que son père lui ait passé la médaille autour du cou. Il avait gagné... il en revenait pas ! lui qui quelques semaines auparavant avait une peur bleue des chevaux, il en sortait vainqueur ! se tournant vers celle sans qui rien n'aurait été réellement possible, il lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussi, les yeux brillants.

Alvin s'en était éloigné, écœuré de la tournure finale des choses. Astrid aussi, pour aller discrètement le rejoindre.

\- Je suis navrée Alvin. Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre... dit-elle tout aussi déçue que lui

\- Tss. Moi je sais quoi dire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle

Un sale sourire se pointa sur son horrible figure et se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Qu'ils savourent tous leur joie. Elle ne durera pas bien longtemps...


	20. Fuite à travers les bois

**_Musique : Merida Rides Away_****_ \- Patrick Doyle _**

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Fuite à travers les bois

L'air était trop porté a la fête pour se soucier d'une menace d'Alvin. Parce que déjà personne ne l'avait entendu et personne ne se doutait qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

Après l'annonce de la victoire, les félicitations s'enchaînèrent envers le vainqueur qui ne savait plus trop ou donner de la tête tellement il n'était pas habitué, et les festivités se poursuivirent durant toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Tout le monde s'amuser, rire, danser, chanter, buver, festoyer, discuter. C'était une belle fête et une merveilleuse journée.

Quant à Christian, le médecin du village lui avait apporté tous les soins nécessaires. Il avait était installé dans son chariot, couché sur une couverture, et de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir et profiter de la fête. Il avait demandé à ses enfants de ne pas trop s'occuper de lui et d'aller s'amuser tant qu'ils le pouvaient, puisque Gueulfor restait auprès de lui.

Il avait fièrement félicité sa fille au passage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la fête. Elle aussi eut droit à des félicitations pour sa démonstration au concours. Elle 'n'était pas avec Harold car elle avait un peu du mal à être avec lui en privée, tellement ont le solliciter de partout. Et puis ce n'était pas une obligation qu'ils soient toujours ensemble.

Elle le trouva, discutant avec le sourire aux villageois, et elle l'observa de loin avec le sourire. Elle le laissa donc profiter de sa gloire, et profita d'être un peu seule pour s'isoler contre un arbre et profiter d'admirer le clair de lune.

Gaspard cherchait Adrianne du regard, mais vit plutôt son père affaler sur un banc, une bière a la main, et l'air plus que grognon.

\- Ça va papa?

\- Tss... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? va t'amuser ! grogna-t-il en buvant à nouveau une gorgée

\- Voir comment tu vas. et j'ai ma réponse. Et aussi parce que je cherche Adrianne. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Rhaa... me parle pas d'elle ok ?! grommela-t-il

\- Humph. Tu devrais plutôt être fière d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Si j'arrive à obtenir son coeur, et qu'elle accepte de m'épouser, tu pourras dire et te vanter que tu as une belle fille vaillante et qui ose faire les choses ! même des choses réserver aux hommes !

\- Mouais... si on veut.

\- Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de me donner ta bénédiction si je parviens à obtenir sa main !

\- Ah non ! J'ai dit que je la donnerais si je gagnais le concours ! Hors là, ce n'est pas moi qui ai gagné ! C'est cette larve et... elle.

\- Papa, allez ! Même que tu n'as pas gagné, reconnais au moins qu'elle mériterait d'être de notre famille ! insista son fils avec bonne humeur

\- Ouais, ouais, bon... c'est vrai que ça peut être envisageable d'un sens... alors comme je l'ai dit, je te donnerais quand même ma bénédiction, si ça peut te faire plaisir et me foutre la paix. Et pour te répondre, non je l'ai pas vu. Alors maintenant, casses-toi. Oust que je finisse ma bière...

\- Merci papa. Bon, je te laisse. Tache de t'amuser quand même! salut ! souriait-il en connaissant l'humour de son père.

Il s'en alla, suivi des yeux par son père qui grommela encore entre ses dents.

\- Moi vivant, jamais tu l'épouseras ! plutôt mourir que de vous voir unis !

Énervé, il serra trop fort sa chope qui éclata en mille morceaux dans sa main, et le reste de bière s'écoula le long de sa main qu'il essuya contre lui avec un sale sourire.

\- Et pour m'amuser, oooh ça oui je vais m'amuser. Et ça va être l'heure de passer à l'action. J'ai juste besoin de mon étoile pour ça.

Alvin alla chercher Astrid pour son mystérieux plan. Au même moment, Christian se faisait conduire chez lui avec ses enfants et Krokmou, sous les conseils de repos immédiat du médecin et sous la bonne garde de Gueulfor. Ils avaient cherché Adrianne, mais ne l'avaient pas trouvé, mais le blond assura qu'elle s'amuser, qu'elle devait surement être avec Harold et qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Et qu'au pire des cas, Gueulfor la ramènerait chez elle. Rassuré et confiante, la troupe reparti vers la maisonnette dans les bois. Le blond conduisait la charrette avec le cheval de Christian, alors que Krokmou, légèrement fatigué, était rattaché à la charrette et suivait le mouvement.

Quant à Adrianne, elle était toujours adossée à son arbre, seule, au calme, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la voir.

\- Envie d'être seule ?

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Gaspard. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et lui répondit sans méchanceté ou méfiance.

\- Non pas vraiment. J'en profite juste pour admirer la lune.

\- Ah. je peux me joindre à toi où est-ce que je dois partir ?

Encore une fois elle était étonnée de son attitude si nouvelle. Lui qui était si collant, lourd et imposant, voila qu'il demandait son avis au lieu de faire les choses à sa guise ! il avait peut-être compris grâce à elle que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode avec les gens. Elle lui donna donc une chance de poursuivre sur cette voie.

\- Non, tu peux rester. Souriait-elle

\- Merci.

Il s'appuya à son tour contre l'arbre et scruta la voûte céleste avec elle. Adrianne restait tout de même sur ces gardes.

\- Autorisation de discuter ou est-ce qu'on doit admirer en silence ?

\- Ça dépend de quoi tu veux parler.

\- De toi et de cette après-midi.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. je voulais te dire... que j'ai vraiment été impressionner par ta prestation, Adrianne.

\- Vraiment ? je t'ai impressionné ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Tout à fait ! Je savais que tu avais du tempérament, que tu savais faire pas mal de choses que les filles ne font pas en général, mais la... je t'ai pas lâché du regard une seule fois ! j'ai tout suivi jusqu'à la fin tellement j'étais impressionné, et je tenais à te féliciter. Bravo.

\- Woh... Gaspard, je... je sais pas quoi dire... merci...

\- De rien. j'aimerais savoir une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- T'aurais pas d'autre talent caché par hasard ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Hin... des talents cachés je sais pas mais... si je t'énonce tout ce que je sais faire, y'en a pour un bon bout de temps ! riait-elle

\- J'ai toute la nuit pour écouter ! riait-il aussi

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant sincèrement. Adrianne apprécia la conversation. La première qui lui semblait sincère et agréable depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Gaspard osa lui poser une autre question.

\- Ça... ça te dirait de... m'en parler autour d'un verre ?

\- Je ne bois pas Gaspard. Tu le sais, non ?

\- Rustik ne sert pas que de la bière ! allez... je tiens à offrir la boisson de ton choix pour célébrer ta réussite ! Un verre entre amis, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

\- Eh bien... euh... oui. Oui, pourquoi pas ! accepta-t-elle sincèrement

Ils allèrent donc ensemble à la buvette. Lui se prit une bière, et elle aussi, mais un demi, pour dire de goûter et faire plaisir. Le gout ne lui plaisait pas, mais au moins elle avait essayé juste une fois. Ils trinquèrent et ne burent qu'un verre avant que Gaspard ne lui demande de danser, car une musique entraînante pour un quadrille résonnait aux oreilles de tous.

\- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

\- Euh... si tu tiens pas à tes pieds, pourquoi pas ! accepta-t-elle avec amusement

Avec d'autres couples, ils allèrent à la piste de danse et dansèrent ensemble. Adrianne souriait et s'amuser bien, tellement elle se sentait en confiance. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, ni même personne, c'est qu'Harold l'observer sans trop sourire. Il était étonné de la voir danser, s'amusait et sourire avec celui qu'elle disait détester et éviter.

Il la regardait virevoltait dans ses bras, en toute confiance. Mais ce qui lui fit mal, c'est de la voir perdre l'équilibre et atterrir dans les bras de son cavalier et d'éclater de rire. Se faisant sans doute une mauvaise opinion de tout ça, il partit de la fête, le regard sévère, en direction des bois, alors que la jeune fille se remettait de sa chute et de son rire.

\- Je suis désolée... hi hi, je crois que je tiens pas la bière ! se marra-t-elle

\- Je vois ça ! mais au moins, t'a eu du cran d'avoir essayé d'en boire !

\- Je t'ai encore impressionné ?

\- Je l'admets ! rares sont les femmes que j'ai vues en boire ! mais rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser en boire ! même une demi chope ! fit-il de même

Un dernier rire collectif sincère, et soudain, les feux d'artifice furent lancés depuis le bout isolé du terrain. Une pluie et salve de couleur magnifique éclatèrent dans le ciel. C'était beau, magique. Tout le monde regardait le spectacle, la tête levé, les sourires aux lèvres, et un silence collectif.

oO*Oo

Pendant ce temps, alors que tout le monde profiter de la fête et des feux d'artifice, Alvin et Astrid s'étaient rendus à la mairie sans se faire voir. Normal, y'avais personne en ville. Le projet du shérif était simple. S'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, voler la caisse de la ville et la récompense du vainqueur, et faire accuser la famille d'Adrianne. Ainsi, ils tomberaient en disgrâce aux yeux de tous, et seront arrêtés et bannis de la ville. Leur belle petite famille serait déchirée et séparée à jamais ! L'issue parfaite pour Alvin !

Mais pour l'heure, ils s'infiltrèrent en douce par la porte de derrière, qu'Alvin crocheta aisément. Il aurait pu faire tout ça tout seul, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'Astrid ? déjà pour faire le guet en ville, mais aussi pour plus tard, là où ils planqueraient l'argent volé. Et puis, elle voulait tellement faire payer Adrianne du fait qu'elle avait encore eu droit à toute l'attention de son prétendant, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter d'aider Alvin.

Sachant où l'argent était stocké, et comment l'obtenir, Alvin ne mit pas bien longtemps pour mettre la main dessus, refermer convenablement le coffre et ne laissait aucune piste de son propre passage. Sauf, une chose. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qu'il demanda à Astrid.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

\- Parce que vous avez presque le même blond toute les deux, et ils sont presque de la même longueur. Il suffit de quelques mèches sur le bureau du maire pour qu'il ouvre l'enquête, l'inculpe et pour qu'on en soit débarrassé ! ça te va comme raison ?

\- Absolument. Tenez. Souriait-elle

Elle s'arracha avec un sourire quelques mèches et les déposa allègrement sur le bureau de bois foncé, rien que pour bien les mettre en valeur. Ils repartirent tous les deux incognito. Personne ne se doutera de leur passage. Personne. Une fois dehors, Astrid demanda discrètement la suite du plan.

\- On va se rendre chez eux. Mais pas par la route habituelle. Non. On va faire un petit détour discret par le côté ouest de la forêt. Je connais la route et ça devrait bien se passer. Une fois là-bas, je te dirais quoi faire ma belle. ok ?

\- Entendu.

Ils quittèrent donc discrètement la ville, profitant ainsi du brouhaha des feux d'artifice pour pas être entendu, et pour vite aller emprunter le chemin secret d'Alvin. Mais au même moment, en chassé-croisé non visible, Gueulfor revenait de chez Christian sur le dos du cheval de son collègue. Il était parti après les avoir tous ramener, accompagné son collègue jusqu'à son lit, veiller à ce que les enfants soient sages et dorment rapidement, et finalement avoir ramené Krokmou à son box pour qu'il dorme aussi. Il avait également fait rentrer le chien dans la maison pour protéger la famille, et avait fermé la porte en laissant la clé sous le pot à fleur poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, selon les recommandations de Christian. Selon lui, Adrianne saurait où trouvait la clé pour rentrer chez elle.

C'est en sifflotant qu'il passa par la route habituelle, ne se doutant pas que les deux comploteurs se rendaient discrètement là où il venait de partir.

À cause de cette journée plus ou moins crevante et aussi à cause de cette chaleur, tout le monde c'était vite endormi dans la petite maison. Tous. Même Krokmou qui avait fait quand même deux fois la course et avait fourni le double d'effort !

Les feux d'artifice étaient toujours tirés, et les deux voleurs arrivèrent bien vite à destination. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit, ni personne, Astrid se mit à chuchoter et lui aussi.

\- Que fait-on à présent ?

\- On profite qu'il y a encore le bruit causé par les feux d'artifice pour planquer la caisse, et vite repartir. On va juste avoir besoin d'une pelle et d'une lanterne et je sais qu'il y'a ce qu'il faut dans la grange. Suis-moi.

Ils se faufilèrent donc dans la grange en toute discrétion pour ne pas réveiller les bêtes. Alvin s'empara de la lanterne accrocher à la poutre et l'alluma pour la confier à Astrid. Il s'empara ensuite de la pelle et creusa vite un trou sous le tas de paille, et y enterra la petite caissette et la bourse du concours. Par chance pour eux, Krokmou dormait toujours et ne se réveiller pas à cause du bruit et de leur présence.

Alvin reboucha le trou, le recouvrit avec la paille, reposa vite la pelle sale, et ordonna à Astrid d'éteindre la lanterne et de la remettre en place avant de sortir. Elle le fit et tous deux sortir de la grange nu vu ni connue.

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'en allant accrocher la lanterne sur la poutre d'origine, elle perdit son pendentif en étoile d'argent, et en marchant vers la sortie, elle le fit glisser sous de la paille, le rendant non visible à l'oeil humain.

Victorieux, ils reprirent le même chemin que pour venir ici et vite retourner à la fête. Mais une fois qu'ils furent au loin, la lanterne qu'Astrid avait remise en place, mais pas suffisamment, tomba malheureusement du crochet et se cassa sur le sol. Et comme la mèche était encore faiblement chaude et allumée, la paille prit lentement feu, et petit à petit, le brasier s'étendit...

oO*Oo

Au village, les employés de la ville venaient de tirer la dernière fusée. Les villageois reprirent donc le cours de la fête. Adrianne se rappela que les feux d'artifice étaient tirés pour la victoire du gagnant, et en parlant de lui, elle n'avait pas revu Harold depuis un petit moment. Se demandant où il était, elle trouva le prétexte pour se séparer de Gaspard. Même qu'il avait été très sympathique, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise et en confiance pour rester avec lui des heures entière.

\- Excuse moi Gaspard, mais faut que j'y aille. J'ai... une affaire à régler avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Ah d'accord. Néanmoins, je suis bien content de cet instant passer ensemble.

\- Pareil. Et moi je dois t'avouer que... même que ça me surprend beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies compris que tes anciennes manœuvres sont loin d'être celles à employé. Et ce nouveau Gaspard, je le trouve assez sympa. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Merci Adrianne. Bon, ben je vais te laisser faire ce que tu as à faire. À bientôt.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée !

Elle s'éclipsa donc à la recherche d'Harold. Alvin et Astrid qui venaient de vite revenir, retournèrent à la fête. Alvin recommanda à sa complice de ne parler de rien à qui que ce soit, même ses copines. Elle le promis, et quand ils passèrent séparément devant les villageois, personne ne fit d'éventuelle remarque sur une absence douteuse.

Quant à Stoik, il était retourné à la mairie pour déposer quelques bricoles du concours dans son bureau. Une fois a l'intérieur, il fronça le regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. quelque chose de louche. Par acquit de conscience, il ouvrit le coffre où se trouver la caisse de la ville et la récompense et fut horrifié de voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien ! Regroupé, c'était une grosse somme très importante !

\- On a été cambrioler... murmura-t-il

Furieux, il sortit en trombe de son bureau, en direction de la fête. Il devait à tout prix avertir le shérif et empêcher quiconque de quitter la fête.

Adrianne ne trouva pas Harold. Elle croisa Gueulfor qui lui rappela de ne pas rentrer tard. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle, seule, malgré l'insistance du moustachu. Prétextant le fait qu'il faisait bon pour une marche, elle le remercia, le salua, et parti sereinement.

Alvin croisa de nouveau la route de son fils. D'un air faussement innocemment, il lui demanda

\- Alors ? tu as trouvé ta belle?

\- Oui. Nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble ! et je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie. J'avais raison de vouloir changer !

\- Hin. Ça doit te changer des nombreux râteaux !

\- En effet.

\- Et elle est ou là ?

\- Partie régler une affaire avant de rentrer chez elle.

\- Ah. bon.

\- Et toi ? ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il sans se douter de rien

\- Tu me connais. Une bonne bière et hop ! je suis calmé !

\- Tant mieux. Et... oh ? regarde qui voila papa. L'informa son fils

Alvin se tourna intrigué, et vit le maire s'approcher de lui avec une certaine fureur dans le regard. Il s'empressa de lui posait la fameuse question, même s'il savait avec une grande joie intérieure ce que ça voulait dire.

Que le début de son plan avait commencé.

\- Stoik ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu...

\- Viens dans mon bureau Alvin. Vite.

\- Un souci ?

\- Assez grave. Y'a urgence. Viens.

\- Je te suis. Gaspard, viens.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la mairie et Stoik expliqua clairement le problème.

\- On nous a cambrioler.

\- Mouais. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de trace flagrante d'effraction... je pense que le voleur devait savoir exactement quoi prendre et où chercher... affirma Alvin en scrutant le décor

\- Possible.

\- Et vous savez ce qui vous manque ? lui demanda Gaspard

\- La caisse de la ville et la récompense prévue pour le vainqueur. C'est tout.

\- Hum... le vol a dû être commis durant la fête. Vous allez me trouver direct, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en a profité pour agir durant le feu d'artifice.

\- Sans doute... mais qui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui connaît la mairie, et votre bureau.

\- Mais tout le monde le connaît vu que je reçoit régulièrement les citoyens, Alvin !

\- Mouais. Là, ça coince...

\- La liste peut être longue vu le nombre d'habitants ! ajouta Gaspard

\- Si quelqu'un avait une dent contre le maire, la ville, ça aiderait, mais la...

Stoik soupira longuement tout en réfléchissant. Il s'essaya sur son fauteuil, la tête dans sa main. Puis son regard se posa sur un détail. Il vit des cheveux blonds et s'étonna de les voir.

\- Hum ? fit-il le regard froncé

\- Y'a un truc qui te reviens Stoik ? un indice ? un détail étrange ?

\- Un indice étrange Alvin. Regarde ça...

Le père et le fils s'approchèrent pour voir la trouvaille du maire. Des cheveux. Long et blond. Alvin les prit délicatement et les observa le regard froncé.

\- Des cheveux ? murmura son fils

\- Oui. Reste à savoir à quelle femme ça appartient... murmura Alvin

\- Une femme ? qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils appartiennent à une femme ?

\- Stoik. Aucun des hommes de cette ville n'a les cheveux longs et blonds comme ça.

\- Et Krane alors ?

\- Le boucher ? les siens sont assez crépus et de couleur blond cendré. Non là, les mèches sont lisses et d'un joli blond. Qui en possède des comme ça ?

\- Tu n'insinues pas... que ce soit Astrid ?

\- Non. les siens sont toujours coiffés d'une tresse. Elle n'aurait pas pu les perdre facilement.

\- Alors qui d'autre ?! s'impatienta le maire

\- Adrianne.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna encore plus Stoik

\- Pardon ?! fit Gaspard le regard sévère mais étonné

\- Ne te fâche pas fils. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle mais... plus j'y pense, plus il y a des choses louches qui me laissent vraiment penser que c'est elle la coupable.

\- Ah ouais ? comme quoi ?! j'écoute !

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais...

\- Énonce les, Alvin. Ordonna Stoik.

\- Bon. Alors déjà, c'est elle qui se lie d'amitié avec Harold, et qui l'entraîne comme par hasard pour le tournois. Puis finalement, c'est elle qui gagne le tournoi. Elle qui refuse admirablement le prix devant tout le monde, et qui revient logiquement à Harold. Ensuite, elle a les cheveux qui se rapprochent de ceux-là, et comme elle les attache presque jamais, elle peut les perdre facilement n'importe où ! Et...oh.

\- Et quoi ? fit Gaspard

\- Si je m'en rappelle bien, elle t'a pas dit qu'elle avait une affaire urgente à régler ?

\- Euh... si mais...

\- C'était quoi mon garçon ?

\- J'en sais rien ! elle me l'a pas dit !

\- Avait-elle l'air pressé de partir ? insista son père

\- Je... je crois oui. mais...

\- Stoik. Deux preuves de plus contre elle. La hâte et la discrétion. Il faut agir vite et nous rendre chez elle. Si elle est vraiment coupable, je suis sur que mes hommes n'auront aucun mal à trouver ce qu'elle a volé ?

Stoik soupira longuement à nouveau. Il n'en revenait pas que cette petite qui lui rappeler sa défunte épouse et qui soit dans le coeur de son fils, soit accusée de vol. Il la connaissait depuis toutes ces années ! elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ce genre de chose. Cependant, tout ce qu'Alvin venait d'énoncer sonner juste.

\- Alvin... tu es conscient que ce ne sont que des suppositions ?

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais ont tiens une piste. Et pour éviter tout scandale en ville, vaut mieux agir et régler cette affaire en toute discrétion. Le résultat ne sera que plus favorable pour eux, mais aussi pour la ville, tu crois pas ?

\- Si. Si tu as raison. Même que ça m'enchante pas, nous allons d'abord voir si elle est encore en ville. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous rendrons chez Christian et nous fouillerons leur domaine. Mais on emmène peu d'hommes, compris ?

\- Entendu. Je pense qu'à nous trois, ça devrait suffire.

\- Bien. En route alors...

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en quête de l'accusé. Ils ne la virent pas, même au bout de 15 minutes de recherche. D'un ton naturel, Stoik alla voir Gueulfor et demanda

\- Gueulfor ? dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais vu mon fils ? ou Adrianne ?

\- En ce qui concerne Harold, euh... non, pas que je m'en souvienne. Quant à Adrianne elle est rentrée chez elle. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais féliciter mon fils en privé, et pas moyen de le trouver ! et comme ils ont passé pas mal de temps a deux, j'ai pensé que si j'en trouve un, l'autre serait proche.

\- Logique, mais bon. Il doit surement digérer et se faire à sa victoire ! au pire, tu le verras demain matin ton grand vainqueur, hein ? souriait-il

\- Oui sans doute. Bon, merci bien Gueulfor. Bonne fin de soirée. Souriait-il de même

\- Toi aussi !

Ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix que de retourner informer le shérif de la non-présence d'Adrianne au village, et de se rendre chez elle. L'estimant bien comme future compagne pour son fils, il espérait que ce soit une erreur de jugement et qu'elle serait innocente. Et si c'est malheureusement le contraire, il n'osait envisager la sentence, mais aussi la réaction, la déception et la tristesse de son fils.

Ses coéquipiers trouvés, ils partirent à cheval vers la maison du forgeron, de façon discrète à ne pas inquiéter la population et gâcher la fête.

oO*Oo

Adrianne était à présent à mi-chemin de chez elle. Pensive, elle marchait tranquillement, heureuse, savourant l'air doux du soir et les diverses odeurs forestières. Mais une odeur attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta un instant, fronça le regard et huma l'odeur non familière. Rien de végétale, rien d'animal.

\- Bizarre... ça sent... la fumée ? murmura-t-elle

Avec crainte, elle leva lentement les yeux et vit de la fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Vu la distance, elle ne pouvait venir que d'un seul endroit.

\- Oh non... fit-elle horrifié

Elle se hâta de courir tout le long du sentier, priant pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. Elle courut sans relâche, le coeur battant, ignorant les douleurs de ses membres qui endurait cette course frénétique. Plus elle approchait, plus le décor alentour s'ornait d'une lueur rougeoyant et orangé. La lueur du feu.

Mais quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la propriété, elle s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillaient d'horreur, la bouche entrouverte. Complètement tétanisée, elle regardait avec horreur la grange et la maison brûlée dans un tourbillon de flammes. Se rappelant que sa famille était rentré avant elle, elle se ressaisissait et se hâtait à la porte de sa maison pour essayer d'entrer

\- PAPA !... JEAN !... LES FILLES ! ... aie !

Impossible de passer. Les flammes étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Et quand bien même... en sachant que la clé était sous le pot, ça aurait été inutile vu l'état de la porte. Et comme les frondaisons manquées de s'effondrer si elle avait réussi à passer, elle y serait passé. Tout comme...

\- Non... NOOON ! hurla-t-elle face à cette idée

Elle scruta l'ensemble de la maison, affolée, et en pleure.

\- Je... je dois les sauver. les sortir de la...

Mais que pouvait-elle faire, seule face à une grande maison en flamme et qui tomber en ruine ? a cela, fallait ajouter qu'aucun cri apeuré d'enfants ne se faisait entendre ! cette fatalité s'ajouta à sa douleur. S'effondrant à genoux par terre, elle fit face à la réalité.

Sa famille venait de périr dans l'incendie. Sanglotant, elle murmura en fixant le brasier

\- Pardonnez-moi... si j'étais rentrée avec vous, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose... quelle sotte... je suis terriblement désolée...

Elle se tourna vers la grange et le reste de la propriété. Tout était également plongé dans les flammes. Tous les animaux s'étaient soit sauvé, soit avait fini dans les flammes... ce qui incluait...

\- Krokmou... murmura-t-elle

Elle sanglota de plus belle. Elle avait vraiment tout perdu. Tout...

oO*Oo

Le maire, le shérif et son fils était en route quand ils virent au loin la fumée et l'éclat du feu.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un incendie ?

\- Je veux pas en rajouter... mais c'est typique des coupables. Ils foutent le feu pour nous retarder et faciliter leur fuite !

\- Alvin, exagère pas ! c'est...

\- J'exagère peu être, mais avouez que c'est encore un signe louche qu'un incendie éclate précisément chez elle, et ce soir !

\- Au lieu de parler, fonçons ! YA ! s'exclama Gaspard avec colère

Ils accélérèrent alors tous les trois le pas de course. Alvin n'avait pas prévu l'incendie dans son plan, mais pour lui, ça tombait à pique ! aussi cruelle que ça puisse être.

oO*Oo

Elle était encore là, tremblante de chagrin, désespérée, seule...

Elle releva la tête quand, au milieu des bruits de bois qui craquer sous l'effet des braises ardentes, elle entendit des bruits de sabots. Elle en déduisait que plusieurs cavaliers s'approchaient.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard... tout comme moi... murmura-t-elle dans un dernier sanglot

Elle se releva, affaiblie par le chagrin et guetta l'arrivée des cavaliers. Elle en compta trois. Le maire, Alvin et Gaspard. Étrange. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de venir ici pour l'incendie ou pour l'aider, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien avec eux. Un sentiment de méfiance s'installa en elle.

Que signifiait la présence de deux des membres de l'ordre et de la loi, si ce n'est pas pour aider ? peut-être... étaient-ils là pour une raison autre sans rapport avec l'incendie? Elle s'apprêta alors à parler quand elle les vit regarder les dégâts bouche bées et qu'ils aient commenté avec horreur et peine l'horrible spectacle. Mais Alvin fut plus rapide et prit la parole de son ton habituel.

\- Ne bouge plus Adrianne ! reste où tu es !

Elle ne comprenait pas. déjà qu'en temps normal, il parlait à tout le monde de façon désagréable, et surtout à elle, mais pourquoi lui donner-t-il cet ordre ?

\- Je ne crains rien ou je suis, shérif. dit-elle

\- Justement. Pour cette raison, et la nôtre, reste où tu es. fit Stoik

\- Votre... quelle raison ? laquelle ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente !

\- Alvin, laisse-moi faire. Intervint Stoik

Elle regardait le maire avec incompréhension.

\- Adrianne, tu vas nous suivre au poste du shérif.

\- Au poste ? pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que tu es en état d'arrestation. Ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé

\- Vous... vous voulez m'arrêter ?! mais pourquoi ?! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! si c'est l'incendie, je n'y suis...

\- Tu es accusé d'avoir volé l'argent de la ville ! Alors dis nous ou tu as caché l'argent si tu veux que ta sentence soit allégée !

Elle n'en revenait pas ! c'était quoi cette histoire de fou ?! comment pouvait-on l'accuser alors qu'elle vivait un drame familiale ?! seraient-ils tous sans coeur ?!

\- Je suis accusée... de vol ?!

\- Adrianne...

\- Mais... Je... je n'ai rien volé ! et je n'ai rien caché ! je suis innocente !

\- Nous avons des preuves contre toi. Alors suis-nous si tu veux pas aggraver ton cas.

\- Mon cas ? je viens de perdre toute ma famille à l'instant! comment ça pourrait être encore pire ?! je...

Elle se tut, et compris que... au lieu de devoir vivre le restant de ses jours avec la souffrance de n'avoir pas pu sauver les siens, elle serait fusillé ou pendue pour ce dont on l'accuse ! et même qu'elle affirmerait ne pas avoir commis ce vol, on la jugerait coupable d'être la seule à être mystérieusement en vie face à l'incident ! voire même pire, on l'accuserait d'avoir commis ce drame ! dans les deux cas, la mise à mort était inévitable.

Par peur, elle bafouilla, les larmes aux yeux, tout en reculant et ne les lâchant pas du regard.

\- Non... vous... vous allez... je vais être...

\- Adrianne, coopère, je t'en prie ! L'implora Gaspard

\- Non... je refuse d'être condamné... murmura-t-elle

\- Adrianne, s'il te plaît. Suis-nous. Lui conseilla le maire d'un ton calme et patient

\- Même si je plaide non coupable, vous n'en tiendriez pas rigueur... dit-elle

\- Adrianne !

\- JE SUBIRAIS QUAND MÊME LE JUGEMENT! s'exclama-t-elle en larmes et désespéré

\- Bon là j'en ai marre ! Reste où tu es et suis nous gentiment ! Grommela Alvin

\- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour pour s'enfuir dans les bois. Sautant par-dessus un léger mur de flamme, elle courut droit devant elle, s'enfonçant ainsi dans la noirceur de la forêt. Le fait qu'elle ait pris ce chemin donna du fil à retordre aux cavaliers car les chevaux ne pouvaient pas passer par là. Ils devaient donc faire demi-tour et prendre une autre route. Mais cela voudrait dire... risquer de perdre sa trace.

\- Faisons demi-tour ! faut la rattraper ! vite ! s'exclama Gaspard

\- On va perdre sa trace sinon ! allons-y ! s'exclama Alvin avec fureur

\- C'est dangereux par la Alvin ! les chevaux ne passeront pas ! objecta le maire

\- Tss ! j'en ai vu des pires lors de mes poursuites de chasse ! je refuse de la laisser s'échapper ! les coupables ne m'échappent jamais !

\- Sa conduite montre qu'elle a eu peur! pas qu'elle est forcément coupable ! argumenta son fils avec compassion pour la malheureuse

\- Peu importe ! faite demi-tour si ça vous chante, moi je vais la traquer ! YA !

Il fonça dans la direction prise par Adrianne. Alors que les deux autres cavaliers restèrent ensemble.

\- On ne peut pas le suivre, ni la poursuivre ! y a plus urgente la... fit Gaspard d'un air grave

\- Tu as raison... faut s'occuper d'éteindre cet incendie et veiller à ce qu'il ne se propage pas dans la forêt tout entière !

\- Ni qu'il n'atteigne la ville.

\- Allons au village chercher de l'aide. Vite !

\- Vous croyez que sa famille a vraiment... périt dans les flammes ?

\- Vu la réaction d'Adrianne, je crains que oui... hâtons-nous maintenant.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de retourner au village, alors que le shérif traquer la fugitive, tel un loup affamé après une malheureuse biche. Galoper dans la forêt à dos de cheval n'était pas chose aisé, surtout avec l'obscurité de la nuit, mais s'enfuir discrètement et échapper à un cavalier hargneux l'étais moins !

N'ayant pas le droit de se retourner ni de s'arrêter, elle courait droit devant elle, sautant par-dessus les obstacles, évitant de coincer sa robe dans les arbustes, de tomber et de céder à la peur. Surtout qu'en plus, elle entendait aisément la voix du shérif résonner en écho dans la forêt, prouvant qu'il était toujours à ses trousses et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le semer.

\- N'ESPÈRE PAS ALLER BIEN LOIN ! JE TE TROUVERAIS ! J'ARRIVE TOUJOURS A ATTRAPER MES PROIES !

\- _J'suis une personne ! pas un gibier !_

Ayant un douloureux point de coté, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et faire passer la douleur. Elle n'irait pas bien loin sinon. Il disait vrai. Elle décida donc de se planquer accroupie derrière un arbre, et guetta les alentours, tout en essayant de faire passer sa douleur le plus discrètement possible.

S'il l'attrapait, il l'emmènerait de force en ville. Mais avec lui, valait mieux s'attendre à tout ! il la détestait, et elle le savait. Rester planqué de ce monstre était la meilleure idée possible. Surtout que la forêt est vaste, et qu'il aurait du mal à savoir par où elle était parti !

\- JE SAIS QUE T'EST PAS LOIN ! MONTRE TOI !

_\- Rêve... aie... j'ai mal... _grimaça-t-elle à cause de son point de coté

En y pensant, elle se demandait où aller maintenant qu'elle était classée comme suspecte et fugitive. À la ville prochaine ? trop loin. Et sans bagage de survie, elle ne tiendrais pas la route. Si elle arrive à faire en sorte qu'Alvin abandonne, elle pourrait aisément réfléchir à ce problème.

\- TU REFUSE DE SORTIR DE TA CACHETTE ? PARFAIT ! LA TRAQUE N'EN SERA QUE PLUS EXCITANTE !

\- _Espèce de malade mental..._

Mais traquer une proie sans chien de chasse, c'était plus compliqué pour lui, il le reconnaissait. Et chasser de nuit, il le faisait rarement. Et sans ses armes, c'était moins drôle. Grimaçant de rage et pestant ouvertement, il fit demi-tour en direction du village. La pauvre l'observait s'éloigner depuis sa cachette, mais quand elle croyait être débarrassé de lui, une araignée vient lui grimper le long de la main. Saisie sur le coup, elle émit un faible cri qui hélas, fit s'arrêter Alvin qui l'avait entendu.

Comprenant son erreur, elle se leva discrètement et recommença à fuir, alors que le traqueur se remit en route, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Trouvé... murmura-t-il

Un coup de rêne puissante, et la traque repris. Adrianne paniquée à nouveau. Puisqu'il l'avait entendu, il l'aurait quand même retrouvé si elle était resté sur place. Valait mieux trouver une autre cachette et pas refaire la même erreur.

Dans la nuit, et sans lumière, elle ne vit pas le rebord d'une pente terreuse et y glissa tout le long. La chute était longue, mais c'était presque comme faire du toboggan. Finissant légèrement étourdi et endolorie sur le sol terreux, elle se remit vite debout et continua de fuir, alors qu'au loin, elle entendait Alvin qui hurler

\- VAS-Y ! COURT TANT QUE TU PEUX! JE VAIS BIENTÔT T'ATTRAPER !

\- _J'arriverais pas à tenir encore longtemps... c'est peine perdue..._

\- ÉPUISER MES PROIES POUR MIEUX LES ATTRAPER ! CA J'ADORE ! HAHAA !

\- _J'en peux plus... à l'aide s'il vous plaît..._ implora-t-elle vainement

S'apprêtant à dépasser un énième arbre, et cette fois-ci, un gros chêne, elle fut attraper en pleine course par une personne, un homme apparemment. Elle fut plaqué dos contre lui, et il plaqua aussitôt sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille. Surprise et voulant se débattre, elle l'entendit prononcer des « shhh » très discret à son oreille, et elle se calma aussitôt quand elle reconnut sa voix, mais aussi son odeur.

Celle d'Harold.


	21. L'enquête

Chapitre 21 – L'enquête

Elle ne rêvait pas... Harold était là ! il l'avait sauvé ! mais... même avec son aide... comment échapper à cet ours sauvage ? ne perdant pas de temps, Harold murmura un ordre simple et direct à Adrianne.

\- Pas de bruit et fait moi confiance, d'accord ?

Le coeur battant, elle hocha la tête, puisqu'elle ne pouvait lui répondre à cause de sa main encore présente contre sa bouche. Elle le vit prendre une pierre dans sa poche, et la balancer dans une direction opposée à la leur. Le projectile émit un bruit bien sonore, qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du shérif.

Alvin l'avait entendu, et c'était mis à galoper dans la direction du bruit, donnant ainsi l'occasion au duo de s'enfuir. Il l'entraîna par la main, au léger pas de course, dans la direction opposée d'Alvin. Elle voulait savoir où ils allaient, quand ils firent halte devant un autre gros chêne.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle inquiète

\- Glisse toi au sol, vite ! ordonna-t-il

Il lui indiqua une espèce de drap sombre et feuillu, tenu en l'air par deux simples bâtons de bois planté au sol. ça faisait comme un mini-abri. Elle lui obéissait et s'allongeait au sol, bien en dessous de l'abri. Harold fit de même et se trouva à ses côtés. Il fit ensuite tomber les deux bouts de bois et le drap sombre les recouvrit totalement.

Ils étaient ainsi invisibles aux yeux d'Alvin et en quelque sorte, c'étaient comme s'ils faisaient partie du décor.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle à nouveau intriguée et inquiète

\- Reste silencieuse et inerte. Murmura-t-il

\- Ok... murmura-t-elle

Ils restèrent allongés par terre durant un bon moment. Ils avaient entendu le shérif grommeler de rage de ne pas avoir mis la main sur Adrianne. Harold se fia aux bruits des sabots du cheval pour juger s'il était parti ou encore là. Et fort heureusement oui. Il était parti. Mais Harold décida de rester encore un instant à couvert, par précaution.

La fugitive se remettait de sa course. Ses douleurs s'estompèrent et son coeur ralentissez progressivement. Elle remercia le destin de ne pas c'être fait attraper, mais d'autres questions concernant son sauveur la perturbait. Elle n'osait pas parler tant qu'Harold ne le lui autoriser pas.

Harold jugea bon de sortir de leur cachette en sortant le premier. Il aida ensuite Adrianne à se relever, et fit un rapide tour d'horizon. La voie était libre. Le chasseur n'était plus là.

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

\- Tu crains plus rien maintenant. Il est parti.

\- Merci Harold...

\- Maintenant suis-moi.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle sur le qui vive et avec méfiance

Évidemment, la dernière fois qu'on lui a demandé de suivre quelqu'un, c'était Alvin et le maire pour aller au poste. Ou en cellule.

\- En lieu sur. Allez viens. Profitons tant que la voie est libre. Précisa Harold

\- D'accord, mais où ?

\- Dans le seul lieu que toi et moi connaissions. Ajouta-t-il en avançant

\- Ah. ok...

Le seul lieu sur. La cachette d'Harold. Ça la rassura. Elle suivit donc son sauveur, en silence. Quand ils seront là-bas, elle pourra lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient en tête. Mais pour l'instant, elle marchait, et faisait le deuil de sa famille. Elle pleurait en silence, repensant aux derniers instants de bonheur avec eux, qui c'était passer pas plus tard que cet après-midi même. Elle essayait aussi d'accepter le fait que plus jamais, elle ne les reverrait. Elle était seule au monde.

Elle pensa aussi à sa maison, sa grange, ces animaux, ces lapins, son cheval... son vaillant Krokmou... il lui manquait terriblement lui aussi. Et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était devenu.

Les larmes coulaient ainsi silencieusement et en pagaille sur ces joues pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au repaire. Harold se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et la rassura quand il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- On y est.

\- Je vois ça... constata-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Hé. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? la rassura-t-il au mieux

\- J'en doute...

\- Pour les jours à venir... je sais pas, en effet. Mais pour le reste...

\- J'ai tout perdue Harold... tout...

\- A vrai dire... pas tout.

Elle releva subitement la tête et le fixa incrédule. Il voulait dire quoi par là ?!

\- Q-Quoi ? comment ça... « pas tout » ?! ne te moque pas de ma souffrance Harold ! c'est... commença-t-elle, au bord de nouvelles larmes

\- Didi, calme toi. Je ne me moquerais jamais de ça. mais si tu veux bien rentrer, tu verras de quoi je parle. Souriait-il

Serait-ce un piège ? non. pas venant de lui. C'était impossible à envisager ! elle rentra donc dans la grotte cachée et put enfin voir ce que voulait dire le forgeron, et en fut bouche bée.

Krokmou. Son cheval était là, sain et sauf, endormi.

\- Krokmou... murmura-t-elle

L'interpellé ouvrit ses yeux, leva sa tête et se releva aussitôt quand il reconnut la jeune fille. Un hennissement de joie de sa part, et Adrianne alla vite l'enlacer, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur débordant de joie, cependant qu'Harold regardait ces touchante retrouvailles avec un sourire attendri.

\- KROKMOU ! tu es la... ooow... moi aussi jsuis contente de te revoir mon grand... j'ai eu tellement peur... je croyais ne plus te revoir aussi... dit-elle d'une voix heureuse et tremblante de chagrin

Elle se tourna vers Harold pour éclaircir un détail.

\- C-comment... comment est-il arrivé ici vivant ? tu l'as sauvé des flammes ?

\- Non.

En vérité, Krokmou s'était sauvé lui-même de la grange quand il c'était réveiller et rendu compte qu'elle brûlé. Il avait galopé dans les bois jusqu'à la cachette, ne sachant pas où aller. Et c'est pendant sa course qu'il était tombé sur Harold, puis amené ici.

\- Après la fête, je suis parti faire un tour en forêt parce que... j'avais besoin... d'être seul un instant. reprit-il

\- Ah.

\- J'ai marché, j'ai marché, et puis je suis tombé sur lui, qui galoper complètement paniquer en direction de la cachette. Je l'ai intercepté aisément grâce à ton enseignement, et je l'ai amené ici, en lieu sur. C'est après que je suis réparti dans la direction qu'il avait prise pour découvrir la raison de son état. Et... c'est là que j'ai vu au loin... l'incendie. Je t'ai cherché dans la forêt, espérant ne pas te voir... hée !

Elle venait de lui sauter au cou, et avait de nouveau commencé à pleurer.

\- Didi ?

\- Merci Harold... merci d'avoir sauvé mon cheval et ma vie... je...

Elle éclata encore en sanglots. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, et partagea silencieusement sa peine. Elle se détacha ensuite de lui, lui adressa un sourire et attrapa les rênes de son cheval.

\- Merci... merci pour tout Harold... tu... tu me manqueras beaucoup... au revoir... Souriait-elle sincèrement sans fondre en larmes à nouveau

Harold prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et réagit en se mettant entre elle et la sortie.

\- Woh woh attend ! ou tu vas là ?

\- Je m'en vais. Tu en as assez fait jusque-là, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive aussi quelque chose.

\- Mais... Non Adrianne. Tu peux pas partir. Tu dois pas partir !

\- Harold... Je suis une fugitive. Je ne peux pas rester ici !

\- Mais bien sur que si ! je t'aiderais !

\- Harold ! Je refuse que tu soit impliqué dans mon malheur ! tu te rend pas compte que tu seras accusé de complicité envers moi ?!

\- Je m'en moque ! je te laisserais pas tomber. Et ce quoi qu'il advienne !

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais! Tu resteras caché ici, le temps que je découvre et rassemble des preuves de ton innocence.

\- Tu... tu me crois pas coupable alors?

\- Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi enfin ! Jamais ! c'était un accident. Et je le prouverais !

Elle soupira.

\- Harold... tu te lances dans une mission de fou... c'est de la folie ! argumenta-t-elle désespérer

\- Quand c'est pour quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine, non ! alors maintenant, tu vas lâcher les rênes rester ici, te reposer et me laisser te venir en aide sans discuter. Ok ?

Elle ne répondit pas et obtempéra silencieusement quand elle vit l'intensité et la détermination dans son regard. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur les couchettes, avec Krokmou assis face à elle. Harold lui donna de quoi boire et manger et s'installa auprès d'elle.

\- Tu feras quoi ce soir ? dit-elle en buvant un peu d'eau

\- Je vais rester ici avec toi.

\- Tu veux t'assurer que je ne me sauve pas durant la nuit ?

\- Hin. Si tu voulais vraiment partir, tu m'aurais pas écouté et t'aurais forcé le passage non ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Hin... Ria t-elle jaune

Elle mangea une des pommes qu'il lui avait données, dans le plus grand silence possible. Silence qu'il se risqua à briser.

\- Didi... je sais que ça va être pénible mais... raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Justement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... et... je n'ai pas la force de le faire Harold...

\- Essaie quand même s'il te plaît... si je veux découvrir la vérité, faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais, ce que tu as vu... essaie...

\- D'accord. Je... après les feux d'artifices, je suis parti de la fête tranquillement, et seule. Y'avais rien d'anormal. Mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu notre maison et notre grange dans les flammes. J'ai... j'ai essayé d'entrer pour sauver ma famille, mais j'entendais rien quand je les appelais. ils étaient... ils étaient... déjà…

Elle sanglota à nouveau. Harold se pinça les lèvres et lui entoura les épaules de son bras. Elle trouva de nouveau refuge et réconfort dans ses bras.

\- Désolé. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus pour te consoler, mais... demain, j'irais chercher une explication en ville et sur... place. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

\- Tu m'attendras ici avec Krokmou. Et concernant les villageois, je jouerais la comédie. Personne ne saura rien de ce que j'ai fait. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

\- Harold... non...

\- Ne discute pas Didi. Je ferais ce que je dois faire, malgré que je risque gros.

\- Harold...murmura-t-elle en lui faisant face

\- Si je dois succéder à mon père pour protéger et diriger cette ville, je le ferais maintenant en faisant ce qui me semble juste. Un chef protège les siens. Souriait-il

Elle lui souria émue et repris position dans ses bras, et Harold la réconforta en l'enlaçant à nouveau. Elle commençait à être morte de fatigue, et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle lui murmura

\- Merci Harold... bonne nuit...

\- De rien. Et dort sans crainte. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Je te le promets.

\- Merci... Tu es...

Elle bailla un instant avant de finir sa phrase.

\- ... mon meilleur ami...

Puis elle s'endormit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Harold savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il espérait entendre, mais... il en était quand même un peu déçu. Peu de temps après, il s'endormit à son tour, gardant l'amour de sa vie en sécurité dans ses bras.

oO*Oo

La majeure partie des hommes du village s'était rendue à la maisonnette en ruine afin d'éteindre l'incendie, et les femmes étaient rester au village. Une fois le dernier brasier éteint, ils contemplèrent tous le drame avec tristesse. Dans la foule on pouvait entendre des pleurs, mais aussi des interrogations en tous genres. Comme... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? est ce qu'ils sont tous mort à l'intérieur ? etc.

Mais pour l'heure, y'avais plus rien à faire. L'enquête pour découvrir la vérité commencerait demain matin.

Chacun reparti donc chez eux, le coeur en deuil. Au village, les festivités avaient cessé depuis l'appel du maire pour éteindre l'incendie. Les femmes et enfants rangeaient les denrées et ce qui devait être rangés. Astrid rangeait avec Ingrid et Kogne les affaires de la taverne pour les ramener dans l'établissement. Durant une discussion banale entres elle, Kogne émit une remarque sur Astrid.

\- Astrid ? il est où ton collier ?

\- Hum ? ben... oh !

La blonde baissa les yeux et constat qu'en effet, elle n'avait plus son pendentif autour du cou. Se rappelant vite fait où elle avait bien pu le perdre, elle paniqua intérieurement en se disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être perdue dans la grange chez Adrianne ! si on le trouve là-bas, ça ne serait pas bon pour elle. Mais se souvenant qu'elle ne devait parler à personne du plan d'Alvin, elle soupira de soulagement et donna une fausse excuse, avec un sourire bien joué

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'oublie que je l'ai ranger. En fait, la chaînette c'est casser. Je l'ai juste mise dans ma poche pour éviter de le perdre.

\- Oh dommage. Je peux le réparer si tu veux ? se proposa Ingrid

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas. Je vais le réparer moi-même. Mais demain. Là, jsuis fatiguée et on a encore du boulot...

\- Mouais... pff... vivement que Rustik se pointe ! soupira Kogne

Peu de temps après, les hommes revient terminer d'aider au rangement. Et quand tout le monde fut rentré chez eux, Astrid put enfin montrer des signes de panique. Fallait à tout prix qu'elle le retrouve. Mais quand ? comment ?

Demain, elle irait voir déjà sur la place de la fête, en ville, et si elle ne le trouvait vraiment pas, c'est qu'il était là-bas.

oO*Oo

La nuit fut courte. Du moins pour Harold. Il c'était réveiller bien avant Adrianne, afin de se rendre au village pour commencer discrètement son enquête. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, il se tourna vers Krokmou qui le regardait.

\- J'y vais. Je serais de retour le plus vite possible. En attendant, veille sur elle et ne la laisse pas partir. D'accord ? demanda-t-il a voix basse

Krokmou lui répondit d'un hennissement, qu'Harold remercia avec une caresse avant de partir. Veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne en vue, il se hâta vers le village. Là-bas, c'était comme d'habitude à part qu'il entendait sur sa route les gens parlaient d'un drame, de l'incendie, bref, des commérages. On le regardait aussi avec un regard triste.

Se rendant à la mairie en premier et de façon normale, il trouva son père assis à son bureau, le nez dans les papiers sans vraiment y être mentalement. Harold toqua et salua neutrement son père, qui leva alors la tête.

\- Harold ! où tu étais fils ? je t'ai cherché partout depuis hier ! dit-il sans un ton furieux

\- Euh... j'ai été célébrer ma victoire... à ma manière, papa. Lâcha t-il banalement

\- Ah ? bon.

\- Pourquoi ? que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tout le monde en ville avait l'air... inquiet ! ou plus encore. Et toi aussi papa.

\- Un drame, fils.

\- Un drame ? répéta-t-il étonné

\- Oui. Tu... tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir fils...

\- À ce point là ? bon... ok. mais soit bref parce que vu les regards qu'on m'a lancés, je m'attends au pire !

\- Oh ça... soupira son père en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

Il s'essaya et son père le regarda avec désolation et embarra. Il n'avait apparemment pas idée de comment annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Bon. Euh... comment dire... euh...

\- Papa soit bref s'il te plaît, parce que là, tu m'inquiètes !

\- Oui oui fils... euh... il faut que tu sache une chose sur Adrianne.

\- Euh... oui j'écoute.

\- Voilà. Hier soir... la mairie a été cambriolée.

\- Cambriolée ?

\- Oui. l'argent de la ville et la récompense du concours ont disparu. Et... nous avons découvert des indices qui montreraient que ce soit Adrianne la coupable.

\- Quoi ? Adri... nan. Nan, nan papa. C'est impossible ! elle n'aurait jamais fait ça enfin ! tu la connais quand même ! argumenta Harold avec un demi-rire jaune

\- On a trouvé des cheveux blonds sur mon bureau, fils. Et Alvin m'a fourni une liste de détail curieux qui s'avère être assez... logique a son sujet.

\- Des détails ? comme quoi ? demanda-t-il septique

\- Du fait que toi et elle soyez amis proches depuis peu, qu'elle t'ait entraîné, qu'elle ait gagné et refuser le prix pour qu'il te revienne, que tu soit le fils du maire, et j'en passe.

Harold avait tout écouté et poursuivi son numéro de comédie en s'affalant abasourdie sur son siège.

\- Non... c'est... Nan. C'est impossible papa... elle n'a pas pu se servir de moi ! pas elle !

\- Je suis navré fils. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

\- Quoi encore ? elle a tué quelqu'un ? elle a kidnappé un enfant du village ? elle détient une boutique en otage ? suggéra-t-il avec sarcasme

\- Rien de ça fils. Quand nous nous sommes rendu chez elle pour l'emmener et l'interroger calmement, euh... sa... demeure entière était plongée dans les flammes.

\- Dans les fla... oh non... ne... ne me dit pas que... demanda-t-il avec une crainte faussement bien visible

\- Apparemment, personne n'a survécu.

\- Non... souffla-t-il la main sur la bouche

\- Sauf elle. Termina son père.

\- S... sauf elle ? mais alors... ou est elle ?! vous l'avez trouvé ?! demanda Harold en se levant précipitamment de la chaise avec espoir

\- Non fils. Par peur, elle c'est enfuit dans les bois, et Alvin n'a pas réussi à la rattraper.

\- Donc personne ne sait où elle est...

\- C'est bien ça. On poursuit les recherches. On la retrouvera.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais dans dix minutes, on va aller chez elle afin de savoir si... si sa famille a péri dans les flammes. Et déduire si c'est un crime ou un accident.

Harold croisa son regard avec celui de son père. Le regard sévère et les yeux brillants, il s'emporta.

\- Comment ça un crime ?! vous l'accusez déjà de vol ! et en plus, vous osez dire qu'elle aurait pu commettre un crime collectif ?! sur sa propre famille en plus !?

\- Harold, on n'en sait rien ! si elle avait voulu nous suivre, elle serait là, à tout nous expliquer ! s'emporta-t-il aussi avec désolation

Sa crainte de la réaction de son fils se confirma. Harold souffrait de ces révélations et il s'en voulait. Mais il devait lui dire tout ça. c'était son devoir. De père, ou de maire. Ou les deux. Harold se calma en se pinçant les lèvres et serrant ses poings.

\- Je suis navré fils... on la retrouvera, je te le promets.

\- Pour la juger et la condamnée à mort c'est ça ? siffla-t-il en colère

\- Si elle est coupable, je...

\- N'en dis pas plus. j'en ai assez entendu pour l'instant. je... je vais sortir prendre l'air et... vous accompagnez.

\- T'est pas obligé de venir Harold... assura tristement Stoik.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle se serait servi de moi. Et on l'accuse pour des choses affreuses. Alors si elle est coupable ou pas, je veux voir les preuves directement. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu'elle est innocente !

\- Fils...

\- À tout de suite...

Il sortit furax du bureau de son père, qui s'affala dans son fauteuil et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

\- _Comment en est ton arrivée-là... aide-moi à comprendre Val... je ne veux pas le voir souffrir si la femme qu'il aime est coupable... comme lui, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais les preuves sont si accablantes…_ pensa-t-il tristement

Il rassembla alors ces affaires et sortit du local à son tour. Harold était sorti et continuer de jouer la comédie. Assez bien apparemment puisqu'il a réussi à duper son père. Montrant aux gens qu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité, ces derniers montrèrent encore plus de désolation pour lui. Tss... s'ils savaient !

S'asseyant sur un banc d'un air abattu, il eut la visite d'Astrid et de sa bande au complet.

\- Salut Harold. fit-elle sans une véritable once de compassion dans sa voie

\- Humph...

\- T'as appris la nouvelle ? demanda Krane

\- À l'instant. répondit-il sans lever les yeux

\- T'y crois alors à tout ça? demanda Rustik

Harold leva instantanément son regard vers lui, l'air mauvais.

\- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle ait fait ça ?!

\- Bah avoue quand même que... bafouilla Kogne

\- Tss. Vous m'écoeurez. Tous. Je sais que vous ne l'aimiez pas du tout, mais quand même ! avoir l'audace de penser qu'elle ait fait des choses pareilles !

\- Les preuves trouvées sont assez flagrantes. Argumenta Ingrid sans remord

\- Si c'était vous qui étiez à sa place, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de vous !

\- C'est ça. Elle ne nous aimait pas non plus ta copine ! s'énerva Astrid

\- Son amoureuse je dirais ! se marra Ingrid

\- Peu importe, c'est pareil ! tout ça parce qu'il la fréquente, il pense mieux la connaitre que nous, et savoir réellement ce qu'elle ferait de correct ou non ! ha ! répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Avoue que ça te plairait qu'elle soit vraiment coupable Astrid. Avoue. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Et pourquoi je devrais l'avouer ? hum ?

\- Hin. Parce que si elle était vraiment coupable et jugée, elle ne serait plus un problème pour toi en ce qui concerne Gaspard ! dit-il

\- Hum... Pas faux. Mais elle sera jugée que s'ils mettent enfin la main dessus ! hin hin... ricana-t-elle

Sa bande l'accompagna, et Harold se retient de lui foutre une bonne gifle de la part d'Adrianne mais aussi de sa part, et se contenta de la fixait avec fureur, les poings serrés. En l'observant, il remarqua un détail, au même moment ou son père l'appela.

\- Harold ! Nous y allons!

Il ne répondit pas et alla le rejoindre, laissant les autres ricaner de cruauté. S'il pouvait les mettre en cellule pour les calmer, il le ferait avec joie. Le détail concernant Astrid lui revient dès qu'il fut monter sur le cheval que son père lui donnait. Elle n'avait pas son collier en étoile argenté. Étrange, vu qu'elle le portait tout le temps, et qu'elle adorait le mettre pour que les clients le regardent, nichés au sommet de la fente généreuse de sa poitrine mise en valeur.

Harold se dégoûta d'avoir remarqué ce détail et retrouva vite sa concentration. Avec lui et son père, il y avait Gueulfor, Alvin, Gaspard et Dagur qui conduisait un chariot rempli de matériel utile. C'est tout. Gueulfor lui adressa un regard et une tape sur l'épaule compatissante, qu'Harold lui rendit aussi. Viens ensuite l'heure du départ pour les ruines.

Le spectacle fut désolant à voir. Tout n'était que tas de bois mort, brûlé, en cendres, en ruine... la beauté de la petite maisonnette n'existait plus que dans les souvenirs. Harold descendit de son cheval et fit quelques pas avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il s'arrêta, et observa tout ce qui pourrait fournir une preuve.

Son père le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé fils.

\- Je sais. C'est juste... affreux à voir.

\- Je sais. Allons-y.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Gueulfor

\- On essaie de trouver... des corps dans la maison. Allons-y. Dit-il d'un ton grave

Le groupe se mit en quête des corps. Quatre précisément. Celui du père et de ses trois plus jeunes enfants. Ils les cherchèrent avec prudence, car même si y'avais plus le feu, ça pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais les frondaisons de la maison étaient très solides et avaient peu souffert des flammes. Ils ne trouvèrent rien au rez de chaussée. En revanche, ils trouvèrent la famille au complet à l'étage, tous regroupé dans la chambre du père. À cela était mêler la carcasse et squelette d'un chien. Pataud. Voir ça donner la nausée et ajouter un sacré coup au moral...

Stoik ordonna qu'on extraie les corps, afin qu'ils puissent être enterré dignement. Cela prit du temps. Mais il leur devait ça. Après ça, ils cherchèrent encore dans la maison un indice qui indiquerait la cause de l'incendie. Mais y'avais rien.

\- Gueulfor, quand tu es parti hier soir... tout était normal ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu en es absolument certain ?

\- Absolument. Rien n'aurait pu prendre feu et les petits c'étaient vite endormis. Il n'aurait pas pu jouer avec. Et le chien restait sans cesse auprès de Christian.

\- Étrange...

\- Y'a rien ici Stoik. Fit Dagur

\- Et rien non plus de ce côté papa. Ajouta Harold

\- Donc si ce n'est pas dans la maison que ça s'est déclenché... alors c'est dans la grange.

\- Je pense aussi. Regarde ce que je viens de trouver. Fit Gueulfor

Il lui montra la petite clé qu'il avait lui-même reposée sous le pot de fleurs à présent en ruine.

\- C'est la clé de la maison. Christian m'a demandé de la mettre là pour qu'Adrianne ouvre la porte quand elle serait revenue de la fête. Vu que je l'ai trouvé ici, elle n'a pas dû s'en servir.

\- Mouais. Mais... d'une certaine manière, ils se sont condamné eux-mêmes. soupira le maire

\- En un sens, oui... fit de même le forgeron

\- Bon. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à chercher dans la maison. Allons voir la grange. Venez vous autres ! s'exclama-t-il au reste du groupe qui disposait dans la charrette les corps soigneusement enveloppés dans des draps.

Pareil que pour la maison, ils cherchèrent avec prudence des indices. Harold trouva la lampe brisée et informa le groupe.

\- Regardez. Elle est en mille morceaux. Et le clou qui la maintenait n'est plus là. Elle a pu tomber seule. Indiqua-t-il

\- Oui peut être. Mais elle serait tombée allumée ? demanda Gaspard

\- Ce qui prouve qu'on est venue ici cette nuit. Ajouta Alvin.

\- Qui nous dit que c'est elle ? s'emporta Harold

\- Si on trouve ce pour quoi elle est accusée, oui ça le prouve. Répondit-il

\- Alvin... soupira Stoik

\- Stoik. Cherchons l'argent volé. Je suis sur qu'il doit être pas loin ! je le sens !

\- On n'est pas à la chasse papa. Fit Gaspard

\- Et puis si elle avait volé l'argent, elle aurait pu le cacher n'importe où ! et avec l'incendie, ça risque d'être plus dur à trouver. Argumenta le maire.

\- Mouais pas faux. Pff... soupira le shérif.

Son regard balaya la pièce et Alvin fronça le regard quand il remarqua un bout de la pelle qui lui avait servi à enterrer l'argent.

\- C'est quoi ça... murmura-t-il

Il s'approcha de sa trouvaille sous le regard intrigué des autres. Il écarta les débris en grognant dessus et pris dans ses mains la matière métallique de l'outil, le manche ayant brûlé.

\- C'est quoi ? un bout de pelle ?

\- Oui. et une preuve bien flagrante messieurs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quelqu'un c'est servi de cette pelle pour y enterrer quelque chose. Regardez. C'est plein de terre sèche, et de paille collée. Ce qui veut dire, selon mon avis personnel, qu'on a enterré l'argent ici.

\- Ah oui ? et où chef? Demanda Dagur

\- Je sais pas. Mais je pense qu'Harold pourrait nous le dire. Souriait-il légèrement

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- D'après ce qu'on a su, tu venais ici pour t'entraîner. Donc tu dois connaitre par coeur les emplacements maintenant disparut non ?

\- Euh... oui mais...

\- Alors où est-ce qu'il y avait de la paille ?

\- Partout enfin ! puisque c'est une grange ! et qui nous dit que la paille sur la pelle vient de là où le vol a été caché ? protesta Harold

\- Y'avais de la paille là, Alvin. Indiqua Stoik

Il indiqua l'endroit ou lui et Christian avait surpris leurs enfants dans une situation embarrassante. Alvin remercia la maire et alla chercher une pelle dans le chariot. Harold s'adressa à son père avec outrance.

\- Papa ! tu... pourquoi tu...

\- Pour pas que tu te sens coupable d'avoir fourni un indice.

\- Mais...

\- Je fais ce qui est juste Harold. alors laisse-le vérifier et nous verrons s'il trouve quelque chose. D'accord ?

\- Je... pff. D'accord. Grommela t-il

Alvin revint avec une pelle et commença à creuser sous le regard de tous. Harold quant à lui ne voulait pas voir la confirmation du shérif, si vraie soit-elle. À la place il continua son enquête personnel. Il regarda partout, et vit une chose sur le sol. un truc brillant. Fronçant le regard, il vit une petite étoile en argent, qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Le pendentif d'Astrid ! une foule d'hypothèse toute plus logique les unes que les autres prirent possession de son esprit. Mais ne se risquant pas à ramasser une preuve devant tout le monde, il laissa son pied dessus, et fit genre d'attendre que le shérif déterrer un truc.

\- Aaah ? je crois avoir entendu un « ding » chef ! fit Dagur

\- Ah ouais ? alors aide-moi à le déterrer au lieu de bayer aux corneilles, crétin !

\- O-oui chef !

Il l'aida donc, et par malheur, les dires d'Alvin s'avéraient être correct. Stoik s'approcha, reconnu la boîte et le sac, les prit et les ouvrir. Il y vit la totalité de la somme et soupira à nouveau bien tristement.

\- Désolé monsieur le maire. Fit Alvin

\- Et moi donc... je...

Il se tourna vers son fils, qui vit à son tour l'argent volé. Secouant horizontalement la tête, il murmurait

\- Non... non ce n'est pas possible... non...

\- Les preuves sont la, jeune homme.

\- Non...

\- Soit réaliste ! Ton amie s'est servi de toi pour savoir où était l'argent de la ville !

\- Elle... non ! elle m'a jamais demandé ça !

\- Y'a pas que dans les paroles qu'on peut savoir ce qu'on veut.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'exclama-t-il furax

\- Alors comment t'explique toutes ces preuves et cette trouvaille ?! hein ?! répond ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour

\- Je... je n'en sais rien...

\- Tu t'es fait berner. Ça arrive à tout le monde je te rassure.

\- Alvin, c'est bon. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Mouais.

\- Rapportons l'argent en ville et allons préparer les fosses pour les disparus.

\- Ce sera pour plus tard Stoik. Le vent commence à se lever... indiqua Gueulfor.

\- Soit. Allez en route.

\- Et pour Adrianne ? on fait quoi ? demanda d'emblée Gaspard

\- Ce qu'on fait pour tout coupable et criminel en fuite. On les traque jusqu'à ce qu'on les attrape.

\- Alvin !

\- Navré Stoik, mais je cause comme ça moi ! et je prendrais pas des gants devant tout le monde quand je parlerais d'elle. Surtout pas devant ton fils ! Il doit se rendre compte de la situation et s'en ressaisir rapidement, plutôt que de se lamenter sur son sort et celui d'une fugitive !

Harold ne bougea pas de sa place, et serra les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent subitement. Tout le monde sortit pour rentrer au village, mais pas lui. quand il eut le champ libre, il ramassa vite fait le pendentif et resta accroupi, prétextant examiner la terre. Gueulfor ne remarqua pas son geste, mais remarqua sa présence prolongée dans la grange. Il alla le voir, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ouais. J'arrive...

\- Ça doit être dur à supporter.

\- En effet...

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit au moins ?

\- Hum ? dis quoi à qui ?

\- À Adrianne. Que tu l'aimais.

\- Oh.

Il prit une poignée de terre dans ses mains et l'examina banalement. Il n'aimait pas mentir en général, surtout à ses proches qu'il affectionnait, mais là, pour sauver la vie de sa belle, il était prêt à le faire.

\- Pourquoi devrais je dire des choses que je ne ressens pas à une personne qui se fiche de l'amour ?

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour elle ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Non mais... tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

\- Non.

\- Mais alors... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il se releva pour lui faire face, le regard sévère.

\- Parce que j'ai su qu'elle ne voulait pas fonder une famille. Que tout ce qui se rapporter à ça était inenvisageable ! alors... pourquoi souffrir ? Alvin a raison. Autant accepter la réalité.

\- Harold... j'en reviens pas de ce que tu dis ! s'étonna le blond

\- Et moi j'en reviens pas de tout ça, de tout ce qu'on a découvert !

Il balança violemment sa poignée de terre dans le décor avant de céder à la tristesse.

\- Depuis ce matin, les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent, et la... je n'en peux plus Gueulfor. je n'en peux plus...

Le blond le fixa avec compréhension et tristesse. Même qu'il le niait, Gueulfor savait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Et que vu la situation, ça devait être encore pire à supporter.

\- Je sais Harold. tu sais quoi ? prend toi un peu de congé. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Non... non, faut que je continue de venir travailler...

\- C'est un ordre bourrique ! si je te vois à la forge avec un marteau dans les mains, je te cogne avec et je t'expulse à coup de pied valide dans le fion, c'est clair ?

\- Hin... très bien. Comme tu voudras, patron. Céda-t-il

\- Harold... soupira son mentor

\- On y va. Viens.

Ils repartirent donc tous au village. Une fois de retour, Stoik s'occupa de ranger l'argent à la mairie, mais dans un autre lieu. Alvin, Dagur et Gueulfor partirent dans leurs locaux respectifs, et Harold alla chez lui, dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Faisant les cent pas, il tenta de faire le lien entre tout ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire. Il en profita aussi pour regarder sa trouvaille. C'était bien à Astrid. L'étoile n'avait rien de grave, mais y'avais plus la chaînette. Il en fronça son regard. Pourquoi c'était là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans la grange ? Est ce que c'est elle qui aurait tout manigancé ? Nan. Astrid est peut-être maline, mais pas assez pour élaborer un tel plan. Des plans vicieux comme le coup à la taverne, ok. Mais la... et puis Alvin qui découvre tout, qui sait où chercher, qui balance des suppositions que tout le monde croit. Un peu comme si... c'était lui le responsable de tout ça ! Mais oui ! Ils ont tout trouvé selon ces suggestions ! Et seul le vrai coupable saurait donner les bonnes indications où chercher ! Et Astrid devait être sa complice ! évidemment ! Ils détestent ou méprisent tous les deux Adrianne ! Reste à savoir... pourquoi se seraient-ils donner tout se mal pour l'inculper ? Pour s'en débarrasser ? Mais bien sur ! Si Adrianne n'était plus un problème pour ces deux-là, en ce qui concerne Gaspard, il aurait enfin tous les deux ce qu'ils désirent tant !

Comprenant enfin le vrai sens de cette histoire totalement grotesque, du moins de son point de vue, Harold décida de sortir prendre l'air, même par ce temps et surement contre l'avis de son père, afin d'aller rejoindre Adrianne et lui faire part de ses découvertes.


	22. Acte de détresse

**_Musique : Toothless found – John Powell_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 - Acte de détresse

Il était pas loin de la milieu de matinée. Adrianne dormait encore, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Trop de tristesse engendre trop de fatigue et un abandon total au sommeil. Elle avait réussi à dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, se sentant en sécurité. Mais les cauchemars la guettaient et lui offrait des visions affreuses.

Sa famille, piégée dans les flammes et hurlant à la mort, et elle, dehors à les appeler désespérément. Elle les regardait brûler et mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle tentait d'approchait, mais les flammes devenaient imposantes à chaque tentative d'approche et diminuaient dès qu'elle reculait. La chaleur était tellement étouffante que ses larmes devenaient sèches en à peine deux secondes ! elle vit alors la maison entière s'effondrait sous ses yeux et hurlant de désespoir, elle s'effondra à genoux. Puis des ruines enflammées, elle vit sa famille se relevait des flammes avec lenteur et marcher vers elle. Tétanisé, elle les regardait s'approchaient d'elle, et voyait avec effroi leur peau fondre, brûler, leurs corps devenir carbonisé, mais sans exprimer le moindre signe de douleur. Ils étaient silencieux, calme, puis chacun prononçait des phrases dures et douloureuses envers elle.

\- Tu nous as abandonnés...

\- Pourquoi t'est pas rentrée avec nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Si tu avais été là, on serait encore tous réunis...

\- Méchante !

\- Rejoins-nous grande sœur...

\- Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que nous à cette fête ?

\- Tu nous manques...

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

\- Viens avec nous...

\- J'ai honte de toi ma fille...

\- Non... non-pitié. je suis désolée... non... non... NOOOON ! Hurla-t-elle dans son cauchemar

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur et le coeur battant. Respirant fortement, elle essaya de se calmer.

\- C'était... juste un cauchemar... juste... un cauchemar... murmura-t-elle

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était seule avec Krokmou, qui dormait encore. Harold n'était pas là, et il devait être encore le matin. Elle repensa alors à son cauchemar. Trop horrible. elle avait rêvé de l'incendie mais dans une version plus horrible. et revoir sa famille dans un état affreux dû aux flammes, qui lui en voulaient c'était trop dur...

Et pourtant, ils lui avaient demandé de venir les rejoindre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

\- _C'est vrai... si j'étais rentrée avec vous, rien... rien ne serait arrivé, et j'aurais pu vous sauver... ou faire quelque chose pour éviter que nous perdions tout..._

Elle sanglota silencieusement, enfouissant son visage contre ses jambes, ne voulant pas réveiller son cheval.

_\- Vous me manquez aussi... trop... beaucoup trop... j'arriverais pas à continuer de vivre alors que vous n'êtes plus la... je... je veux vous revoir... je veux qu'on soit de nouveau réuni ! mais... _

Elle cessa de pleurer et releva la tête. Elle savait quoi faire pour être avec eux. Mais ça voudrait dire... tout abandonner. Tout. L'espoir, Krokmou, Harold...

Elle refusait toujours qu'il prenne des risques pour elle. Il risquait trop gros en continuant de l'aider. Si un chef doit protéger les siens comme il lui a dit la veille, alors elle suivra son conseil, mais à sa manière.

Le regard décisif, et avec la plus grande discrétion, elle alla prendre de la corde qu'Harold avait mise dans la caisse avec d'autres bricoles utiles. Elle attacha solidement l'un des bouts autour d'un bout de rocher en pointe qui dépasser du mur, pour ensuite passer le reste de la corde autour du cou de son cheval. Elle y arriva à la passer et se hâta de vite faire un nœud solide.

Mais Krokmou se réveilla et commença à hennir fortement en voyant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reculait, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il se débâtait de toutes ses forces. N'y arrivant pas, il se calma et fixa la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée Krokmou. Je... je ne vais plus pouvoir m'occuper de toi... tu... tu resteras avec Harold et tu veilleras sur lui à ma place.

La bête protesta et recommença à se débattre, et Adrianne poursuivit en s'approchant de lui pour une dernière étreinte.

\- Navrée Krokmou si j'ai dû t'attacher, mais... c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses sortir et que tu ne me suives pas... merci pour tout mon grand. Tu me manqueras beaucoup... a... adieu...

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la tête, ainsi qu'une dernière caresse et se hâta de sortir de la caverne, la tête baisser et ignorant les hérissements répété et frénétique de son cher cheval...

Elle se hâta de courir en direction du nord, vers les grands ravins à la limite de la forêt. Elle s'y laisserait tomber et rejoindrait enfin les siens, pour ne plus souffrir et épargner l'avenir d'Harold. Prenant garde à ne croiser personne du village afin qu'ils la ramènent en ville pour son jugement, elle courut le plus loin et le plus vite possible, malgré le vent qui commencer fortement à souffler.

Elle choisirait elle-même son destin et la manière dont son existence s'achèverait.

Son seul regret c'était de ne pas avoir pu dire à Harold ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Mais après tout, valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne sache rien. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'il souffrirait moins...

oO*Oo

Harold avait pu quitter le village sans se faire suivre, ni sans c'être ne fait interpeller par son père avant. Il se hâta de vite aller à la cachette pour revoir Adrianne, lui apporter des nouvelles et se mettre à l'abri de la tempête qui s'annoncer.

Une fois arrivé, il fut surpris d'entendre des hennissements de chevaux. Fort et répété. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Accélérant la cadence, il entra vite a l'intérieur, et vit la cause de tout ce raffut. Krokmou était attaché et Adrianne n'était plus là !

\- Mais que... ?! Krokmou !

Il alla vite calmer la bête et la détacher tout en lui posant les questions qui l'inquiétait le plus

\- Krokmou ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! pourquoi t'est attaché ?! où est Adrianne ?!

La bête c'était calmer le temps qu'il se fasse détacher par son jeune ami.

\- Je suis trop bête... un vrai crétin ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle fasse un truc de ce genre... tss... c'est moi qui aurais dû l'attacher...

Une fois libre, Krokmou tenta de montrer l'urgence de la situation par ses gestes, son regard, et ses cris. Harold le regarda et tenta de comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais où elle est ?!

La bête fit comprendre que oui.

\- Où... où est-elle partie ? ou du moins, dans quelle direction ?

Krokmou secoua sa tête toujours tout droit avec hâte et des hérissements répétitifs d'urgence. Harold en déduisit le nord, et fronça le regard en essayant de savoir pourquoi il indiquait cette direction.

\- Le nord... que... qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire là-bas? s'enfuir ? ou alors...

Harold écarquilla les yeux subitement quand il comprit ce qu'il y avait là-bas. Les grands ravins à la limite de la forêt. Lieu réputé pour la vue magnifique qu'il offrait, mais aussi pour être le lieu où toutes les âmes désespérées s'y laissent tomber pour en finir avec leur vie.

\- Oh non... Krokmou, perdons pas de temps... Allons-y !

Harold garda la corde avec lui au cas où, puis ils sortirent en vitesse de la grotte. Harold se hâta de grimper sur Krokmou et de se mettre en route, guider également par l'instinct de la bête. Le vent soufflé déjà pas mal, et le cavalier fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts et garder espoir. Krokmou ignorait le vent, et continuait de galoper à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Tout ce qu'Harold espérait, c'était d'arriver là-bas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

oO*Oo

Adrianne était arrivée. Essoufflée, elle reprenait son souffle en se tenant droite, le regard fixé vers les beaux paysages environnants, Elle n'était pas encore au bord de la falaise, mais elle s'en approcha d'un pas lent, rassemblant pour la dernière fois son courage. Le vent soufflé fort, sa robe se mouver rapidement, et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, malgré qu'ils étaient toujours coiffés en tresse. Dernier acte d'amour de ses sœurs. Mais le vent ne l'empêcher pas de marcher vers le bord du ravin. Elle prenait garde à ne pas regarder en bas, car ça risquer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais vue sa souffrance, elle n'était pas prête de le faire.

Elle s'accorda quelques dernière pensées et réflexions avant de faire le grand saut

_\- Voilà. J'y suis. Pas de retour possible... mais c'est mon choix. De toute façon, je ne peux plus reculez maintenant. Je vous retrouverai bientôt, et nous serons de nouveau tous réunis... et... et je pourrais aussi revoir maman ! _

À cette pensée plus ou moins heureuse, une larme s'écoula et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_\- Patientez quelques minutes, je serais bientôt là... _

En regardant le ciel, elle eut de nouveau un sourire et exprima une dernière pensée pour Harold.

_\- Harold... merci pour tout ce que t'a fait. Désolée de partir ainsi, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, crois- moi. Le seul... mais alors le seul regret que j'ai, c'est... même que ça n'aurait servi à rien, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à te dire ce que j'éprouvais récemment, et de plus en plus fort pour toi depuis quelque temps. Alors... afin que le monde puisse l'entendre avant que je ne m'en aille... voila ce que j'aurais voulu te dire..._

Elle inspira, et prononça ceci, tout en versant encore des larmes. Mais de regret.

\- Je t'aime Harold...

Essuyant ses joues de sa main, elle rassembla sa détermination, prit une inspiration, ferma ses yeux et avança son pied, qui flottait à présent au-dessus du vide...

oO*Oo

\- Plus vite Krokmou... plus vite... implora Harold avec angoisse

Le cheval fit de son mieux pour vite arriver à destination. Par chance, ils y arrivèrent enfin, mais juste au moment où Adrianne allait sauter. Voyant son geste, Harold se mit à hurler et à descendre du cheval en même temps

\- DIDI ! NON ! FAIT PAS CA !

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, surprise d'entendre sa voix et recula alors son pied, pour se retourner et lui faire face.

\- Harold ? murmura-t-elle

Une courte distance les séparer. mais il savait que dans ces cas-là, le mieux était de parler calmement et d'avancer lentement pour ne pas brusquer les choses et commettre l'irréparable.

\- Ne fait pas ça, Didi... ne fait pas ça... reviens vers moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Je dois le faire Harold.

\- Mais... t'a pensé à moi au moins ?!

\- Bien entendu, Harold ! Mais si je fais ça, ce n'est pas seulement pour rejoindre ma famille, mais aussi pour te protéger !

\- Me... me protéger ? mais de quoi ?!

\- De la sentence réserver à ceux qui aide des gens comme moi !

\- Adrianne... aucune sentence ne sera prononcée pour nous deux !

\- C-comment peux-tu le... non... laisse-moi Harold, jt'en prie... supplia-t-elle désespérément

\- NON ! J'ai la preuve que ce n'est pas toi qui a causé tout ça ! argumenta-t-il avec un regard décisif

\- Que... quoi ? t'a... t'a trouvé une preuve ?

\- Même plusieurs ! souriait-il

Elle fut étonnée de sa réponse et du ton employé. Il lui tendit la main, et tenta encore de la convaincre.

\- Viens Didi... je te dirais tout ce que j'ai découvert dès qu'on sera de retour à la grotte. Et crois- moi, ça vaut la peine que tu sache la vérité, alors viens... souriait-il sincèrement

Elle eut comme un nouveau souffle d'espoir face à cette nouvelle, et en le voyant lui sourire ainsi. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire et s'apprêta à avancer vers lui. mais une forte bourrasque de vent souffla sur eux, et sur le coup, elle fit un pas en arrière. Mais un petit bout du rebord céda sous son poids, ce qui causa sa chute.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla-t-elle en tombant

\- NOOON !

Il se rua sur le rebord, angoissé. Mais par chance ou miracle, Adrianne n'était pas morte aux pieds des ravins. Elle avait réussi à s'accrocher à un rebord de pente, qui se trouver à une petite distance du sommet. Harold fut alors plus que soulagé. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- ADRIANNE ! lui hurla-t-il

\- HAROLD ! hurla-t-elle à son tour en levant la tête vers le sommet

\- J'ARRIVE ! TIENS BON !

Elle hocha la tête, le suppliant mentalement de faire vite. elle avait peur et fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder a la panique et de garder toute son énergie pour s'accrocher. Harold se força de vite trouver une solution. Malgré la force du vent, lui lancer la corde ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Elle n'arrêterait pas de voler dans tous les sens. Sauf s'il l'alourdissait avec une pierre à son bout. Il en prit une bien lourde et l'attacha en vitesse. À cela, il ajouta une branche de bois bien épaisse pour qu'Adrianne pose ses pieds dessus le temps qu'ils la remonte. Puis il accrocha une extrémité autour du cou de Krokmou.

La corde prête, il lui indiqua qu'il allait lui lancer une corde, et qu'elle devait s'y tenir et poser ses pieds sur le bois. Elle indiqua à son tour qu'elle avait compris. Il lança la corde et elle la réceptionna. Se hâtant de s'accrocher dessus, elle hurla ensuite

\- C'EST BON ! ALLEZ-Y !

\- OK ! ACCROCHE TOI !

Il se tourna alors vers Krokmou.

\- VAS-Y ! RECULE KROKMOU !

La bête obéit et recula, et avec l'aide d'Harold, ils tirèrent fortement la corde vers eux, et Adrianne remonta lentement la pente, rassurée. Quand Harold vit une main s'accrocher au rebord, il encouragea Krokmou à continuer

\- ON Y PRESQUE MON GRAND ! ON Y EST PRESQUE !

Et quand il la vit s'agripper à deux mains sur le rebord, il se rua vers elle pour l'aider à remonter.

\- C'est bon, je te tiens ! allez !

Il l'attrapa et la hissa de son mieux, et elle fit de même. Et bientôt, ils furent en sécurité et se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner du rebord. Reprenant leur souffle, Harold fixa Adrianne avec un air à demi fâché. Elle le remarqua et voulu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pour qu'il ne la regarde plus ainsi.

\- Harold... je...

\- On parlera dans la grotte. T'est toujours en danger ici. Viens. Dit-il sans trop sourire

\- D'accord.

Il l'emmena avec Krokmou dans leur cachette. Une fois a l'abri des regards, des écoutes et du sale temps, l'atmosphère entre eux fut lourde, gênante. Elle se sentait bête sur le coup face à sa tentative désespérée et, comme elle était occupée à caresser Krokmou et à lui demander pardon, elle se tourna vers Harold pour faire de même. Ce dernier rangeait la corde, dos tourné à elle, sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha lentement et avec crainte.

\- Harold... écoute. Je...

Mais il fit aussitôt demi-tour et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle fut étonnée et ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Mais lui, si. D'un ton sec et tremblant d'émotion.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, d'accord ?!

\- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants

\- Tu peux l'être ! J'en reviens pas que tu te sois comporté comme une égoïste !

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle navrée

\- Imagine si on n'était pas arrivé à temps ?! t'a pensé à ce que j'aurais pu ressentir si tu n'étais plus là ?! lâcha-t-il en lui faisant face, les mains sur ses épaules

\- Bien sur ! tu... tu m'en aurais voulu, mais...

\- Oh ça oui je t'en aurais voulu ! et à moi-même aussi !

\- A... à toi même ? pourquoi ? s'étonna t-elle

\- Pour...

Il inspira longuement. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui de le lui dire. Il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion. Et sa colère envers elle lui permettra de lui dire sans rougir ou avoir peur.

\- Pour ne pas avoir réussi à te dire la chose la plus importante que j'aurais eu à te dire de toute ma vie. Mais maintenant, je peux enfin le faire. Et je ne vais pas me gêner !

\- Et... c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation

Elle espérait que ce soit ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi. Elle attendait qu'il lui réponde, ou qu'il lui avoue enfin ce qu'il voulait tant lui dire. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui prit son visage à deux mains, son regard planté dans le sien, toujours aussi captivant.

\- Je t'aime Adrianne.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre ou de se remettre de cette déclaration, qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Bien qu'encore surprise à cause de ce geste comparable à un choc électrique, elle ferma alors ses yeux et se laissa progressivement aller à cet échange qui réchauffait son coeur. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer quand elle avait été si proche de lui auparavant. Notamment au lac ou dans la grange.

Les lèvres d'Harold étaient incroyablement douce, chaude et irrésistibles. Au point qu'elle ne voulait pas que les siennes en soit privés si vite. Elle voulait que ça dure et que ça dure, le temps qu'elle apprécie pleinement tout ce qu'elle découvrait. À ce baiser, se mêler la chaleur et la douceur infinie des mains d'Harold contre ses joues. Contact qu'elle appréciait encore plus que si un autre faisait comme lui. Et même qu'il était forgeron, ses mains n'étaient pas endommagées par son travail. À chaque caresse et chaque baiser, elle savourait encore plus cette douceur et en avait des frissons. Des frissons incessant, étrange, mais agréable dans tout son corps et elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Un détail aussi, elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui. elle pouvait donc pleinement humer son odeur. Tous ces sens étaient en éveil. Un régal qu'elle n'imaginait pas ressentir et appréciait aussi fort...

Dans son coin, Krokmou les regardait avec une certaine satisfaction. Et pour leur laisser de l'intimité, il ferma ses yeux et se mit en position couchée afin de se reposer un peu.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, offrant encore à l'autre d'autres baisers tout aussi enivrant. De plus, chacun accentuer le baiser à sa manière. Harold avait progressivement glissé une de ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de l'approcher davantage de lui, et avait glissé l'autre autour de la taille de sa belle. Quant à elle, elle avait enroulé instinctivement et progressivement ses bras autour de son cou, laissant une main s'aventurer dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis que l'autre empoigner légèrement sa chemise blanche. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils se fixèrent intensément dans les yeux, le regard empli d'amour, le souffle court, et une envie folle de recommencer.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je m'en serais vraiment voulu ? lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Mais... pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle aussi en l'imitant

\- Parce que... j'avais entendu ton père dire que l'amour, le mariage et la vie de famille n'étaient pas des choses qui te faisait rêver. Que tu n'en voulais pas, et que tu voulais rester avec ta famille.

\- C'est vrai mais... je disais ça pour... parce que je ne voulait pas ressentir ce que mon père a ressenti quand il a perdu ma mère ! je me l'était juré à moi-même ! ils s'aimaient tellement Harold! et j'ai vu mon père souffrir de chagrin quand il croyait être seul. C'est pour ça aussi que je me suis montré forte pour ma famille. Pour qu'il ait un soutien le temps de guérir... Et puis avec le temps, cette crainte est devenue ... comme une idée fixe. J'ai alors continué de penser à eux, à ma promesse, sans vraiment prendre le temps de penser à ce que j'aurais voulu pour mon avenir. Et ce malgré les efforts de mon père pour me faire changer d'avis.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et sincère, alors qu'il la regardait et l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Mais maintenant, oui. Parce que... depuis quelque temps, mon coeur s'est ouvert à l'espoir d'aimer, et ça... grâce à toi. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour toi, et en passant ces dernières semaines avec toi, ça à changer, et je... je suis finalement tombé amoureuse de toi, Harold.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit aussi ? s'étonna-t-il à son tour

\- Parce que tu as dit à ton père qu'on était qu'amis ! et comme dans ton regard, j'ai perçu que c'était vraiment ce que tu pensais, j'ai... pas juger nécessaire de te le dire

\- Mais... si je lui ai dit ça, c'était pour qu'il me lâche ! il se faisait des plans sur la comète et... parler de ça avec lui... ça me bloque. J'allais pas en parler à lui sans t'en avoir un jour parlé en premier !

Tous les deux se regardèrent incompris. Adrianne proposa donc sa théorie sur le sujet.

\- Attends, attend... si je comprends bien... on éprouvait tous les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, sans oser se l'avouer... a causé de ce qu'on croyait que l'autre ressentait ?

\- Euh... en gros... je pense que c'est ça.

\- C'est...

\- Fou. Termina-t-il

Ils se regardèrent un instant, pour ensuite en rire sincèrement.

\- Non mais t'imagine le temps qu'on aurait gagné si on avait osé se l'avouer en heure et en temps ? dit-elle

\- Ah bah ça...

\- Mais bon. Vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? lui souriait-elle

\- Absolument. Fit-il de même en levant sa main pour caresser sa joue

Elle se laissa faire et exprima un autre sourire. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Toute pensée négative disparaissait de sa tête et de son coeur. Toutefois, elle repensa à un détail important.

\- Dis... tu n'avais pas plusieurs preuves à me dire ?

\- Oh ! si, si désolé, c'est juste que... quelque chose que je rêvais de faire depuis si longtemps m'a un peu fait oublier le reste... aussi important soit-il

\- Ce n'est rien. mais va-y je t'écoute. qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

\- Ça. dit-il tout simplement.

Il lui montra alors l'étoile en argent qui appartient à Astrid. Elle fronça le regard en reconnaissant le pendentif et en voyant son état.

\- Où t'a trouvé ça ? et... comment ça se fait qu'il est abîmé ? dit-elle avec curiosité

\- À cause de l'incendie dans ta grange.

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Attends, reste calme, et assis toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Ok...

Elle s'asseya et écouta attentivement, mais le regard inquiet et curieux face à ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ce matin en allant avec mon père, Gueulfor, Dagur, Gaspard et Alvin, chez toi, afin de... trouvez... ta famille.

\- Oh...

\- On les a trouvés et on a pu extirper leur corps. On pourra les enterrer dignement.

\- Dieu merci... murmura-t-elle émue

\- Par la suite, on a continué de chercher dans la maison la cause de l'incendie. Mais y'avais rien qui l'indiquait. On a donc poursuivi nos recherches dans la grange.

\- Ah.

\- Et c'est là qu'on a découvert pas mal de chose. Pour commencer, on a trouvé la lanterne brisée en mille morceaux, puis Alvin à trouver un bout de la pelle recouverte de terre. Puis comme y avait de la paille dessus, il en a déduit que l'argent avait était enterré dans la grange, sous un tas de paille.

\- Et... est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui... L'argent était enterré sous le tas de paille à coté du box de Krokmou.

Stupéfaite, elle se passa ses mains sur son visage, soupirant longuement.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Harold !

\- Je te crois Didi ! je te crois ! j'en arrive à ma meilleure preuve. Ceci. Rassura-t-il en montrant l'étoile d'argent

\- L'étoile de cette peste ?

\- Oui. vu son état, Astrid a dû la perdre avant l'incendie. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la grange sous des débris de terre et de paille brûlé. Personne ne la vue sauf moi. et je l'ai pas montré aux autres.

\- Mais... pourquoi elle serait aller chez moi ? c'est elle qui aurait foutu le feu ?!

\- Pas seulement elle. Mais avec le cerveau du plan. Alvin.

\- Quoi ?! mais... je comprends pas ! pourquoi ?! je sais qu'ils ne m'aiment pas tellement tous les deux, mais de la...

\- Justement, ce que j'en déduis est logique.

\- Je... je suis perdue la...

\- Alors écoute-moi attentivement. C'est Alvin qui n'arrêtait pas d'émettre des accusations valables contre toi. Lui qui trouve la pelle. Lui qui savait ou creuser. Il savait tout ! seul le vrai coupable savait donner toutes les bonnes indications ! les autres y ont vu que du feu et se sont laissé borné par ses preuves! Lui et Astrid se sont juste associé pour te faire porter le chapeau du vol alors que ce sont eux qui l'on commit. Après, je pense pas que l'incendie et la mort de tes proches étaient prévue dans leur plan.

\- Mais... je ... pourquoi Alvin voulait me faire accusé ? je lui ai rien fait !

\- D'une part si. Tu es sur sa route en ce qui concerne Gaspard et Astrid.

\- Quoi ?! mais...

\- Alvin veut unir sa chère Astrid à son fils. Et Astrid voudrait que tu ne sois plus sur sa route et en travers de son bonheur. Quoi de mieux qu'un coup monté ! si Gaspard voyait que tu n'étais pas digne de lui, que tu étais une criminel, en prison, ou... pire que ça, il aurait pu être tout à elle. Et ces deux-là aurait finalement eu ce qu'ils désiraient tant.

Il marqua une pause, alors qu'elle faisait le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- J'en reviens pas... juste pour... une histoire d'union, ils ont fichu ma vie en l'air ?! et celle de ma famille ?! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Les monstres... Elle me le paiera. Et lui aussi ! affirma-t-elle, les yeux brûlant de larmes de rage.

Harold s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux, pour la serrer tendrement dans ces bras.

\- Tant pas fait. Ils paieront pour leur crime, et toi, tu serait disculpé. Je te le promets. La rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Merci Harold... Et maintenant ? on fait quoi ?

\- Pour commencer, est-ce que tu pourrais ... défaire cette tresse ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... j'ai l'impression d'enlacer Astrid... avoua-t-il avec une grimace

\- Oh... bwaah... T'a raison. Souriait-elle

Elle entreprit de la défaire et de libérer sa chevelure. Harold eut un sourire attendri en la regardant faire et en voyant le résultat. Elle lui souriait en retour.

\- Là. Je te plais comme ça ?

\- Tu m'as toujours plu comme ça.

\- Et depuis combien de temps exactement ?

\- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Quoi ? Depuis tout ce temps tu... tu n'a jamais osez-me dire...

\- Non. J'ai jamais osé rien dire, ni tenter. C'est pour ça que j'étais timide et peu bavard avec toi depuis tant d'années.

\- Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Souriait-elle

\- Et tu étais mon choix pour ce qui est de m'apprendre à monter à cheval. Je voulais aussi réussir à franchir ma timidité, et arriver à t'avouer mes sentiments.

\- Et le coup à la taverne ? c'est aussi parce que...

\- Je t'aimais et que je voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

\- Oh Harold...

Elle l'enlaçait fortement à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Harold faisait de même dans ses longs cheveux blonds, humant avec tendresse son odeur et savourant la douce chaleur du creux de son cou.

\- Je t'aime, mon héros... lui murmurait-elle tendrement

Il exprimait un sourire de bonheur, alors que sa belle revenait vers son visage pour lui donner à son tour un baiser, qu'ils échangeaient à nouveau avec la même passion.


	23. Trophée de chasse

**_Salut à tous ! :D j'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu, même s'il était un peu moins long. ^^ Je l'avais posté dimanche au lieu d'aujourd'hui, car j'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire. :) Et je voulais poster la fin au plus vite avant les départs en vacances, et au cas où vous n'auriez pas la possibilité d'avoir internet la-bas. :) J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous plaira tout autant, surtout que la fin, annoncée pour dimanche, approche. Dites moi quoi dans les reviews ! :) Un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique : Stay With Me – Meryl Streep du film "Into The Woods" _**

**_/!\ Pour la partie postée de cette chanson, la traduction présente est la mienne. :) De plus j'ai choisi cette chanson parce que je l'ai jugée parfaite pour le moment où je l'introduis, mais aussi parce que je l'adore, ainsi que l'interprétation remarquable de l'actrice dans le rôle de la sorcière. Voilà ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 - Trophée de chasse

La petite tempête s'était calmée. Les villageois en profitaient pour sortir de chez eux pour faire leur course, sortir, profiter d'être un peu dehors, etc.

Dans des locaux spécifiés, on préparait les corps de la famille d'Adrianne pour qu'ils soient dignement enterrés. Ça n'allait pas sans les larmes des personnes qui s'en occuper.

Stoik préparait les papiers pour l'inévitable jugement et procès de la fugitive. Pour une fois, cela l'attristait de le faire. De plus, il ne c'était pas tellement préoccupé de son fils, parti depuis un bout de temps. Il se doutait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Gueulfor œuvrait seul à la forge. L'ambiance était maussade et le pauvre homme n'arrivait à travailler avec bonne humeur et envie, comme à son habitude. Elles étaient toutes deux parties en même temps que son meilleur ami...

À la taverne, l'ambiance ne changer pas, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Les habitués continuaient de venir et de se souler allègrement, et le personnel était toujours fidèle à eux-mêmes. Pas la peine d'espérer entendre parler de regret, d'exprimer de la tristesse, non. pas ici. Juste pour boire, rire et se régaler de la compagnie des trois serveuses. Ce que faisait actuellement Dagur avec Kogne.

Gaspard était aussi à la taverne, mais au comptoir avec une bière. De tous, ça devait être le seul qui montrer une tête contrariée, mais il n'en parlait pas. Même pas à Rustik. Il se contentait juste de boire sa pinte et de penser en silence.

Astrid n'avait parlé à personne du plan, ni de la perte de son collier. Discrètement, elle l'avait cherché partout, mais en vain. Elle essayait donc de réfléchir au moyen de se rendre chez Adrianne, et de faire ses recherches sans être vu ou suspecter. Elle irait donc tout à l'heure, vu qu'elle avait son après midi pour elle.

Alvin n'était pas dehors, ni à la taverne. Mais dans son bureau, seul, sans Dagur ni prisonnier injustement ou justement enfermés. Il faisait les cent pas, à réfléchir à la suite de son plan. Pour lui, Adrianne était mise en accusation. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme elle était en cavale on ne sait où, ça le rendait fou furieux.

\- Sale bouseuse... si t'était resté sur place comme je te l'avais ordonné, tu serais ici, en cellule ! et ton procès serait déjà commencer, fini et on en aurait fini avec toi ! mais la... non ! T'est pas la... t'est partie... ET JE NE SAIS PAS OU ! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il donna un bon gros coup de pied dans son bureau qui recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Saleté de... me faire perdre mon temps et saboter mes plans ! Mais je finirais par te trouver ! oooh ça oui... et où que tu sois ! Je finis toujours par trouver ce que je traque. Comme cet ours que j'ai réussi à avoir à moi seul, au bout d'une bonne semaine de chasse.

Il regardait par sa fenêtre et voyait que le vent s'était calmé.

\- La tempête est passée. Bien. J'établis un plan de traque, je rassemble mes hommes et on sillonne la forêt entière. Même s'il faut le faire jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, on la retrouvera, cette fichue petite biche... hinhin.

oO*Oo

Les deux amoureux avaient fini de s'embrasser. Adrianne regardait son héros dans les yeux et lui posait avec inquiétude cette question.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? t'a une idée ?

Harold soupirait longuement, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Hum. Je vais retourner au village pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je verrais sur place où en est l'enquête et ce qu'ils ont décidé. Et selon ce que je sais, je fournirais les preuves à mon père.

\- D'accord. C'est un début. Alors vas-y.

Elle lui volait un autre petit baiser et lui adressait ensuite un autre sourire

\- Allez sauves-toi.

Il lui souriait en retour, puis se levait pour sortir. Mais avant de franchir l'entrée de la grotte, il se retournait vers elle, l'air inquiet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me promets sincèrement de rester ici cette fois ?

\- Je te le promets Harold. Je bougerais pas de là. Je t'attendrais. Souriait-elle

\- J'espère bien. Surtout si je souhaite te demander une dernière chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hin. C'est le genre de question que je te poserais quand tout sera fini. Dit-il avec un air mystérieux

\- Je vois. Alors comme je veux savoir ce que c'est, je resterais sagement ici. Souriait-elle

\- Parfait. Je reviendrais vite. soit prudente.

\- Et toi aussi.

Il lui adressait un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la grotte. Adrianne soupirait, n'aimant pas se sentir déjà seule.

\- Reviens vite mon Harold... murmurait-elle

Cherchant un moyen de s'occuper pour un bout de temps, elle farfouillait dans la caisse à bricoles. Elle y trouvait un livre d'histoires, qu'elle lisait aussitôt.

oO*Oo

Harold rentrait vite au village par un chemin différent que celui qu'il avait pris pour partir. Ça lui faisait des détours, mais ça en valait la peine, surtout si ça pouvait éviter qu'on retrouve Adrianne.

Astrid sortait à ce moment là de la taverne, prête à prendre son temps libre pour retrouver son pendentif. Elle vit en chemin Harold, et ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir, un sourire en coin, histoire de le provoquer un peu, par amusement.

\- Harold ! youhou !

\- _Oh non pas elle..._ pensait-il

Il s'arrêtait et se tourner vers elle, le visage mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Astrid ?

\- Moi ? rien. Juste voir si tu t'étais remis de la disparition de ta précieuse voleuse. Mais apparemment non, vu ta tête!

\- Mon expression facile est dû à ta présence Astrid. Siffla-t-il

\- Oooh... c'est moi qui te mets en colère ? c'est même pas le fait qu'elle soit plus là ?

\- Ferme la tu veux.

\- Tss. Vu l'état de tes vêtements, je pensais que tu te serais acharné sur un pauvre arbre où... dans une flaque de boue apparemment! dit-elle avec sarcasme.

En effet, Harold était dans un pas si bel état physique. À cause de son sauvetage, il c'était sali allègrement. En rentrant, il se changerait.

\- T'as fait comme les enfants ? t'a pris de la terre et t'en a balancé partout avec rage et tu t'es sali avant de rentrer chez papa ?

\- Tu sais c'est qui l'enfant là ? toi. À venir casser les pieds aux autres avec une voix détestable d'enfant pourri gâté !

\- Pff.

Elle se mit à renifler l'odeur qui se dégager d'Harold et eut une légère grimace face à ce qu'elle sentait. Mais pas une grimace qui montre de la répulsion. Elle semblait plutôt réfléchir à ce que cette odeur lui rappelait.

\- Quoi ? qu'est ce que t'as encore ? je sens pas assez bon pour tes narines délicates ?

Elle se reprit et le toisa le regard froncé.

\- Tu devrais vite aller te laver avant d'empester les rues de la ville, forgeron.

Elle reprit sa route et Harold la sienne jusque chez lui. Astrid savait alors qu'est ce que cette odeur lui rappelait finalement. Et en se rappelant quoi, elle alla directement chez Alvin pour l'informer. Elle frappa à la porte et entra aussitôt.

\- Alvin ?

\- Hum ? qu'est-ce que tu veux Astrid ? je suis occupé là. J'ai une proie à traquer et je dois élaborer les zones de recherches pour... grommela-t-il assis à son bureau

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps, je sais où elle est. Affirmait-elle en se mettant face à lui, un sale sourire sur les lèvres.

Alvin levait son nez et sa barbe noire de ces cartes forestière, et regardait la blonde avec un regard bien froncé mais extrêmement curieux.

\- Comment ça « tu sais où elle est » ? qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Grâce à mon flair.

\- Ton flair ? répéta-t-il étonné

\- Oui. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu découvrir où elle se cache. Ou du moins, QUI la cache.

Alvin se levait lentement de sa chaise, pour bien regarder Astrid dans les yeux.

\- Qui donc ? souffla-t-il

\- Harold.

\- Continue.

\- Je viens de le croiser. Ces vêtements étaient pleins de terre et en sentant l'odeur pour me moquer un peu de lui, j'ai constaté qu'il ne sentait pas que la terre. Mais une odeur que je connais trop bien et que je saurais reconnaître tout de suite. Celle d'Adrianne.

\- Quoi ? mais... attends. Tu veux dire... qu'il la cache et qu'il vient juste d'aller la voir ?

\- Je pense que oui. Il devait justement revenir de sa cachette. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Ce qui voudrait dire... que la petite biche est seule et sans défense ? comprit-il avec un sourire carnassier

\- Faut croire.

\- Hum. Ça me donne une idée tiens... hé hé. Une excellente idée même.

\- Et qui est ?

\- Suivre le cerf à pas de loup, pour pouvoir trouver sa biche quand il ne sera pas auprès d'elle ! dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique

\- Excellente idée en effet. Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

\- Je vais devoir faire appel à mon meilleur élément. Lui seul saura le suivre sans se faire voir. Merci de m'avoir fourni cette piste Astrid. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Dit-il en replongeant dans ses papiers

\- Justement, euh... il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous dire Alvin.

\- J'écoute.

\- J'ai... perdu mon pendentif. Et j'ai cherché partout, mais je l'ai pas retrouvé.

\- Et donc ? fit-il en relevant subitement sa tête, la voix froide

\- Et donc... je commence à redouter de l'avoir perdue chez elle.

Alvin ne répondait pas et se contentait de la fixer dans le bleu de ces yeux, immobile. Astrid craignait alors de lui en avoir parler. Mais il se contentait de replonger dans ses papiers.

\- T'en a parlé à quelqu'un de cette perte ?

\- Non. J'ai prétendu l'avoir cassé et rangé chez moi en attendant de le réparer.

\- Bien. Je te conseille donc d'aller vite le chercher. Personne n'a prévu d'aller là-bas pour l'instant, donc profites-en.

\- Et si je ne le trouve pas ?

\- Et bien prie pour qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Entendu ?

\- Entendu. Répondit-elle avec une demi-crainte

\- Alors file petite étoile. Et vite. Siffla-t-il comme une menace

Elle sortait vite du bâtiment, et se mettait discrètement en route. Alvin s'affalait dans son fauteuil, l'air contrarié et songeur.

\- Si elle ne retrouve pas sa breloque, ça risque de poser un problème si quelqu'un d'autre met la main dessus. Rhaa... Mais bon. Pour l'heure, j'ai plus urgent. Je vais vite demander à mon vieil ami Sauvage de se mettre en chasse tout de suite. Tss. Avec ce que je lui ais déjà rendu comme service, il me devra bien celui-là. Et je sais qu'il me le refusera pas, surtout si y'a une prime à la clé ! hé hé... aller. Allons le chercher. Je suis trop impatient d'avoir ENFIN mon trophée... dit-il avec un enthousiasme malsain

oO*Oo

Harold c'était lavé et changer, puis était redescendu voir son père, toujours plongé dans son travail, même que l'heure du midi approchait. Il n'oublia pas de jouer encore la comédie

\- Salut papa. Fit-il simplement

\- Ah, fils. Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta son père en levant les yeux vers lui

\- Toujours pareil. Déconcerté... et inquiet. Même encore après... une toilette express. Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises du bureau

\- Je me doute bien fils...

\- Bref. Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

\- On ne l'a pas encore retrouvée Harold. Mais on poursuit les recherches dès qu'Alvin a établi un plan.

\- Génial...

\- En revanche, on s'occupe bien de sa famille et ils pourront être dignement enterré. Après ça, je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles. Désolé.

\- Ah. bon bah c'est déjà bien...

Harold soupirait et se prenait la tête dans ses mains. Stoik savait pas quoi ajouté. Mais il se risquer quand même à demander ça.

\- Il est l'heure de manger Harold. Tu... tu veux manger un morceau avec moi ?

\- Pas très faim papa.

\- Fils. Je sais que tout ça te tracasse affreusement. Et encore plus vu ce que tu ressentais pour elle, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut te laisser mourir de faim, hum ?

\- Je sais... mais t'entend quoi par « ressentais pour elle » ?

\- Harold. Même que tu le nies, je sais que tu l'aimes. J'ai reconnu tous les signes. Souriait-il

Harold ne répondait pas, mais se contenter de partir du bureau. Son père l'interpella encore avant qu'il sorte, avec un ton et un regard inquiet.

\- Tu vas où fils ?

\- Je sais pas. prendre l'air... encore. Essayer de trouver l'appétit, ou... je sais pas. je sait plus.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux mais...

\- Je sais papa. Je sais.

\- J'avais tort peut-être ? demanda-t-il avec espoir

Harold restait silencieux à nouveau. Pouvait-il dire à son père ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de conversation avec lui, et là, ce serait une grande première. Mais vu les circonstances, il hésitait. Et son hésitation se voyait naturellement sur son visage. Il n'était pas en train de jouer la comédie là.

\- J'ai tort ? reformula-t-il sur le même ton

\- ...

Voyant le mutisme de son fils, Stoik eut enfin sa réponse, et en fut navré

\- Donc tu l'aimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Si vous la retrouvez, elle sera jugée et je la perdais.

\- Harold...

\- Tu es le maire. Tu juges les coupables et annonce leurs sentences. Vu ce que vous avez trouvé, pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi sur mes sentiments, sachant que tu n'en tiendras pas rigueur.

\- Harold...

\- Laisse. Tchao.

Stoik voyait dans les yeux de son enfant une myriade d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vues jusque-là. Et ça lui fendait le coeur. Il tenait tellement à son fils, qu'il ne pouvait se retenir davantage.

\- FILS ! ECOUTE MOI ! s'exclama-t-il subitement avec désespoir

Harold sursauta discrètement, surpris du ton de voix si haut de son père. Puis il resta là à attendre que son père parle. Il ne prenait pas la peine de se retourner. Il attendait. Stoik se lançait avec la plus grande sincérité.

\- Ne me prend pas pour le méchant de l'histoire Harold. Je fais juste ce qu'on attend de moi, car c'est mon devoir.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais s'il y avait une chance pour que ton bonheur te soit pas retiré, je la saisirais sans hésitation ! Crois moi fils !

\- Mouais. Merci papa...

Il sortit alors de la pièce, la tristesse occupant toujours son visage, mais avec un sentiment d'espoir et de soulagement dans son coeur. Stoik lui, resta planté là, a écouté les pas de son fils à travers le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquée. Il fermait ses yeux et soupirait de tristesse. Il ferma alors son bureau, et partit manger avec le peu d'appétit qu'il avait à son tour.

oO*Oo

Alvin c'était immédiatement rendu chez Sauvage qui habitait une maison passablement délabrée aux abords du village. C'était un ermite, qui sortait peu en ville, qui parlait à trés peu de gens et qui passait la plupart de son temps dans la forêt. Ayant pour habitude d'entrer sans grande cérémonie, le shérif eut la chance de le voir chez lui, à cuisiner un étrange ragoût au-dessus du feu. Mais vu l'odeur, ça devait pas être digeste et digne d'un grand repas d'aubergiste. Sauvage ayant également l'habitude des visites d'Alvin, il ne se tournait même pas vers lui. Il continuait de tourner dans sa mixture bouillonnante et posait sa question avec un large sourire qu'Alvin pouvait aisément voir, même de dos.

\- C'est pour quoi cette fois, Shérif ?

\- Que tu pistes une proie qui me mènera à une proie encore plus grande.

\- Et en échange de cette traque?

\- T'aura ça.

Il balançait sur la table une bourse pleine d'argent. Rien qu'au son produit par les pièces, Sauvage étirait son sourire et se retournait finalement vers son client.

\- Marché conclu.

oO*Oo

Harold avait discrètement rassemblé de quoi manger pour Adrianne, puis c'était hâter de vite la rejoindre, tout en restant discret aux yeux de tous. Tentative à nouveau réussi, puis il se détendait en entrant dans les bois. Un peu trop car il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi par Sauvage. L'homme était tellement fondu dans le décor forestier que sa localisation aurait été difficile pour n'importe qui.

Harold arriva donc à sa cachette. Et Sauvage, ayant vu ce qu'il voulait, s'en retournait prévenir le shérif, un immense sourire satisfait collé sur sa face de rat.

À l'intérieur de la grotte, Harold était soulagé de retrouver sa belle, encore présente comme elle l'avait promis, et lui rendit avec bonheur le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Une étreinte et un autre baiser furent échanger, puis la jeune fille mangeait avec appétit ce qu'Harold lui avait ramené alors qu'il lui fournissait les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Ils restèrent encore quelques heures ensemble, puis venait pour Harold l'heure de partir. Ne pouvant prendre le risque de rester une seconde nuit dehors, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, il se préparait à partir. Mais pas sans avoir reformulé des consignes de prudence auprès d'elle.

\- Tu fais attention à toi d'accord ?

\- Que veux-tu qui m'arrive dans un lieu que personne ne connaît ? rappela-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement

\- Mais il peut toujours arriver quelque chose. Et...

\- T'en fais pas Harold. Tu me retrouveras ici, demain matin. J'aurais pas bougé et il ne me sera rien arriver. Je te le promets. Affirma-t-elle

Le brun capitulait avec un sourire. Elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude. Il sortait de la grotte, laissant Adrianne et Krokmou seuls. Allant de nouveau lire son livre, elle entendait un bruit dehors. Ou plutôt un cri étouffé. Ce qui l'inquiétait. Malgré sa promesse d'être prudente, elle se risqua à sortir pour s'assurer qu'Harold allait bien. Grossière erreur.

En sortant, elle le voyait ballonner et maintenu par les hommes du shérif. Son regard vert exprimait de la crainte et de la peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle. N'ayant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en le voyant ainsi, d'autres personnes se hâtaient de l'attraper. L'adolescente se débattait et criait sans relâche, jusqu'à se faire maîtriser à son tour, tout ça sous le regard réjouit d'Alvin.

oO*Oo

C'est souvent quand on veut éviter le pire, que le pire se produit. Et defois sans même comprendre ou savoir comment c'est arrivé. C'était le cas des deux jeunes captifs.

Au village, tous ceux qui se trouvait dans les rues et sur la place pouvaient voir Adrianne et Harold se faire ramener par le shérif et ses soudards. D'autres tiraient solidement Krokmou par des cordes, afin que l'animal ne s'échappe pas et soit dompté, même de force. Et même si sa propriétaire avait supplié qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal, Alvin et ses subalternes s'en ficher complètement.

À la vue de tout ça, les commentaires allaient de bon train. Les bons comme les mauvais. Et ça fait mal quand on a la capacité de les entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils l'ont retrouvée ?

\- Pauvre petite...

\- Harold ? qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec eux ?

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il est complice ?

\- Alvin exagère... les traités ainsi...

\- Seigneur... Que va dire Stoik ?

\- D'ailleurs le voilà ! regarde !

\- Aie... ça va pas lui plaire... regarde-le.

En effet, Stoik, qui se trouvait également dehors à bavarder avec Gueulfor, venait se joindre à l'assemblée, le regard froncé et inquisiteur, suivi de prêt par le moustachu.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous vous agglutinez comme... oh !

En voyant la raison de cette agitation, Stoik ne prononçait pas un mot de plus et se contentait de fixer les deux jeunes adolescents. Ressentant une certaine colère vis-à-vis de son fils quand il devinait la raison de sa présence, il gardait son regard froncé et ordonnait ceci à Alvin.

\- Emmenez-la en cellule.

La concernée écarquillait les yeux de crainte et de surprise. Elle n'en revenait tellement pas qu'elle ne protestait pas cet ordre. Elle se contentait juste de jeter un regard inquiet à Harold, qui le lui rendait. Gueulfor était tout aussi surpris de la dureté du son de la voix de Stoik, et soupirait tristement, ainsi que d'autres villageois. Gaspard qui venait d'arriver, était étonné de la scène, lui qui n'était pas au courant. Mais la bande d'Astrid n'était pas étonnée. La blonde exprimait discrètement avec ses amis de la satisfaction. Surtout Astrid. Alvin, quant à lui, s'étonnait légèrement que l'ordre ne s'adressait qu'à la demoiselle.

\- Et pas lui ? fit-il à l'attention du jeune homme

\- Je m'en occupe. Répondit-il froidement.

Harold ressentait de la crainte à ce moment-là. Et tandis qu'Alvin et ses hommes emmenaient Adrianne en cellule, et Krokmou à l'écurie, Stoik prenait Harold par le bras et l'emmenait avec lui dans ses locaux, sous le regard de tout le village. Chacun reprenait ensuite sa routine.

Une fois dans son bureau, Stoik lâchait froidement le bras de son fils, qui se le masser avec une grimace tellement il l'avait serré. Son père n'avait pas dit un mot, et c'est seulement quand Harold allait prendre la parole que Stoik se décider à parler. Et pas avec la compassion de tout à l'heure.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter... y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas...

\- Papa...

\- Tu as menti Harold !

\- Je sais que j'ai menti, mais...

\- Alors tout ce que tu me disais sur cette affaire... tout ce que je voyais dans ton regard, sur ton visage... une farce ?! de la comédie ?! un mensonge ?!

\- Non papa, enfin... presque... oui... rhoo... c'est compliquer...

\- Et dire que j'y ai cru... mon propre fils ! tss... quel imbécile je suis... pesta Stoik pour lui-même

Harold essayait alors de convaincre son père de son mieux, même si ça semblait très mal parti.

\- Papa crois-moi ! j'aurais aimer te dire toute la vérité avant mais... comprends-moi ! ce... c'était pour la bonne cause !

\- Une bonne cause qui t'a poussé à mentir sur une affaire juridique ! et à te faire accuser de complicité ! En ajoutant en plus la honte que tu m'infliges devant tout le village! S'exclama Stoik

\- Papa...

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'espérais au final ? Hein ? La cacher jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée ou abandonner ? l'aider à s'enfuir ?

\- La protéger d'un châtiment qu'elle ne mérite pas ! elle est innocente !

\- C'est à nous d'en juger Harold ! Pas à toi ! Tu aurais du nous l'amener ou la convaincre de revenir au village !

\- En tant que futur dirigeant de cette ville, j'ai agi comme tu voudrais que j'agisse ! comme quelqu'un de responsable et de juste ! comme toi tu t'efforces de le faire depuis toutes ces années!

\- Mentir et trahir la confiance des siens n'a rien de responsable ou de juste ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau avec fureur

\- Quand il le faut, si ! s'exclama Harold à son tour, le regard convaincu de ses propres paroles

La conversation tournait plus vers les hurlements qu'une bonne écoute entre eux. Stoik allait lui répondre mais soupirait, laissant ses bras retomber avec fureur. Puis il se mettait à faire les cent pas, essayant de se calmer. Harold le regardait un instant, avant de reprendre plus calmement la parole.

\- Papa, tu es furieux contre moi, d'accord. Je le comprends tout à fait, mais... ne pénalise pas Adrianne, je t'en prie !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai... j'ai découvert des indices qui prouvent qu'elle est innocente, et...

\- Et tu ne me les à pas fourni ?

\- Je... je voulais d'abord m'assurer de leur fiabilité avant de...

\- Tu me déçois Harold. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça te toi... pas après tout ce que je t'ai enseigné durant toutes ces années! alors attend toi à être déçu en retour.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Stoik ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de fixer encore un instant son fils, tout en gardant l'éclat de colère et de déception dans son regard. Harold comprenait avec horreur le sens de sa dernière phrase.

Jugée Adrianne sans prendre en compte les indices et excuses valables qu'il pouvait fournir à son père, à Alvin, aux villageois, à tous.

\- Papa... non...

Stoik s'avançait vers la sortie, ignorant son fils. Harold continuait de l'implorer, face au mutisme lourd et persistant de son père.

\- Papa... fait pas ça ! tu vas condamner une innocente ! ... papa écoute-moi. s'il te plaît ! rhoo... papa...

Toujours rien. Harold perdait patience et se ruer sur le bras de son père pour le forcer à faire demi-tour.

\- BON SANG ! TOURNE TOI ET ECOUTE CE QUE J'AI A TE DIRE !

Mais Stoik était beaucoup trop imposant et fort pour lui. Il balayait d'un geste du bras son fils qui atterrissait violemment sur une des chaises de son bureau. Il le toiser de haut, le regard toujours aussi furieux, alors que son fils se remettait de sa chute et le regardait avec crainte.

\- Les indices d'un complice et d'un menteur ne valent rien pour moi. Et pour les membres du tribunal non plus. Surtout que par ta faute, elle en sera pénalisée.

\- Papa...

\- Tu dis avoir fait ce qui te semble juste. Dans ce cas, je ferais de même.

Silence de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus craintif.

\- Mais n'espère pas une fin heureuse.

Il sortit de son bureau, laissant son fils seul et dans son état de crainte et de peine. Dans le couloir, son visage se détendit, mais de tristesse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harold avait menti et caché une fugitive. Il se devait d'agir ainsi. C'était son rôle. Il ne devait absolument pas faire preuve de clémence parce que c'était son fils.

Comme deux hommes d'Alvin se trouver dans les couloirs, il leur ordonna de conduire Harold en lieu sûr pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas ou ne tente rien de stupide. Il ne fut alors pas conduit en cellule, mais dans une des pièces de la mairie, là où il ne pourrait pas tenir compagnie à la malheureuse.

oO*Oo

Adrianne était soigneusement enfermée dans une des cellules d'Alvin, qu'il avait eue lui-même le plaisir de fermer, sous le regard également satisfait de Dagur. Avant de partir, il avait même dit ceci à sa jeune prisonnière.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'attrapais toujours mes proies.

Puis il était sorti avec Dagur, la laissant seule. Elle ne lui avait même pas répondu tellement elle en avait pas la force. Elle était assise sur la couchette, calée dans un des coins de la pièce, les jambes ramener contre elle. Elle usait de ses cheveux pour se cacher, pour pas qu'on la voit pleurer et parce qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Si. Une personne. Harold. Elle avait peur pour lui, maintenant que Stoik savait tout. Ce n'était même pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur ! Elle se demandait comment ça se passer pour lui, quel sort on lui réserver, etc. Elle culpabilisait trop.

\- C'est ma faute... c'est ma faute... murmurait-elle

La porte du poste s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et elle releva discrètement la tête. À travers le rideau de cheveu blond, elle voyait que la personne qui venait de rentrer était Gaspard. La prisonnière se demander alors ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, ou faire ici. L'aider ? pas si sur, pensait-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa cellule et l'appela.

\- Adrianne ?

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle faiblement en relevant la tête pour le regarder avec intrigue

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais te voir. Avoua-t-il

\- Oh ? bah voilà. Tu m'as vu. Maintenant si tu peux rien faire pour moi, va-t'en. S'il te plaît.

\- Sans vouloir en ajouter une couche, tu t'es mise dans ce merdier toute seule. Dit-il avec une franchise navrée

Elle fronça alors le regard, et dévoila un peu plus son visage.

\- J'ai pris peur ! qu'aurait tu fait à ma place ?!

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Aaah mais oui. Toi, t'est le fils du shérif, tu n'as peur de rien ! tu commets aucune faute !

\- Calme toi. ça sert à rien de s'énerver.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'énerves Gaspard ! même dans des moments pareils, tu trouves le moyen de me mettre en colère au lieu de m'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant de son banc

\- Je pourrais t'aider ! seulement...

\- Seulement quoi ? fit-elle avec méfiance

Gaspard soupira lourdement, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Comment te dire... si tu étais avec moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver et ta condition serait plus simple. Et puis...

\- Attends, quoi ?! comment ça « avec toi » ? et... qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « rien de tout ça ne serait... arrivé »...

Elle le regardait avec consternation en se souvenant d'un détail non discuter avec Harold quand il lui donnait des nouvelles sur l'enquête.

\- Attends un peu... ne me dit pas que... tu fais partie du plan de ton père ?

\- Quoi ? de quel plan tu parles ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! tu sais de quoi je parle !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Oh que si... maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses ! ta nouvelle gentillesse, le fait que tu m'aies retenu durant une partie de la fête, et tout le reste... tout ça... pour permettre à ton père de mettre en oeuvre son plan ! comprit-elle

\- Quoi ? mais...

\- Donc... rien de tout ce que tu as fait ou dit n'était sincère ? c'était que de la comédie pour que je cède à tes avances et que tu puisses obtenir ce que tu veux de moi, c'est ça?!

\- Tu délires complètement là ! arrête !

\- Non je délire pas ! y'a rien de plus clair à mes yeux maintenant ! et par la même occasion, je vais t'éclairer aussi. Retient bien ça Gaspard.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec colère et conviction.

\- Tu m'as toujours dégoûté. Toujours. Et ce quelque soit tes tentatives pour te faire apprécier ! Jamais j'aurais accepté de devenir ta femme ! aussi bien volontairement que par la force ! je préfère encore mourir !

\- À vraiment ? c'est ce que tu penses ? pesta-t-il

\- Oui ! siffla-t-elle en retour

\- Hin... parce que tu crois que ce mollusque de forgeron pourrait t'apporter tout ce que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait t'apporter à sa place ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme

\- Humph... J'aurais plus à gagner en bonheur et en confiance en étant avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Harold vaut mille fois mieux que toi ! Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville Gaspard. Tu n'y arriveras JAMAIS ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant fermement les barreaux

Gaspard la toisa avec un air hautain, renfrogné et profondément écœuré. Sa fierté venait d'être blessé à nouveau. Et malgré tous ces efforts pourtant sincères afin de gagner le coeur de la jeune fille, elle venait de le rejeter à nouveau, et lui avait craché la vérité en pleine face. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle préférait un homme comme Harold plutôt qu'un homme comme lui le rendait furieux.

Et là, pour la première fois, tout fut clair aussi dans sa tete. Il comprenait alors que tout ce que son père lui disait était vrai. Ce qui changea son attitude envers elle.

\- Bien. Comme tu voudras. Tu pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas eu ta chance. Si tu avais voulu être mienne dès maintenant, et même depuis le départ, tu aurais eu pleinement mon soutien lors de ton procès qui, au passage, aura lieu dans 2 heures. Et la sentence t'aurait certainement était épargné.

\- Comme c'est charmant. Se moqua-t-elle

\- Merci. Mais comme tu refuses, n'espère rien de moi si ça tourne mal.

\- Ça changera pas de d'habitude.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tout ce que j'espérais de toi durant toutes ces années, c'était que tu me laisse tranquilles ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Mais tu l'auras ta tranquillité. Tu l'auras. Puisque tu as dit que tu préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre à mes côtés.

\- En ayant vécu auprès de toi, j'aurais fini par mourir de désespoir, d'ennui et de honte.

\- C'est ça, oui. C'est ça. Bon. Je te dis à bientôt ma belle ?

\- Tss.

Il se tourna avec un sourire en coin et ayant fait deux pas, il s'arrêta pour lui dire une dernière chose sur un ton mystérieux et détestable.

\- Au fait... si moi je ne pourrais pas t'aider et te soutenir pour ton procès, sache que ton cher Harold ne pourra pas le faire non plus.

La façon dont il avait dit ça venait de provoquer un frisson d'inquiétude le long de son dos. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, et la colère et l'angoisse la reprenait subitement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'il ne pourra pas être là. Tout simplement. Tu voulais être seule ? eh bien tu seras seule. Souriait-il

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! demanda-t-elle furieuse

\- Moi ? nous ? rien. D'après ce que je sais, il a juste était mis à l'écart par son père. Et juste avant qu'on ne le laisse, il a été informé de l'heure de ton jugement, si ça peut te rassurer. Ajouta-t-il

\- Non... murmura-t-elle

\- J'espère que vous avez profité de vos derniers instants passer ensemble ? Parce que je crois bien que c'était la dernière fois que vous vous voyez.

\- Non...

\- Pas d'adieu entre vous. Il pourra rien faire pour te sauver. Et comme c'est un mollusque, il pleurera ta mort comme un minable.

\- Non !

\- Et s'il tente de te venger en s'en prenant à moi, à mon père, ou à quiconque au village, j'enverrais moi-même ton grand amour si valeureux te rejoindre.

\- NON !

\- À présent, je te laisse à tes derniers instants de paix et de recueillement. Conclut-il

Il sortait à son tour du bâtiment, la laissant de nouveau seule, alors qu'elle s'exclamait de haine et de désespoir contre lui. Les mains fermement agrippaient aux barreaux, elle s'obstinait à s'acharner dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la moitié de ses forces.

Épuisée, elle se laissait tomber à genoux, ses mains refusant de lâcher les épais barreaux d'acier glacées. Elle éclatait un sanglot en repensant aux paroles de Gaspard, et à ce que ça impliquerait si c'était la vérité.

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle en larmes

Elle trouvait la vie tellement injuste avec elle. Pourquoi devait-elle vivre et subir tout ça ? n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur, elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie ? on lui avait dit dans son enfance que le monde pouvait être cruel, eh bien elle le comprenait à présent. Se souvenant d'une vieille chanson de sa grand-mère paternelle à ce sujet, elle se mettait à la chanter doucement à elle-même, avant de retourner se blottir contre le mur...

_Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il y a dans le monde ?_

_Quelqu'un doit te protéger du monde_

_Reste avec moi..._

oO*Oo

_Des princes attendent dans le monde, c'est vrai_

_Des princes, oui, mais aussi humains et loups sans pitié_

_Reste à la maison..._

_Je suis la maison..._

_Qui dehors, t'aimera plus que moi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors que je n'offre pas ?_

_Reste avec moi..._

oO*Oo

_Reste avec moi_

_Le monde est sombre et sauvage_

_Reste tant que tu peux, une enfant bien sage..._

_Avec moi..._

oO*Oo

Enfermé et attaché dans une des salles de la mairie, Harold ne cessait de penser à Adrianne, et à tout ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Ne pouvant assister au procès en raison de sa « traîtrise » il enrageait et essayer tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses liens. Même que c'était juste ses poignets rallié autour d'une des poutres de la salle, les hommes d'Alvin avaient bien fait les nœuds et les avaient bien serré!

\- Rhhaaa ! j'y arrive pas ! Rageait-il en essayant encore une fois

Il commençait à en avoir les poignets rougis à cause des frottements de la corde.

\- Et dire que c'est dans 2 heures ! et je ne peux même pas y assister pour la soutenir ! rhaaaaaaaaaa !

Nouvel échec. Se disant que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver dessus dans cet état, il essayait de se calmer et de reprendre des forces pour une prochaine tentative. Collant son front contre la poutre en bois, il fermait les yeux et pensait à sa belle.

\- Tiens bon Adrianne... reste forte, calme et courageuse ! dis leur tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout se passera bien...


	24. Jugement et sentence

**_Musique : Time of Judgement - Final Fantasy-X_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Jugement et sentence

\- Faites entrer l'accusée ! annonçait clairement un employé du tribunal

Les 2 heures étaient déjà passées. La salle, qui était remplie des villageois, du maire, du shérif et des membres du jury, se tourna d'emblée vers la porte principale. Ils voyaient alors Adrianne se faire conduire à la barre devant Stoik, par deux hommes qui la tenaient par les bras. Elle gardait le plus possible son calme. Après tout, elle était innocente et n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle espérait juste qu'on la crois et que tout s'arrange.

Elle n'essayait même pas de chercher de l'aide dans les regards des habitants. Parce que déjà la plupart d'entre eux la regardaient de façon neutre, ou de la manière qu'on regarder les coupables et les fugitifs. Ceux qui la regardaient avec estime, peine et soutien, comme Gueulfor, arrivaient à lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de courage.

À la barre, les hommes la lâchèrent, puis sur ordre de Stoik, ils partirent à leur place, non loin d'elle au cas ou. Elle n'avait personne pour la défendre car à sa propre demande, elle avait affirmé pouvoir se défendre seule. L'honneur était tout ce qui lui restait en ce moment.

\- Bien. Commençons. Déclara Stoik de façon neutre

Silence imposé dans toute dans la salle. Adrianne regardait bravement Stoik dans les yeux quand ce dernier s'adressa à elle.

\- Adrianne. Lève la main droite, et jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Formula-t-il

\- Je jure de dire toute la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Obéissait-elle avec sérénité

\- Bien. Pour commencer, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as fait lors de la nuit du concours équestre.

Elle prenait une profonde inspiration et se donnait tout le courage nécessaire. Elle ne lâchait pas Stoik des yeux.

\- Oui. J'ai assisté avec ma famille à toute la fête et aux prestations des 19 concurrents. Arrivé au tour de mon père, il c'était malheureusement blessé. Pour faire plaisir à mon petit frère, j'ai pris la place de mon père.

Parler de sa famille était affreusement dur, mais elle réussi à contenir ses larmes et à rester forte, en leur nom. Stoik poursuivait son interrogatoire.

\- Hum hum. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, après la déclaration du vainqueur, je me suis jointe aux festivités.

\- Et est-ce que tu as toujours été accompagné durant les festivités ?

\- Non.

\- Hum hum... Durant les instants où tu étais seule, a tu quitté la fête pour te rendre dans les rues du village, et plus précisément, le bureau principal de la mairie ?

\- Non.

\- On a pourtant retrouvé des cheveux blonds sur le bureau du maire. intervient alors Alvin en s'approchant d'elle

\- Je ne me suis jamais rendue dans cette pièce ! protesta-t-elle

\- Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de ses mèches blondes ? hum ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en lui montrant la preuve

Elle les regarder un instant, avant de lui répondre avec calme et maîtrise de soi, malgré le regard et le sale sourire qu'il lui adressait

\- Ce ne sont pas les miens, je le jure. Je ne me suis jamais rendu dans ce bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? intervient Stoik

\- Je ne sais pas. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas la seule blonde du village !

\- Tu insinues qu'ils appartiennent à une autre personne ? demanda Alvin

\- Oui.

\- Et à qui ? insista-t-il

\- Astrid. Répondit-elle clairement sans faillir face à son regard

Quelques commentaires et chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans toute la salle. La nouvelle accusée fit mine d'être scandalisé et étonné de cette accusation, et paraissait assez crédible aux yeux de ceux qui la regardaient. Stoik fit taire la foule à coup de maillet sur sa table

\- SILENCE ! J'AI DIT SILENCE ! s'exclama-t-il

Le silence revenu, il poursuivit son interrogatoire, après avoir demandé à Alvin de retourner à sa place.

\- Poursuivons. Adrianne, ton accusation envers Astrid n'est pas assez convaincante face à ce que nous avons comme éléments contre toi.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle

Stoik prit alors une longue inspiration.

\- Pour commencer, tu t'es lié d'amitié avec mon fils après je ne sais combien d'années à ne pas vous parler. Tu es celle qui l'entraîne pour le tournoi durant plusieurs semaines. Tu es celle qui le gagne mais qui refuse le prix. On retrouve tes cheveux dans mon bureau. On retrouve l'argent volé dans ta grange. Et tu nous affirmes qu'après le concours, tu as passé du temps seule. Et selon un témoin, tu aurais quitté la fête pour une affaire urgente alors que c'était le feu d'artifice

\- Et... qui affirme ceci ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse

\- Gaspard. Approche mon garçon. Demanda Stoik

L'interpellé alla témoigner à sa place, aux côtés du maire, et face à la jeune fille.

\- Gaspard. Quand tu as rejoint Adrianne ce soir là, était-elle seule ?

\- Oui. À l'écart de la foule, dans les bois.

\- Donc quand tu l'as trouvée, tu es donc resté avec elle une partie de la soirée ?

\- Oui, pour une fois que j'y arrivais sans me prendre un râteau !

\- Mouais. Et est-il vrai qu'Adrianne t'a dit qu'elle avait une affaire urgente à régler ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Et tu saurais nous dire ce que c'était comme urgence?

\- Non. j'en ai pas la moindre idée monsieur. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle avait juste l'air... pressée et... mystérieuse dans son attitude. Alors qu'on s'amuser et qu'on discuté bien pour une fois

\- Je te remercie mon garçon. Tu peux reprendre ta place.

Il remerciait le maire et reprenait sa place, adressant au passage un sale petit léger regard à l'accusée qui le regarder avec dédain et dégoût. Stoik continuait le procès.

\- Comment justifie-tu ceci Adrianne ? pour qu'elle raison était tu seule durant la fête, et pourquoi es-tu parti subitement ?

\- Je... je voulais voir Harold afin de partager entre amis sa victoire, puisque j'avais du mal à le trouver ce soir là.

\- La belle excuse ! quoi de mieux qu'un complice et une nouvelle idylle pour établir un plan de cambriolage parfait ! affirma Alvin haut et fort

\- Nous ne sommes pas complice et nous n'avons rien volé ! ce n'est pas nous ! s'exclama-t-elle furax

\- Alors c'est qui ? demanda Stoik

\- Alvin et Astrid.

Nouvelle vague de brouhaha collectif dans la salle, que Stoik du faire taire à nouveau à coup de maillet. Le calme revenu, il reprit.

\- À tu au moins des preuves de ce que tu affirmes?

\- Oui. j'ai une preuve. Et des suppositions.

\- Avant d'avoir la preuve, j'aimerais bien entendre ses suppositions moi ! ricana Alvin à voix haute, accompagné de quelques rires discrets du public

\- On t'écoute. fit Stoik.

\- Eh bien... ils me méprisent et veulent me faire porter le chapeau de ce coup monté, afin d'être débarrasser de moi parce que je suis un élément gênant à leur bonheur personnel.

Alvin éclatait ouvertement de rire et la moitié de la salle éclatait de rire à son tour. Adrianne restait forte et fixait toujours le maire pour qu'il puisse juger de la sincérité dans son regard et sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si ridicule ! pouffa Alvin

\- Adrianne, de toute ma carrière, et je suis d'accord avec Alvin, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque d'aussi insensé.

\- Mais... commença-t-elle

\- Ce genre d'accusation est sans valeur. C'est d'une absurdité déconcertante ! pour quelle raison t'auraient-ils fait ce coup-là ?

\- Eh bien... pour que son fils ne puisse plus se focaliser sur moi et se tourne enfin vers celle que son père voudrait tant qu'il épouse ! Astrid !

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Alvin prit ensuite la parole.

\- Attends un peu... hi hi. tu veux dire... que par tes accusations, j'aurais commis ce coup monté, incendier ta demeure et tuer ta famille... pour que mon fils arrête de te tourner autour ?

Il éclatait de rire à nouveau. Adrianne sentait le rouge de la honte montée progressivement en elle, et ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus sur la barre. L'entendre se moquer et rire ainsi était insupportable.

\- Alvin, calme toi où je te fais sortir de la salle ! intervient Stoik avec colère

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur le maire, mais... hihi... c'est d'un ridicule hilarant ! tout ça parce que je m'inquiétais du bonheur futur de mon fils ? non mais sérieusement ! faut-il que chaque parent soit accusé de ce genre de chose s'il se soucie trop du bonheur de son enfant et qu'il ne souhaite que le meilleur pour lui?

Approbations collectives et chuchotements étaient de la partie. Stoik intervenait encore une fois et se tourner vers le shérif.

\- Alvin, ça ira comme ça. merci. Fit Stoik avec fermeté.

Alvin se tut, ricanant encore discrètement dans sa barbe de l'accusation d'Adrianne.

\- Adrianne. Tes suppositions ne peuvent être pris en compte. Elles ne sont pas assez fiables !

\- Mais je...

\- Mais peux être que ta preuve l'est plus ?

\- Absolument !

\- Et quelle est donc cette preuve ? une qui va me faire mourir de rire ? ricana à nouveau le shérif

\- ALVIN ! s'exclama Stoik

\- Non mais qu'elle nous la donne ! je suis curieux de l'entendre !

\- Adrianne ? c'est quoi ta preuve ?

\- Je... malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

\- Ben voyons ! fallait s'en douter ! fit Alvin avec un sourire

\- Et qui la possède ?

\- Harold.

\- Et il possède quoi ?

\- Le pendentif en étoile d'argent d'Astrid.

Astrid déglutit discrètement. Ainsi dont, c'était eux qui possédaient son pendentif, pensait-elle. Ils l'avaient donc trouvé sur les lieux de l'incendie. Elle était mal là. Fallait trouver une solution, une alternative. Et vite. Et par chance, elle en trouva une.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à m'accuser de tout ?! le vol, Gaspard, mon collier, et puis quoi encore ?! protesta-t-elle

\- Astrid, silence ! fit Stoik

\- D'accord... fit-elle d'un air dramatique de pure victime

\- Adrianne. Où à tu trouver ce pendentif ? pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as ?

\- Elle l'a volé à Astrid ! fit Alvin

\- C'est faux ! C'est Harold qui l'a trouvée sous les débris de la grange ! la chaînette n'est plus là, mais l'étoile a survécu aux flammes ! Elle est juste dans un léger état de détérioration !

\- Encore un coup monté de leur combine ! rien de plus ! pouffa Alvin

\- C'est faux ! protesta à nouveau Adrianne

\- C'est toi la menteuse ! mon collier est chez moi parce que je l'ai cassée ! s'emporta la serveuse

\- Astrid ! intervient Stoik

\- Non mais dis-le que vous en avez fait une copie, et que vous l'avez mit exprès a cet endroit et dans cet état pour m'accuser Adrianne ! s'exclama Astrid

\- Silence Astrid ! ou je te fais sortir de la salle ! menaça Stoik

La blonde se tut, les yeux brillants, et fut soutenue par toute sa bande.

\- Adrianne, je ne peux tenir compte de cette preuve. Elle a était découvert par Harold lors de l'enquête. Dissimulation de preuves. Elle a donc perdu toute sa validité.

\- Non...

\- Harold a été ton complice lors de ta fuite. Il t'a cachée durant tout ce temps aux yeux de la loi. Ça le rend tout aussi coupable et donc, ces preuves ne valent rien aux yeux de la loi.

\- Non ! on est innocent !

\- Toutes les preuves contre toi sont trop accablantes pour me laisser penser le contraire.

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! je le jure !

\- Navré Adrianne.

\- Et pour l'incendie ?! vous croyez qu'après avoir commis tout ça, j'aurais déclenché le feu et tuer toute ma famille volontairement?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse et les larmes aux yeux

\- L'incendie a était déclaré comme un incident. Pas comme un crime. Mais comme tu étais la seule présente sur les lieux... dit-il avec une pointe de désolation

\- Non... non ! NON ! je n'y suis pour rien dans cet incendie ! vous devez me croire !

\- Seuls les jurés en décideront maintenant.

Il se tournait alors vers les membres du jury.

\- Que ceux qui pensent qu'elle est innocente lèvent la main.

Peu de mains se levaient sur la petite assemblée. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle appréhendait le résultat de la seconde question qui allait être fatale.

\- Que ceux qui pensent qu'elle est coupable lèvent la main.

Et en effet, une flopée de mains s'étaient levées, scellant son destin. Elle s'en figeait d'effroi. Elle était condamnée. Stoik soupirait tristement avant de prononcer la sentence.

\- Adrianne. Par décision et vote du jury, tu es accusé d'avoir commis un acte de vol important et grave au sein de la communauté. À cela, s'ajoute un état de cavale et un acte incendiaire. La sentence sera donc celle-ci. Tu seras pendu demain matin, haut et court, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La salle entière protestait, approuvait et chuchotait pour elle-même. Adrianne se raidit face à l'annonce de la sentence. Tout l'espoir, la force et le courage qu'elle avait encore en elle semblait s'échapper petit à petit, la rendant presque sans vie. Mais la pensée de ne plus jamais voir Harold la faisait réagir.

\- Mais... et Harold ?

\- Il sera jugé et accusé à son tour pour dissimulation de preuve et de complicité.

\- Stoik... non... murmura-t-elle outrée

Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'Harold perde la vie pour l'avoir aidé ! c'était sa faute à elle ! Pas à lui !

\- Non... je vous en prie ! faites pas ça ! Supplia-t-elle

\- La séance est levée. Faites évacuer la salle et ramenez là en cellule. Ordonna-t-il avec indifférence

Elle se mettait alors à réfléchir à une vitesse incroyable, espérant trouver une solution ! mais quand les deux gardes s'approchèrent d'elle, elle se mit alors à paniquer, à se débattre et à s'exclamer désespérément à l'intention de Stoik.

\- STOIK ! FAITES PAS CA ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! PAS LA SIENNE !

\- Calme toi bougresse! ordonna sèchement l'un des gardes

Mais en voyant le maire s'éloigner et demeurer sourd face à ses appels, elle continuait de plus belle, alors qu'elle se faisait tirer de force vers la sortie. Beaucoup de gens la suivaient du regard, surtout Gueulfor qui aurait tant voulu intervenir.

\- STOIK ! STOIK ! NON ! JE VOUS EN PRIS ! NON ! NOOOOON !

La porte se refermait, et ses cris et ses plaintes étaient étouffés et diminuaient au fur et à mesure qu'on l'éloigné de la salle. Tout le monde sortait à son tour, dans le calme. Stoik se trouver de l'autre côté de sa porte, adossé contre le mur. Son visage exprimait de la tristesse et de la douleur. Avoir prononcé la sentence et l'entendre le supplier était difficile. Il avait surtout fait en sorte de ne pas montrer à tous que ça lui faisait mal.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé la... se demanda-t-il a voix basse

oO*Oo

Les gardes ne furent pas tendres avec leur prisonnière. Aucune douceur dans les gestes, ni dans les paroles. Dès que la grille de sa cellule fut ouverte, ils la poussèrent violemment, et la pauvre atterrit sur le sol. Les deux hommes ricanaient un instant.

\- On l'ouvre moins là, hein ?

\- Profite du temps qu'il te reste pour brailler ! après tu pourras plus, bouseuse !

Grimaçant de douleur et de rage, elle se relevait dignement et leur formula une simple requête, la voix grave.

\- Justement. Tant que je peux encore parler, j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec le maire.

\- Tss ! il ne voudra pas venir, ni t'écouter !

\- Sauf si vous lui dites que c'est la dernière volonté d'une condamnée. Là, il ne pourra pas refuser.

Elle se tourna vers eux, le regard ferme, mais suppliant.

\- Transmettez cette demande, je vous en prie...

\- Entendu. Mais ont te garantit pas le résultat.

\- Merci...

Trois heures passèrent. Adrianne demeurée calme et patiente dans sa cellule, sous le bon œil de Dagur. Il faisait exprès de la regarder avec un immense sourire sadique, tout en faisant tourner les clés dans ses mains, espérant la rendre folle et qu'elle craque devant lui. Mais elle tenait bon, car ses pensées étaient focalisées sur sa requête, dont elle espérait qu'elle était transmise à Stoik. Quand elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir, elle tournait instantanément la tête vers la porte et le voyait entrer. Son cœur s'allégeait aussitôt.

\- Dagur. Sort. Ordonna-t-il

\- J'ai pour ordre de ne pas la quitter des yeux, monsieur le maire.

\- Je prends le relais. Alors obéis où je t'encastre la tête entre les barreaux de la cellule d'à coté.

Adrianne eut un léger sourire. Dagur sorti aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas voir la violente menace s'exécuter. Une fois seul, Stoik s'adressa à la prisonnière.

\- Tu as demandé à me voir.

\- Oui.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai une requête à vous formuler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Épargnez Harold.

Stoik la regardait d'une façon qui laissait comprendre que le sujet était indiscutable, et qu'il ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle repris aussitôt

\- Stoik... ne le condamné pas à mort alors qu'il ne faisait que me venir en aide !

\- Adrianne. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils qu'il doit être épargner.

\- Je sais ! mais... j'ai un marché à vous proposer !

\- Un marché ? quel genre de marché ? je ne changerais pas d'avis sur son...

\- Je sais. Mais ce que je vous propose est simple.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui s'offrait à elle si elle voulait sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Transférez sa sentence.

\- Q... quoi ? fit-il avec étonnement

\- J'assumerais ses actes et ses erreurs. C'est de ma faute si je me suis enfuie et cachée ! il n'a fait que m'aider!

\- Adrianne...

\- Harold est tout ce qui me reste dans ce monde ! je ne veux qu'il perde la vie par ma faute ! et je sais que vous ne supporterez pas de le condamné à mort et de le perdre Stoik. Vous avez besoin de lui ! alors gardez le vivant ! pour vous ! pour moi...

\- Je...

\- Stoik... Transférer sa sentence à la mienne et épargnez-le ! c'est tout ce que je demande ! implora-t-elle

Sa requête l'étonnait au plus haut point. Stoik ne savait quoi dire, ni faire. L'amour entre elle et son fils devait être fort pour qu'elle implore ceci.

\- Tu l'aimes tellement... que tu es prête à prendre sa sentence ?

\- Pour qu'il reste en vie, oui. Libre à vous de le condamné autrement, mais... ne le laissez pas mourir injustement...

Stoik était à court de mots. Devant une demande si pure, il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter.

\- Bien. Je t'accorde cette requête. Harold sera épargné de la pendaison. Je te le promets.

\- Merci... murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance

\- Mais il n'échappera pas à la prison.

Adrianne en fut tout de même soulagée et se permit d'esquire un sourire, en plus de verser une larme de soulagement. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

\- Euh... Bien. Bafouilla-t-il

Il partit sans rien dire de plus. La pauvre se laissa alors s'effondrer sur sa couchette et s'autorisa à pleurer à chaudes larmes, à se recueillir, à penser et à se souvenir. N'ayant plus que quelques heures pour ça, elle pensait à sa famille, qu'elle reverrait bientôt, puis finalement à Harold et à tout ce qu'elle avait vécue avec lui. Elle voulait au moins que sa dernière nuit soit consacrée à leurs souvenirs.

Elle s'endormit donc, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, soulagée d'avoir réussi, d'une certaine manière, à lui sauver la vie.

oO*Oo

Après avoir vu Adrianne, Stoik alla voir Harold, le cœur lourd, afin de le mettre au courant de la situation. Son fils était toujours dans sa pièce d'isolement, toujours attaché. Assis contre son pilier, il tourna lentement et avec méfiance la tête vers son père, quand celui-ci entra.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- T'informer.

\- Ah. Et qu'a dû donc à me dire que je ne sais déjà pas ?

\- Elle a été déclaré coupable. Elle sera pendue demain à 10 heures.

\- Non... souffla-t-il horrifié

Il adressait à son père un regard furieux. Le plus furieux qu'il n'ai jamais eut, mais il s'adressait à lui d'un ton glacial

\- Tu n'as donc pas écouté et cru ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas convaincant Harold.

\- Pour qui ? pour les autres, ou pour toi ?!

\- Pour nous tous.

\- Mais bon sang ! tu ne vois donc pas le jeu d'Alvin ?! tout ce qu'il a énoncé, trouvé, déclaré durant l'enquête prouve qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne devrait savoir ! et que c'est lui le coupable ! c'est un coup monté papa ! on t'a dit tous les deux la vérité ! pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ?!

\- Harold.

\- Ça te laisse de marbre d'avoir envoyé une innocente à la mort ?!

\- Harold...

\- J'ai le médaillon d'Astrid dans ma poche ! prend le et revient sur ton jugement ! implora-t-il furax

\- Je ne peux pas. Le jury l'a considérée comme coupable. Il n'y a pas de retour possible pour elle.

\- Non... non... murmura-t-il horrifié

Il lui avait annoncé une partie de la nouvelle. La suite allait être plus douloureux à entendre pour Harold, mais aussi plus dur à dire pour Stoik.

\- Fils...

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! s'emporta Harold

Stoik se tut aussitôt, pas si étonné du ton employé par son fils. Il s'y attendait en fait. Quel enfant n'agirait pas ainsi envers son père ?

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être ton fils ! Si moi je t'ai déçu, toi... TU ME FAIT HONTE!

\- Harold... dit-il d'une voix navré

\- J'ai honte d'avoir un père qui a osé agir ainsi et qui condamne injustement les gens sans prendre la peine de vérifier des sources ! même si elles ont étaient obtenues en dehors de la loi ! reprocha-t-il

\- Harold... retenta-t-il

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? tu l'as condamnée ? ok. Mais je suppose que je n'échapperais pas au traitement réservé aux criminels comme nous ?

\- Écoute...

\- Au moins je serais heureux de partir avec elle ! je n'aurais ainsi plus le fardeau de dire, et d'avoir un père comme monstre !

\- Harold ! retenta Stoik d'une voix plus ferme

\- Tu resteras tout seul avec tes regrets, mais moi, je serais...

\- Tu seras encore la Harold. Lâcha-t-il enfin

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui partira. Ajouta-t-il

Harold mit quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre cette phrase

\- Comment ça... il n'y a qu'elle ? pourquoi je suis épargné ? c'est elle qui devrait l'être ! pas moi ! s'emporta-t-il de nouveau

\- Parce que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

\- Hein ? comment ça ? de quoi tu parles ?! qu'est-ce qu'elle...

\- Elle a demandé à ce que ta sentence lui revienne, afin que tu puisses vivre.

\- Quoi ?! non mais... tu plaisantes ?!

\- Non. C'est son choix Harold.

\- Mais... non ! tu... ne me dit pas que t'a accepté ?!

\- Si. C'était d'une certaine manière sa dernière volonté et je l'ai respecté.

\- POURQUOI ?! pour que tu puisses me garder en vie et me voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?! Pour être un maire exemplaire aux yeux de tous ?! ou parce que je suis ton fils et que tu ne supporteras pas de me voir balancer au bout d'une corde ?! ou encore que sa proposition t'arrangeais ?! Hein ?! RÉPOND ! s'exclama-t-il furax

\- Harold, écoute-moi. Elle a pris cette décision par amour pour toi. Tu échappes à la potence, mais pas à la prison.

\- JE REFUSE ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE ÉPARGNEZ ! JE VEUX PAS VIVRE SACHANT QU'ELLE SERA PLUS LA !

\- J'ai donné ma parole.

\- Non... Tu n'as pas le droit... revient sur ta parole ! annule ta promesse ! implora-t-il les larmes de rage aux yeux

\- Je suis désolé fils.

\- Reviens sur ta parole !

Il s'éloignait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- REVIENS SUR TA PAROLE !

Harold continuait de l'implorer et de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que son père franchisse la porte.

\- SALE MONSTRE ! ANNULE TA PROMESSE ! FAIT AU MOINS UNE CHOSE DE BIEN ! REVIENS SUR TA PAROLE !

Mais Stoik l'ignorait, et disparut dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte.

\- JE TE HAIIIIIIIS !

Harold s'effondrait davantage au sol, abattu, épuisé... toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle... à l'amour de sa vie...

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu a fait ça... pourquoi tu lui as demandé de ne pas me laisser partir avec toi... pourquoi...

Il éclatait en sanglots, les yeux fermement fermés, la mâchoire et les dents serrer.

\- Si t'est plus la... je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de me laisser vivre, si ce n'est pour souffrir tout seul... Adrianne, mon amour... sans toi, je finirais par mourir de douleur et de chagrin...


	25. Et ici, tout s'achève

**_RE ! :D alors voila, y'a un petit changement de programme, mais qui devrait vous plaire ! ^^ La fin n'est donc pas postée dimanche, mais ce soir. Donc voilà, c'est la fin. Le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que l'ensemble de cette histoire vous aura plu aussi. :) faites le moi savoir dans les reviews ! ;) Je tenais également à tous vous remerciez d'avoir suivi cette fiction, mais aussi pour vos avis, vos encouragements, votre présence, etc. Un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous. :) N'ayant plus d'autres projets d'écriture en cours, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais avec une nouvelle fiction. Mais d'ici là, bonne vacance à tous et encore merci. Gros bisous et à bientôt ! ^^_**

**_Mise à jour des infos : retrouvez la suite de leurs aventures dans ma fic "pour le pire et le meilleur"! bonne lecture d'avance! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique – Were No One Goes –_ _Jónsi_ _/ John Powell_**

* * *

Chapitre 25 - Et ici, tout s'achève

Les deux amoureux avaient passé la nuit à penser à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent endormis. Et même dans leur rêve, la présence de l'autre était inévitable. Sachant tous deux l'inévitables, c'est comme s'ils voulaient gardé en mémoire tous leurs moments passés ensemble, avant de...

Le lendemain, Adrianne venait de se réveiller, mais paraissait calme. À quoi bon se rebeller, se battre, pensait-elle. Personne ne voulait les croire. Pas même Stoik.

Dagur lui apportait le petit déjeuner. Selon lui, ça n'en valait pas la peine avant de se faire pendre, surtout dans l'heure qui suit ! mais c'était les règles envers les condamnés. Leur accordaient des choses simple avant de partir. Mais elle ne touchait pas une bouchée de son plateau. Pas que c'était immangeable, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Dagur insistait, mais elle l'ignorait royalement. Il abandonnait par un haussement d'épaules et retourner s'asseoir en attendant son chef.

Alvin arrivait peu de temps après. À peine arriver, il s'approchait de la cellule, un léger sourire aux lèvres

\- Bonjour ma belle ! bien dormi ?

\- ...

\- Ooooh ? on n'est pas d'humeur bavarde ce matin, hein ?

\- ...

\- Ah mais c'est vrai... t'a usé toute ta salive hier pour balancer tes âneries et tes preuves !

Il se marra en compagnie de Dagur. Adrianne les ignoraient encore, le regard tourné et toujours froncé. Par sadisme, ou pour jouer avec les nerfs de sa prisonnière, Alvin ajoutait ceci

\- Mais je dois dire qu'en fait... vous aviez vu juste tous les deux.

Sa phrase la fit alors réagir. Lentement, elle tournait son regard haineux vers lui. Alvin enchaînait ses révélations, avec le sourire.

\- Eeeh oui ma petite. Vous aviez raison ! C'est bien moi et Astrid qui avions manigancé tout ça. Enfin... plus moi qu'elle ! même si je dois avouer que l'incendie ne faisait pas du tout partie de mon plan, je voulais simplement te faire accuser d'un vol pour que tu sois plus dans nos pattes. Et ce sera chose faite dans peu de temps !

Elle ne lui répondait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Gardant son regard froncé, elle baissait la tête pour ne plus voir le sale sourire qui tronait sur son horrible visage.

\- De plus, j'ai appris ta requête auprès du maire. Ainsi... ton précieux Harold sera épargné de la potence ? hum... geste honorable de ta part, mais que je trouve dommage.

Il approchait davantage sa tête des barreaux, et avouer ceci avec un sourire encore plus large, plus sadique.

\- Mais pour mon plaisir personnel, tant mieux ! en prison, Harold aura droit à de nombreux traitements de faveur de ma part, et il me suppliera de lui ôter la vie ! ou alors... c'est lui qui se l'ôtera tout seul ! hahahaaaa !

Mais sans qu'il ne prenne garde à force de se marrer, Adrianne venait de se lever d'un bond. Elle venait de chopper la barbe d'Alvin à deux mains, et lui avait fait cogner violemment sa tête contre les barreaux. Le shérif reculait après le coup, la tête entre ses deux mains et hurler de douleur. Dagur avait la bouche entrouverte tellement il était surpris du geste et de l'audace de la jeune fille ! puis il se pinçer les lèvres, tout en secouant sa main et sa tête, connaissant les conséquences immédiates de son geste.

Alvin se remettait du coup tout en grognant. Quand il vit du sang sur sa main, il posa son regard sur elle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et ne montrer aucun signe de peur. Furieux, il ouvrit la grille et la chopa par la gorge. Suffocant sur le coup, elle ne cédait pas à la peur. Trop proche de son visage, il lui soufflait ceci avec son horrible haleine.

\- Ta requête est veine Adrianne. Harold te rejoindra dans l'autre monde bien assez vite, crois-moi. Mais pour l'heure, c'est toi qui rejoindras la tienne. Et sache qu'on les a pas encore enterrés. Et ça tombe bien, comme ça, vous serez tous enterré en même temps ! s'ils étaient déjà sous terre, Dagur et moi on se serait fait un plaisir de creuser une nouvelle tombe juste à côté de la leurs. Un peu d'exercice pour la forme, vois-tu ?

Trop préoccupée à garder son souffle, elle se contentait de grimacer de rage. Alvin la lâcher, et elle pouvait de nouveau respirer librement. Osant poser à nouveau son regard sur son bourreau, elle se prit une violente gifle qui la fit tomber direct à terre. Elle avait du sang qui sortait de sa bouche, de son nez et avait la joue en feu.

\- Ça, c'est pour le coup de la barbe.

Il refermait la grille, sans douceur, puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Adrianne restait un moment allongée sur le sol, essayant de se remettre de sa chute et de la gifle, et verser discrètement quelques larmes...

Quand l'heure venait de sonner, Alvin revennait ouvrir la grille. Adrianne s'était calmée, ses blessures aussi, et elle ne disait plus rien.

\- Allez c'est l'heure. lève toi. dit-il sèchement

Elle se levait du banc, et Alvin s'empressait de la faire sortir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui balancer une autre vacherie à la figure.

\- Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux ma petite. J'ai bien peur que cette tignasse empêche la corde de bien faire son boulot.

\- On pourrait les lui couper chef ? z'en dite quoi ? proposa Dagur avec un sourire

\- Idée intéressante. Mais je veux pas manier des cheveux surement pleins de bestiole ! je tiens à ma superbe barbe ! ricana-t-il de plus belle

\- Moi je peux ! j'en ai pas ! argumenta le larbin

\- Pas le temps. Je veux qu'on en finisse. Aller en route.

Ils se dirigaient donc tous les trois vers le lieu d'exécution, à l'écart du village.

oO*Oo

Stoik n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les hurlements de son fils l'avaient hanté, et le hanter encore, en plus de l'éclat de son regard émeraude empli de haine. Il se sentait perdu. Totalement. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? aux yeux de son village, passerait-il pour un homme juste ? ou un monstre comme l'avait appelé son fils?

Les révélations sur les indices qu'ils avaient trouvés lui trotter en tête. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coûtait de les vérifier même si elles n'étaient pas obtenues légalement ? Harold et Adrianne n'étaient pas du genre à mentir et à agir de la sorte. Jamais. Il le savait. Il aurait dû accepter de vérifier ces preuves, mais par colère, honte et déception, il avait refusé et c'était montrer insensible. Et maintenant que le jour fatidique était là, il remettait tout en cause. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. C'est alors qu'il fronçait le regard, prit une inspiration et sorti de chez lui en quête d'une personne.

Astrid.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait la trouver. Là où elle travaillait. La porte franchie, le brouhaha et l'ambiance habituelle s'estompaient d'un coup. Il y avait moins de monde car la plupart des habitants étaient parti assisté à la pendaison. Encourageant ceux encore présents à continuer de s'amuser, ils obéissaient et Stoik allait à la rencontre de la jeune serveuse. Elle avait remarqué son arrivée et crispait intérieurement. Mais elle cachait son inquiétude derrière un masque de bonne comédienne.

\- Astrid ?

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur le maire. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Te parler.

\- Ah. C'est que... j'ai fini mon service et je m'apprêtais à aller...

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

\- Euh... d'accord. Fit-elle pas tellement rassurée

Stoik emmenait donc Astrid discuter à l'étage. Et comme la fois où c'était Alvin qui l'avait emmené pour une discussion privée, elle n'était pas totalement rassuré. Pas qu'il y avait une grosse différence entre les deux hommes, mais y'avais de quoi s'inquiéter, surtout quand ils avaient leurs regards froncés !

Stoik refermait la porte et enchaîner aussitôt dans le vif du sujet, le temps lui faisant défaut.

\- Astrid. Je vais aller droit au but.

\- Euh...

\- Est-ce que ce qu'Adrianne et Harold ont affirmé, est vrai ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps Astrid. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. De ton collier.

\- Ah. Et... qu'est-ce que vous...

\- C'est simple. Ils disent qu'ils l'ont trouvé, donc... c'est qu'ils la possèdent. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Non, c'est faux ! mon collier est dans mes affaires ! j'ai juste cassé l'anneau qui permet de passer la chaîne ! voila pourquoi je ne le mets pas !

\- Ah ? donc je suppose que ça ne te dérangerait pas de me le montrer ?

\- Euh... maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

La blonde était coincée. Elle commençait à pâlir à vue d'oeil, ne sachant pas quoi faire ! Si le maire apprenait qu'elle avait menti et que c'était elle qui avait quelque chose a voir avec le vol et l'incendie, sa vie serait fichue ! Stoik remarquait son état et en était d'une certaine manière satisfait.

\- Eh bien Astrid ? j'attends. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller me le montrer ?

\- Je... c'est-à-dire que...

\- Tu ne l'as pas ?

\- Si ! mais...

\- ALORS MONTRE LE MOI ! s'exclama-t-il

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix paniquée

Victoire pour Stoik. Ils avaient donc raison ! pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu les croire et vérifier plus tôt !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que... je...

\- C'est donc toi la responsable de toute cette affaire ? la responsable qui m'a fait condamner une innocente et mon fils ?!

\- Oui, mais... je ne suis pas la seule ! se défendit-elle terrifiée face à lui

\- Et qui ton complice ?

\- A... Alvin...

\- Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? hein ? RÉPOND ! Demandait-il d'une voix féroce sur la fin

\- POUR TOUT CE QU'ILS VOUS ONT DIT ! s'exclamait-elle morte de trouille

Stoik se figeait. Alvin avait donc fait tout ça... pour ça ?! Stoik n'attendait pas une seconde de plus et filer droit vers le lieu de pendaison, laissant la blonde se remettre de ses émotions.

oO*Oo

Harold ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés vers la pendule de la pièce. Il connaissait l'heure d'exécution, et depuis son réveil, il avait repris ses tentatives pour se défaire de ses liens. A bout de force, à force de tirer dessus, il refusait d'abandonner. Il en était même arrivé à rogner les cordes, mais c'était peine perdu également. Les liens étaient trop solides et épais.

Plus la grande aiguille avancait vers 10 heures, plus son coeur s'accélérait, plus ses tentatives étaient nombreuses, plus vite il s'épuisait, plus il désespérait, enrageait, et plus les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues...

oO*Oo

La condamnée venait d'être conduite par Alvin en personne, suivi de prêt par son laquais. Une bonne partie du village était présent. Certains avaient le regard lourd, triste, navré et choqué de voir son visage dans cet état. D'autres avaient un regard satisfait ou impatient. Adrianne quant à elle, demeurait droite, calme, silencieuse et avançait avec fierté, le regard vider de toute émotion. Même quand elle adressait un regard à son « public », elle ne ressentait rien et ne montrer aucune émotion.

Ses yeux se posaient sur le grand gibet de bois. Elle ne montrer même pas une once de peur. Pas pour le plaisir d'Alvin en tout cas. Ils montaient les quelques marches dans le silence. Et devant le village, Alvin évitait de montrer sa cruauté. Dagur aussi.

Plaçant la condamnée sous la corde, la foule gardait le silence. Alvin passait la corde autour du cou de la jeune fille qui ne flanchissait toujours pas. Beaucoup de monde était impressionné, mais ne le montrer pas. Le prêtre du village montait à son tour sur le gibet, ouvrit sa bible et commençait à réciter à voix haute l'absolution.

Adrianne levait ses yeux et regarder pour la dernière fois le ciel. Il était si bleu, si beau... et le soleil... lui aussi était magnifique, chaud, et les rayons qui se posaient sur son visage lui apportaient un semblant de réconfort. L'air était bon, apaisant... tout était parfait. C'était une magnifique journée.

Mais pas pour mourir.

Mais toutes ses souffrances et ses tourmentes seront terminées. Bientôt. Elle accordait encore le peu de temps qui lui restait pour penser à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Surtout Harold. Elle regrettait d'une part de ne pas l'avoir revu une dernière fois, mais d'un sens valait mieux. Le départ serait moins pénible pour eux d'eux.

Le prêtre venait de conclure sa lecture et descendait de l'estrade, la tête basse. Alvin s'approchait d'elle et avec un regard neutre, il lui demandait ceci.

\- Un dernier mot ?

\- Oui.

\- J'écoute.

\- Dites à Harold... que je l'aime. Et que je le remercie pour tout.

\- Entendu. Dit-il

Il lui posait un sac en toile de jute sur la tête, s'écartait et s'approchait du levier. Il attendait quelques secondes, alors que la malheureuse pensait encore à Harold. Elle lui adressait mentalement une des paroles de la chanson de ses parents, et une larme s'échappait de ses yeux clos.

_Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité..._

Elle gardait ses yeux clos, et retenait sa respiration. Il était à présent 10 heures. Alvin s'apprêtait alors à activer le levier...

oO*Oo

La pendule indiquait 10 heures. Harold stoppait alors toute manœuvre et s'effondrait lentement et un peu plus au sol, toujours attaché à la poutre. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, de se libérer, de vivre même... il appuyait son front contre la poutre, le regard empli de douleur et de larmes.

L'amour de sa vie venait de lui être ôter. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Et plus jamais il ne la reverrait.

\- Non... Adrianne... murmurait-il en sanglots

oO*Oo

Alvin s'apprêtait alors à activer le levier... mais fut stoppé par les cris de Stoik, qui arriver en courant

\- STOP ! NE FAITE RIEN ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmurait Alvin avec étonnement

Adrianne, qui s'attendait à ne plus être en vie, s'étonnait de l'être encore. Mais elle était tout aussi surprise des ordres de Stoik. Pourquoi il ordonnait ça ? pour gagner du temps et assister au spectacle ? parce qu'il avait changé d'avis ? la respiration haletante et le coeur battant, elle attendait et angoissait, la tête encore sous le sac.

Le chef du village se frayait un chemin à travers la foule qui le regardait avec stupeur et incompréhension, sans lâcher le shérif du regard. Alvin faisait de même, la main toujours tendue vers le levier.

\- Stoik ? qu'est-ce que...

\- Écarte ta main de ce levier Alvin. Maintenant. Ordonna-t-il en regardant Alvin droit dans les yeux

Alvin s'exécutait, et écartait lentement sa main, le regard sévère envers Stoik. Stoik montait à son tour sur le gibier de potence.

\- À présent, libère la.

\- Quoi ?

\- LIBÈRE LA ! ordonna-t-il

Toujours sous l'incompréhension, Alvin obéissait au maire. Adrianne sentait son coeur renaître soudainement, et l'espoir lui revenir. Elle n'allait pas mourir ? mais... pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle échappe à sa sentence au moment propice ? dès que le sac était retirer de sa tête, elle prennait une profonde inspiration, et son coeur se calmer dès que la corde était retirer.

Stoik entreprennait alors de lui détacher les poignets. Elle était libre à présent ! même si elle comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle se risquer à lui poser la question.

\- Euh... Stoik ? qu'est-ce qui... demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

\- Pardonne-moi Adrianne. Tu avais raison. Vous aviez raison tous les deux. Pardonne-moi...

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce cirque Stoik ? pourquoi tu interromps son exécution ? peut-être parce que...

\- Parce que j'ai failli faire pendre une innocente à la place du mauvais coupable. Répondit-il directement

\- Pardon ?

Stoik prennait une courte inspiration et s'adressait d'une voix claire et forte à toute la foule.

\- CITOYENS ! je... non. NOUS sommes des monstres ! nous allions faire pendre une innocente, alors que le VRAI coupable se tient là ! devant nos yeux ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant sévèrement Alvin du doigt

L'accusé fronçait le regard, mais rester calme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ta complice m'a tout avoué Alvin. C'est toi qui devrais être là, prêt à te balancer au bout de cette corde !

\- Les jurés ont voté ! tu ne peux pas changer d'avis et revenir sur un vote ! s'exclama-t-il furax

\- La loi c'est moi Alvin ! si je peux rectifier une erreur, je le ferais autant de fois que nécessaire !

\- ERREUR ! la loi... C'EST MOI ! JE défends cette ville ! C'EST MOI qui arrête les coupables ! MOI qui fait régner l'ordre !

\- En usant de manières trop leste, brutal et ignoble ! Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais avoir plus que honte. La faire condamner... pour tes propres raisons et besoins personnels ?! Tu te rend comptes jusqu'où est capable d'aller ta connerie de vengeance stupide ?! c'est insensé ! Absurde ! t'a vraiment aucun remords pour ce que tu as fait ?! ou envisagé de faire ?! tu me dégoûtes. Tu ne mérites plus l'insigne de shérif. Pas après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton glacial à son égard

\- Ah ouais ? et tu comptes m'arrêter ? moi ? tss... et tu crois que mes hommes vont t'obéir?

\- Ils obéissent avant tout à celui qui dirige la ville. En l'occurrence, moi ! et s'ils refusent, ils subiront le même châtiment que toi et Astrid.

Les hommes d'Alvin s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Stoik leur ordonnait alors ceci.

\- Messieurs ! emparez-vous de lui et ramenez-le dans l'une de ces cellules adorées.

N'ayant pas le choix, ils obéissaient, même les plus fidèle au shérif. Alvin les regarder s'approcher de lui avec stupeur, rage et se débattait quand ils s'emparaient de lui. Ses hurlements et ses protestations diminuaient progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la foule. Stoik ordonnait ensuite à deux autres de ses hommes d'aller chercher Astrid et de l'emmener elle aussi en cellule. Face aux nombreuses têtes incomprises des villageois, Stoik leur demandait de rentrer chez eux, et leur affirmait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'exécution aujourd'hui. Ils partaient tous, soulagés ou déçus. Et pour finir, Stoik se tourner vers Adrianne.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Adrianne.

\- Stoik...

\- Pardon de ne pas vous avoir cru, ni d'avoir voulu vous écoutez... j'étais... sous l'effet de la colère. Et de la honte. Pardonne-moi...

\- Je vous pardonne Stoik. L'essentiel, c'est que vous avez voulu voir la vérité. Merci...

\- De rien. À présent, j'ai une mission pour toi.

\- Une... laquelle ?

\- Va à la mairie, monte au 1er étage, et va vite libérer Harold. lui dit-il avec un sourire

Elle le lui rendit, et l'enlaça une seconde avant de se mettre à courir le sourire aux lèvres.

oO*Oo

Dans sa « prison » Harold demeurait presque à l'état de larve sur le sol. Plus d'envie, d'énergie, d'espoir... plus rien ne l'animer. Si. La haine, la colère et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire...

Fronçant alors le regard, il fixait la poutre et se murmurait ceci à lui-même.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Didi. Et puisqu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser te rejoindre... alors... je partirais par mes propres moyens.

Il se relevait et se mettait debout, face à la poutre. Prenant plusieurs inspirations, et serrant les dents, il fermait ses yeux et se cogner violemment la tête contre le morceau de bois. Hurlant de douleur, il recommençait une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Ayant maintenant le tournis, il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand une voix féminine et horrifiée l'en empêchait.

\- HAROLD ! ARRÊTE !

Cette voix... c'était... ? non, il devait rêver et être déjà au paradis... mais quand il tournait le tête vers la porte et qu'il la voyait, elle, en chair et en os, bien vivante devant ses yeux, il croyait rêver.

\- Adrianne... ? fit-il d'une voix faible

Elle se hâtait vers lui et lui ôtait le plus vite possible ses liens. Une fois libre, Harold laissait ses mains parcourir le visage de sa belle, voulant à tout prix vérifier qu'il ne perdait pas la raison.

\- Tu es la... tu es bien là ? c'est vraiment toi ?! demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Oui Harold... je suis la... souriait-elle, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir

\- Mais... je croyais que... comment tu ?

\- Ton père. Il.. a accepté de nous croire et il est intervenu au bon moment. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Lui ?! mais...

\- Et en plus, Alvin et Astrid viennent d'être arrêter.

Elle prenait le visage d'Harold dans ses mains. Et versant des larmes de joie, elle ajoutait ceci.

\- C'est fini maintenant... tout est arrangé...

\- C'est... fini... répéta-t-il

\- Oui Harold ! on peut enfin penser à nous ! souriait-elle davantage

\- Alors dans ce cas... dit-il avec mystère

Il lui prenait ses deux mains et s'agenouillait maladroitement tellement il était épuisé. Puis il plongeait son regard dans le sien et lui demanda ceci, alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Adrianne... est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

La jeune fille eut un léger hoquet de surprise face à sa demande. Puis elle lui souriait, et sans hésitation, lui répondait avec des larmes de joie

\- Oui... oui, oui ! bien sur que oui !

Le jeune homme lui rendait son sourire. Il était heureux d'entendre cette réponse, lui qui avait tant espérait lui demander un jour ! il se relevait et embrassait sans retenue sa belle. Enlaçant sa taille de ses bras, et elle, enlaçant son cou des siens. ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore.

\- Oooh... comme c'est mignon. Fit une voix menaçante, froide et sarcastique

Ils se stoppaient et se séparaient lentement. Avec étonnement et crainte, ils tournaient ensuite tous deux leur tête vers la voix qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de voir dans un moment pareil. Et qui se trouvait prés de la porte, à les regarder les bras croisés, et avec un sale sourire en coin.

C'était Gaspard.

Pourquoi il était là ? qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? le ton de sa voix ne semblait rien présager de bon en tout cas. Et même s'il était seul, les deux amoureux s'en méfiaient et restaient sur leur garde. Gaspard continuait de les regarder, ne décrochant pas son sourire en coin, et se mettait à applaudir lentement.

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? un sauvetage... des embrassades... et une demande en mariage !

Harold et Adrianne fronçaient encore plus le regard, cependant que le trouble-fête avançait lentement vers eux.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé et que les malentendus sont dissipés, rien ne pourra vous empêchez d'être ensemble, de vous marier et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants ?

\- Gaspard, qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

\- Hin, j'allais y venir mon ange. Voyez-vous, en général... toutes les belles histoires d'amour et de justice se terminent bien. Sauf si à la fin, les héros rencontrent un problème qui les empêchent d'accéder à ce bonheur. Ajouta-t-il

\- Tu veux quoi au juste ? demanda à son tour Harold

\- Moi ? hin hin... ricana-t-il

Il collait avec une vitesse hallucinante son poing à la figure du forgeron, qui s'étalait sur le sol, sous les yeux surpris et choqués d'Adrianne.

\- HAROLD ! s'exclama-t-elle

Il était conscient, mais avait le nez en sang, et grimaçait. Elle allait le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever, mais Gaspard l'attrapait sauvagement par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle grimaçait de douleur, tout en se débattant.

\- Ce que je veux... espèce de minable, c'est avoir ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! avoua-t-il à l'attention d'Harold

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de... commença t-elle furieuse

\- J'ai toujours été patient depuis toutes ces années Adrianne ! mais plus maintenant ! Tu vas me suivre et te lié à moi ! COMME ÇA AURAIT DU ÊTRE FAIT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! s'exclama-t-il

\- JAMAIS ! fit-elle de même en se débattant encore

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle ! et je vais même m'autoriser une compensation pour tout ce temps perdu, et bien sous les yeux de ton prince charmant.

Sans comprendre sur le coup ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui attrapait sauvagement la nuque, et l'embrassa de force sous les yeux d'Harold. Elle le giflait de suite, puis s'écartait. Elle se passait sa manche sur ses lèvres et le regarder avec dégoût. Gaspard revenait à l'assaut en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Même pas mal, ma chérie. Maintenant, fini de jouer et suis-moi ! ordonna-t-il

\- Rêve, pauvre naze !

\- J'AI DIT SUIS MOI ! hurla-t-il en la tirant vers la sortie

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dépêtrer à coup de poing, pieds et griffe

\- LÂCHE LA ! hurla Harold

Il venait de se relever et de foncer sur Gaspard, le plaquant au sol. Adrianne était alors libre et regarder les deux hommes se battre à terre. Ils enchaînaient les roulades, les coups de poing et les plaquages avec rage, sous les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne savait pas quoi faire, à part regarder, hurler qu'ils arrêtent de se battre, et prier pour pas que ça fini mal.

Harold était moins battit et moins costaud que Gaspard, mais sa force due à son travail, et l'amour qu'il portait pour sa belle lui donnait la force et la volonté de venir à bout de ce colosse. Mais avec toute la rage qui l'animait, Gaspard était pas prêt d'abandonner. Il voulait même en finir ! Réussissant à coincer la tête d'Harold entre ses bras et à l'étouffer, il se tournait avec sa prise vers Adrianne.

\- HAROLD!

\- A... Adrianne...

\- GASPARD ! LÂCHE LE ! ordonna-t-elle les yeux brillant d'angoisse

\- Surement pas ! je l'ai, je le garde ! et d'ailleurs, j'ai une proposition à te faire puisque je le tiens...

\- Ne... l'écoute pas... souffla Harold

\- Ferme-la, toi ! lui ordonna Gaspard

Il reportait son regard sur elle, avec un immense sourire de victoire, tout en resserrant un peu son bras autour du cou d'Harold, qui grimaçait et suffoquait à moitié. La blonde le regardait totalement horrifié.

\- Le choix va être très simple ma belle. Soit tu me suis et je ne lui fais rien... sois tu refuse et je lui casse la nuque !

\- Non... murmurait-elle apeuré

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends de toi. Alors je te laisse une dernière chance. Protège le... ou abandonne le.

\- Je...

\- Le choix t'appartient. Mais fait vite, j'ai le bras qui me démange ! s'impatienta-t-il

Croisant le regard vert de son grand amour, elle prit une décision. Pour le protéger, elle allait lui dire qu'elle acceptait, mais ne le fit pas. Parce qu'au même moment, Stoik et Gueulfor venait d'entrer et Gaspard c'était prit direct un coup de masse sur la tête. Gueulfor venait de l'assommer avec sa main interchangeable !

Le garçon tombait à terre, et Harold était libre à son tour, et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Adrianne fonçait vers lui et l'aidait à vite s'éloigner de Gaspard. Stoik allait les rejoindre pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien.

\- Harold ! fils ! ça va ?!

\- Oui... oui, je vais... bien... papa... tenta-t-il de dire, à court de souffle

Stoik était soulagé et regardait la jeune fille avec le sourire. Adrianne le lui rendit à nouveau, et posa son regard sur le vieux maréchal-ferrant qui les regardait tous avec le sourire, et avec un air victorieux.

\- Gueulfor, comment tu... ? demanda-t-elle perplexe et souriante

\- Quand j'ai vu que Gaspard n'était plus dans la foule, j'ai embarqué Stoik et on l'a suivit par crainte qu'un nouveau malheur n'arrive. Expliqua-t-il

\- Et t'a bien fait... souriait-elle

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Et puis j'avais le bras qui me démangeait ! hé hé !

Les trois autres riaient légèrement. Harold était vite remis sur pied à l'aide de son père et d'Adrianne.

\- Bien. On va l'emmenait en cellule avec son père et Astrid.

\- Ça fera une jolie réunion familiale ! hé hé. Ajouta Gueulfor

\- Que vont-ils devenir ? vous... vous allez les condamnés à la pendaison ? demanda t-elle

\- C'est une idée première ma grande. Ils doivent payer pour leur crimes et leur monstruosité ! affirma Gueulfor avec tristesse en pensant à Christian et aux enfants.

\- Oui je sais. Mais... je veux pas qu'ils meurent. Dit-elle

\- Quoi ?! mais...

\- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que je voulais qu'on les épargne !

\- À quoi tu penses alors ? questionna Stoik

\- Envoyez-les au bagne. Ils resteront en vie de cette manière, et passeront le restant de leurs jours à regretter tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Du moins je l'espère...

\- Tu as le cœur trop noble ma petite. Ils ne méritent pas une telle bonté de ta part.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne supporterai pas de vivre en les sachant mort. Je préfère... ne plus les revoir, et les savoir très loin d'ici.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Je les enverrais au bagne dans la marine marchande. Déclara Stoik

\- Bonne idée Stoik ! Johann sera content d'avoir de la main-d'oeuvre de qualité pour son commerce ! affirma Gueulfor avec un immense sourire

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! allez, on emmène celui la et... on va laisser nos amoureux entre eux. Termina Stoik avec un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents.

Les deux concernés se mettaient à rougir avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et de s'enlacer de soulagement, alors Stoik et Gueulfor soulevaient Gaspard, et le traînait vers la sortie. Mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que Gaspard c'était réveiller et qu'il c'était emparé du pistolet attaché à la ceinture du maire, avant de se tourner avec une vitesse hallucinante, l'arme pointer sur Harold.

\- Moi vivant, jamais il t'épousera ! s'exclama-t-il fou de rage

Harold et Adrianne n'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué son geste, et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'écarter. Et les deux hommes n'avaient pas eut le temps de l'en empêcher, que Gaspard tira, et toucha Harold en pleine poitrine. Avec un cri presque muet, Harold s'effondra lentement dans les bras d'Adrianne.

\- HAROLD ! hurla-t-elle horrifié

\- FILS ! s'exclama Stoik

Fou de rage, il désarma le fils du shérif et lui colla un pain qui l'assomma d'un coup ! C'était même plus efficace que le coup du moustachu ! Harold agonisait sous les yeux en larmes d'Adrianne, et sous l'inquiétude de son père qui se hâtait d'examiner la blessure.

\- Stoik... est ce qu'il va... demanda-t-elle

\- Il va s'en sortir. mais il a besoin de soin de toute urgence ! affirma Stoik avec crainte

\- J'y fonce !

Gueulfor allait vite chercher des soins et emmener par la même occasion Gaspard en cellule, laissant Stoik et Adrianne s'occuper d'Harold, qui faisait de son mieux pour tenir bon.

\- Fils ! tien bon ! reste calme !

\- Tu m'abandonnes pas, d'accord ? lui dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne

\- Je... je... eurg... murmura Harold

\- Fils ! bats-toi ! ordonna Stoik

\- Je...

Il avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. S'ils les fermaient, c'était fichu !

\- Harold ! accroches-toi !

\- Je t'aime... réussit-il à lui dire

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mais... commença-t-elle

Mais Harold fermait ses yeux dans un soupir. Adrianne paniquait, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues

\- HAROLD ! NON, NON, RESTE AVEC MOI ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! l'implora-t-elle

Mais comme il ne réagissait pas en le secouant, elle paniquait encore plus

\- NON ! HAROLD !

\- FILS !

Stoik fronçait le regard, prit son fils dans ses bras et se ruait chez le médecin du village. Adrianne le suivait de prêt, le cœur battant. Sur place, le médecin faisait de son mieux pour le sauver, et leur assuraient qu'il était juste tombé dans les pommes. Soulagés, ils attendaient tous deux dans le couloir la fin de l'intervention. Gueulfor les avait rejoins pour avoir des nouvelles, et une fois mit au courant, il patientait avec eux. Le médecin ressortait une heure après, avec de bonnes nouvelles. Harold allait s'en sortir, puisque la balle n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux. Adrianne plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche et soupirait de soulagement. Stoik et Gueulfor étaient rassuré aussi et le blond tapotait l'épaule du roux avec un grand sourire. Adrianne demandait si elle pouvait le voir une minute, et sa demande lui était accordée.

Elle entrait presque timidement, et voyait enfin Harold, allongeait dans un lit bien moelleux et confortable. Elle s'approchait doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit et le regarder dormir. Elle eut un sourire de le voir ainsi, sain et sauf, paisiblement endormi sans la moindre once de douleur.

Rassurée, elle lui caressait tendrement la joue et l'embrassait sur le front, avant de se lever pour sortir, et de laisser la place à Stoik.

oO*Oo

Les jours qui suivaient été long à cause de l'attente.

Durant cette attente, Adrianne était logée chez Stoik. Elle avait pu également assister aux funérailles de sa famille. Chaque jour, elle venait les voir et leur apporter de nouvelles fleurs avant de poursuivre le peu d'occupation qui lui restait. En l'occurrence Krokmou, son logis temporaire et Harold.

Entre-temps, quelques villageois, sous le commandement de Stoik et de Gueulfor, avaient également commencé à déblayer les débris de l'ancienne maison du défunt maréchal-ferrant. Adrianne s'y était rendu une fois pour voir si elle pouvait récupérer une ou deux bricoles encore valables. Mais comme tout avait brûlé, c'était inutile. Elle ne possédait plus rien de son ancienne vie. Mais comme Harold l'avait demandé en mariage, elle n'était pas totalement triste de ne rien pouvoir récupérer. Elle savait qu'elle rebâtirait tout, avec lui.

Harold était sortit quelques jours plus tard, parfaitement rétabli. À son réveil, il avait appris que Gaspard, Alvin et Astrid venaient d'être jugés et envoyer au bagne, comme convenu. Ils avaient été confié tous les trois à la marine marchande, pour travailler sur l'immense bateau de Johann. Et avec Drago Poing Sanglant comme chef d'équipage, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à contredire les ordres de Johann et les siens ! surtout ceux de Drago quand il se mettait à hurler comme une bête pour se faire obéir, tout en brandissant son fouet !

Mais le plus triste et tragique dans cette nouvelle, était d'apprendre la mort d'Astrid, qui ne supportant plus l'enfer du bagne et sa nouvelle vie, c'était jeter à la mer. Ayant réussi à le faire en pleine nuit, son corps n'avait pas put être retrouvé et repêché.

Par la suite, il demandait à son pére ou se trouver Adrianne. Son père, avait qui il c'était réconcilié, lui avait dit qu'il saurait où la trouver. Et Harold comprennait tout de suite.

Leur clairière.

Passant à la forge pour prendre une bricole, il se hâtait de vite la rejoindre. Et elle était bien là. Seule, assise au bord du petit lac. Krokmou se trouvait pas loin et s'abreuvait au bord du lac.

\- Didi ? l'appela-t-il avec le sourire

La jeune fille se retournait et adressait un immense sourire à Harold avant de se lever et de courir vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Enfin... soupira-t-elle

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

\- Vilain... plaisanta-t-elle

Ils se séparaient et elle le questionnait aussitôt sur son état de santé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? tu va bien ? t'est pas trop fatigué ?

\- Maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras, là, ça va mieux.

\- Oh toi... riait-elle

\- Mais je me sentirais encore mieux quand je t'aurais donné quelque chose.

\- Ah ? et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée

\- Ceci. Souriait-il

Dans le creux de sa main, se trouvait un anneau d'argent, magnifiquement forgé avec de belles gravures. Un vrai bijou.

\- Harold... souffla-t-elle émerveillée

\- Je l'ai forgé durant les semaines que j'ai passé avec toi. Malgré ce que tu pensais de l'amour et du mariage, je l'ai forgé dans l'espoir où... tu changerais d'avis si j'arrivais à te le demander.

\- Elle est magnifique...

\- Et encore, elle n'est pas à ton doigt.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? répondit-elle avec malice

Il lui rendait son sourire malicieux. Puis il prit sa main et fit délicatement glisser la bague à son doigt. Le résultat était parfait à ses yeux. Adrianne admirait sa bague avec le sourire et émotion.

\- Elle est vraiment, vraiment parfaite Harold...

Elle s'emparait tendrement de son visage à deux mains.

\- Merci...

Elle l'embrassait et la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Harold resserrait son étreinte sur sa fiancée, et souriait, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait envahi de bonheur. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux là.

\- Je pensais à un truc... dit-elle en admirant le paysage ensoleillé, toujours blotti dans les bras d'Harold

\- Hum ? à quoi ?

\- Puisque nous sommes fiancés, il va falloir qu'on se trouve une maison ?

\- Euh... oui, pour commencer. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée qui devrait te plaire.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il

Elle lui faisait face avec un air malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on construisait notre maison ici ?

\- Ici ? tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vivre ailleurs. J'aime cet endroit et je veux y vivre, avec toi. Avoua-t-elle avec bonheur

Harold était surpris de son idée et se mettait à regarder le paysage. Adrianne attendait une réponse de sa part, en espérant qu'elle soit positive.

\- Alors ?

\- Hum... Si on s'y met rapidement, elle devrait être prête pour le jour du mariage, non ? répondit-il avec le sourire

\- Oh ça j'en doute pas ! dit-elle enthousiaste

\- Hin... Approche toi un peu, toi... murmura-t-il sensuellement

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avec fouge, sous le regard réjoui de Krokmou, qui retourner s'abreuvait pour les laisser en intimité. Finalement, tous deux avaient droit au bonheur dont ils avaient rêvé toute leur vie, et ils comptaient le savourer dès aujourd'hui.

FIN


End file.
